Pieces of Lies
by Chaka1967
Summary: HHH is known as the "Teflon Don" amongst his fellow Las Vegas Casino owners. Sofia is the daughter of a Mob Boss. She wants for nothing and is the epitome of a mob princess. However, her family is in grave danger of losing it all. What happens when Paul is owed an old debt and he tries to collect it from Sofia, will it be love or war? Supporting Roles: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

a/n: Yes, starting another story, had an idea and I couldn't help myself. So, I have changed the female OC name from Pilar to Sofia for this fic, it seem more appropriate for the story. Much thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan and HunterPleasure for always showing support of my stories. Hope everyone enjoys this one…

* * *

Our story begins in Las Vegas, NV with the twenty six year old Latin temptress, Sofia Escobar, who is donned by most as the mob princess. Her life was filled with fast cars, big bank accounts, large mansions, and no shortage of male admirers. She wanted for nothing, and was more than happy to lavish these things on her inner circle. But this past year things had come to a screeching halt, her family business was under siege, and she being an only child, had to step in and take the lead. She wasn't alone in all of this, she was married to who her father had handpicked to be the face of his US territory. To the outside world things appeared to be getting better, but the past ten days have been sheer hell for her, and her cousin, Nikki Bella. Both have endured relentless bombarding from the LVPD, they are wanted for questioning in the murder of Sofia's husband, Dave Batista. He was found shot and killed at their mansion. It is not as though the Police didn't have many other suspects to choose from, Dave was heavily affiliated with the local mob, but the Police just found it much easier to place their focus on Sofia. Why not, her father Antonio Escobar was on the top ten FBI list of notorious Cartel leaders, but has eluded prosecution for many years, if they couldn't get him, they would settle for her. The only saving grace Sofia found through all of this was Nikki, they were like sisters, and would do anything for each other. And there lies the problem, neither one had a solid alibi on the day of the murder. But that will soon change, Sofia learned very well from her father, he taught her the art of smoke and mirrors, and to never tell anyone more than they ask you.

* * *

_**Sofia's**_** Mansion...**

Today was Dave's funeral, and Sofia sat stoically on her elevated raised platform, four post bed. It was decorated extravagantly with the rich color pallets of purple and black, with undertones of gold. She wore a plain black long sleeve bandage dress, with black stilettos. Her lips were colored ruby red, and her hair was neatly pinned up into a bun. Now that the funeral was over, and everyone was back at her home to supposedly pay their respects, she needed to prepare herself to face the many "mourners", and the leaches who would be trying to detect if she were now the true head of the family business. She turned her head as the door opened, and she let her guard down when she saw Nikki slowly walking in. "How is it down there?"

Nikki sat on the bed beside Sofia, and rolled her eyes. "Just as you thought, there has to be over a hundred people downstairs. I didn't think Dave had any friends." She scoffed.

Sofia held Nikki's hand. "He didn't, they are here to watch how I am handling everything. How you holding up?"

Nikki played with a strand of her hair. "I'm okay, I guess. I will be a lot better when I see John tonight. I think I can get him to be my alibi for that night."

Sofia nodded. "Good, do whatever it takes. The sooner he is locked into the plan, the sooner I can go for questioning. We both have hidden behind our attorneys for long enough. But remember, do not tell him you were here that day, this way I can tell the cops I discovered the body alone."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if?"

Sofia turned to Nikki, and held her shoulders tightly. "No what if's, we stick to the plan, and then this all goes away. I haven't gone through all of this for you to implicate yourself. Let me take the heat, they have nothing…nothing…" Sofia weakly smiled at Nikki, and then walked towards the doors. "We need to go downstairs, so I can face my audience."

Nikki nodded in agreement. "You know he doesn't deserve all of this, he was a selfish prick that got what was coming to him."

Sofia breathed heavily. "You know that, and I know that, but those hypocrites downstairs think otherwise. Just keep strong, okay?"

Nikki pulled Sofia into a hug. "I'm strong, but don't you go holding all this crap inside. I'm here for you, always."

Sofia pulled back. "We both are strong. So, no more sadness, we are Escobar's."

* * *

Sofia and Nikki walked down the long staircase, with their arms interlocked together. Sofia took a deep breath as they walked inside the living area. All she saw was a sea of black suits worn by who's who of the Las Vegas mafia scene. She had to smile to herself thinking who was going to speak with her first. Her father always warned her, whoever approaches you first during a crisis, is more than likely your enemy rather than your friend. One person definitely stood out to her, it was a very tall muscular blonde haired man. She noticed he had not approached anyone, all the attendees were approaching him. She also couldn't help but notice his entourage that surrounded him, those men were too quite large.

Sofia and Nikki both were startled by the sudden commotion at the front entrance. Sofia closed her eyes, and sighed. "Nikki, go upstairs and don't come down until I say so, go."

Nikki pulled her hair into her face. "Don't these pigs have any respect, it is a damn funeral for god sakes."

Sofia discreetly started pushing Nikki into the other direction of where the cops were. "Go!"

Sofia ran her hand over her dress, and walked over to the two police officers. "You are trespassing, this is a private affair."

The two officers looked at one another and laughed. The lead officer, Ken Anderson, spoke first. "There is nothing private about this mockery of a funeral. You and your cousin have been shielded by your attorneys for long enough, so we figured we would come to you. How about we take this into a not so crowded area, Mrs. Batista?"

Sofia stood with her cleavage pushed up, and placed one hand on Ken's shoulder. She licked her ruby red lips slightly, and watched the officers begin to become more interested in her breasts, then asking questions. "I would really like to help you gentlemen out with your growing questions, but as you can see, my attorney is not present. You wouldn't want to jeopardize the investigation, would you?"

Ken cleared his throat and backed up, he was a little too close for comfort. "Okay, Mrs. Batista, but next time…I will expect for you to be this up close and personal." He smirked. "Your husband never saw it coming, wow."

Sofia batted her eyes. "Does any man see when their coming…or going?" She now backed away and held the door open. "I really need to get back to my guests, my attorney will be in touch." She didn't even wait to hear what they had to reply, she simply shut the door and leaned her back against it, as she looked up the stairs, she noticed Nikki giggling.

Nikki walked down the stairs, and clapped. "Very nice cuz…Couldn't have done better myself."

"Whatever…You really need to work on John. Is he coming today?"

Nikki smirked devilishly. "Oh yeah, I just sent him a selfie, and he said he would be here, real quick."

As the two women shared a naughty laugh, a man with a blonde streak in his hair approached them. "Excuse me, Mrs. Batista…My brother would like to see you, to express his condolences."

Sofia was first taken back by the man's choice of hair color, but then quickly became annoyed. "First off, who are you? And secondly, how rude, my husband was just buried and your brother doesn't have the decency to approach me himself?

"My apologies, my name is Seth Levesque, and I am very sorry for your husband's untimely death. My brother is out by the pool, he would prefer to express his condolences in private."

Nikki also annoyed, cut in. "Your brother must be some sort of an idiot, does he even know who she is?"

Seth gave a half smile. "Funny, I was going to say do you know who my brother is, but obviously you two don't have a clue."

Sofia having had enough. "You tell your brother, I got his so called condolences. Come on Nikki."

* * *

"Well, if that is how you want it." Seth shook his head and walked outside to his brother. He knew this was going to be fun, not. "Ah, Paul, she doesn't know who you are, and she is refusing to come outside. What do you want to do?"

Paul stood in his black Italian suit, his back was to Seth as he stared into the pool. "Really, was she a bitch when she talked to you?"

"Of course, she is every bit of a spoiled brat. Should we scare her a little?"

Paul turned around. "No, I will go to her...if she wants to be a little brat, I will be her daddy."

Paul stepped back into the room, the crowd parted as he walked, it was like the parting of the red sea. His face had no expression, but his body language was stiff and stern as he approached Sofia. "Mrs. Batista?"

Sofia cocked her eyebrow as she looked up to his face. "So, you can walk. Surprised you didn't feel the need to have your little friends with you."

Paul leaned down, and his lips were inches away from her ear. "Such a smart little mouth from someone who is sitting on the hot seat with the cops, not to mention it is going to get a whole lot hotter after you hear what I have to say."

Sofia narrowed her eyes when she stepped back. "Excuse me? You must have me mistaken with your idiot goons over there, I don't cling on to your every word."

Paul put on a fake smile, as he lightly pulled her arm. "Fine, how about I just catch up with the detectives that just left, and give them my statement of the conversation I had with Dave, on the day he was murderer."

Sofia's heart began to race, but she returned the fake smile back to him. "What do you want?"

"Be a good little girl, and meet outside at the pool." Paul let her arm go, as he gave her an evil glare.

Nikki stood in fear as she watched Paul walk away. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Nicole. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Sofia stood with her hand on her hip, as she watched Paul staring at the pool. "I'm here. What do you want?"

Paul smirked as he walked closer to her. "You might want to fix that face of yours, didn't your mother ever tell you that it may get stuck like that? Trust me, it is not a good look."

"Really, with a nose like yours, I wouldn't talk about anyone's looks."

Paul was unamused. "Let's see if you still have jokes after you hear what I am about to say."

Sofia now had both hands on her hips. "Oh, get on with it. This isn't The Godfather, and you sure as hell are not Marlon Brando…Maybe Al Pacino, that nose of yours is a perfect fit."

"Okay you little smartass. Dave had an unpaid debt with me, since you are his…grieving widow." Paul cleared his throat. "The debt is now passed onto you. I expect payment by the end of the week."

Sofia furrowed her brows. "I don't owe you shit. Whatever you and Dave had going on, has nothing to do with me."

Paul snatched her by the arm, and yanked her into his chest. "Not so fast princess, Dave used your club as collateral, if you don't pay, I'll own it."

Sofia stared into his eyes, as her body was pressed against his. Neither backed away, as their tempers ignited into outer body heat, which gave both of them a shiver, but they ignored it. "You have lost your damn mind, and are about to lose your last breathe, if you threaten me again."

Paul continued to hold her against him, and his voice was laced with sarcasm. "Are those the last words Dave heard…?" His voice went deeper. "If you don't pay me, I will be forced to tell the police the conversation Dave and I had, it was about you, and it wasn't very flattering."

Sofia was seething, and her heart raced. Paul felt it and smirked down at her. "What did he say…!"

"Ah…Ah…Ah…I will develop a case of amnesia when I speak with the police, once you repay the five million dollars I loaned Dave."

Sofia's mouth fell open, and Paul used his index finger to lift her lower lip up. She quickly smacked it away, as she swallowed hard. She didn't know what Paul knew, but she could tell by his eyes, it was big. She didn't need anyone else nipping at her heels. "I don't have that kind of cash, especially now."

Paul looked at the mansion. "I think a woman like you can find a way." He then looked down to her cleavage. "You have assets."

Sofia shoved him the chest. "You are a rotten son of bitch, you know that!"

Paul became amused by her little outburst. He ran his finger along her jaw. "Tell me something I don't already know. Look, I am giving you a little break, normally I would have already taken your club." Paul started walking away. "I'll be in touch, princess."

Sofia was becoming angrier and angrier as he walked away. She remained outside and tried to figure out what she could do. She knew he had her by the cojones, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Okay, Mr. Levesque, you want to dance with the princess, you better get ready, because you have no idea what this little girl can do." She muttered aloud.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new fic, so I really need your feedback to determine if I should continue or trash it…Sofia and Paul are very similar, but time will tell what their fate will be….As always, opinions and suggestions are welcomed…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only. Some explicit content included.

* * *

Once Paul and his entourage had left, Sofia stepped back inside of the living room area, she continued to pondered what in the hell did Paul know, and secondly, what she was going to do to him. These thoughts inflamed her red hot anger which coursed through her veins at a rapid speed. None of the guests were able to read her thoughts, because her face remained coldly stoic. The last thing she wanted to hear was anyone's fake condolences. Her main focus right now was finding Nikki. She looked to her right and spotted two of her trusted crew members, Damon Salvatore and Dean Ambrose. She signaled them to follow her into the large foyer. Sofia was much different than her father, she surround herself with people that were loyal to her, it didn't matter to her if they were from Latin decent or not, loyalty trumped all in her decision making.

The two wasted little time excusing themselves, and headed to the foyer. Dean took the lead, he and Damon are brothers, but he is the oldest. Needless to say, they have different fathers. Dean placed his hand on the small of Sofia's back, as Damon closed the doors to the living room. Dean could see something was not right, he knew the moment Paul and his entourage arrived it was not going to be good. "Okay Sofia, what the hell is going on?"

Sofia stepped away, and looked in each corner of the foyer to make sure unwanted nosy bodies were not lurking, once she made sure it was safe, she stepped in close to the brothers. "We have a real problem. I need you two, and the twins (Jey &amp; Jimmy) to meet back here after everyone is gone."

Damon sensing her anxiety, lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "What did that behemoth want…? And don't say nothing, because Dean and I saw his sickening smirk when he came back from the pool."

Sofia's eyes became very dark with fury. "That prick…" She said loudly. "Dave borrowed money from him, and well, he never paid him back…He is looking to me for the re-payment."

Dean frowned. "Fuck him, he will just have to chuck it up as a bad investment."

Sofia sighed. "Normally I would, but he knows something about Dave's murder. I can't risk it. But, I can send Mr. Levesque a message. You four just be here, and I will fill you in later with my plan."

Damon was not as sure. "You two are missing the bigger picture here. You two do realize this guy has a lot stroke, and muscle. They don't call him the Teflon Don for nothing. He hides behind those casinos, but everyone knows he has deep mafia ties. Besides Sofia, you don't need any more spotlight."

Sofia unfazed by Damon's words. "And he obviously doesn't know who I am. Dave is gone now, and things are going to be run my way. I don't back down to anyone. Damon, you worry too much, the bigger they are, the harder they will fall. And, trust me, Mr. Levesque is going to be taught a very valuable lesson, one he will never forget."

Dean nodded right away, and Damon followed his lead after several seconds. Sofia placed her hand on Damon's shoulder to ensure him she has it under control. "Where is Nicole?"

Dean snickered. "She is upstairs with Johnny boy."

"Good, I will see you two later." Sofia walked upstairs to Nikki's room, she was about to knock, but she heard something very familiar. She leaned against the wall as she knew Nicole should be finishing up at any time.

* * *

_Inside Nikki's room….Convincing John Cena..._

Nikki completely topless, moved her lips up and down the length of his erect cock, slurping at him. Her sucking became harder, and she could hear him groan. She could see that he was watching her with his mouth open, bliss upon his face. Reaching forward, she cupped his balls in her right hand and massage them as she moved.

"Oh, fuck yeah" John growled, tilting his head back. "That feels so good… you keep that up and I'm going to cum."

Nikki moaned in agreement, wanting nothing more than to make him loose his mind. She worked him hard now, and now with her left hand around his shaft, and her right playing with his balls, suddenly he growled at her. "Don't stop, Nicole… I'm gonna cum." Nikki glided her lips relentlessly over his cock.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned long and low and then he grunted as his cock throbbed in her mouth, and he shot his warm thick cum onto her tongue. She swallowed all that he had to give, staying with him even as he pulled her hair.

"Oh my god." His abrupt spasms told her, he was primed and ready to do whatever she wanted. Luckily he was sitting on the bed, because he crashed down onto it, fighting for breath as she continued to lick and clean him with her tongue. "Oh, baby…"

Leaning back on her knees, she smiled as he opened one eye and peered at her, laughing. He stroked his chest lazily and purred like a contented big cat. "That was incredible" John praised, grinning at her.

"Tasted incredible" Nikki complimented back.

"Hm…, come here." Nikki climbed up into his arms, smiling as he positioned her so that she was straddling his lap. He tenderly slapped her backside with his left hand. "Like I said before, I could do this every day…but…." Nikki trailed off.

John reached up and stroked her cheek. "But what…I can take care of you, anything your heart desires, I can give you."

Nikki gave a half smile, and placed her hands on his muscular chest. "You know I mentioned the cops are harassing me, about where I was when Dave was killed. The thing is, I was out shopping, but I didn't buy anything, I don't have any receipts."

John placed his hand over hers. "I can tell them you were with me, I'll back you up. I don't want you stressed out over this."

Nikki smiled boldly. "You do that for me?"

"Consider it done. Besides, we are official now, and it is my responsiblity as your man to make you happy, and stress free."

Nikki kissed him deeply. "Thank you, baby. You truly are the best." She got up from the bed and started to put on her lacy black bra and shirt. "I really wish we could stay in bed, but I really need to get back downstairs. I will come by your place tonight. Okay?"

John was under her spell. He continued to watch her as he got dress. "Okay…But come as soon as you can."

Nikki opened the door, and she saw Sofia. "Everything okay?"

John stepped beside Nikki. "I was just coming downstairs, you must be Sofia…I'm John Cena…So sorry for your loss."

After hearing John scream and moan, Sofia was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Thank you…I hate to be rude, but I need to steal Nicole away."

John turned and kissed Nikki good-bye. "Hope to see you soon, Sofia." He waved as he walked down the stairs.

Both women could barely retain their giggles as they watched John walk away. Nikki pulled Sofia back into her bedroom, and she fell backwards onto her bed. "I'm set, he is all in."

Sofia leaned against the door. "Good…Because another problem has cropped up…Mr. Levesque had a conversation with Dave on the day of his murder, and he so delicately hinted it was about me." Nikki quickly jumped into a sitting position, Sofia motioned her to listen. "Oh, there is more. My idiot dead husband borrowed money from him, in the tune of fifteen million dollars." (I mistyped in the pervious chapter)

Nikki mirrored Sofia's earlier expression of when she found out. "That stupid fuck…What are you going to do?"

Sofia sat on the bed. "I'm sending Mr. Levesque a message, hopefully that will make him back off."

Nikki smiled. "Why don't you just fuck his brains out…That would be easier."

Sofia frowned. "Yuck…He is a miserable, cocky, self-centered bastard…I would never do him."

Nikki cocked her eyebrow. "Really…I thought he would be right up your alley…You love those muscular types…Not to mention, he is easy on the eyes."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "NO…! I am done with men that have bigger egos than cocks…I'm going to rock his world by hitting his wallet."

Nikki shrugged her shoulders, she trusted Sofia's judgment. "Okay, your the boss. But I still think it would be easier to just fuck him senseless. Look at what I just did, John will do anything for me now."

Sofia glared at Nikki. "I said no, I would never stoop so low as to fuck that...that...Neanderthal."

Nikki left it alone, but she couldn't help but think that there was more to how her cousin was reacting towards Paul.

* * *

**_Three Days Later…._**

It was midnight at Sofia's club. The music was blaring and the dance floor was crowded. Sofia sat in her VIP section, dressed in a very sexy black Jovani short cocktail dress, embellished with silk cut outs, and plunging neckline. She was surrounded by Dean, Damon, Jey, Jimmy, Nikki, and John. The table was all a buzzed with laughter and clinging of champagne glasses. The group was celebrating Sofia's completed plot against Paul. She had ordered her men to highjack Paul's warehouse full of high-end cars, and then set fire to it.

Every time Sofia pictured Paul's smug face flipping out, she laughed uncontrollably, to the point of tears forming in her eyes. Sofia happily stood as satisfaction tingled her body, and she rose her champagne glass that was filled with Dom Pérignon. "Shh…I have another toast….The key to life…MONEY, POWER, RESPECT…"

Sofia didn't fully understand how right she was. Because at the front entrance of the club, stood Paul and his men staring at the little group. Paul was beyond being pissed off. He was ready to wring her little neck. Paul didn't wait to be searched, he just glared at the attendee working the front door, almost daring him to make a move. The young man stepped aside, and Paul quickly walked over to Sofia's table. Watching her laughing made his blood boil. "We need to talk…RIGHT NOW…!

Sofia held her champagne glass to her red ruby lips, as she stared deep into Paul's eyes. The stare was intense and shook both of them to their core. Both groups stood and watched each of their leaders, they felt the electricity, but each group was paralyzed with fascination of what was about to happen next. Sofia immediately started to smirk, as she heard the DJ playing:

_Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)  
Hey-hey-hey-hey_

"Irony…Don't you just love it Paul." Sofia held her stare as she continued to smirk.

Paul clinched his teeth as his eyes became dark brown. "You and me…NOW!" He quickly snatch her by the arm. He turned his gaze back to both groups, eyeing them to both stand down.

Sofia narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. "What's the matter…? Feeling a little burnt?"

Paul pulled her in closer to his chest. "You little…" He stopped himself. "You should be the one worrying about being burned, by an electric chair. Let's go!"

Sofia eyed her group to stand down. "Fine…Follow me…" She briskly walked across the dance floor, not evening waiting for Paul to retort.

Paul was dead on her heels, as she stopped suddenly at her office door. Paul practically had her sandwiched in between the door and his chest. "Can you step back, I have to open the damn door." She huffed heavily.

"Shut up…! And just open it…!"

Sofia flicked on the lights, and pulled Paul in by the arm. "You have twenty seconds…"

Paul stalked over to her, and he towered over her heaving chest. "You don't order me to do any Goddamn thing…"

Sofia started to back up, but quickly realized she was running out of real estate as her ass hit her mahogany desk. "You don't scare me, so just stop being an oversized ape!"

Paul flashed a wicked grin, and then stalked into her personal space again. "Fun and games are over…Your little stunt is going to cost you dearly…The way I see it, you have one of two choices…First, you can pay me not only Dave's debt, but the entire cost of what **you** destroyed in that warehouse…Or secondly, you can pay with your life…Just try me…!"

"You don't have the cojones to smoke me…" Sofia's heart was racing, as she desperately tried to get some distance, but it was hopeless.

Paul used his large hand and grabbed her hand, and placed it on his cock. Sofia swallowed hard as her hand enclosed around his cock, her previous thought of him being small was erased. He laughed at her expression. "No princess, I have the big cojones to wipe you out…" The heat was hotter than they both ever expected it to be, and their shallow hot breathing was proof of it. "So what is it going to be…Ten seconds to make up your mind."

"Alright…But you have to give me more time…"

"And why would I do that…Weren't you just boasting about MONEY, POWER, RESPECT…No more fucking stalling!"

Sofia realizing she was still holding him by the sudden twitch of his cock, she slowly dropped her hand, and batted her eyes. "I need to get it from Columbia…And I will need your plane to get there…"

Paul also realizing his sudden growing problem, stepped back from her. "Do I look stupid to you? I am not helping you leave the country to get lost in the jungle of Columbia."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I can't very well walk into the airport and buy a ticket to go there. And I can't withdraw that kind of money from the bank here that will raise too many red flags. So, if you want your damn money, I need to go to Columbia to get it."

Paul looked her up and down and now stood behind her, his hot breath on her neck. "Alright, but I will be going with you, to keep my eye on you. Any tricks, and you won't make it back to the US."

Sofia was seething within. "You gotta be kidding me…You can trust me…"

Paul burst into laughter. "I ain't Dave...I would trust an anaconda more than I would ever trust you. You want to go, I go too."

Sofia suddenly thought about it, and she laughed to herself, him amongst all her people, he would be begging to go home within hours, or so she thought. "Okay…Gringo…"

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Just have your ass ready tomorrow morning, six a.m."

Sofia practically fell over. "Are you out of your mind that is too damn early?"

Paul placed one hand around her waist. "My plane…My rules…" He let her go and started towards the door.

Sofia waited until he shut the door, and she threw a vase at the door. "I HATE YOU...YOU SON OF A BITCH...WE WILL SEE WHO HAS THE LAST LAUGH!"

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new fic, so I really need your feedback/reviews/follows to determine if I should continue or trash it…Sofia and Paul are very similar, but time will tell what their fate will be….Love or War in Columbia...As always, opinions and suggestions are welcomed…Thanks XOXO…._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

* * *

**_Sofia's Mansion…Following Day, 6:00AM…_**

Sofia was barely awake, she had only been home from her club for two hours. She cursed like a sailor as she got dressed into her black Haute Hippie soft knit jumpsuit, it was backless and had a deep V halter neckline. She wanted to scratch Paul's eyes out for having her up at this hour. As she walked outside, she became more irritated seeing Paul's limo already parked and waiting. "This man is going to make me kill him." She muttered as she walked through her crew.

Each member of her crew stood motionless, as they too were cranky as she was. Nikki leaned over to Sofia. "Are you sure about this..? I don't like you going alone."

Sofia slid her Gucci squared frame sunglasses down the bridge of her nose. "Don't worry, I will have back up, Uncle Eddie is setting up something for me as we speak."

Nikki now became intrigued. "Do tell."

"Remember Roman? Sofia smiled as Nikki perked up. "He is out of jail, and let's just say he is eager to get back to work. Mr. Annoying (Paul) is going to get a real shock."

"Well, give him a kiss for me, or anything else you see fit to give." Nikki snickered.

Damon and Dean stepped to the limo with several suitcases. Paul seeing this, opened his door, and wasted little time confronting the smaller men. "What the hell is all of this?"

Dean not impressed by Paul's size, walked squarely and cockily into Paul's face. "Have your driver open the trunk."

Paul was becoming incensed as he watched each piece of luggage being put inside the limo. "This is fucking ridiculous." His face soured even more as he watched Sofia dawdling with Damon. "That's it." He huffed as he approached the trio of Sofia, Nikki, and Damon. "I hate to break up this little bon voyage of queen lateness and her brain washed fans, but let's go. Now!"

Damon's blue eyes bored into Paul's honey brown eyes, he then placed his arm around her waist. "You really need to pay this behemoth, before he gets dropped."

"That is real funny kid, but who will be the one to do it?" Paul laughed sarcastically and opened his arms out wide, and then turned around to each and every one of them. "Just as I figured, you love the sound of your own voice, too bad for you I hate whiney voices that haven't hit puberty yet."

Sofia kissed Damon on the cheek, but stuck her middle finger up towards Paul. "Don't let him bother you, when you get to be his age, you become real grumpy and senile."

Paul held his lips tightly together before speaking. "Let's go!" He started to walk away, but stopped when he realized he was walking alone. "It is way too early to be trying my patience, I said let's go."

"No, I'm not a dog, ask nicely." Sofia held her head high.

Paul opened the door of the limo, and walked back towards her. "Oh, I'm sorry your royal highness, your chariot awaits…" He watched her walk slowly to the car, but then said in a low mean voice. "Now get your ass in the car!"

Sofia turned to him and smirked. "All you had to do was ask, King of assholes."

Sofia's members watched in astonishment. Nikki shook her head and turned to the group. "They will be lucky if they make the plane. Paul just has no idea."

* * *

**_Limo ride from hell…_**

Paul arched his elbow on the inside window of the limo, and watched Sofia with clear irritation on his face. "We wasted over an hour just sitting in front of your damn house. How do you function, let alone run a business."

Sofia unfazed, started digging into her gold Prada Saffiano leather bag. She flicked opened her cigarette case, and then lit her cigarette.

"Oh, hell no. Put that shit out!"

Sofia turned her head from side to side, pretending to look for someone. "Did you just say something? No, it couldn't be you…Because I warned you to not speak to me that way. Besides, I always have my cigarette with my first cup of coffee." She just continued to puff away, and moaned happily as she sipped her coffee.

Paul couldn't believe her. "I said put it out. You are not going to kill me, because you have a weakness for nicotine." He snatched the cigarette out of her manicured fingers, and threw it out the window."

Sofia punched him in the shoulder. "Stop the car! Stop the damn car!" She attempted to hit him once more. But Paul caught her hand. "Stop it…Or I will treat you like the little brat you are and take you over my knee!"

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

Paul started to grab her, and "accidently" pulled the side of her top and exposed her breast. He was speechless for a second, as his mouth dropped opened. He knew they were big, but now he could see they were real. "Ah…" He tried to fix it, but she quickly slapped his hands off.

"PREVERT…You did that on purpose…!" She slapped his hands away.

"As if you are so virginal." Paul rolled his eyes, but then watched her adjust her top. "You know most people wear actually clothing, not some small pieces of fabric to cover themselves."

"Just stop talking to me, and have the driver pull over. If not, things are going get a whole lot uglier."

Paul folded his arms across his chest. "I said no, princess brat. We are almost to the air strip, I'm not wasting any more time."

Sofia started to open the door, as the car was still moving. Paul leaned over and grabbed her hands. "That's it." He began to tussle with her to try and put her over his knee, but then the coffee slipped and spilled everywhere, mostly on the two of them. "YOU IDIOT!" Sofia screamed.

"Fuck..! This is your damn fault…!" Paul had a look of rage.

"We can't go…I am not sitting on a flight with coffee all over me. Have the driver take me home." Sofia huffed.

Paul knew she was right. "No...I'm done with you trying to stall, we will get a motel room near the airport. We can shower and change, and then **maybe**, we can finally take off."

Sofia sighed. "What sense does that make…? Just have the driver turn around."

"Genius, we are two minutes away from the airport." He tapped on the security window, and the driver came over the intercom. "Yes sir..?"

"Take us to the nearest motel. NOW!" Paul just turned and glared at Sofia.

"Fine…You are replacing my outfit."

"That will be easy…A ¼ yard of clothing should do it…Or better yet, I'll pick you up something from Frederick's of Hollywood."

Sofia placed her hand on her waist. "You are so fascinated with my clothing, why…? It is not like you are Tom Ford of anything…"

Paul started to open his mouth, but the limo stopped. "Come on." He abruptly got out, and slammed the door shut.

Sofia sat there, and waited. Paul walked. "Let me handle this, and you just hurry up…" He turned around, only to realize she wasn't standing behind him. "Son of bitch."

He took a deep breath as he opened her door, he leaned inside. "Why are you making this so fucking complicated?"

Sofia put her leg out, and slowly got out of the car, she was inches away from him. "Was that so hard?" She tried to walk away, but he blocked her, as he looked down her visible cleavage. "You have to be one of the most irritating people I have ever dealt with. Let's go."

"Back at you." Sofia sashayed away, now leaving him behind. Paul slammed the car door shut and followed.

* * *

**_Hotel Room…_**

Paul shook his head as he realized he was carrying her suitcase, and his. "Five minutes for your shower, and then I'll go."

"You have to be joking? I will be out when I'm done." She sighed as she shut the bathroom door.

Paul paced the floor as he heard the shower running, he checked his watch, and thirty minutes had gone by. He was fit to be tied, having enough, he decided to just walk in. His body froze as Sofia stepped out of the shower.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE…?" Sofia scrambled to get a towel.

Paul leaned against the doorframe and smiled, he figured why not, she has annoyed him enough this morning, it was her turn. Strangely though he found the view very appealing. "Get over yourself…I have seen tits and ass before."

Sofia was red in the face. "YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN MINE…GET OUT…!" She pushed him hard with both hands, and the towel slipped off, and her wet body fully exposed to his watchful eyes.

Paul grinned, and slowly picked up the towel, making sure to glide his hand over her silky legs on his way down, as he stood back up he opened the towel and placed it around her. They stood staring for several seconds. "Well…I need to get dress…or are you going to watch me do that too…?"

"You're standing outside the bathroom, genuis…And for the record, you let the towel slip…But thanks for the peak." He walked over to his luggage.

Sofia huffed as she slammed the door. "**Pervertido****…****!"**

Paul continued to grin, he wasn't about to let on he knew Spanish. He started to undress, and then gathered new clothing from his luggage. Sofia stepped out to see him in his boxers, she couldn't help but stare at his muscular back and thighs. Paul feeling he had an audience, started to remove his boxers.

Sofia's eyes went wide as Paul was turning around, he was being sneaking, and he had the boxers hanging from his hip. "See, I'm not embarrassed, the naked body is beautiful...Well, mine is..." He slowly walked into bathroom, but making sure to chuckle to further annoyed her.

_"__I'm not embarrassed, the naked body is beautiful…And mine is..." _Sofia said in a mocking voice as he walked into the bathroom. She then went up to the door. "The view sucked…!"

Paul waited a second, and flung the door open, he was standing naked as a jay bird. "I couldn't hear you with the water running." He smiled annoyingly at her blushed face.

"**AY DIOS MIO! PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON…!** Sofia wanted to just rip that smug smile off his face.

"I didn't want to be rude, and not answer you, you're royal highness." Paul mockingly smiled as he shut the door.

Sofia hurriedly got dressed, she was not going to let him surprise her again. Her mind was already thinking of how to get him back. "Just wait until we get to Columbia…We will see who is embarrassed…"

Paul being much quicker than her, was showered in ten minutes. As he stood in front of the mirror, he thought to himself, how did he get into this mess with her but better yet why couldn't he just walk away and get rid of her. He knew if this was anyone else, he would have ended things the moment his warehouse was hit. _"You need to get it together, no more screwing around…This chick is messing with head…" _

He was about to go into boss mode with her as he stepped outside of the bathroom, but all he could do was watch her sitting on the bed brushing her hair. "You ready…?"

Sofia stood and walked towards the door. "Yes, let's get this over with…"

"Gladly…" Paul followed behind her. Once they were inside the limo again, things were quiet. Both found themselves pondering at what just happened, and both promised themselves, it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

_**TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...Review/Follow/Favorite...? What will happen next...? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

***Happy Thanksgiving…. This is a short chapter…I will be updating shortly.***

* * *

**_Plane ride…An Alliance formed or doomed…?_**

Paul and Sofia finally arrived for takeoff. The tension was still thick, but both said little during the ride to the air strip. Paul entered first, but Sofia stood looking at the plane, with hand on hip.

Paul continued to walk inside the custom plane, but quickly realized Sofia was not with him. "I'm not doing this with you, get on the damn plane!"

Sofia rolled her eyes, as she stepped a board. "You are so rude, most men let the woman enter first, but not you…Always the gentlemen." She huffed as she sat on the couch.

"Maybe if you were a lady, I would." Paul curtly said as he buckled himself into the arm chair.

"Why are you so rude…?" Sofia stared in his direction.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have been stalling to give me my money…and being a pain in my ass."

The pilot cut into their banter, giving his takeoff speech, and assuring that it should be a very good flight, and for everyone to sit back and relax, and enjoy the ride.

Sofia sighed. "Easy for you to say, you're up there and I'm stuck back here with Mr. Personality."

"I'm the one who will be suffering, I have to listen to you whine for umpteen hours." Paul pulled out his laptop, but not before rolling his eyes at Sofia.

"For your information, I don't whine…." Sofia started to fiddle with her belt, she was becoming anxious. "Are you going to be on that thing the whole time?"

Paul looked up, and noticed her sudden nervousness, he started to smirk realizing she had a problem with either flying or small enclosed spaces. "Yes…Is that a problem for you?"

Sofia was becoming increasingly fidgety. "N-No…I just…Never mind…"

Now Paul actually laughed whole heartedly. "You're scared…Who would have thought…?"

Sofia trying to hide her fear and embarrassment. "You are such a jerk."

"So which is it, flying or Claustrophobia?" Paul could barely control his laughing through that question.

"Why would I tell you anything…? Obviously you don't care."

"I don't…But, I don't want to listen to you ask me stupid questions for the next eight hours…Do us both a favor and try going to sleep…"

* * *

Seven hours later, and a massive headache felt by both, there began turbulence. And panic now coursed through Sofia.

_Voice of Pilot: Sorry for the bounce folks, there seems to be some unforeseen turbulence ahead, I'm going to try to get around it, but just in case, stay seated and keep that safety belt nice and snug."_

Sofia looked to Paul with sheer fear, Paul remained calm and braced his hands to the arm rests, he looked to Sofia, and saw her fear, and he surprised himself as he felt almost sorry for her. "Just relax, this will be over soon."

Sofia saw something she had not seen from Paul, a look of compassion. She nodded yes, unable to speak.

The plane began to shake quite hard, and the dreaded intercom came back on.

_Voice of Pilot: "Caught into a little clear air turbulence, comes up suddenly with no warning, we'll be out of it soon, but until further notice please remain seated_ with_ seat belts fastened."_

"Whoa…That wasn't little." Sofia said with eyes wide from fear.

"We will be okay." Paul was a little concerned, but had great confidence in his pilot.

"We better be, because dying with you would be a little too ironic."

"No one is going to die drama queen." Paul went back to his laptop.

"We wouldn't be here, if you hadn't threaten me about that stupid fifteen million dollars!"

Paul cocked his eyebrow. "Don't start with that, if you were more concerned about business and being a better wife, you would have known about your husband's lousy business ventures. All you care about is what new shoes the Prada line has out…Don't blame me for your shitty business sense…Blame your own damn self…!"

"You don't know what I can do…And my wife skills are none of your business…Jerk…!"

"Everything of what you do until I get my money, is my business….I now see what Dave meant." Paul said smugly.

"Figures you would believe whatever he told you…I bet he never told you how much of an ass he could be…"

"No, but he mentioned how much of an ice queen you are…What wife shuts off their husband from sex…? You would have never pulled that with me..."

Sofia was furious. "You are a filthy pig, as if I would ever do you...What went on between Dave and I is none of your damn business...!

"Your right about that, what difference would it make to me...If you suck in bed."

"Maybe it wasn't me, maybe your friend had too small of a package for me...Who wants to get all hot and bothered and your dealing with pee wee Herman..."

Paul snickered. "Well, sometimes a 747 can seem small when you are landing into the Grand Canyon..."

Sofia then unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. "I don't have to take this…I'm going to tell the pilot to land this plane!"

Just as she started to walk, the plane shook and dipped downward. A chilling panic went through her body, as she looked to Paul, she sat down and held onto the armrest of the couch.

_Voice of the Pilot: "Folks this is just turbulence, not engine trouble, I got nothing but green lights on the instruments panel, so there is nothing to do but hang on for the ride." _ The plane slowly began to straighten out, and the Pilot spoke again: _"It's starting to ease a little now."_

Sofia looked to Paul, she could see he was calm, but he was looking at something. "What…What is it…?"

"Nothing…I'm checking the exit door." Paul was definitely the man to be with her, he was as steady as a rock, but he wasn't going to just sit back and take the words of the Pilot. He continued to survey the plane of all objects in their path, lucky for him, Sofia was holding onto the armrest of the couch, and not trying to stand.

Sofia panting from nervousness. "You can go ahead and exit all you want, I'm staying right here."

Paul in a calm voice responded. "If we go down, we need to be fully prepared."

Sofia as nervous as a cat. "We are not going down, he said it would stop."

"We will…One way or another." His tone was jokingly, trying to ease her nervousness. Paul looked to her, and smiled. "It is starting to ease up a little."

Sofia stared into his eyes, and gave him a half smile back as she felt the plane somewhat coming back to normal. Unfortunately, that was short lived as the plane shook harder than the first time. Sofia let out a loud scream, and Paul braced both hands onto the armrests, he didn't panic though. The last thing he wanted was for Sofia to become uncontrollably scared.

The plane suddenly made another dip downward, and the lights flashed within. Sofia held her stomach, as it felt as though her insides had dropped to her feet. She looked to Paul with pleading eyes, as the intercom came on again.

_Voice of Pilot: "We're caught in a down draft…a crash situation is imminent…we have lost radio contact…and diverse from our flight path…but their signal flairs in our cockpit…floatation devices are stowed under the…"_

Those were the last words heard from the pilot, and the plane shook violently, and went dark. Sofia now with moist eyes. "Paul….What happened…?" Her voice barely auditable.

Paul stared back into her eyes, almost willing her to have faith. "Look at me….He is going to land this thing…We are going to get through this….That is all that matters…You listening to me, princess…"

Sofia now with full tears in her eyes, and sobs with each word uttered. "No we're not…!"

Paul knew they had only seconds before they crashed, he unbuckled himself, and sat next to Sofia. She looked up at him and buried her head into his chest. Paul lifted her head up. "Don't do that…We are going to make it…You hear me…? Trust me…"

Sofia nodded as tears streamed down her face. "Paul…I'm scared…What if…"

"No what if's, just brace yourself…Okay…I'm here, remember they don't call me Teflon for nothing…"

Sofia wanted to believe him, but fear was getting the best of her. "Paul…If you make it, please don't go after my father or Nicole…And let them know I loved them so much..."

Paul forced a warm smile as the plane shook. "Stop it…! We are both going to be okay, you're not getting off the hook that easily…Just hold on to me..."

Sofia tried to smile back, but she wasn't as brave as Paul. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pressed her lips to his ear. "I want to tell you…." With those last words, came a hard crash, and the plane seem to spiral like Dorothy's house in The Wizard of Oz. As the plane crashed into the water, their bodies were separated, and a loud thump rang through the plane, it was their limp bodies hitting the floor.

* * *

**_TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...Review/Follow/Favorite...? What will happen next...Will they survive or will one of them have regret? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. This one has become my personal favorite of my stories. I am seeing a lot of views, so if you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks &amp; Hugs…_

* * *

**_Aftermath of the Crash…._**

The plane was dark, and the oxygen masks were deployed. In the midst of the scattered furnishings and debris, lay Paul on his back, with one hand over Sofia's side. The only sound to be heard was water sipping through the door of the plane.

Sofia slowly stirred, and her vision was blurred, she looked around the wreckage, and joy filled her heart, she was alive. Her thankfulness, quickly turned to fear, as she felt Paul's hand on her hip, and he wasn't moving. She crawled to his chest, and began to shake him. "Oh God…Paul…Paul…!"

She looked to the door and saw the water sipping through, she then looked back to Paul, and placed her hands on his chest, and started shaking him again. "Paul…Wake up…There may be a fire…Please, wake up…! Her pleas becoming more panicked, and tears springing to her eyes.

She listened to his chest, and cupped his face. "Please Paul…WAKE UP…! I need you to wake up…I'm not leaving you behind…Dammit Paul, wake up…p-l-e-a-s-e…" She whimpered.

She shook his shoulders harder, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Why the tears…? I told you we would make it…Are you okay…?" He slowly lifted his upper body up.

Sofia shook her head, and couldn't help but smile at him through her tears. "Okay Teflon, but we won't be for long, I think we landed in the ocean, there is water coming through. And, yes I'm okay…" She leaned closer to him, and she whispered. "Thanks to you…" Paul had shielded her as much as he could through the crash, once they hit the water, they were separated.

Paul winced as he looked down at his leg, there was a piece of debris lying on it. "Ah…"

Sofia tried moving the object, but Paul stopped her. "No…No…. I'll take care of it, you need to go to the cockpit and get the flairs, life jackets, and flash light.

"Alright…" Sofia not wanting to leave him, but she began to walk, and both of them felt the plane move, and heard dreadful creaking noises. "Whoa…No, I think we need to just…!" Her panic coming back.

Paul trying not to yell at her, he could see her panic. "Just do as I tell you, we need them…I know what I'm doing…!"

Sofia frozen like a deer in headlights, the movement and creaking noises were scaring the shit out her. "Please don't give me orders, I think we just need to…"

"Look at me…!" Paul waited for her to look. "Do you want to live or die…?" He paused giving her a second to think clearly. "I promise we will leave as soon as you get those things…Okay…?"

"Okay…" Sofia took a deep breath as she passed by the leakage, and then headed towards the cockpit. What she saw inside, almost made her throw up. The pilot was covered in blood, and he was dead. She performed the cross sign over his body, and then gathered the items Paul instructed her to get.

She came back to Paul, and she was white as a ghost. "The Pilot is dead…"

"Did you get the flairs and everything else?"

"Did you hear what I just said? The Pilot is dead…"

Paul continued to try and move the large debris. "Yes I heard you, I'm sorry for him, but there is nothing I can do about it…Just help me with this…!"

Sofia knew he was right, it was not as though she had never seen a dead person, but she felt for an innocent man. Sofia struggled at first, but she somehow mustered the strength to help Paul, and they both removed the object. "Is your leg okay?"

"It works…Can you swim?"

Sofia knew she wasn't going to like his next plan. "Yes, just as good as you can…"

"Good, you will be able to prove that little theory, we are going to open the door, and…"

Sofia cut him off. "And let the water in...?!"

"That's the idea, we need to get the pressure even on both sides." He held his finger to her lips, knowing she was going to try and talk. "We then dive out and swim to the surface."

"Seriously…We don't know where we are…?"

"We can't stay here, come on!" Paul held out his hand to her, and she squeezed it tight. "On the count of three, take a big breath and hold it. Stay with me." Paul gave her a final look, and he opened the door, water busted through, like a tidal wave.

The two were separated on impact, Paul being the stronger of the two, reached the surface first. He shook the water from his long locks, and looked on each side of himself. For the first time, panic went through him. **"SOFIA….DAMMIT, SOFIA…!"** He dipped back down below, and still no sign of her. **"SOFIA…SOFIA…!"**

After what felt like an eternity for Paul, she finally bubbled up from below. She coughed several times, as Paul held her waist. **"I told you to stay with me…Next time listen to me…Do you hear me…!"** His yell was laced with fright and relief, but unfortunately his voice being so husky, it sounded like he was scolding a child.

Sofia was too tired to give a comeback. Both looked around themselves, and then a grin flashed on both their faces, land was insight, but it was going to be a very long swim. Paul noticed a piece of debris floating near them, and he started pushing Sofia on it.

"Get on with me…We are not playing out Titanic…You ain't Jack and I ain't Rose…!"

"No, you will sink…And for the record, I'm much hotter than Jack, and let's not forget to mention my body is perfection…!" He winked with that statement.

"W-What…?" Sofia looked dead in his eyes, as she paused, she knew he was right, he was definitely way hotter than Jack, and she hated herself for picturing him standing in the doorway at the Motel, butt naked. "The water is too cold…If you don't get on, I'm getting in with you…" Sofia glared at him.

**"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, you know that."** He slapped aboard the piece of debris and it dipped.** "You happy now!"**

"Yes…And you are more stubborn then me….What are you doing now…?" Sofia watching as he began to move in the water.

**"I'm getting us to land…And don't say it…I'm strong enough to get us there…You just stay still…!"**

* * *

**_On Shore…._**

Paul and Sofia crawled to dry land, as they both were out of breathe. "Thank God, land." Sofia did the cross sign, but quickly she began to shiver, and Paul took off his suit jacket, and placed it over her shoulders.

Everything seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, as they were kneeled on their knees. Sofia felt her heart patter as she gazed into his honey brown eyes. She couldn't figure out how he looked so damn sexy, after everything they have been through. Paul's expression was identical hers. He couldn't seem to move his hands from her shoulders. It was almost like a magnet pulling him closer. The heat was definitely bubbling within both of them. Neither one thinking at this point, all they wanted was a taste of one another, as they leaned into each other, their lips slowly connected, and the electricity was undeniable. Sofia felt intoxicated by his soft lips, and the slow intrusion of his tongue. The kiss was soft, but powerful, never had she felt so much tingling heat from just a kiss. Paul pulled her closer into his chest, and his large hands caressed her back. He felt as though her lips were made especially for him. The kiss deepened, but only for a brief moment. The sound of trees moving broke what was surely to come next.

Paul helped her to her feet, as he shook off what had just happened. He kept telling himself, that the kiss was because of the near death experience, but why did he want more. "We need to start walking, we must be about twenty or thirty miles from the road."

"Yeah…" Sofia was dumbfounded by the kiss, his lips were so damn soft and warm. She soon got that out her head, as she remembered why they were there in the first place, the money.

As they walked they were silent, both trying to put the kiss out of their minds. Paul stopped suddenly as he noticed a small dip in the land up ahead. "You stay here, while I check this out."

Sofia watched him leave, but she couldn't stay put. She thought why make him walk all the way over there, and then have to turn around and get her. So she followed him. "Wait…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay put…?!" Paul huffed in a barley tone.

"I didn't want you to have to come get me."

"Okay, fine…Just give me the damn bag…!" Paul said firmly, as he reached for the bag of small supplies.

"No…I can carry the bag…!"

"You accuse me of never being a gentleman, and the one time I want to be…Just give it to me…"

The two struggled over the bag. What were they fighting over really, the bag or something else?

Sofia made one final pull, and she slipped, losing her footing. Paul's eyes went big, and he instinctively reached out for her, as he held onto a tree for more leverage. **"SOFIA…HOLD ON…!"**

Sofia was dangling, and she looked to Paul. "Reach up Sofia, give me your hand."

**"Wait…!"** She yelled. She felt paralyzed with fear.

"Come on, give me your hand, Sofia…Please grab my hand…!"

"I can't…!"

Paul seeing she was slipping even further, so he extended his hand out more…"**Please, give me your hand…I promise, I got you…You can do this…!"**

Sofia closed her eyes, and gave in. Paul began pulling her up, but then she screamed bloody murder. "What's wrong…?"

"It is my hip, I can't move it…."

"Come on, you can do this, reach up…!"

Sofia contorted her face in pain, and reached up for him. Paul pulled, but Sofia's pain got the best of her, and she slipped out of his grip, falling back to her same spot. "Come on, princess…Just focus on me, give me your hand."

**"I can't do it…!" **

"Are you being a quitter, I would have never taken you as a quitter, but I guess you are." Paul still continued to reach for her, but he needed to distract her, and what better way than getting her fired up.

Sofia narrowed her eyes, and sucked up the hip pain, she was not going to be a quitter, especially since he thought that. She reached her hand into his, and all fear went away.

**"That's it, give me your other hand…I got you, and stop looking down…!"**

As Paul lifted her up in between his legs, they both shared a sigh of relief. He gently pushed the hair out of her face. "It's okay…I got you now…Just breathe…"

Sofia held onto his arms, as she saw her life just passed over her eyes for the second time today. "Thank you…"

Paul started to move, but Sofia released another scream. "Can you put weight on it?"

"No, you go ahead…"

Pal frowned as he turned his back to her. "Get on…"

"I will slow you down, just go…"

**"Dammit Sofia…I'm not doing that!"** He turned to face her, and put her arm around his neck. "Tell me if this hurts." He slowly lifted her into his arms. "Is that okay?"

Sofia smiled, as she felt his solid chest pressed against her. "Yes, but you won't get far carrying me."

"Please, I have lifted heavier weights than you. Just hold onto me."

They walked for a bit, but Paul sensed Sofia was still in pain. He stopped and placed her on the ground gently. "Why are you stopping? I knew I was too heavy for you."

"That's not it, know it all. You have been wincing for the last five minutes. I thought you needed a break." He sat down next to her.

Sofia smiled to herself, thinking he was actually being thoughtful. "Thank you." She started rummaging through the little survival kit, and she exhaled, as she found aspirin.

"We don't have any water for those."

"That's fine, I have taken Oxycodone without water." She winced at the shooting pain.

Paul was a little confused, he figured she just tweaked her hip, but he could see it was more severe than that. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I had an accident as a child. My hip has been giving me problems for years."

"That sucks, what happened?"

"I fell off my horse, it got spooked by a snake, and I took a nasty fall."

Paul slowly moved towards her, and began to massage her hip. He was pleasantly surprised she didn't fight him. "My brother Seth, has hip problems, and this technique works for him, and he doesn't use medication."

Sofia felt like she has just gone to heaven. His touch was gentle and firm, all in one. She was starting to feel the pressure ease off of the nerve. She moaned deeply as she leaned more into him.

Paul leaned into her neck, and his lips were inches away from her fast beating pulse. "Feeling better?"

"Yes…" She moaned deeply. "Who would have thought your hands were magic." She leaned more into him, and she was feeling very relaxed, but something was nagging at her, and she had to ask. "Do you really think I am an ice queen, and a murderer?"

Paul slowly moved his hand to her buttock, and he smirked, because she didn't move. "I don't know, you and I have never fucked. As far as a murderer, you are the only one that knows the truth."

Sofia tensed, and slowly turned to face him. "Wow, I thought…Forget it…"

Paul snaked his arm around her waist, keeping her still. "Now don't get all hot. The question is, why do you care what I think?"

Sofia hung her head, and spoke softly. "I shouldn't care, but you saved us, so I do care what you think."

Paul continued to massage her back, he wasn't sure what happened in that house, but for some reason he needed to know. "Tell me what happened."

"It's complicated, and you wouldn't understand."

"So you killed Dave." Paul's tone was even.

"I didn't say that. Just forget I asked, you are going to think the worst of me anyway." Sofia now becoming upset.

Paul held her tighter. "Will you stop with the fucking attitude, and stop putting words in my mouth. I agreed I would hold up my end of the bargain once you paid me. I think the least you can do is answer the question."

"I'm not putting words in your mouth, I can tell by your tone you think that I am black widow. Just forget it." She was trying not to cry.

"Shit, don't start crying. You are doing it again, I never said you were a black widow."

"Well, I'm not. Dave made my life a living hell. You and the rest of the fucking world have no idea what that man put me through!"

Paul wrapped his arms around her, he hated for any women to cry, but for some reason her tears were making him feel completely helpless. "Alright, please stop. Obviously something is on your chest, tell me, I give you my word, it will be between us only. Anyone that knows me, knows my word is better than Fort Knox."

He was right, Sofia is being tortured by herself. For whatever the reason, for the first time she felt she could trust him. She turned in his arms, and looked deep into his eyes. He moved the strands of hair from her face. She started to talk, but instead, their lips met again, and they were enthralled into another kiss, but this time it was more feverous. As Paul began to lower her, they heard a helicopter flying above. They broke out of their kiss, but their eyes both were telling them this isn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

**_TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...Review/Follow/Favorite...? What will happen next...? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. I see a lot of views, so tell me what you think, good or bad. If you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks &amp; Hugs. P.S.: I am apologizing ahead of time, if some become upset with the next chapter, I will be including the late Eddie __Guerrero in this chapter. Nothing but respect and R.I.P, Eddie._

* * *

Paul immediately stood up, as the helicopter was heard in the distance. Sofia started to scramble in the survival kit. "Here, light the flare!"

Paul walked a small ways, he wanted to make sure the helicopter was close enough to them to be seen. "Just hold on."

Sofia winced as she fought to stand up. "What? Just light it!"

Paul caught her, just as she was about to tumble over. "NO! We only have two, I need to make sure they can see us."

"AY DIOS MIO! THIS COULD BE OUR LAST CHANCE!" Sofia began to tussle with him to get the flares.

Paul never like being ordered around, or anyone trying to fight him. Truth be told, he was surprised he lasted this long with Sofia's antics. He held her arms tight, as he shook her lightly. "Sofia! I'm warning you, STOP WITH THE HITTING!" He released her, and began to walk. "You stay put, I'm going to check, if they are close, if they are, I'll light them. GOT IT!"

"Hurry up!" Sofia for once listened. But not for long, she hobbled a little towards his direction, and began smiling, as she saw the flares going off. She limped as quickly as she could to Paul.

Paul held his hand on his hip, and he frowned at Sofia. "You just can't listen, I told you, I would come back for you."

Sofia caught up with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We are saved…Thank you."

"You're welcome, now just stand still. Just because your hip is hurt, doesn't mean I won't hold to my promise of taking you over my knee."

Sofia gave a devilishly smile. "I think you have a fetish with spankings."

Paul still had her in his arms, and smirked down at her. "Maybe you will get lucky, and find out."

Sofia stood with her mouth slightly opened. Paul continued to smirk at her. "What's the matter, no come back?"

Sofia began to speak, and several men approached them. One of the men stood in front of the pack. "Bonita, gracias a Dios."

"Uncle Eddie." Sofia did her best to walk over to her uncle Eddie Guerrero, and she hugged him tightly.

Eddie pulled her back and inspected her condition. "We all were so worried, as soon as I got word, we began our search. My brother, would never forgive me, if something happened to his only child." He stopped suddenly and looked at Paul. He walked to Paul, and shook his hand and pulled him into a manly hug. "Muchas Gracias, mi buen amigo." (Thank you very much, my good friend)

Sofia stood in amazement, her uncle never mentioned he knew Paul. "Uncle Eddie, what is this?"

Both Paul and Eddie, laughed as they stared at Sofia. "Paul, is a very good friend of ours. I thought he told you that. Come, let's get out of here."

Sofia narrowed her eyes, as she stared Paul. "That wasn't right, you knew all along."

Paul picked her up and walked towards the helicopter. "You never asked, you assumed, and we all know what assuming gets you."

Sofia was furious, but remained silent as she got into the helicopter. Soon her mood changed to extreme anxiety. Paul felt her tense up, and shook his head. "Flying or Claustrophobia?"

"Claustrophobia."

Eddie rubbed her cheek. "Only for a little bit, Bonita."

Sofia smiled, and instinctively put her head on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked down at her, and without thinking put his arm around her. Eddie looked on at the two, he then grinned boldly. "I see you two are getting along now. Interesting."

Sofia lifted her head up, and Paul removed his arm. Both in unison. "NO WE'RE NOT!"

"That is too bad, with the short notice, there was only one room available at the hotel you are staying at, and I will not be able to complete your transaction until tomorrow or maybe the day after, storm coming in. You two were lucky to arrive when you did."

"Great." Both Paul and Sofia huffed in unison again.

Eddie turned around, and laughed. He could see that something was happening between Paul and his niece, and he was pleased. He never liked or trusted Dave. "Bonita, we are sorry for all your trouble, but rest assured, things will work out. You're Papa and I, will make sure of it."

* * *

**_Several Hours Later at the Hotel…_**

Paul and Sofia arrived, and both remained quiet as each of them showered and changed. It was now nightfall, and they sat finishing up dinner. Sofia pushed her remaining food around on her plate. She couldn't stop thinking about how Paul didn't tell her how well he knew her uncle, and what exactly Dave told him before his death. She sighed, and looked out of the window. "Why were you so sneaky about knowing my uncle?"

Paul finished chewing his steak, and placed his fork down. He waited several seconds before answering. He was amused at Sofia's facial expression. She had a nerve to be mad. "I thought I covered that."

"No, you didn't. You think this is a joke, you think I'm a joke." Sofia threw her napkin down, and winced as she stood up.

"That's your problem, you show and tell all of your emotions." Paul said between sips of his ice tea. He quickly got up as he noticed her struggling. "You need to sit down."

"Oh, like you care. You made a fool of me, and you enjoyed it." She pushed him away.

"That is it!" Paul lifted her, and went to the couch. He placed her over his knee, and raised his hand. "I told you about the hitting!"

"You're hurting my hip. GET OFF!" Sofia tried to struggle, but managed to fall from his lap, tears instantly sprung to her eyes.

Paul threw up his hands, and kneeled down to her. "I'm sorr…"

"Don't say it, because you don't mean it. All you care about is getting your money, and making me look foolish!" Sofia struggled a bit more.

Paul held her shoulders tightly, and held his breathe, before blurting out. "**If I felt that damn way, I wouldn't have saved you…I wouldn't have listened to your rants and your whining….If I was what you are accusing me of….I would have got rid of you…But I didn't…!" **Paul abruptly stood up, and walked towards the window, breathing heavily.** "DAMMIT!"**

Sofia looked in his direction, and she needed to know more. "Why didn't you…Just get rid me…?"

Paul continued to stare out of the window. "I'm not answering you, not until you answer what I asked you."

"Are we back on that again?" Sofia became nervous as her mind flashed back to that horrid day.

Paul turned around and sat on the floor with her. "Yes, because you never finished. You kissed me, trying to avoid it."

Sofia cocked her head. "I kissed you? I think you got that twisted, you kissed me."

"Either way, you liked it. So why can't you answer the question?" Paul studied her face, and moved in closer.

Sofia felt exposed to him, she looked down, and played with the terry cloth belt of her robe. "Like I said, it is very complicated…Dave was a horrible person…He belittled me…He used things against me…How do I really know, you won't do the same?"

Paul moved a little closer, and demanded eye contact, by his smoldering stare. "I'm nothing like Dave…What did he do to you?"

Sofia laughed through the tears that started to fall. "He used to call me the "Barren Princess", he mocked the very thing I always wanted to have…He would call me that every time he forced himself on me, he would actually laugh…He said my father didn't pay him enough…." She held her face in her hands, as she sobbed.

Paul caressed her back, he knew he could be an asshole, but even that was going too far. "He was a prick…And you didn't deserve that. Why didn't you just leave him?"

"You don't get it…My papa made me marry him…My papa bought Dave…We needed him to head the organization…I couldn't just leave…!" She completely broke down, and held her waist, not allowing Paul to touch her.

"Shit…" Paul pulled her close to him. "You did what you had to do, Dave can't hurt you anymore." Paul was becoming upset himself, if he had known what Dave was up to, he would have told Eddie, and the problem would have been taken care of.

Sofia clung onto Paul's robe, as her head rested on his bare chest. "I didn't mean to do it…I walked into the house, and I heard Nicole screaming….I went into the study, and Dave was on top of her…" Sofia was sobbing so, that her words were slurred.

Paul lifted her head, and cupped her face. "Your killing me here, please just calm down. That asshole is gone, and he can't hurt you anymore. I promise you that."

Sofia couldn't stop, she felt her soul getting lighter, so she pushed on. "I hit him first…That made him angry, so he went for me…We fought, and Dave…He…He…backed hand me, and then started choking me…Nicole hit him on the back, and I got free…I knew right there and then, it was him or us…so I got my gun….And….And…I emptied the clip…I-I-I had no choice…!"

Paul held her closer, and stroked her head. If he wasn't feeling anything before, he was definitely starting to feel a connection now, and that was a feeling he wanted to avoid. "It's okay….You listening to me…You did the right thing…"

Paul held Sofia for an hour or more, he continued to console her. He told her over and over she was brave for standing up for herself and Nicole. The more he heard her cries, the angrier he became. Not only by what she went through, but that he had listened to Dave and his lies.

As her sobs slowed down, Paul took the opportunity to push on. He leaned her up to look at her. "You feeling a little better?"

"A little." Sofia wiped her face from all the wetness.

Paul chuckled at how stubborn she is. "I need to ask you one more thing…Where is the gun?"

Sofia figured she has confided this much, and the damage was done. "Damon and Dean, got rid of it. Why?"

Paul closed his eyes as that wasn't the answer he wanted. "Rule number one, if you do a hit, you dispose of your own weapon." She was about to speak, and he put his finger to her lips. "Now listen to me, I'm trying to help you learn. You never let someone have something on you, I don't care how long you have known them. Have you seen the gun since?"

Sofia didn't want to believe they would betray her. "They are not like that, I trust them. And, no I haven't seen it since."

"After we give our statements to the Police, you need to see that gun for yourself, and get rid of it." Paul didn't trust either one of them, they were young and could be easily swayed to work for anyone who was willing to pay them more. "We should both try and get some sleep, it is late."

Sofia struggled to her feet, and Paul held her by the waist. "Are you going to tell Uncle Eddie?"

"I'm sure he figured it out already. Just so you know, Eddie never liked Dave. And, before you ask, I'm telling the Police Dave and I talked about weight lifting and my Gym."

Sofia smiled weakly at Paul. "Thank you. But why the sudden change?"

Paul eased her into bed. "Stop asking so many questions, and try to get some sleep."

Sofia closed her eyes as she felt the bed dip, from Paul's body weight. "Goodnight."

Paul turned off the lights, and turned to Sofia. "Goodnight."

* * *

**_TBC...Thank you for reading...Please leave feedback...Review/Follow/Favorite...? Will it be a good night...Will Paul or Sofia let down their guard…? Thoughts or opinions of the direction of the story are always welcomed...Thanks again XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. I see a lot of views, so tell me what you think, good or bad. If you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks &amp; Hugs._

* * *

Two hours have gone by since Paul and Sofia went to bed, but neither have slept. Both were thinking of the same thing, those damn kisses, neither could figure out why they couldn't let it go. Sofia attempted to turn over on her side, but her hip accidently touched Paul's waist. "Is your hip still hurting?" Paul asked in a low husky voice.

"A little. Sorry, if I woke you up." She knew he wasn't asleep, just like she wasn't.

Paul turned on his side and his body was inches away from her back, and began to message her hip. "Feel better?"

Sofia closed her eyes, and felt herself molding into his touch. "Mm…Yes."

Paul could feel his lower region beginning to have a life of its own. He leaned more into her, and his breath was on her neck. "Harder?"

Sofia felt hot as well, his manhood was beginning to grow against her back. "How much harder can you do it?" She said in a very breathy tone.

Paul lost all rational thoughts, the only thing controlling him right now was pure unadulterated lust. His warm lips came down on her neck, and he suckled passionately against her hot skin. His right hand snaked around to her waist, pulling her closer to him. His warm hand squeezed and massaged her supple breasts, and he could feel her breathing starting to hitch. "I can do it very hard." Paul moaned huskily on her neck.

Sofia feeling on fire from his touches, reached her right arm around his head, desperately trying to pull him closer, but instead of heightening her arousal, she released a scream like whisper. Paul stopped his tortuous pleasure, and took her hand. Sofia whimpered as she closed her eyes. "Please, don't stop."

Paul was not going to be denied, he wanted her so badly right now. "Don't worry, I'm not." He quickly shimmed out of his boxers, and kicked them to the floor. Sofia turned to watch him, and she happily was impressed by his very large very erect member. Paul devilishly smirked at her. "Are you ready for a 747?"

Sofia pulled her silk nightie over her head, and laid back wantonly on the bed. "I'm ready Papi…Are you…?"

Paul glared at her like she was his prey, her words and her wantonness look made him horribly excited, he has never wanted a woman this badly. Paul knowing he had to be creative with her hip, he pushed her onto her right side so she was facing away from him, planting kisses on the back of her neck. He pressed his body to hers so that she could feel his hot, hard cock against her. Paul grasped her left leg and lifted it. She yelped with bliss as he entered her with a hard thrust. He went still for a moment so that they both could enjoy the feeling of being connected for the first time before he began to move. But oh my god, when he did, it felt so good to Sofia that her toes curled in reaction.

Paul pumped his cock in and out of her, with a steady, strong rhythm that had Sofia keening. The fingers of his left hand were biting into her hip, the fingers of his right grasping onto the back of her neck to hold her still under his ministrations. All Sofia could do was cry out in pleasure. "Fuck baby…So tight….So fucking good…" Paul groaned against her neck. He was lost in his movements thinking how good she felt around him.

He was taking Sofia so roughly that he's veritably possessing her with every movement. On top of that, he was hitting her spot over and over again, and she already began to shake with ecstasy. She dug her nails into the sheets, trying to hold on. "Oh God, Papi…Feels so good..." Sofia cooed.

Paul was very observant of her nearing her orgasm, he took his left hand from her hip and reached across her waist, taking hold of her left hand. Sofia gasp with happiness at the romanticism that he's showing as he squeezed her fingers with his own. He was saying, without words, "I'm here with you and I care about you". She didn't expect it, but she gladly accepted it, as she moaned in ecstasy.

Sofia's cries were soon becoming screams now. Paul was biting and sucking the skin on her shoulder, and he too was moaning loudly with his own growing bliss. Paul started to thrust even harder "Baby…You're going to make me cum."

Paul's admission and his movements pushed Sofia over the edge, her inner muscles pulsated around his manhood as she came hard around him, her pleasure was heighten even more as she heard Paul grunting and moaning loudly as he filled her with his immense orgasm. Their bodies' spasm together over and over. They laid still breathing heavily, after a few minutes, Paul was able to pull her close to him. He placed a hot smoldering kiss to the back of her neck. Soon the two were asleep wrapped into very close embrace.

* * *

**_Next morning…_**

Paul awoke with Sofia in his arms, he looked down at her sleeping so peacefully. He smiled as he lightly stroked her hair. Inside he was having a tug a war with his desires for her and his business half. He knew which one would win out. Sofia sensed his staring, and she shifted in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." Paul said in a gravelly voice.

Sofia yawned and looked up at him. "Good morning. What time is it?" She reached up to kiss him, but Paul was already trying to get out of bed.

"It's still early, 7:00am." Paul stated as he began walking towards the bathroom.

Sofia noticed Paul's changed demeanor as he walked into the bathroom, it was like the day of Dave's funeral, stoic. "Is everything okay…? You look upset."

Paul leaned over the bathroom sink, as he splashed water over his face. He looked in the mirror and he knew what he had to do. He stepped back into the bedroom, and sat on the bed facing Sofia. "Everything is fine. Why?"

Sofia looked puzzled. "You seem different than last night."

Paul had no expression. "That was last night, this is today. I'm not quite sure what you were expecting."

Sofia could feel herself getting angry, but she kept it in check, but her eyes became cold as she realized she was nothing more than a piece of ass. "So, last night was just a fuck."

Paul ran his fingers through his long hair. He needed to remain steady and not show her any emotion. "Yes it was, but it was a good fuck… You weren't expecting us to be together…Right?"

Sofia narrowed her eyes at him, and then got out of bed. "NO…Why would I think that? I only shared my body and bared my inner most personal secrets with you!"

"Look, we both were horny and we had a great time, as I remember you were screaming "Papi" the whole time." Paul said matter of fact.

Sofia felt used and confused, she thought they had turned a page last night, she wasn't expecting I love you, but she thought they were getting closer. Her eyes bored into Paul, and he saw all of her hurt. "Wow…You are a real asshole. All of that consoling and tenderness was an act to get laid!"

Paul stood up and went to her, he put his hands on her waist. "Don't be like that, I meant what I said last night, and if you ever need anything from me, I will be around…Look on the bright side, I know for sure you are not an ice queen, just the opposite matter of fact."

Sofia wiggled out of his embrace. "Jerk! Just forget it, you don't have to patronize me, and you sure as hell don't have to worry about me ever needing anything from you!"

Paul frowned. "Stop it. I meant it, if you need anything, I will be there." He wanted to hold her, and tell her that she was wrong, and last night was amazing to him, but he couldn't. Things were better this way for both of them.

Sofia stood for a second, and felt her eyes wanting to tear up, but she swallowed them. "I will never be that stupid again to trust you!" She walked as quickly as she could into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Paul sat on the edge of the bed, and whispered to himself. _"It is better off this way for you."_

* * *

Two hours later, Paul and Sofia sat waiting for Eddie. Paul could actually feel Sofia's anger and hurt, he tried distracting himself with the TV, but it was pointless, his guilt was eating away at him. "Are you hungry?"

Sofia ignored him. She sat at the opposite end of the room, pretending to do her nails. Paul didn't like this at all, no one ignores him. "I'm talking to you…"

"Oh, I thought you were talking to yourself…Since that is all that matters to you." Sofia's voice was curt and sharp.

"You know what, if you want to sit there and act like a spoiled child, fine!" Paul abruptly got up, as there was a knock at the door. "You just sit there and do your nails, while I get the damn door."

Eddie smiled as Paul opened the door. He felt the tension as soon as he stepped into their room. "What happened now?" Eddie asked.

Sofia walked over to Eddie, and hugged him. "Nothing is wrong. Were you able to complete the transaction? Because I really need to leave today."

Eddie sat down, and opened his laptop. He opened the browser page showing Paul the transfer of funds into Paul's offshore bank account. "We good."

Paul nodded his approval. "Very…So any news on a private plane?"

"You two should be able to leave today." Eddie turned to Sofia. "Bonita, your upset, tell your uncle what it is."

"Nothing, and thank you Uncle Eddie. I was just hoping to see Papa on this trip. I have a letter for him, can you make sure he gets it?"

"No Bonita, if I take that letter, I will be admitting I know where my brother is, and I don't know where he is."

Sofia frowned sadly, it has been so long since she has seen her father, and she needed him more than ever. "If you hear from him, please tell him to call me. I miss him so much."

Eddie hugged her. "I am sure he misses you too, but this is for the best. Once things calm down, he will contact you. But in the meantime, I need to have a discussion with you. It has to do with my brother and the business." Eddie took Sofia to the bedroom and closed the door. "Bonita, I didn't want to have to do this, but you are going to have to take the lead and run things back in the states. I have contacted your attorney, and he is going to help you with gaining power over there. It is very important that we get going with this. By gaining power, we can have my brother protected, and he can come out of hiding."

Sofia swallowed hard, but looked to Eddie with strong conviction. "Whatever I have to do, I will do. If this will help Papa, I will do whatever."

Eddie smiled boldly. "Good, I knew I count on you. Your attorney has everything you will need. The first thing you will do is have a sit down with the other bosses, making yourself known as the new leader for the Escobar's. I'm sure Paul will be a very helpful asset to you."

Sofia huffed. "I will not ask that man for anything. I can do this on my own."

"Don't be stubborn, Paul is a very powerful man and will be able to help you with the other bosses. You need to just own up to your feelings for Paul. I am not blind, I see something is going on between you two, I wish the hell you two would just see it."

Sofia felt her cheeks burn from anger. "I love you Uncle Eddie, but you are way off base. I will never have any more dealings with that womanizing ogre!"

Eddie laughed. "Oh yeah, you got it bad. I bet you anything you two will be together before the end of this year."

Sofia was becoming angrier and angrier at his laugh. "If it was just me and Paul left on this earth, the human population would become nonexistent."

Eddie laughed as he went back to Paul. "You take care of our little girl." He leaned into Paul and whispered. "You have her father's and my blessing. It is about time you settled down anyways."

Paul cocked his eyebrow, and held the door open for Eddie. "I will never do that. Remember the command of never get attached to anything you are not willing to walk out on in 30 seconds flat, if you feel the heat of any threat."

Eddie stared at Paul. "That is bullshit and you know it. Every man falls in love, and it makes him a better man. You need a strong powerful woman by your side to make your empire complete. Think about that, and I will see you soon, my friend." Eddie handed Paul the flight instructions before walking away. Paul stood holding the document, and he thought about Eddie's words, but quickly dismissed them when he thought of the bad things that could happen to someone if they were close to him.

* * *

_**TBC...Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in a review...The next chapter will start and they won't be Columbia, but things are going to heat up for Paul...Will he give into his feelings, or will his Mob ties win out?...xoxo...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and those that have reviewed and followed. I see a lot of views, so tell me what you think, good or bad. If you like it, please follow and review, it provides encouragement to continue. Thanks &amp; Hugs._

* * *

**_Two weeks later….Sofia's home…_**

Sofia and Paul arrived back to the US safely, there was no more discussion between Paul and Sofia during their plane ride home. Sofia was incredibly angry and hurt, and felt it best to not pump up Paul's ego by questioning how cold he was after their night of passion. Paul refused to let his emotions dictate what he knew to be best for her and himself. Neither have had contact with one another since being home, but that is not to say that either could forget that night, or how they wanted more of one another.

Sofia sat in her bedroom, while Nikki brushed her hair. She has been very quiet since coming home, and having many meetings with her family attorney, Paul Heyman. The two have been making plans of Sofia's big day, which is today, a meeting with the most powerful mob bosses in Las Vegas and the west coast. Nikki stopped brushing and looked in the mirror staring at Sofia. "Are you going to let me in on what is going on…? You haven't talked to me since you got back from Columbia, I'm worried."

Sofia smiled at Nikki. "I'm fine, just getting ready for today. Speaking of today, I have something for you." Sofia handed Nikki a plane ticket.

Nikki held the ticket in shock. "What the hell is going on…? And don't say you are fine, I can tell something happened during your trip."

Sofia stood up, and held Nikki hands. "Things are going to be changing. Uncle Eddie has made it official, I will be heading the family. This meeting today is to introduce me to the rest of the bosses, so I am sending you away. Things may get dicey here, and I don't want you caught in the fallout."

Nikki looked on with concern. "I'm not doing that, you will need me more than ever. I think your mood has more to do with what happened in Columbia. What was it?"

Sofia was becoming inpatient with Nikki. "Just stop asking about what happened in Columbia, you have been riding my ass since I got back. JUST DROP IT…OKAY!"

Nikki was not fazed by Sofia's outburst, she knew something happened down there, and she thinks it has to do with Paul. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but not me. You have been distant and cold, and I think it has to do with Paul. I know you better than anyone, and I could tell something was building between you and Paul, before you left. So, out with it!"

Sofia pressed her lips together in frustration. "I don't want that ogre's name mentioned. EVER!"

Nikki held her hip, and smiled. "I knew it…You two did the nasty. Why so angry?"

Sofia hated Nikki for knowing her so well. "Just stop…It was a mistake that I will never make again!"

"Come on, tell me. I won't let this go, until you spill it. You owe me, you have been tight lipped for two weeks." Nikki stood tall in Sofia's face, she wasn't letting it go.

Sofia sighed loudly. "Fine! We had sex, and he was a jerk afterwards. I-I, shared a lot with him before we had sex, and I found out he played all concerned to get laid….I will never let him do that to me again!"

Nikki hugged Sofia. "I'm so sorry. You know what, if he was a jerk, fuck him. You can do better, and he will regret being so stupid…And, as far as me leaving you, forget it."

"Nicole, you will. I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I feel bad enough about what Dave did to you."

Nikki became nervous at just the mention of Dave's name. She really wanted to forget about it. She avoided any details of that day, and she never wanted to tell Sofia what really happened. "Dave is gone, and nothing will happen to me. I'm not leaving and that is final!"

Sofia could see that Nikki has made up her mind. Deep down, she was happy, Nikki was not just family, she was her best friend. "Okay…For now. I need to go, Mr. Heyman will be waiting for me."

Sofia and Nikki walked downstairs, and hugged one another. Nikki stood watching Sofia as she left. She felt a sigh of relief, knowing that Sofia trusts her, and Dave is gone and can never tell what really happened that day.

* * *

**_Mob Bosses…._**

All seven mob bosses sat at the round table, each was finely dressed in their tailored made suits. This was the mob life at its finest, the 2.0 version. One man in particular stood out, that was Paul. He wore black and his hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail. All the other bosses clearly watched him for direction of this sit down. None of them, including Paul knew what this was about, but all knew this must be another powerful person looking to join them within their respective territories. No one would dare waste their time with anything other than that. The setting of the room was nothing fancy, it was a warehouse office that only had chairs and a large table in the middle. The only real decor was a collection of autographed baseball bats hanging on the wall, and high end liquor bottles set in the middle of the table. The other six men had their respective drinks in hand, but not Paul, he had water.

All six men turned to Paul as he spoke. "What's the holdup…?" He turned to look at one of the guards.

One of the bosses, Sonny Corinthos spoke. "I got word a few minutes ago that an Escobar called us here."

That didn't sit well with Paul, but he dismissed it thinking maybe Eddie has decided to try again in Vegas, but that was short lived as a woman breezed in.

"An Escobar did." Sofia strolled by with her head held high. She was wearing a sexy black above the knee pencil dress, it was form fitting, but professional. The neckline was sheer, it showed just enough of her cleavage. Her shoes were red stilettos. All the men were intrigued by this, but also did not like having a women entering the boys club. Paul and she shared a long look at one another, that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Paul was seething inside, he knew this was dangerous for her, but he couldn't show that to the others.

One of the older bosses spoke first. "We weren't expecting to see you. I guess you know Paul Levesque."

Sofia stood in front of her chair, and placed her hand on her hip as she stared smugly at Paul. "Yes, I met him at my husband's funeral."

Paul looked towards the door as Paul Heyman walked in. He gestured towards the heavy set man. "Heyman, I guess you set up this little surprise." Paul hated Heyman, he thought he was a sleazy opportunist.

Sofia cut in. "Mr. Heyman is our family attorney."

Paul wanted to strangle Heyman. "Why are you here…? Paul asked as he stared at Sofia.

Sofia held onto the back of her chair, and spoke coldly. "I'm here to represent my family, and my father's interests."

One of the older bosses, who was from the old school and didn't have much respect for women, and spoke with sarcasm in his voice. "If you want to help your father, why don't go find him and rescue him from the jungles of Columbia. I'm sure he is sick of living like an animal." He laughed annoyingly.

Sofia stood stoic, and spoke with an edge in her tone. "That is not how you talk about Antonio Escobar."

Paul sensing this was going to go south in a hurry, cut in. He spoke in a commanding tone to remind the others who is running the show. "You don't strike me as a woman with delicate sensibility, so I'm going to speak plainly." He paused making sure everyone focused on him. "I don't think you have been accurately filled in by your…You know, your trustworthy mouthpiece (he pointed to Heyman), so I'm just going to help you out here. Your father came to Vegas before, trying to gain Sonny's territory and all he got for his troubles was a piece of Sonny's collar bone, when he shot him." Paul started waving his hand, to further drive his point. "Then he kinda of lose it…Completely…When he jumped off a building to avoid the feds."

Sofia stared directly at Paul. "You have a brother, Mr. Levesque."

Sonny sighed. "She's Antonio Escobar's daughter, alright."

The older sarcastic mob boss spoke up. "We have a code, family is off limits." All of them knew deep down that was a load of bullshit, but no one said a word.

Sofia unfazed. "Talk to me about my father, the way you would want me to talk to your brother about you…That is all I'm asking." She continued to stare at Paul.

Paul placed his elbow over the chair, and sat back looking cockily at Sofia, he needed her to shut up for her own good. "Your father **was** the head of the Escobar organization, but he is gone now…Your husband is dead…You got nothing…You got no allies in Vegas…You got no assets….You got nothing to bring to the table."

The older boss annoyingly cut in again. "You got no reason to be here."

Sofia coolly sat down and smirked at all of them, ironically she was at the opposite end of the table facing Paul. "Actually that's where you are wrong, I have a little secret to share with all of you." She reached for the vodka bottle and poured herself a drink. "It's something that may change your minds."

Paul Heyman took the floor, he went on to explain that he has obtained fifteen acres of land leading up to some vacant piers belonging to a deceased mob boss, he did this on the behalf of the Escobar's. He also explained that he did this by the help of some of his powerful friends, a judge and a congressman, which meant these friends were now Sofia's. This did not sit well with the other bosses, especially Paul. They all knew this land would put the Escobar's in much power, and the potential to gain more power, if they obtained those vacant piers.

Sofia smiled as Heyman finished his speech. Even though Paul did not seem unnerved by the others, Sofia could tell she has touched a nerve. She looked at Paul. "So, I think we have established that I have every reason to be here, Mr. Levesque. And, I believe my family's rapidly growing portfolio of local real estate and politicians has earned me a seat at this table."

The older boss chimed in again. "Well if we have to have an Escobar amongst us, better you, than your psycho Uncle Eddie."

Sofia narrowed her eyes as he spoke. That didn't sit well with Sofia, she became defensive. "What did you just call my Uncle?"

Paul Heyman trying to diffuse the situation, cut in to explain that the last time they all sat down, Eddie took a baseball bat to the older man.

The older man continued to talk. "If your Uncle gets out of line again, he may be the next one to take a header off of a building."

That did it, Sofia lost it. She jumped out of her chair, and grabbed the old man by his tie, and pulled him out of his chair. "You don't talk about my Uncle that way!"

The older man, backed her against the wall, and squeezed her neck. "Your Daddy never taught you respect, but I can!"

Paul became incensed seeing this, but he knew he couldn't show too much emotion. He stood abruptly, and slammed his hand on the table. **"ENOUGH, GODDAMMIT!" **He started to grab the older man off of Sofia, but he was too late, Sofia kneed the older man in the nuts, and when he fell to the floor, she planted her stiletto heel in his neck. **"AND YOUR DADDY NEVER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" **Paul couldn't help but smirk at her, he was impressed, and quite turned on by her brazen act.

Paul Heyman took hold of Sofia, and Paul helped the older man up. During all the chaos, all of the bosses' guards rushed in with guns drawn. Paul stared at his men to stand down, and the other bosses followed suit with their own guards. Sofia ran her hands over her dress. "Take it easy guys, everything is under control." Both she and Paul could not stop staring at one another, that heated fight stirred both of their bodies, and if they could, they would be on the table tearing each other's clothes off.

After the guards left, Sofia started to leave, she stopped and turned to all of the men. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. Ciao! "

Paul smirked at her. "I think we all can agree to that."

As everyone started to leave, there was mumbling amongst them that Sofia could become a cancer within their round table. The men looked to Paul for approval to take her out, but Paul shut it down, he said to wait. Just as he was about to get into his limo, his cellphone rang. "Yeah"

_Sofia: "Well, isn't this getting interesting."_

_Paul: "It is about to get a hell of a lot more interesting, once I get those piers, princess."_

_Sofia:"You mean once I get them, you underestimated me."_

_Paul: "We need to talk."_

_Sofia: "About how you were checking out my stiletto on Frank's neck?"_

_Paul groaned from picturing her in only her stilettos. "No! About that stunt you just pulled. Be at my Casino, tonight, 10:00pm." _

_Sofia laughed: "Why? If you want to talk, you come see me…And if you are nice, I won't have my stiletto on your neck."_

_Paul was becoming irritated and aroused all at the same time: "Fine, but just so you know, your stilettos would be wrapped around my waist, if I wanted them to be."_

Sofia was about to say something, but Paul disconnected the call. "That's okay, because I will be having the last words tonight." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**_Sofia's Club…Later that night..._**

Sofia sat in her V.I.P. section along with her crew members. (Jey, Jimmy, Dean, Damon, Nikki, and John Cena) She was very happy, she made the great Paul Levesque know he underestimated her. Nikki smiled. "You did it…You stuck it to him."

Sofia laughed. "Oh yeah, you should have seen him, trying to act all cool, but I could see it, he was not happy."

Little did the group know that Paul had arrived with his men. He stood behind Sofia and the table immediately stopped laughing. Sofia looked up. "What's wrong?"

Paul cleared his throat. "For the record, you didn't stick it to me…I think, I stuck it to you."

Sofia cheeks blushed, and both crews again stood in fascination of Paul and Sofia. Nikki stood up. "You are a pig, you know that." John reached around Nikki's waist, trying to make her be quiet.

Seth stood next to his brother, and eyed Nikki. "Maybe you should sit down and shut up!"

John tilted his head, and stared at Seth. "Maybe you should stay out grown folks conversation."

Seth was about to get in John's face, but Paul put his hand on his chest. "It's not worth it."

"You remember that, because it was unforgettable for me." Sofia finally able to speak back, and stood in Paul's direction.

Paul laughed. "If it was so unforgettable, how do you know what I am talking about, and why are you blushing?"

Sofia became annoyed. "Let's go to my office and get this over with, asshole!"

Sofia not waiting for him, rushed through the crowded dance floor to her office. She flung the door open, and tapped her foot waiting for him. "I don't have all night. Say what you have say, and get out!"

Paul walked in and shut the door. He stood with his arms folded against his chest. "What were you thinking today?

Sofia got in his face, well his chest. "What is the matter? Scared I may become the queen of this town? Sacred I may have you taking orders from me?"

Paul unfolded his arms, and starting backing Sofia up, and he was pointing towards her chest. "That will never happened. You are in way over your head. You don't even see it. **I SAVED YOUR ASS…YOU THINK YOU MADE A FUCKING STATEMENT…YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KILLED…!"**

Sofia narrowed her eyes, and poked Paul in the chest as she spoke. **"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP…I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU…I'M MY OWN PERSON, AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE…YOU OVERSIZED NO GOOD JERK…!"**

Paul grabbed her finger, and backed her into the wall, his chest was inches away from her body.** "I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT…YOU ARE SO FUCKING FULL OF YOURSELF, THAT YOU CAN'T SEE I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU..!"**

Sofia's chest was heaving, and her heart was racing. **"WHY DO YOU CARE…YOU SAID I WAS A PIECE OF ASS…WHY DO YOU CARE…HUH?!"**

Paul could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted her, and he was worried for her. **"I NEVER SAID THAT…YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED…FUCK…!"** He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to have her now. His body roughly pushed hers into the wall, and his mouth slammed over hers, his tongue instantly invading and sweeping against hers. His hands were working at her clothes, pulling them away with a desperate speed.

Sofia reached in between their bodies, and stroked his already erect cock, it was straining painfully against Paul's trousers. Paul released an animalistic growl, as his mouth traveled her throat. Sofia couldn't breathe from the passion he was stirring within her body. "Oh, god." Was all she could muster. She could feel Paul smirk against her skin. "Oh no, princess…It's your Papi…"

Paul shoved his right hand in between her legs and felt her wetness against his fingers, telling him without words that she wanted him just as badly. "Very naughty" he growled, nipping at her chin. "You're so wet, baby…"

Her hands moved quickly over his broad shoulders, shoving off his suit jacket. She needed to feel his chest, she moaned as she removed his tie. He chuckled, hearing her moan even louder as he cupped her sex with his hand and put pressure on her center. Not to be out done, Sofia unzipped his pants, and his heavy cock immediately sprung forth.

Paul groaned happily, as he lifted her quickly, and placed her roughly onto the desk. He stared deep into her eyes, and with one wisp of his wrist, he ripped her panties off. "Shit, Paul."

He gave her a devious smile. "You knew that was going to happen, you see how fucking hard you made me." He entered her with a deep, swift motion, sliding home with a growl. Sofia gasped at the sensation, immediately hooking her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. "Oh, Papi… so fucking big…yes…"

His thrusts were deep and hard, Paul's body slapping against hers over and over. Taking hold of her upper arms, he pulled her up so that she was sitting on the desk, bringing her mouth to his own.

She moaned into his kiss, clutching him against her as he moved. She knew she should hate him, but she couldn't stop herself, he felt so incredible inside of her. She felt safe when they were like this.

"Baby" Paul breathed, breaking their kiss and caressing her back, "I don't want you hurt…I-I…"He couldn't continue, he pressed his lips to her neck, and bit down on her shoulder. This felt too good, and he almost let his true feelings out.

After several seconds Sofia rested her forehead on his. "Tell me, why you don't want me hurt…Please…" She panted.

Paul slammed into her harder, he couldn't say it, but he could make her feel it, if only for this moment. His powerful thrusts began pushing her towards another powerful orgasm. She was overwhelmed how he could make such quick work of her.

Paul could feel her nearing the finish line. He stared into her eyes. "I know, baby… Oh, fuck, I want you to cum with me…"

Sofia moved back and nodded feverishly, then captured his lips with her own. Paul knew what this meant, she was teetering right on the edge and a few hard thrusts from him would drag her over it. He gave them to her, his own peak was so close. He pulled back breathless. "Fuck baby…You're so tight and wet…Your gonna make me cum."

They came together in furious waves, Sofia pulling him back into a kiss, and they both moaned into each throats, her inner muscles milking him until he thought that he couldn't stand any more.

Slumping backward, Sofia ended up lying on the desk, Paul's body over her own. She stroked his hair, noticing that it had started to come lose from his ponytail from their activity. "Paul…Tell me…" Sofia whispered.

"Mm…" Paul moaned. Sofia began to speak, and a loud knock on the door stopped her. "What!" Paul moaned at the intrusion.

"Is everything okay in there?" Seth barked, as Nikki and John were on his heels.

Paul reluctantly pulled out of her, and his body felt weak. He quickly grabbed his pants and started getting dress. "Everything is fine, I'll be out in a minute!"

Sofia hopped off the desk, and pulled at Paul's arm, she looked to him with saddened eyes. "You're doing it again? You're just going to pretend that nothing happened."

Paul continuing to get dress, he couldn't look into her eyes, because if he did, he would tell her how much he is falling for her. He had to go into dick mode, to convince her to forget him. "Come on, don't do this. It was a great fuck, babe. Don't ruin it."

"Why do you keep doing this to me…Why?!" Sofia was desperately trying not to cry at this point.

Paul walked towards her, he almost pulled her into a hug, but the bad thoughts of what could happen to her if she was with him, won out. "If you can't handle this, next time think before spreading your legs so quickly."

Sofia felt as though he just stabbed her with a knife. "I hate you!" She drew back and slapped the taste out of his mouth. "GET OUT!"

Paul grabbed her hand, and held it. "I didn't mean that…This is for…"

Sofia had a single tear to fall down her face, and she snatched her hand back, as she cut him off. "GET OUT…YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME AGAIN!"

Paul picked up his suit jacket, and held her chin up to look at him. "I won't let you get killed…" He slowly walked out of her office. He looked at no one, but barked for his men to go.

* * *

_**TBC...Thanks again for reading...Please remember to review and give your thoughts of how the story is going so far...xoxo**_


	9. UpdatePlease Read

a/n: Sorry, there is no chapter, but I wanted to forward this to all that follow me. I may not be updating for a while, I had very bad news today, and will be out of town, and may not have access to update. I wish I could, because those of you that review &amp; PM make my day, and I could truly use some cheering up right now. Please send positive thoughts my way and hope to be back soon. Take care all.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone for being patient, my Mom is improving, still here with her, and had a few moments and decided to try and write. I may not be able to update for another long period, but please bare with me, as my time is very thin right now. Please continue to send well wishes for her and I. Merry Christmas to all, and as always, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks &amp; Hugs._

* * *

**_Paul's Office…_**

It has been ten days since Paul and Sofia have seen each other. Paul has attempted to call Sofia, but received her voicemail each time. He has replayed that night of passion they shared over and over in his mind, but continues to believe he is doing the right thing by staying away from her. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Seth walking into his office. "We need to talk, Paul." Seth stood with his arms folded in front of his chest.

Paul sighed, and arched his eyebrow as he looked at Seth. "I hope you have a line on those Piers."

Seth shook his head, and prepared himself for Paul's outrage. "No, we have problem."

Before Seth could continue, Paul cut him off. "Wrong answer…What do I pay all of you for?"

"We are doing our best, but it seems as though Sonny has aligned himself with Sofia. He has been spotted having dinner with her, three times."

Paul abruptly stood up, and faced his office window. He was seething inside, mostly from jealously. He couldn't stand any man trying to be with Sofia, but especially someone from the round the table. "What do you mean dinner…Were they talking business or was it pleasure…?"

Seth smirked watching his brother. He knew Paul had feelings for Sofia, and he hoped this bit of information would spur his brother to make a move. "Not really sure, my source told me, Sonny has spared no expense wining and dining, Sofia. Why does it matter…?"

Paul clinched his fists tightly. "Because I don't want her getting those piers!" Paul paused, he didn't want his brother to catch onto his feelings for Sofia. "Has your source seen them together any other places…?"

Seth laughed. "I don't know, but if you really want to know, I can dig further."

Paul turned around to his brother. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"YOU…Why don't you just admit it, you feel something for this girl. I have seen it from the beginning."

Paul remained stoic, but glared at Seth. "I could care less who she dates or fucks, and for your information, I don't feel anything for her. Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh come off it, this is Seth you are talking to, your brother… I can see it. Why don't you go for it, she is pretty, but somewhat spoiled."

Paul snickered. "You are the one to talk about being spoiled…You want for nothing and whine just like her."

"Yeah maybe, but you love me and have fallen for her. Just admit."

Paul slammed his hand on his desk. **"I SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER…I SUGGEST YOU DROP THIS…NOW…!"**

Seth was unmoved by Paul's outburst. "If you don't care, why are you so fired up…? I'll tell you why…Because you do care about her…Why can't you ever let someone in…?"

Paul sat down, and leaned back in his chair. "If you want to stay ahead in this business, you don't give your enemies an automatic target, a weakness. That is why I am where I am today, never gave my enemies a loaded gun to turn on me."

Seth frowned. "That is bullshit, everyone needs someone. You have enough power and connections that your enemies would be crazy to go after you or her. Come on man, I want to see you happy. Don't be an asshole."

"End of conversation, Seth. I have work to do." Paul opened his laptop and began to work. Seth stared at his brother, before he walked out.

Paul waited until his door closed, and he stood up to face his window. He began thinking of Sofia and the huge mistake she is making with Sonny. He called for his driver to come around and bring him to Sofia's home.

* * *

**_Sofia's Home…Poolside…_**

Sofia lay at the pool in her black bikini brief and Roman massaging sunblock on her back. They were discussing business. Eddie sent Roman to be Sofia's right hand with business affairs. Roman massaged deeply into her back. "Are you ever going to answer your voicemails from, Paul?"

Sofia immediately tensed up at the mention of Paul's name. "NO…Why do you keep bringing him up…?"

Roman smirked down at her. "Because I can tell you really like him. We have known each other since we were kids…You get all defensive and stressed out when you like a guy."

Sofia closed her eyes. "From now on we don't discuss that….that…JERK…!"

Roman stopped massaging her, and knelt down in her face. He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Baby girl, you need to stop being a brat and go after what you really want. I need to see that sparkle in your eye."

Sofia smiled. "I'm okay…And I don't need that asshole for anything…Paul was a mistake and I promise you, I will not make that mistake again."

Roman frowned at her, but then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not letting this go, but I will give you a break for now."

Paul had watched Roman and Sofia from the patio door, he stepped outside and cleared his throat, just as Roman kissed Sofia. "I see you are doing what you do best…Slack off…"

Roman looked over his shoulder, and stood up. He walked to Paul, and stared him down. "Way to make things pleasant…"

Paul mirrored Roman's stare. "I'm not here for pleasantries…Why don't you take a little walk, while your boss and I have a chat…" Paul began to wave Roman away like a fly.

Sofia lifted her head up. "You are in my house and you will show respect to me and Roman…If you can't do that…Get the fuck out…!"

Paul glared at Sofia. "I think you have been in the sun a little too long, you obviously had a heat stroke with that foul mouth of yours..."

Sofia smirked coldly. "And you obviously were dropped on your head as a child, because you act like a Neanderthal….Just get out…!"

Paul sat down in the lounge chair beside her, and picked up her drink and began to drink it. "You don't order me to do anything…We need to talk…Alone…"

Roman looked at Sofia. "If you need me, I'll be right inside."

"No, Roman…You can stay…"

Paul looked up at Roman with a boss like stare. "We won't be needing anything else."

Roman walked inside and Sofia could feel her cheeks burning from anger. "You have some nerve to just show up, and then try to order my people around. **I**** DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY…JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK…!"**

Paul began to undo his necktie, he was suddenly feeling very hot, and not from the sun. He couldn't help but watch Sofia lying on her bare breasts. He reached for the sun block and squeezed a small amount into his large hands. He rubbed his hands together, and slowly began to rub Sofia's lower back, she jumped, but Paul held his hands firmly to the small of her back. "Easy…We need to discuss Sonny…What the hell are you up to with him…?"

Sofia continued to squirm. "First of all, get your hands off of me….And, secondly what I do with Sonny is none of your damn business…!"

Paul placed pressure to her hip, and smirked, when he heard the hitch in Sofia's breathing. "It is my damn business, if you two are trying to get those piers…Besides, Sonny is engaged to be married…"

Sofia grabbed the towel from the ground, and quickly got up. She had her back to Paul, as she wrapped the towel around herself. "Again, what I do, is my business…So what if Sonny, is engaged…"

Paul got up quickly and snatched Sofia by her arm and pulled her close to him. **"WHY WOULD YOU WILLING GO OUT WITH A MAN, WHO HAS A ****FIANCEE****…? YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT…SONNY IS ONLY TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS…AND YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM…!"**

Sofia tried pulling away from him, but Paul's grip got tighter. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU USED ME LIKE A TWO DOLLAR WHORE AND NOW YOU THINK I WOULD LET SONNY DO THE SAME THING…I CALL THE SHOTS NOW…AND WHAT SONNY AND I DO OR DON'T DO, IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS…I HATE YOU…GET OUT…!"**

Paul continued to hold her as his anger and jealousy grew. "**YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE…I SHOULD LET YOU GO AHEAD AND MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE…I SEE I AM WASTING MY TIME…YOU GOT FUCKING SONNY AND YOUR BOYTOY ROMAN TO TAKE CARE OF YOU…I'LL JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU GET HURT…!"**

Sofia continued to struggle in his arms. **"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU….WHY…?!"**

Paul looked down at her and he was furious with jealousy and fear for her life. **"BECAUSE WHEN A MAN CARES ABOUT A WOMAN HE IS SUPPOSE TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM…HE IS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM…!"**

Sofia still upset began talking, but quickly realized what he said. "IF YOU…Wait a minute, what did you just say…?"

Paul let her go, and turned his back to her. **"Dammit…!"**

Sofia quickly went in front of him, and took his hands into hers. "Tell me again…"

Paul looked at her, and shook his head. "I think you heard me."

Sofia poked out her lips. "No I didn't. Please, you owe me the truth."

Paul trying to save face, pulled her into a smoldering kiss, but Sofia pulled back. "No…You are going to talk to me."

Paul started to walk away from Sofia. "Forget what I said. I have to go."

Sofia stood with her arms folded, and the hurt was clearly written on her face. "Why can't you just admit it? Why do you always have to walk away…? If you go this time, I mean it, don't come back."

Paul looked deep into her eyes, and he knew this was it. If he walked away he would never be with her again. "I'm no good for you…Can't you see it…?"

Sofia unfolded her arms, and reached up and cupped Paul's face. "No I can't see it…What I see is a beautiful man, who is afraid of commitment. I am a big a girl and I make my own decisions of who I want to be with, and you are the person I want to be with. There…I said it…"

Paul took her hands from his face, and kissed them. "Princess, you will have a bigger target on your back, if you are with me….And…I will be exposed to the round table…I can't make you a part of that…"

Sofia smiled as her eyes began to get misty. "I know that, and I don't care. Listen to me, if we join forces, who in their right mind would go up against you…? I rather be with you then be alone."

* * *

Paul was having a huge struggle within himself, he was falling in love with this woman, and he was afraid for her safety and afraid of having a weakness that could be used against him. But as he looked at her, he couldn't fight what was between them anymore. Sofia sensing his apprehension, took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. "Just trust me, and trust what you are feeling." She said as they now stood in her bedroom.

Paul cocked his eyebrow, as he pulled her into his arms. He knew he had to tell her this, it was only right after what happened the two previous times. "I do care about you, very much…And no one will hurt you…I promise you that…I'm in..."

Sofia smiled as her dimples showed. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She made him sit down, as she undid his shirt. "I care about you too…But I need to remind you, just in case this gets serious…You remember I can't have children…I don't want to waste your time, if that is an issue." She leaned into his neck and began to place warm soft kisses onto his pulse.

Paul groaned deeply at her soft lips, but force himself to capture her face into his hands, he looked into her eyes. "That doesn't bother me…I won't be like, Dave and throw that into your face. I am a man, not an asshole that is a shell of a man."

Sofia was relieved and happy, she felt his words and they felt truthful and caring to her. She kissed him and slowly lowered Paul down to the mattress, when she finally released him, he was breathless. "Paul, will you do something for me?"

"Anything, baby." Paul reached up and stroked her face.

Sofia grinned, placing tender kisses on his chest, as she pulled off his shirt. "I want you to sit up so that you can see me, spread your legs for me… Then I want you to sit back and relax while I use my tongue and lips just the way that I know you will want…" Sofia wanted to be the one to please him, the way he has rocked her world.

"Baby…" Paul smirked as he knew this sounded good. Paul's heart was pounding in his chest, this was a wonderful fantasy for him. He watched as Sofia slowly removed the rest of his clothes. Using his arms, he propped himself up so that he would have a good view and, releasing a ragged sigh, he spread his legs for her.

Sofia grinned in triumph and positioned herself between his legs. She started by licking the head of his large and already erect cock, then taking all of it into her mouth and sucking him deep into her mouth. She released him with a pop, smiling when he moaned.

Paul watched as she moved down further, nuzzling the base of his cock with her lips and then… oh, god, she was bathing his balls with long, wet strokes of her tongue, teasing him.

"Baby" Paul groaned, finding it hard to breathe. "Oh, fuck…"

"Do you like that?" Sofia asked in a breathy tone, as she nibbled at him.

"Shit, yes… God, baby, you're so good to me…"

"I'm all yours, Paul" she cooed. "Tell me what you want me to do…"

"Suck them" he rasped, grimacing with bliss. "Please, baby"

This was music to Sofia's ears, hearing him beg her, not that she required him to do that, it just turned her on that he felt such a desire for her ministrations that he would do that. Starting with the left, she drew his hot flesh into her mouth, finding it to be just as much of a mouthful as his cock.

Paul shivered, licking his lips as he watched her. It felt even more incredible than he could have dreamed it would, and seeing her love him in this way. It was the most erotic thing that he had ever viewed.

Sofia moved on to the right, suckling once more and then rolling the flesh with her tongue.

Paul had been fantasizing about this for some time, and her mouth was so talented, that he simply couldn't hold on. "Oh… Sofia… God, baby, I'm sorry… I'm so close"

"Don't apologize" Sofia responded between licks, "Just cum for me, Paul… Cum for me…"

Knowing that she wouldn't mind, Paul wrapped his large right hand around his cock and slowly began to jerk himself, grunting and grimacing…"So good, so fucking good…" He knew it right then, he was falling in love with this woman. She was fulfilling his fantasy, without being asked, she was willing to fulfill his every need.

Paul came with a roar, his back arching off of the bed as his cum landed on her cheek. He watched as much as he could of her continuing to slurp away at him, his cock covering her in his cum, before his eyes shut with his bliss and he was lost to the sensations.

It took him a while to regain his senses, his blood was pounding in his veins, and he could barely breathe.

He heard soft sucking sounds, and opening his eyes, he found that Sofia had collected his fluid from her cheek and was now sucking her fingers clean. She was so fucking hot. "Get up here" he ordered, chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?" Sofia inquired.

"I'm happy, princess. That was fucking incredible… and the way that you savor every last bit of me… shit, you make me feel like a king…"

Sofia giggled as she moved up beside him, resting her head on his chest. "Well, you are my Teflon King."

"Your damn right, princess." he chastised, running his fingers through her hair. Paul began rubbing her back. "I was going crazy without you"

Sofia smiled as she played with his nipple. "Well, that is on you. But I am happy you admitted it."

"You know I am not a feely kind of guy…I don't do LMN movie moments too well." He chuckled.

Sofia pinched his nipple. "We will see, Mr. Levesque." She giggled thinking that was going to change.

"Nah, don't think so, but I know how to be a man, a man that will always show and keep you satisfied."

"That you are." Sofia agreed, emphasizing her words by taking hold of his cock once more. "A man with a hell of a lot of stamina, you're hard as fuck considering the orgasm you just had. Your stamina is amazing."

"I only have this kind of stamina when I'm really turned on, Sofia… and when I'm around you, I seem to be that way all the time"

Sofia was still in amazement, and all of her walls seem to come down. "I'm falling for you, Paul…"

"I know, and so am I, princess… That's why I want you to get on your hands and knees."

Sofia gazed up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Very well." She whispered, grinning. Sofia climbed onto her hands and knees, offering her backside to him.

Paul was up and on her in less than a second, molding his body to hers and placing kisses on her spine and the back of her neck. "You made me so hot all day, baby" he confessed, nipping at her shoulder. "I needed to fuck you raw."

Sofia flung her hair over her shoulder and looked at him wantonly. "Well, you have me now, Paul… I'm offering you all of me."

"Are you mine, little princess?"

Sofia closed her eyes and moaned as he ran his tongue along her spine. "Fuck, yes, Papi… without question…"

"Is this mine?" Paul asked, running his fingers over her mouth and sliding one inside for her to suck.

His finger left her mouth as he pulled it back. "Yes." Sofia whined.

"Are these mine?" His hand squeezed her breasts one after another, pinching her nipples in the way that he knew excited her.

"Oh, yes Papi…"

"Mm, baby… and this…?" His hand slipped between her legs and cupped her sex, adding pressure so that she groaned. Paul's questing fingers next grabbed onto her buttocks and squeezed. "What about this?"

"Fuck, Paul… Yes…"

"That's right" he responded, brushing his beard over her shoulder. "And my cock belongs to you… Do you want my big cock inside of you?"

"Please…Papi..."

Paul knew that she was wet and ready for him. He entered her roughly, remaining molded to her as he began to thrust hard and deep.

"Oh, Paul… oh, shit!" Sofia yelled, digging her nails into the mattress.

"I love riding you" he swore, pumping his hips into her. "Fucking shit, baby, you feel so good…"

Sofia was feeling such ecstasy that her eyes were tearing, how was it that he always knew just how she needed to be fucked?

Paul huffed, as his eyes closed in bliss. "You taking everything I have to give, letting me fuck you so hard it's brutal… oh, fuck…"

His words pushed her over the edge, she wanted him to be rough, she loved the way that he used her body and gave her great pleasure at the same time. "Paul… oh, god, I'm cumming…"

"That's right, princess" he replied, "You cum around me and make me get off again…"

She could barely breathe, as bright lights flashed behind her eyelids, and she was aware that he was climaxing with her, growling like a big cat.

They ended up on the mattress, lying on their sides, Paul still inside of her as he lay spooned against her back. He kissed the back of head, and Sofia moved in closer, holding onto his arms tightly. Both felt complete and satisfied as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_TBC…Don't worry there a more surprises to come within this story...And Paul and Sofia will have a very sweet surprise coming their way...Tell me your thoughts and opinions within your reviews...Hope no one minds, but I borrowed some of my own smut from The Club Promoter and The Boss…Not sure when I can update again, but I hope everyone continues to follow me, this was a nice a distraction and hope it made everyone's day and night…xoxo_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter._

_a/n: Thanks to everyone for being patient, still here with Mom, things are now up and down, but today she was more comfortable. I needed a distraction, so I decided to write another chapter. You all lift me up with your comments, so thank you very much for that. I may not be able to update for another long period, but please bear with me, as my time is very thin right now. Please continue to send well wishes for her and I. As always, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks &amp; Hugs._

* * *

**_Sofia's Bedroom…Next Morning…._**

Sofia awoke to the sound of running water from the shower. Her naked body stretched contently, and she slowly got out of bed. She smiled brightly as she remembered last night, because she and Paul had made love two more times. She headed straight to the master bathroom, she slowly opened the large glass shower door, and she watched in awe at Paul's muscular back and long blonde locks flowing along it. She slid her hands around his glistening torso, and slowly moved her hand to his manhood. Paul groaned at her touch, and placed his large hand over hers to increase the speed. "God, baby… you know just how to touch me…" Paul moaned from pleasure, as he closed his eyes.

"What can I say? I love touching your big thick cock." Sofia breathed wantonly against his warm wet back. Paul chuckled, and grimaced from his growing erection, her hands and wet erect nipples against his back was driving him mad with need.

Paul quickly turned to face Sofia, and his eyes were dark from lust and his cock was fully erect, the head was deep red and glistened from the water, and his pre-cum. Paul began to run his hands over Sofia's wet slippery body, he made sure to worship each silky contour of her frame. He pulled her close to his body, and his hard cock pressed against her belly. Sofia pressed her head against his chest. "Please…Fuck me." Sofia whispered.

"With pleasure, princess." Paul muttered above her.

Paul lifted her up by her buttocks, and thrust hard and deep into her, as her body slammed against the wet tile, Sofia yelped from the pleasant intrusion, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Papi…You feel so good inside me…Give it to me hard, like only you can."

Their moans traveled through the steamy bathroom, and it was hard to breathe, but both were lost to pleasure and desire for one another.

Paul continued to move her over and over his hard cock, Sofia was beginning to shake as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. "Shit, baby I love being inside you." Paul cooed against her neck, and then bite hard onto her flesh.

"Yeah…I love you being inside me…You fill me up so good…" Sofia cried out.

As Paul continued to swiftly and roughly buck his hips into Sofia, he could feel his orgasm building as his cock began to throb and pulsate. "Fuck…I'm gonna cum…Sofia…Fuck…"

Sofia's eyes rolled to the back of head as she listen to Paul roar through his intense orgasm, she too climaxed, and just like Paul, hers to was very intense and glorious.

Paul released Sofia's legs, and leaned into her, his legs were like jelly, and his head throbbed from the rush of blood. "I love you." Paul's voice was horse and husky.

Sofia rested her head on his chest, she was shocked and happy to hear his confession. She felt it all last night, but didn't think he would utter the words. "Say it again."

"You heard me the first time." Paul breathed heavily and chuckled slightly.

Sofia stroked his back. "I love you too, but I want to hear again….Please…"

Paul was about to utter those sweet words again, but was interrupted by the door flying open.** "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS…?!"** Nicole screamed.

"Shit, Nicole." Sofia yelled, as she quickly tried to get towels for her and Paul.

"I didn't believe Roman, when he said this was going on. Have you lost your mind, Sofia…? He is no good for you!" Nicole yelled with her arms folded to her chest.

Sofia wrapped herself and pushed Nicole out the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you…?"

"What is wrong with me…The question is, what the fuck is wrong with you…!"

Sofia sat on the bed and folded her arms against her chest. "Please get a hold of yourself… Paul and I are together now, we settled everything last night."

**"You are going to give into him after the way he treated you!"** Nicole was anything but quiet.

Sofia frowned. "He had a very good reason, Nicole. He was trying to protect me."

Nicole cut Sofia off. **"That is a load of shit. He is using you to get those piers and shutdown the Escobar's growing power in this town. I have done my research about him…He has never been married and has no children…He is never seen with the same women twice, and he is pushing forty…Doesn't that sound like a player…!"**

"I'm not an idiot, Nicole. He has his reasons…He is a man of business, and hasn't found the right women…Well up until now…Can't you be happy for me…?" Sofia was shocked by Nicole's utter hate for Paul, her words were spewing like venom.

Nicole walked closer to Sofia, and stood right in her face. "He is going to hurt you…Men like him, never settle for women like you…Just like, Dave…Remember how that worked out…!"

Sofia was becoming pissed off and hurt by Nicole's coldness. She jumped up from the bed and stood nose to nose with Nicole. "What do you mean a women like me?"

Nicole calmed herself, and placed her hand on Sofia's shoulder. She didn't want her real reason of being mad coming out. "Sweetie…I'm only concerned for your wellbeing…You know with your condition and all…How long will it be until Paul, starts resenting you that you can't give him any babies…Remember how Dave, treated you..."

Sofia swallowed hard, Nicole just hit a nerve. "Why are you bringing that up…? I can't help it that horse threw me…I would do anything to have a child, but I can't and you always bring it up...Why do you hurt me this way...?"

Paul had been listening as he dressed, and now he has had enough of Nicole. He quickly walked out of the bathroom. **"HEY!"** He then placed his arm around Sofia's waist. He glared evilly at Nicole. "You are a piece of fucking work…Sofia and I are happy together and that is the way it is going to be from now on…If you don't like it, too fucking bad, you will get over it…But I tell you this one time, you will not talk to her that way…Do I make myself clear…?"

Sofia couldn't help but smile at Paul declaration of their union. "Thank you, baby…Nicole and I will work this out."

Nicole sighed from annoyance. "This is between family…Not fuck buddies!"

Paul removed his arm from Sofia's waist, and stalked over to Nicole. "Why don't you start acting like family, instead of a spoiled jealous bit…"

Sofia got in the middle of Nicole and Paul, and stopped Paul from saying the "b" word. "Please baby, let me handle this."

Paul took a deep breathe, and relented from calling Nicole a bitch. Something didn't sit well with him regarding Nicole, and his gut was never wrong. He placed his hand on Sofia's cheek, as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "Make sure to leave your cell on, I'll call you later."

Paul was about to leave, but Sofia stopped him. "I will, but I have a lunch appointment with Sonny."

Paul stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Sofia, he didn't like that at all, but he smiled. "Okay…I have a meeting this morning, I'll call you when I get out." He knew right then his first stop was with Sonny. Sofia turned and went into the bathroom, leaving Nicole alone, she didn't want to argue anymore, not while she was so angry.

As Paul walked out, Nicole followed him. "Wait just a minute, Paul."

"What…?" Paul turned to face Nicole, and utter contempt was written on his face.

"You don't fool me, and I will convince Sofia, of the truth. Remember…Blood is thicker than water." Nicole smirked as she rubbed Paul's chest.

Paul grabbed her hands, and placed them by her sides. He leaned into her and his voice was low and deep. "Let's get something straight…First, don't touch me like that…And secondly, don't ever threaten me…Sofia and I are together, and if anyone interferes with that, they will be very sorry…Do you understand that…?"

Nicole smirked and rubbed his chest again out of spite. "Oh, I understand…And you will too…Dave found out, but unfortunately for him, it was too late…Ciao…!" She walked away from Paul.

Paul was livid it, he knew his gut was never wrong, but he now needed proof to show Sofia. He filed it away as he walked to his limo. He was stopped by Damon and Dean mid-way to his destination. He looked at the two young men, and folded his arms over his chest. "Move."

Damon sneered at Paul. "You are not welcomed here again!"

Paul cocked his head, and laughed coldly. "And this coming from someone who is a glorified "yes" man. Listen kid, I suggest you back up out of my face, unless you want it to be rearranged."

Dean stepped in between Damon and Paul. "Don't speak to him that way…We don't answer to you, we answer only to Sofia."

Paul was actually amused at the two men. "Okay, let's try this. If you keep bucking me, I'll have both of your asses fired. How's that?"

Damon's blue eyes became cold as ice. "She needs me, and you won't stand in the way of that. Sofia, will see you for the crude behemoth you truly are, and when that happens, I will be there for her. You can bet on it!"

Paul moved Dean and stood over Damon. "You listen to me, you crazy little curtain jerker…I see through you…You want her, and that ain't ever going to happen…You don't have the equipment to satisfy a real women…So stop embarrassing yourself." Paul could see he needed to clear house within Sofia's entourage, and it was going to be sooner, rather than later.

Damon squinted his eyes at Paul, but he thought better of giving him any more knowledge of his feelings. He simply huffed and walked away from Paul.

Dean stared at Paul, he too was shocked by Damon's feelings, but he wasn't going to give Paul the satisfaction of letting on. "We will be doing our job, and continue to watch Sofia's back. You would expect nothing less from your own people."

Paul stood emotionless as he looked at Dean, but he now knew who could be trusted out the two brothers, it was Dean. "Your right, but I don't tolerate disrespect. Everyone is going to have to get used to seeing me here, if they have a problem with that, the problem will be removed."

Dean extended his hand to Paul. "Fine, but you need to treat us with respect too. We have been with Sofia a long time, and don't want any more harm coming her way. You should understand that."

Paul reciprocated Dean's handshake. "Just remember, respect is earned. I am the Boss of this town, and you all know it. As long as everything is held to business where Sofia is concerned, you have no problem from me. Just remember, I will always look out for her best interest. Someone screws with that…They answer to me." Paul's tone was stern and there was no room for error where he was concerned.

Dean nodded, he understood, but was worried about Damon. He knew his brother could be unstable at times, and if he was becoming obsessed with Sofia, that could be a definite problem.

As Paul cleared up that mess and walked further outside, there stood his driver, Randy Orton, and Seth. "I am in no mood for bullshit." Paul tried stepping into the limo, but Seth blocked him. "Glad you smarten up…"

Randy smirked. "Well, is this official…?"

Paul groaned from irritation. "I run this, which means you two don't question me…Orton make yourself useful and set up a meeting with Sonny…"

Seth laughed. "What's the matter…Need to mark your territory…?"

"Fuck you…Just set up the damn meeting for this morning…" Paul got into his limo and slammed the door shut, not giving Randy or Seth a chance to say anything further.

Randy and Seth stood watching the limo pull away. Seth shook his head. "I knew that little bit of information would work."

"You did this…?" Randy stood with is eyes wide.

"Hell, yes. My brother was too stubborn to make this happen, so I came up with a plan. He is not the only smart person in our family." Seth laughed.

"Yeah, but now we have to deal with her crew. Roman, is okay, but the others I'm not so sure of." Randy rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, my brother will straighten it all out. I just want him happy, so don't be saying any negative shit in his ear. Got it!" Seth stood tall, and meant what he said.

Randy nodded his okay, but he knew this was going to be rough, two chiefs and so many Indians.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…._**

Sofia went downstairs to find Roman. She found him in the living room. "We need to talk."

Roman looked up and smiled at her. "I thought you would be glowing, what is with the face?"

"Nicole…What did you tell her?"

Roman sighed. "I told her not to disturb you and Paul. I take it she blew a gasket."

"Ya think…? She was mean and hurtful. I don't get it…I knew she was upset with Paul's actions, but when I explained we patched things up and are together, she went off."

Roman cocked his eyebrow. "Listen to me…Paul is not my favorite person, but I can see he makes you happy, if you are happy, I'm happy. Fuck Nicole."

"I'm not giving him up, but everyone is going to have to get use to us being together, and everyone is going to have to show him respect. I can count on you, right?"

Roman stood up and hugged Sofia. "I will make it work, but Paul is going to have to ease up a little. We don't work for him, we work for you."

Sofia smiled. "He means well, but I will work on him. I just hope Nicole, comes around. She is like my sister, I don't want to lose her over this."

Roman was never too keen on Nicole, but he tolerated her. "Don't worry about her. If she truly feels the same way about you, she will come around. Just make sure to protect your happiness, and remember, I always have your back." He kissed her on the top of her head.

Sofia squeezed his waist and went upstairs to get dressed, unfortunately neither Sofia nor Roman realized Nicole was listening. Nicole stood against the door and stared daggers into Roman's back_. "Your cute Roe, but if you get in my way, it will be so sad for you." _Nicole whispered to herself.

* * *

**_Paul's Office…_**

As the door opened and Sonny Corinthos walked inside, Paul looked at him with a dead stare. "Have a seat, Sonny."

Sonny sat and stared back at his longtime ally. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What do you want from Sofia Escobar?"

Sonny was no fool, he has known Paul for over a decade, and he could tell something was going on between Paul and Sofia. "Why…?"

Paul leaned back in his chair, and began to twirl his pen between his fingers. "I am the leader of our round table, and anyone trying to get those piers should be consulting me first. You know that is blatant disrespect, I would expect differently from you."

Sonny grinned. "Oh come off it…This isn't about those fucking piers, it's about the woman. You seem to be awfully mindful of her moments. Again, why?"

Paul showed no upset. "She is my business like everyone else is within our circle. Besides, she is new and could be vulnerable to your kind of business tactics."

Sonny stood up. "If you are going to sit there and try and bullshit me about your real reason for being upset about me spending time with her, I'm leaving."

Paul cocked his eyebrow. "Don't test me on this. You know the rules, I shouldn't have to tell you."

Sonny now becoming amused. "What rules…She isn't your women, so there are no rules to break here. Right?'

Paul now was annoyed. "You know what…" He paused. "Stay away from her!"

"Aw…That's it…Tell me…Tell me to stay away from your women."

**"FINE…STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMEN…!"** Paul stated through gritted teeth.

Sonny walked around to Paul, and extended his hand. "Now was that so hard."

Paul just realized he just got had. "You little fucker."

"Well, your brother said he needed my help, and let's face it, Sofia is a very beautiful women. It was my pleasure. I'm happy to see you finally taking the leap. You will be very happy."

"I'm going to kill, Seth." Paul growled.

"Easy. I did it willingly, and I was able to give her some pointers about our business. She was in good hands."

Paul stood up. "I hope that is all that was discussed."

"Okay, Paul. It was strictly business. I know you are the type to not share. I'm just glad you got off your ass and went after her. Be happy my friend."

Paul straighten his tie, trying not to show his jealousy. "Thank you. So, I assume there will be no lunch meeting today."

Sonny laughed very hard, as he mocked Paul. "NO LUNCH DATE. But you know she will not like this, she is a feisty one."

Paul laughed at himself, it was happening, he was hooked in for the long hall. "Don't worry about her, I will fix it."

"Good, I have to go see my real girl, Claudia. We should all go out, my treat."

Paul walked Sonny to the door. "Sounds good, and thanks, Sonny."

Paul sat down at his large desk, and actually cracked a huge smile, this woman has gotten under his skin, and there was no turning back, it was finally time to settle down.

* * *

_**TBC...Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinions in a review...Smooth sailing now, but what happens next for Paul and Sofia...Will Sofia catch on to Nicole...And don't worry, the surprise is still in the works for Paul and Sofia...xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

***Happy 2015…Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…Some weeks later_**

Things have been great for Sofia and Paul, they have spent every day together, and have grown very close. Unfortunately, for them their crews, especially Sofia's have not been as happy. They are unwilling to accept Paul, and have not been shy bringing their concerns to Sofia. This brings us to today, both Paul and Sofia have decided to meet with the most important members to somehow bridge the gap.

Paul sat in his leather high back office chair and stared at Sofia. She had her legs crossed, and her dress was hiked up quite high. Her cleavage was very much on display, and Paul had all dirty thoughts going through his head. Sofia smirked, and then snapped her fingers. "Hello…Get your mind out of the gutter…We have a real problem to handle."

Paul continued to stare, and rubbed his hand across his face. "Yes, we have a real growing problem. Why don't you come here and help me with it."

Sofia stood up slowly and walked around his desk, she looked down at his crotch, and his cock looked ready to burst through his slacks. "Wow…That is a real big problem you have there…A shame, we have a meeting in a few minutes." She bite her index finger, and then sucked on it.

Paul growled, and then pulled her hand. "I'm the boss, we will meet when I say we meet."

Sofia arched her eyebrow, and unzipped her red dress, and let it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him in only her red lacy bra and thong. "What do you want, Papi…?"

Paul felt as though he was going to explode, he quickly undid his slacks, and his cock sprung free. "On your knees…And take the bra off…Now…!"

Sofia stared dead in his eyes, and undid her bra, and tossed it in his face. "You love my tits…Don't you, Papi…" She leaned into him, giving him a taste of her now taut and erect nipples.

Paul firmly squeezed each of them, and began to tease each nipple with his tongue. Sofia held his head, as she squealed and moaned at his warm tongue. "Mm…So big and real…I could do this all day and night…" Paul cooed as he nibble at her flesh.

Sofia was becoming lost by his ministration and suckling, her breast were so sensitive these days, and she loved the way he always knew how to turn her on.

Paul smirked on her skin, he was surprised at how sensitive her buds were, he knew she loved it, but tonight was different, she sounded so euphoric. "You like it, princess…?"

Sofia shook her head up and down, and then, oh my God, he cupped her sex, and her legs buckled. "Shit…"

Paul whisked her thong away with one quick yank, he stood up and his slacks pooled around his ankles. He quickly turned her around, so she was facing the door. He took a hand full of hair, and pulled it, so her back was arched. "God, what have you done to me…I need to be inside you…Fuck…"

Wasting little time, he entered her, and Sofia's entire body jerked. His first few thrusts were slow and metered, just stretching her out around him. Sofia cried out, and gripped the desk. Paul began to move faster, deeper, pummeling her unmercifully with his cock. She was wet and tight, perfect.

The desk was creaking, punctuating the screams that escaped Sofia every time that he bucked his hips into her. Paul was bellowing with her and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Fuck, Sofia… I love fucking you…"

"I love taking your cock, Paul…holy shit…"

Paul grimaced, as his orgasm was coming on fast and furious. He was certain that he would give her an immense dose and he knew she would love it.

"Paul… oh, god, I'm cumming…"

"Give it to me" he roared, nipping at the nape of her neck. "Give it to me and take your pleasure…"

Paul heard her whine, her inner muscles fluttering around him…her entire body seized up as she spasmed uncontrollably. "Paulllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!"

Holding her close, he thrust raggedly and shot five strands of his warm essence into her, moaning until his throat was sore. "Oh, God…Sofiaaaaaaaaaa...!"

His hips stilled, and he collapsed into his chair, taking her with him, both feeling satiated, as they gasp for air.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Hey…We're waiting here…!" Nikki shouted, she certainly didn't like what she was hearing.

Paul groaned against Sofia's hot neck, as he held her tight by the waist. Nikki was the last voice he wanted to hear. "Go Away…!" Paul shouted curtly.

"Be nice, Papi…I'm sure they are sick of waiting…" Sofia removed Paul's arms from around her waist and got up to dress, she frowned when she picked up the now ripped thong. "That makes the fourth time…"

Paul watched Sofia scurry to get dress, and he smirked. "Give it up, princess…You smell like sex and you have fuck hair."

That earned Paul a glare. "Ha,Ha,Ha…Make yourself useful and zip me." Sofia turned her back to him and held up her hair. "Come on…"

Paul could feel himself getting hard again, as he zipped her up slowly. "You know, we could reschedule…I feel like going to bed…And taking you with me…"

Sofia quickly walked away, and started rummaging through her purse for her perfume. "As tempting as that is, we really need to settle things with our perspective groups."

Another loud knock was heard throughout the room. Paul having enough, answered it. He stood in only his dress slacks and shoes, Nikki looked on with her mouth wide open, he was even more beautiful then she had imagined. "I said go away…Obviously you hear we are busy…" Paul said in an annoyed tone.

Nikki could barely breathe. "The rest of us do not have all night to listen to you two fucking…!"

Paul folded his arms over his bare chest. "Well, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out…This is my house and you don't get any say here…!" He then slammed the door in her face.

He turned around only to see a piss off Sofia with her hand on her hip. "That is just why we need to settle things. You can't treat her like that!" Sofia re-opened the door. "I'm so sorry, please just give us a few minutes. Please…"

"That is just why you don't need that rude asshole. We should all just leave, and that includes you too, Sofia." Nicole stood with her arms folded to her chest.

"Please, Nicole. We are going to work this out. I love both you and Paul, and we all have to figure out a way to get alone. That is why I called this meeting."

Hearing Sofia utter her declaration of love towards Paul, made Nicole green with envy. "You have only been together for two months, and you spend all your time with him. What happened to us…? We use to do everything together." Nicole forced tears to her eyes.

Sofia felt like crap, and Paul wanted to throw up. "Nicole, please don't cry. I know I have been a little M.I.A lately, but I still love you….Look, why don't you guys get something to eat, and give Paul and I an hour to get ourselves together."

Paul stepped behind Sofia, and placed his hands around Sofia's waist. "Yeah…That is a good idea, give me and princess an hour…I have something to discuss with her…" Paul looked dead in Nicole's eyes. He was too done with her and her antics. Nicole has been relentless in pursuing Paul, all while bad mouthing him to Sofia.

Seth stepped up behind Nikki, and held out his arm to her. "The cook can make us something to eat, give the two lovebirds a few minutes."

Paul interrupted. "Seth, take Sofia with you. I need to speak to Roman."

Sofia snapped her head around and stared at Paul. Roman stepped from behind Seth and Nikki, and walked towards Paul. "It's okay…Let me and the big man talk."

Paul cupped Sofia's face and kissed her. "Go on…Roman and I will not be long." Before Sofia could say anything, Paul tapped her buttocks, and then guided her towards the door.

Nikki turned up her nose and breezed past Seth and Sofia. As Nikki walked through Paul's home, all she could do was imagine herself as the lady of house. She knew she had to kick things up a notch with Paul, she felt Sofia was getting too close to Paul, and that wasn't going to work. Seth followed behind the two women, but thought to himself that something is not right with Nikki, and he made a mental note that he and Paul needed to discuss this.

* * *

_Back to Paul's office…_

Paul sat on the couch, and motioned for Roman to sit down. "I'm not going to beat around the bush…I don't like how close you are to Sofia…You are supposed to be protecting her, but all I ever see are you two out by the pool, and you rubbing oil on her back."

Roman stared at Paul, and his grey eyes showed no emotion. "Jealous much?"

Paul laughed, but it was mocking. "I have nothing to be jealous about, I trust Sofia, but I'm not so sure about you."

"I have known Sofia since we were little, she is like a sister to me…And, for the record, if I wanted her, I would have made my move already."

Paul arched his eyebrow. "Don't be a flip asshole…Sofia, needs good people around her, not people wanting something from her…And, certainly not someone rubbing oil over her body…That is not how business is conducted."

"You should be having this discussion with Damon…Or better yet, Nicole…That's right, I see how she looks at you…I should be the one suspicious of you…"

"Please, I want nothing from that bitch…And as far as Damon is concerned, maybe we can help each other…" Paul started to see something different in Roman, maybe he could be trusted.

"Well, I'm glad you finally see I am not the enemy…I have never liked Damon, he is a weird freaky asshole…"

"Don't get carry away, I may not see you as an enemy, but I don't want you living with Sofia…Surely you can understand that doesn't look right…" Paul stared knowingly.

"That will be up to Sofia, if she wants me to move out, I will. But, I'm telling you man to man, there is nothing going on between her and me." Roman meant it, he cared for Sofia's wellbeing.

Paul stood up. "I can't have you living with her, end of story. But, I think we can agree Damon and Nicole are a common problem that needs to be removed from her life."

Roman stood and offered his hand. "Agreed…" Roman began to walk out, but suddenly turned around. "Watch your back with Nicole. I'm pretty sure she was Dave's downfall."

That got Paul's attention. "What do you know about that…?'

"All I know is, Nicole has been jealous of Sofia since we were kids. She plays all concern for Sofia, but the moment Sofia is happy, Nicole starts tearing it down, or I should say manipulate the situation…Come on, Dave was your friend, would he be that stupid to try and rape Nicole in their home…?"

Paul walked closer to Roman. "So do you think something was going on between them…?"

"I don't know for sure, but it sounds too convenient that Sofia just walked in as Dave was attacking her."

Paul nodded his head. "Listen Roman, if you happen to hear something, you will tell me first…Right?"

Roman decided to go out on a limb and join Paul. He wanted Nicole gone, he was tired of her manipulation, and he wanted Sofia to be happy. "Fine, I'm in…"

Paul smiled. "Good, this stays between us…"

Roman shook Paul's hand and walked out. Paul was surprised that went so well, now he will have someone keeping tabs on Nikki, and he can get more information about her past.

Sofia walked passed Roman as he walked out. She was relieved there was no yelling going on. She shut the door and looked at Paul. "Well…?"

Paul grinned. "What were you expecting….Blood to be shed…?"

"I don't know…Let me check…" Sofia stood in Paul's personal space and checked him out. "Okay, you were a good boy."

"Please, there is nothing boyish about this body, baby…" Paul stared at the drink in her hand.

"What's wrong…?" Sofia hummed as she sipped her Banana smoothie.

"I thought you hated bananas." Paul looked puzzled.

Sofia shrugged. "I do, but your cook was cooking something with bananas and I just started craving a banana smoothie, so he made me one."

Paul shook his head, and then sat down on the couch. He motioned for her to join him. "Look we need to discuss something before the others come back."

"Your right we do…Nicole...She is like my sister, and you have to make a better effort in being nice to her…I treat Seth nicely…" Sofia said firmly.

Paul sighed. He didn't want to hurt Sofia, he knew how much Nikki means to her, but he is getting fed up with Nikki's little innuendos. "I wanted to ask you something first…"

Now Sofia sighed, Paul always tries to divert her attention when she brings up Nicole. "No, first you promise me…Promise me, you are going to be nice to Nicole and Roman…"

That sent a chill down Paul's spine, and he became irritated. "Fine, if we must discuss this before I ask you to move in with me, then fine…!"

"Don't change the s-u-b-j-e-c-t…What did you just say…?"

Paul grinned. "I know I made things hard at first, and you know why...But I want you here…With me…Listen, I'm not a kid, I know what I want, and that is you living here with me…"

Sofia jumped into his lap. "You always know how to surprise me baby…I didn't think you would let me in like this…"She smiled and her dimples were beaming.

Paul rubbed his hand up and down her waist. "I told you, I'm not a feely kind of a person, but you know how I feel…Do we have to make this a big deal."

Sofia squeezed his face, and then kissed him. "Yes, we do….I would love to move in, but you know Nicole and Roman come with me…"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Princess, that is not going to work. We are a couple and two adult women living under the same roof is a bad idea…And, as for Roman, NO…You two spend way too much time together."

Sofia laid her head on Paul's shoulder. "Don't be jealous of Roman, him and I have known each other since we were kids, and Nicole has to come, I can't just leave her hanging like that…We have lived together forever…"

Paul was not happy. "So, you would be okay with me having a female friend living here with us…And, before you answer, you have given some of my dancers at the Casino the stink eye more than once, so think carefully before you speak…"

Sofia tensed up in his arms. "That is different, you have had sex with some of them…Roman is my right hand man, I need him…Besides, Damon and Nicole have told me I should be keeping an eye on your floor manager, Joanie…They told me you two are quite close…"

Paul chuckled, and that annoyed Sofia. "We are very close."

Sofia hit him in the chest. "So you are admitting it…!"

Paul raised his eyebrow. "Easy…I have known Joanie, a very long time…I trust her…"

"More than me…!" Sofia was becoming red in the face.

Paul cocked his head to side. "Like I said, we have known each other for a very long time…We do a lot of stuff together…We lift weights…we workout…hell, I see her almost as much as I see, Seth…"

Sofia jumped up out of his lap, and she was furious. "Are you fucking her…!"

Paul laughed hard. "You should see yourself right now…Joanie is family…She is my first cousin…Doesn't feel so nice…"

Sofia blushed from embarrassment. "So sneaky...You got me…But…"

Paul pulled her back into his lap. "No, buts…I don't want Roman living with us…He is a young single man and should have his own place, he needs privacy…Also, he works for you…You need to form boundaries with your people…They are paid to protect you and carry out orders, not be your fan base…" Paul was not trying to hurt her feelings, but he was sick and tire of most of them. They needed to know their place.

"Well, you have Seth and Randy close to you." Sofia ran her fingers over Paul's chest.

"Your right, but they have their own places…Seth is my brother, and Randy is my cousin…Look they both have had it rough growing up…Randy has had some issues with substance abuse and I practically raised Seth myself…But with all of that, they both know their place, and if one of them betrays that, they know the consequences…"

Sofia rested her head on Paul's shoulder, she felt so happy that he was sharing this. "You raised Seth…? Where were your parents…?"

"They are still around…Our old man is a gambler and hits the bottle a little too much…His name is Ric, and our Mom is the same…Her name is Sharon…I love them to death, but they were no role models for us…They would go on drinking binges, especially our Mom, and I had to fend for Seth and I…Dad is locked up now, but is due to be out in a couple of weeks…You will love them both…" Paul truly had no ill feelings towards his parents, he just accepted them for who they were. Gamblers and basically alcoholics.

"I hope they like me…I wish my Papa was around to meet them…" Sofia said sadly.

Paul rubbed her back. "Your Dad already knows my old man, they met in NY years ago…How about your Mom…?"

Sofia laughed coldly. "Well, if she is not jet setting with her wealthy new husband, maybe she will be here for the holidays. She is so busy…"

Paul didn't like the sound of that. "Well, maybe reaching out to her would ease some of your missing your Dad…"

"I doubt it…Mama and I were never as close as Papa and I…They divorced when I was little, and Mama left me with Papa…She wanted to focus on her acting and dancing career…A little girl was too much of a burden…" Sofia sighed.

Paul hated that, he didn't want her sad. "Look at me…We have each other, and my family will make you sick of the whole bonding thing…" Paul chuckled to lighten the mood.

"That is why it is so important to have Nicole and Roman with me…They are family, especially since Papa is not around…"

"Baby, I can never say no to you, but this time I have to insist…I don't want Roman living with us, he technically is not your family…And, well Nicole…"

Sofia cut him off. "Okay, I can compromise on Roman, but not Nicole….And, Roman will have to live close by…"

Paul was cursing inside, but still did not have solid proof of Nikki's true intentions, he was stuck. "Fine, but only until we find her some place to stay…I want it to be you and me…How can we really be ourselves with Nicole here…"

Sofia sat and thought, she didn't like just tossing Nicole aside. "Let's just see what happens…I want to focus on us, and moving in…"

Paul kissed her, but he knew this was not going to be permanent, Nicole had to go away.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts in a review…Things are moving along for Paul and Sofia, but there is so much more to come…I love the ideas you guys have coming my way, don't worry, there are many more chapters to come and anything can happen…xoxo_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: Sorry for the delay in updating, been at the hospital a lot, please continue to spend positive thoughts my way. Love all of the great feedback, all I can say is there are more chapters to come and anything can happen. So please continue to give your thoughts and ideas in a review and PM, if you like.

***Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

**_Paul's Study...On the same page or not…_**

Sofia moaned seductively as Paul began to ease her back down on the couch. Just as he pulled at her dress to expose her skin, the door flew opened. "We are done waiting…Your hour is up…" Nicole said forcefully.

Paul looked up from Sofia's neck, and his face was anything but happy. "Has anyone ever told you…You are a cock blocker…?"

Sofia giggled, and slid out of Paul's embrace. "Come on…She is right, they have been waiting a long time."

Seth, Roman, Glenn, Randy, Dean, Damon, and Nicole all filed into Paul's home office. Each sat down, and stared at one another. They all have been waiting for more than an hour, and the indians were definitely restless. Glenn Jacobs spoke first, and snarled. "Let's get on with it."

Paul stood from the couch and arched his eyebrow at the 7'0 tall man. "Everyone needs to pipe down, all of you are still on the damn clock."

Sofia cleared her throat, she could see by Paul's facial expression he was already annoyed. "What Paul, is trying to say, is we all need to be respectful of one another's time."

Before she could continue, Damon cut in. "Well, that behemoth over there needs to learn some manners…" Damon pointed squarely at Paul. "He is rude, obnoxious, arrogant, selfish, and extremely annoying…!"

Paul slowly walked in Damon's direction, but Sofia quickly got in his path. "NO...! We are not doing this tonight…Damon, you are out of line…"

Again, Damon cut Sofia off. "I'm out of line? This piece of crap treats you like a two dollar whore, and I'm out of line?!"

That was it, Paul was done with pleasantries. He moved Sofia out of his way, and towered over Damon. "**I've had enough out you, buttmunch…You will watch your damn mouth when you talk to her or I will fix it so you can't speak at all!"**

Dean stood behind his brother. "You need to watch yourself, Levesque!"

"**Watch myself...? Your fucking brother needs to watch himself, I'm not some five and dime ass kissing lackey, I will whip your ass and your brother's...!"** Paul has just gone past go, and he didn't care. **"And furthermore, Sofia is your boss and everyone else within your group, all of you are paid to take orders and carry them out…If you or anyone else can't do that, then get the fuck out of my house and good luck with your future endeavors!"**

Sofia all of a sudden became extremely angry, basically 0-60. **"ENOUGH…ALL OF YOU THAT IS ENOUGH!"** Sofia shouted with her fists clinched by her sides. Roman came behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, he was eyeing each person to just say something back to Sofia.

Damon immediately went to Sofia, he tried to remove Roman's hand from her shoulder, but he received a very low angry growl from the stolid tanned Roman. "And, this asshole has to go too, Sofia."

Sofia was beginning to lose her patience with Damon. "Damon, we need to get something straight here…I will not have you talking to Paul or Roman that way. **Everyone needs to pull their heads out of their asses and settle down…I mean it…!"**

Both Paul and Roman smirked at Damon, which pissed off the young man even more. Damon reached for Sofia's hand and held it. "Sofia, you see what is happening here…They both are changing you…They are trying to control you…"

Nicole stepped forward. "Damon, is right. Ever since Roman came waltzing back into your life, you have changed. You have forgotten about the people who truly have your back."

Sofia slowly took her hand back from Damon, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Damon, I know you have been great to me, and I will never forget it, but we need to all take a step back. Yes, you are my friend, and I treasure that, but you also work for me, if that is becoming too much to balance, I will not hold you here."

Nicole stroked Damon's back, to calm him. This did not go unnoticed by Roman or Seth. "Cousin, your right, we have been giving you a hard time, but it is because we care about you and we feel slighted…But, if you choose Roman and Paul over us, we will understand…Right, Damon…?" She figured feeding Sofia guilt was the best strategy.

Damon tensed, but quickly started to understand what Nicole was doing. "Yes, I understand…If Sofia, no longer wants us around, I will respect that…"

**"Oh, cut the bullshit Junior…This is just what I am talking about…No one understands their boundaries….If you don't like things, bow out and move the fuck on!"** Paul said with authority.

"I can handle this." Sofia stepped forward and held her hands on her hips. "**I am not a fool…I am the boss here and things are going to go my way or the highway…I am sick and tired of breaking up squabbles between all of you…Paul and I are together and Roman is my right hand man!"** Sofia had a look of fire, Paul was taken aback at the fury that seem to permeate off of Sofia, but he wasn't going to question it, because she was taking his side.

Nikki was also taken aback, usually she could manipulate Sofia's emotions, but something was different and she couldn't figure it out. "Sofia, what has gotten into you…?"

**"I have a frigging headache and it is because of all of you…I shouldn't have to stand here and beg all of you to be on board, if you cared so much, you would all just do it…But, NOOOOO…I have to raise my voice and dig into everyone's ass to make everyone understand what I have been saying for months…NO FUCKING MORE…I AM THE LEADER HERE AND I AM TELLING ALL OF YOU FOR THE VERY LAST TIME...PAUL IS GOING TO BE HERE FOR A VERY LONG TIME...AND ROMAN IS SECOND IN COMMAND, BEHIND ME...SO, THERE WILL BE NO MORE BACK TALK...NO MORE INSULTS...NO MORE NOTHING...!" **Sofia sat down in a huff, she felt extremely uptight and it hit her out of no where.

Paul tried to sit next to her and placed his arm around her, but she moved away. Sofia turned to Paul first. "This isn't just for them, you have to give a little too…I have my business associates just like you do, so I deserve to be treated like a boss, not a mediator…!"

Paul raised up his hands trying to calm her, again he wasn't quite sure what tripped her trigger. His crew members looked on in shock, Paul has never taken no for an answer. "Baby, I think you are a little tired…" Paul said calmly.

Sofia narrowed her eyes at all of them. **"YES I AM VERY TIRED…SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF ALL OF THIS…EITHER EVERYONE STARTS TO BEHAVE OR I WILL SHOW ALL OF YOU THE KIND OF HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE I CAN BE…!"**

Seth looked at Paul, and couldn't help but smile, Paul has met his match. Seth actually liked it, he loves Paul, but sometimes his brother needed a kick in the ass. Roman cleared his throat, as the tension was so thick. "Alright, I'll start off….Sofia, I'm willing to do whatever it is that will smooth the waters here…But it is going to take all of us to make this work…"

Paul not to be outdone, stood up. "I will go a little easier…But…I will not tolerate disrespect, if Junior has something to say to me, he will address me accordingly and then I will answer him the same way…That is how it is going to be, take it or leave it…"

Sofia crossed her arms over her chest. "Damon…?"

Nicole stepped forward again, she knew something was not right with her cousin, so she decided to play nice to get what she wants, which is Paul. "Okay Sofia, I think we have all been a little selfish here…If you truly are happy with Paul, we will accept him in our home and our inner circle…Right…?" She looked to Damon.

Paul was not buying Nikki's little act, but he decided to mess with her. "You won't have to worry about accepting me at your home, because Sofia is moving in here with me." Paul smiled devilishly at Damon and Nicole.

Damon and Nicole practically had heart attacks, and they spoke in unison. **"W-H-A-T…!"**

A feather could have blown over Randy and Seth as they listened to Paul's words. Seth snapped to reality first, and stepped towards his brother. He mockingly bowed before Paul. "Well…Well…Well…My big brother made the leap, congratulations." Seth beamed from pride that he was the one to make this happen.

Paul popped him in the head. "Maybe I should make all of you address me that way from now on…Assclown…"

"This isn't funny…When the hell did this happen…?" Nicole stood all red in the face.

Sofia stood up and walked in the center of everyone, her demeanor was stoic and commanding. "It happened tonight, and before you open your mouth with anything negative Nicole, you are coming too."

Paul's neck almost snapped from shock, he thought they had settled things, but apparently not, so he chimed in quickly. "Temporarily, until you find your own place."

Nicole accepted that, this was perfect for her. She figured she could entice Paul in no time "Fine." She looked to Damon to not say a word.

**"I hope we all do not have to do this again, because I'm not putting up with it. The total focus from now on should be about getting Papa back out into the open…Where he belongs. Do I make myself clear?"** Sofia arched her eyebrow, and tapped her foot.

Paul placed his arm around her, to soothe her anger. In his mind, things were going to settle down and get back to normal, either by force or complete removal. This little meeting was primarily for Sofia's group, his people knew better. "Well, that is it folks, you are all free to go."

"Wait…I need each and every person in this room to agree that from now on there will be no more fighting." Sofia looked to each of them knowingly.

Everyone nodded their yes slowly. Glenn was the first to leave, he really didn't care as long as his positon within the ranks were not affected, and Randy shook the hands of both Sofia and Paul as he left. He too was not bothered, he knew that Paul was the true leader. He was just ready to leave.

Paul looked to Damon and Dean. "Well…?"

Damon swallowed hard, and plastered on a fake smile. "Fine…For Sofia…"

Dean had already made his side clear to Paul several weeks back, he had no beef with him, as long as he stayed out of Damon's face. "You know where I stand. Sofia, I have your back and I will support your choices."

Sofia mellowed as she snuggled into the arms of Paul. "Baby, all this meeting stuff has made me thirsty for another banana smoothie."

"Another one…? I think this boss thing has changed your taste buds." Paul chuckled, but he still thought it very odd. Every time he would have a banana around Sofia, she would practically gag from the smell of them.

Nicole and Roman shared a look of confusion. "I thought you hated bananas…Has Paul changed that too…?" Nicole said sarcastically.

"No, I just want one…Do I have to run that by you too…? Sofia asked in an annoyed tone.

"I need to get this little lady a smoothie, before she snaps again." Paul continued to grin as he and Sofia left his study.

* * *

Nikki and Damon stayed behind the group, and moved to a quiet area. Nikki laced her arm into Damon's. "We need to talk."

Damon waved off his brother and walked with Nikki to the back patio. Roman and Seth watched the two and decided to follow them, they both stood by the door, but were unable to hear.

Nikki sat down on the patio chair, and motioned for Damon to join her. "Listen, I know you have feelings for Sofia, and I can help you…That is, if you help me…"

"Go on…"

"With me being here, I can work on what I want, and that is becoming the lady of the house. If we work together, we both can get what we want." Nikki smiled.

"How does that help me?"

"I will work on Sofia's emotions, I will make her see you are the better man, and get Paul into my bed."

Damon stared into Nikki's eyes, he looked almost crazed. "Again, how does that help me…And how do I know I can trust you…? Look what happened to Dave."

"I don't know what you are talking about, we both know Sofia killed him. You still have the gun, don't you…?"

Damon gave a half smile, but did not answer. Nikki took that as a yes. "I know we have eyes on us right now, but please just trust me…We will both get what we want."

"Nicole, if you double cross me…"

Nicole cut in. "I won't, I need you too much…So do we have a deal…?"

"Sure, when do we start?"

"Right now, I am going to warm myself up to Paul, it will be only a matter of days before he is crazy horny for me…I will keep in touch." Nikki stood up to walk inside, but was greeted by both Seth and Roman.

Roman glared at Nikki. "You are a lowdown bitch…"

"What are you talking about…? Nikki tried to look innocent.

"You and pretty boy are up to something, I'm warning you right now…If you do anything to screw with Sofia, you will be very sorry…"

"Fuck you, Roman…Blood is thicker than water, Sofia will always side with me."

Roman snatched up Nikki by the arm. "Just stop with the blood is thicker than water crap…You don't give a damn about Sofia…But I know what you do give a damn about…"

Nikki struggled to get away. "You don't know anything about me…"

Roman squeezed her arm tighter. "I don't…? You have wanted to be Sofia your whole life, you want her life so bad, that it has made your insides rotten…But, I tell you this, you won't get in between her and Paul…I won't let that happen…"

Nikki looked at Roman, and her stare was cold and dead. "Careful Roman, you may end up like Dave…Bad things happen to bad people…"

Roman pulled Nikki in real close. "That will never happen because I would never be that desperate to fuck you…"

Nikki laughed. "Prove it…"

Nikki struggled to get free, and Seth tapped Roman on the back. "This is not the place man."

"You should listen to two tone." Nikki said in a struggled breathe.

"Oh, I'm not helping you out, I don't want my brother upset. I back everything Roman has said to you, and I will up the ante. I know something stinks with you and Damon, but I warn you…Paul is like a father to me, and if you do anything to hurt him…I will hurt you…"

Roman released Nikki, but not before giving her another warning. Damon came up behind Nikki, and guided her back inside. "We need to do something about him too." Damon said under his breathe.

Nikki had an evil look. "Don't worry, I have plans for him."

"What plans?" Damon's eyes began to sparkle.

"Let's just say, lighting is about to strike twice, and Paul maybe the one to make it happen."

Both Nikki and Damon shared a laughed, and continued to walk inside. Roman began to pace along the side of the pool, and Seth stopped him. "Look man, I know we don't know each other that well, but I think we have a common problem, how about trying to deal with it together. For Paul and Sofia?"

Roman stared at Seth for a moment. He knew it was going to take a lot to convince Sofia of Nikki's evil ways, so he shook Seth's hand. "Agreed, Nicole has to be stopped."

"Don't worry, I am going to talk to my brother tomorrow, but for tonight, we watch and listen to Nicole and pretty boy."

Both Roman and Seth laughed as they walked back inside to the mansion. Both had not looked forward to this meeting, but now felt something very promising could be in store for their futures.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Remember to review and give your thoughts…Well the meeting of the two groups is now complete, but the real drama will begin to unfold…_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: Sorry for the delay in updating, been at the hospital a lot, please continue to spend positive thoughts my way. Love all of the great feedback, all I can say is there are more chapters to come and anything can happen. So please continue to give your thoughts and ideas in a review and PM, if you like.

***Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

Sofia smiled as she stepped out of the luxurious master bathroom, towel drying her hair. It was all so surreal to her. She was living with the man she loved, and never has been happier. She turned around to see Paul standing at the bedroom double doors, holding two cups of coffee. She walked slowly to him, once she reached his muscular frame, she reached up on her tip toes, and kissed him. "You are spoiling me." She reached for her mug of coffee.

Paul gave a half smile and slapped her buttocks. "Well, you do a good job of spoiling me too…Last night was something else." He laughed with a hint of a groan.

Sofia arched her eyebrow and smirked. "Well, you had something to do with that, Mr. all night long." She gingerly walked towards the balcony, as she looked out to the royal landscape, she sighed contently thinking of last night. Paul had been insatiable last night, they were like animals in heat.

Paul wrapped his large arms around her small waist, and then reached down and kissed the side of her neck. He also sighed contently, he never appreciated the view from his bedroom balcony, hell he hadn't used it, well that is until last night. He had Sofia straddle him as he watched her ride him under the moonlit sky, it was a view that will stay with him for a long time. As he thought more, he realized that he has been doing a lot of different things lately, and he loved each moment. Sofia has opened his eyes to so many things he took for granite, mainly she opened his heart and he couldn't picture life without her. "I'm hungry, Papi." Sofia giggled as she pulled Paul away from his thoughts.

"Want to have breakfast up here?" Paul was hoping she answered yes, he didn't want to see Nicole's face.

Sofia leaned into Paul. "We ate in our room yesterday, Nicole is going to think we are avoiding her."

"Speaking of Nicole, I spoke with a realtor yesterday and made an appointment for Nicole to see him today." Nikki has been living with them for over a week, and Paul was ready to pull his hair out.

Sofia stepped out of Paul's embrace, and turned around to face him. "You did what…!"

Paul folded his arm over his chest and had a look of discontentment. "She has been here for over a week and has done nothing to look for her own place. Remember, I said this was going to be temporary."

Sofia now had her hand on her hip. "No me Digas! Oh mi Dios!"

Paul rolled his eyes, he didn't care that she was about to go off on him in Spanish. "You can yell in Spanish all you want, I'm not caving on this one…She has to go…!"

"Why?"

Paul took a deep breathe, he wanted to say so badly that Nicole is a conniving bitch, but he thought better of it. "Oh, I don't know….Maybe because every time we are trying to be "intimate" or having a "private conversation" she just appears out of nowhere. Don't you find that a little strange or a little too convenient?"

"You're exaggerating, have you forgotten about last night?" Sofia removed Paul's arms from his chest, and sexily ran her fingers over his pecs trying to calm him and to drop this whole Nicole thing.

Paul looked down at Sofia and smiled coyly. "How can I forget, it had been over three days since I had any."

"Awe, poor baby…But we made up for it…Right…?" Sofia spoke softly as she poked out her lips.

Paul usually caved like a ton of bricks from her cute expression, he could never deny her, but this situation was totally different, he had to remain stern. "That's not the point, she is getting too comfortable and will never leave…She is like that stray cat you feed one time, but regret doing it, because now they show up every day expecting to be fed…Sofia, she is a grown woman, who needs to stand on her own two feet…Why can't she live with John?"

Sofia could see her tactics were not working, and she was becoming annoyed. "I've asked her that already, she doesn't want to live with him…Something about him being too possessive…!"

Paul laughed sarcastically, and grumbled. "That is the pot calling the kettle black."

Sofia looked confused. "What…?"

Paul seeing this was going nowhere, decided they had to get serious with this conversation. He took Sofia's hand and walked towards the outdoor couch, he sat down and placed her on his lap. He needed to try and slowly open Sofia's eyes to Nikki's ways. He held her close to his chest, and ran his hand along her waist. "All I'm trying to say is Nicole, needs to stand up for herself…What does she actually do to help you out, besides being a personal assistant in picking out clothes for both of you or going shopping with you, which you flip the bill for..."

"She does more than that…"

Paul shook his head, but continued on. "Like what…? You are doing all the work…If she really was concerned for you, she would step up and offer to run the dance club…You have twice as many responsibilities than before, and Nicole has offered to do nothing, she is free loading off of you…"

Sofia sat quietly for a few seconds, she didn't want to admit that Paul had a point. Nicole has never once offered to lesson her load, but she couldn't throw Nicole under the bus, especially since she has been the one pushing to keep her here in Paul's house. "Well, I have been too busy with Heyman and Roman to even consider offering Nicole the position."

Paul lifted Sofia's face to look her squarely in the eyes. "A person with ambition shouldn't need to be asked, they step up and make it happen…Look at Roman, I have to admit, I was skeptical at first, but he has stepped up big time, he is proving that he is an asset to the business, but Nicole is proving to be a liability."

Sofia smiled, as she was about to call Paul out on his good deed. "Is that why you arranged for Roman to get that high rise apartment in Seth's building…? I knew you would grow to like Roman."

Paul tried not to smile, damn this woman for knowing him. "No, he just got lucky to stumble onto it…We weren't talking about that…"

Sofia squeezed his face. "I knew you were behind it…You're lying, you get that line across your forehead and your eyes get just a little lighter. That was so sweet of you…" She kissed him several times. "If you give Nicole half a chance, you will feel the same way about her."

Paul took her hands, he hated being called out by his good deeds. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…But this stays between us…But, Nicole still has to go, please just trust me on this…Besides, I can only handle doing something nice every five years or so…"

"Whatever, Papi…You do nice stuff for me all the time…Should I start counting them off…" Sofia giggled.

Paul started to tickle her, to stop her from naming off his good deeds. "Oh yeah, you can't talk when I do this…"

Sofia was giggling and squirming in Paul's arms, but suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Please stop…Please" She then began to slap his hands away, but it was not in a playful way.

Paul slowly stopped, he could see she was not playing around. "What is it…?"

Sofia quickly got out of his lap, and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. She soon found herself hugging the porcelain toilet bowl. The sounds of heaving and coughing was heard throughout the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

Paul was right behind her, and tried to open the door. "Princess, you okay…? Open the door…" His voice carried with great concern as he banged on the door, his face contorted into a grimace as he listened to her throw up.

The last person he wanted to see right now, came bursting through the bedroom doors. It was Nicole, and she was dressed in a very short slinky black silk robe, and you could clearly see she was naked underneath it. "Everything okay, handsome…?"

Paul turned to face Nicole, and he had a look of pure anger on his face. "Not now…!" He continued to knock at the door. "Come on Sofia, open the door."

Nicole came up behind Paul, and pressed her body against his back. "She will be okay…You need to take it easy…"

Paul tensed up, and turned around quickly. He snatched Nicole by the arm and walked her towards the door. "This is not the time for your bullshit…GET OUT…!"

Nicole took this opportunity to move in closer to Paul. "I love it rough…I bet you would love to make me scream…" Nikki reached down and cupped Paul's cock. "Oooh…Just as I imagined, you are a very big boy…" She tried to stroke him, but Paul caught her wrist, and began to squeeze tightly, almost cutting off the circulation.

Paul clinched his teeth, and his voice became icy and laced with the intent to hurt her. "You little fucking cunt…Get your filthy hands off me…!" He shoved her into the wall, and looked at her with deadly force.

Nicole laughed. "Such strength, I love a man who takes control." She looked into his eyes, and undid her robe, she stood with no shame as she displayed her naked body. "See what you are missing…I bet Sofia, doesn't compare…"

Paul growled as he stalked towards Nicole, he went for her and roughly began shutting her robe. "Don't flatter yourself, surgery does a lot, but Sofia is all real, something the fuck you're not…You filthy no good bitch…!"

Just then the bathroom door opened, and Sofia stood with wide eyes.** "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON…!" **Sofia stepped out of the bathroom and horror adorned her face, not only from just throwing up what felt like her entire insides, but now from the sight before her.

Paul stood like a deer caught in headlights, and his hands were on Nicole's robe, and it was completely clear that Nicole was naked, and her breast were exposed to him. "Shit…Baby, it is not what it looks like…"

Sofia ran towards Paul like a bull charging a red cape. She began hitting him on the back, and wouldn't let up. **"GET OFF HER…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS…I TRUSTED YOU…!"**

Paul flinched from her hits, he couldn't understand a woman of her size throwing these powerful blows. "Fuck Sofia…Stop it…!" Paul quickly grabbed up Sofia by her waist. "It is not what you think…!"

"**I KNOW WHAT I SAW…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN…SON OF BITCH…LET ME GO…!"** Sofia kicked and continued to yell, as she struggled to get out of Paul's grip.

Nicole looked at Paul and smirked at his dilemma. Paul's look was pure evil, if he wasn't holding Sofia right now, his hands would be around Nicole's neck, choking her last breathe from her throat. "Sofia, listen to me, I swear it is not what it looks like." Paul said in a pleading voice.

**"****YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME…AND NOW YOU ARE AFTER MY COUSIN…JUST LIKE DAVE…LET ME GOOOOOOOO….!" **Sofia's face was crimson red, and tears were filling her eyes.

Nicole was loving it, she now was going to get Paul right where she wanted. "Sofia…Stop…!" Nicole limped towards Sofia and Paul, and she put on her "loving cousin" face. "Sofia…He is telling the truth…!"

That completely took Paul by surprise, but he knew the other shoe was about to drop. Sofia slowly stopped hitting Paul, and looked at Nicole. "W-What?"

Nicole tighten her robe, and limped some more to Sofia. "I said he is telling the truth…I tripped on my own feet and Paul caught me…He was helping me, my robe just slipped opened…Right Paul…?"

Paul felt his head wanting to explode, either he went along with her or chance Sofia believing that Nicole flashed him, he wasn't too sure if Sofia would buy it, especially with her radical mood swings lately. "Yeah, that is what happened." Paul's tone was very eerie as he stared at Nicole.

Sofia stepped away from Paul and Nicole, she stared at both of them. She didn't like what she saw one bit. "Why were you in here and why weren't you wearing anything under that robe?"

"I would like an answer to that too…?" Paul asked and his voice was laced with sarcasm.

Sofia put her hand up towards Paul to silence him. "I got this…Nicole…?"

Nicole limped towards Sofia. "I wanted to tell both of you I would be out for the evening and you two would not be bothered with me…"

"And that couldn't wait until we got down fucking stairs…" Sofia snapped.

Nicole forced tears to come. "I only wanted to give you guys some space…I'm trying to get along…Isn't that what you wanted, Sofia…?"

Sofia closed her eyes, she was pissed. "Yes, it is what I wanted…Nicole, I don't want any more misunderstandings, I love you and I don't want our relationship to get messed up, so Paul and I made an appointment for you, it is with a realtor…I think it is time for you to get your own place, I will pay for it…"

Nicole now was angry, usually Sofia would give into her tears. "Well, I can't now, I sprained my ankle when I tripped…Please, this was just a big silly misunderstanding…You know I would never hurt you like that, you are my sister." Nicole pulled Sofia into a hug.

Sofia now felt bad, she was letting her anger get the best of her. "I know that…It just brought up bad memories about Dave…Of course you can stay until your ankle is healed."

Paul had his fist clinched, he has never wanted to kill someone so badly. "Now that you said what you wanted, you can leave now…Sofia and I need to be alone." Paul held the door opened for Nicole.

Nicole pretended to be in so much pain as she walked towards the door. "No problem…And Sofia, I'm really sorry that we upset you."

Sofia again felt hot, all of the upset had brought on another wave of nausea. She nodded as she quickly went back into the bathroom.

Paul blocked Nicole from leaving, he leaned into her and whispered through gritted teeth. "If you ever pull that stunt again, I will kill you where you stand."

Nicole laughed. "I needed to prove a point, Sofia will always believe me…I thought you would have figured that out by now…"

"I'm not someone to fuck with…I'm not Dave…" He paused as he lightly gripped her neck. "You know people go missing in the dessert all the time, keep this up and you will become one of those statistics…"

Nicole had a wave of fear, as she studied Paul's eyes. But she quickly swallowed it. "It will be only a matter of time before you are in my bed...No man can resist me…"

"Is that why Dave ended up dead…?" Paul was convinced there was something going on between Nicole and Dave, but he needed solid confirmation.

"That information will cost you…Let's say, you and me go back to my room and you fuck it out me."

Paul started hearing Sofia heave more, he had to check on her. "The only thing I will gladly do is get rid of you permanently." He then shoved Nicole out into the hallway, and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

After several minutes Sofia leaned against the bathroom doorframe, her hair was sprawled around her face, and she was flushed. Paul walked towards her, and cupped her face. "Baby, you okay?"

Sofia pushed his hands away. "Were you telling the truth or do you want Nicole?"

Paul scooped her up into his arms, and sat down on the couch. "One thing I have never done to you is lie, I tell you like it is good or bad…You know that…"

Sofia placed her head on his shoulder, she was drained. "I know that, but seeing you over Nicole like that, it made me think of Dave…And I…."

Paul stoked her back. "Stop right there…Look at me…I would never betray you like that, I think something else is wrong."

Sofia sighed. "Yes there is. First, I'm sorry for hitting you and secondly, you were right and I was wrong…Nicole cannot stay here and I feel like a royal bitch for wanting her to leave."

Paul continued to massage her back, normally he would gloat, but he has suspicions that something else is wrong. "Thank you, and you are not a bitch. I won't rub this in your face because I want you to do something for me." He lifted her off his lap, and walked towards his nightstand.

Sofia watched and she became angry as Paul walked back into her personal space holding a small box. "Is that a sick joke?"

Paul sat real close to Sofia, and held the box in front of them. "No, it is not a joke…You have been getting sick a lot, mood swings, and craving weird stuff."

Sofia slapped the box from his hand and stood up. "Why would you do that…Why would you hurt me like that…?"

Paul pulled at her wrist. "I did it because I love you and I'm concerned…Please just take the test."

Sofia wiped the tears that now began to fall. "I told you I can't get pregnant…I thought you were okay with that…Were you lying…"

"No, I wasn't lying, but if you are…"

Sofia cut in. "You would be happy, so you lied."

"DAMMIT SOFIA…I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT KIDS, I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT BEING A FATHER…THAT IS UNTIL I MET YOU AND WE GOT TOGETHER…DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU TO MOVE IN WITH ME, IF I WASN'T SURE YOU WERE THE ONE…I DON'T DO THINGS TO TEST IT OUT, I DO THINGS I'M SURE OF AND I AM SURE AS HELL I WANT YOU FOR THE LONG HALL…!" Paul was nervous himself, he loved Sofia and he knew what was in store for them, she was it for him.

Sofia blinked several times, she was in shock. She picked up the test and stood in front of Paul. "Okay, but promise me, if this is negative, which it will be, you will still love me as much."

Paul pulled her into a hug as he still sat on the couch. His head was at her stomach. "I can't possibly love you any more than I already do…Trust me and take the test, I'll be right here with you."

Sofia ran her fingers through Paul's hair, and then kissed the top of his head. "Okay…I'll be right back." The walk into the bathroom felt like a mile, she was shaking, she didn't want to lose the love of her life when the test came back negative.

* * *

_**TBC...Thank you for reading and hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter...Please don't forget to leave your thoughts and opinions in a review...**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

a/n: Some fluff in this chapter, giving some alone time for Paul to give a peak at his "friendship" with Dave...Next chapter will more than likely have smut...Stay tuned...Please...

* * *

Sofia shut the bathroom door, and leaned against it. She began to tremble slightly, and she hugged herself. Her mind was frantic with all the scenarios that would play out once she told Paul this pregnancy test reflects negative. She just knew their relationship would change, and not for the better. She knew Paul was trying to say the right words, but she also knew he would come to resent her if she couldn't bare his children. What man wouldn't, her own deceased husband tortured her and made her feel less of a woman, and this was a man that swore before God to love her no matter what. The possibility of Paul doing this to her would hurt a thousand times more, why…because she loves Paul with all her heart. Dave never had her heart, but his words were none the less like a sword plunged into her heart and soul. She could never take that from Paul, it would kill her, she just knew it would.

"Everything okay in there? I don't hear anything." Paul pressed his ear against the door, all he could hear was Sofia taking swallow breathes. "Sofia…?"

Sofia closed her eyes, and slid down to the floor. "I can't pee."

Paul could hear her tears coming through her words. "Can I come in…?"

"n-no." Sofia's voice began to crack, and she held her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Shit…Please don't do this…Open the door…" Paul had to get in there to face her, to reason with her.

"Please, go a-w-a-y…"

"Fuck…Sofia, if you don't open this damn door, I swear to God I will break down…Come on…" Paul jiggled the door handle giving her one last chance to open it. "I'm counting to three and if you don't answer, you know I will knock it down."

Sofia shook her head from side to side, she didn't want to open the door, but she knew Paul too, he would back up his words. She slowly stood up, and cracked the door open only peaking her face out. "Please just give me a minute, I'm fine…Really…"

Paul held the edge of the door, and pushed slightly. "No you're not…" He waited a second, and Sofia stepped aside and allowed him entry. Paul didn't even have to ask her what was wrong, the fear and sadness was written clearly on her face. He lifted his hand, and slightly rubbed her cheek. "You don't have to be scared, I told you whatever that test tells us, I'm here…"

Sofia turned her back to him. "I think you believe that now, but in time you will come to resent me…My own husband did."

Paul could feel his blood beginning to boil, if Dave was still alive, he would give him a beating of a lifetime. Paul also felt a twinge of guilt, because his "friend" had lied to him and he actually believed the stories of his horrible marriage. Paul sighed, as he lifted Sofia's head. "I'm not Dave…Please just take the test and then we need to talk."

Sofia shuddered at Paul's words. "About what…?"

"Dave, and us." Paul cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You need to hear what I have to say about Dave." Paul opened the pregnancy test and handed Sofia the little stick. "Go ahead…Trust me…" Paul smiled warmly as he and Sofia held the stick together.

Sofia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Okay…I need to do the rest alone…I promise I will do it."

Paul kissed her on the forehead, and then winked at her. "That's my girl, I'll be right outside the door."

Sofia gave a half smile. "Don't listen at the door because I will never be able to pee."

Paul put up his hands to signal he surrenders. "Okay…Okay…"

Sofia looked in the mirror and whispered to herself. _"There is no way out of this…If you don't take the test, he won't let up…" _She looked down at her stomach. _"Why am I broken?"_

She went onto do the test, and stared at herself again in the mirror. _"Well, this is it…"_

Paul had done his best not to listen at the door, but he was nervous too. He knew deep down she was pregnant, and he was actually getting excited. _"You a father…Well, this will be different, a little person depending on me…To protect them…To love them…To spoil them…A little person made up of me and Sofia…Can't get closer to perfection than that…"_ Paul grinned at his last thought.

"So, you wanted to talk…" Sofia stood in front of Paul, she was somber in her demeanor.

Paul raised his eyebrow. "Yes, silly women…Just sit and relax."

"I'm not being silly…I know what you are already going to say…Just say it…"

Paul was still getting use to all of this kind of stuff…Sharing feelings. "Didn't I tell you about that assuming stuff…I want to talk about Dave while we wait for the results…"

Sofia tensed up and sighed. "Why…?"

Paul laid on the bed with his back propped up to the headboard, he pulled Sofia onto him. She laid between his legs and leaned back onto his muscular chest, and Paul wrapped his arms around her. "I need to make perfectly clear I am not Dave Batista, yes he was a friend, but him and I are totally different…You need to let go of your past hurt and let them stay buried with him."

Sofia ran small circles along Paul's forearm. "I know you are not Dave, trust me on that."

Paul used his right hand and began to softly stroke her hair. "Do you…? Because you compare me to him sometimes, such as how I would just leave you, if we couldn't have little rug rats."

Sofia gave a slight giggle to that. She loved how Paul could sometimes make a funny, when things were so tense. "Well, you seem anxious to find out if you are going to be a daddy."

"I'm not anxious, I just like to be prepared…Look, you are drinking and smoking." Sofia tried to cut in and deny she still is smoking. "Yes you are and don't even try to deny it. I know once I leave in the morning, you are out near the pool with cigarette in hand."

"Whatever, noisy body."

"Yeah, whatever…Seriously, if you are pregnant, that stuff needs to be stopped asap…"

Sofia wanted to believe that, but her nagging fear got the best of her. "So that is it…"

"No…I need you to know that you deserved a better husband than Dave, he was an asshole with issues, and his issues became bigger when he accepted your father's offer to run the business…Dave was never a leader, he was a follower…I knew the day he told me about that offer, he would be destined to fail."

Sofia pushed herself up, and turned to look at Paul. "So, you do realize what I went through with him."

It was Paul's turn to sit and look, he had a decision to make, be him and be brutally honest, or take the punk way out and lie. Well, obviously Paul is not a punk, and he remained true to who he is. "I do now…Dave told me a lot, he told me the day he proposed to you it was for the money and power…I told him he was an idiot…A man makes their own way, if he can't, he can't be a leader…Who the hell respects anyone who is handed the keys to the kingdom because of his wife…I sure as hell wouldn't…Why do you think I didn't attend the wedding…"

Sofia played with Paul's tie, as she now sat up on her knees. "I always wondered why you didn't attend…Maybe if you had things would have turned out differently…"

"I doubt it, don't get me wrong princess, you are smart, beautiful, feisty, and sexy as hell. I could continue, but I think you get the point. There is a code I respect…You don't screw around with other member's wives or girlfriends…" Paul chuckled. "But then again, you could have started a war."

"Did Dave tell you he cheated a lot?"

"Yes, and I told him that he was heading straight for divorce…Dave sometimes didn't always think things through, he was easily swayed, not to mention he was using and drinking…Dave figured he could do no wrong. I like to call it, MBD."

Sofia cocked her head to the side. "Huh…?"

Paul laughed. "Mob Boss Disease…Getting sucked into the life and turning on those that are supposedly your friends and family…Dave thought he was bigger than the business, but no one is bigger than the business…You start believing your own hype, you get stupid and vulnerable…You are no longer the hunter, you become the hunted…I knew a few months before he died, something was going to happen, either he would end up in jail or get whacked."

Sofia was starting to understand, Dave was treating everyone as badly as her. "Thank you and I promise to do better, I love you and I do trust you."

"You know how I feel about you...You have to let go of Dave, he was not the same man I knew from 12 years ago...He became weak and spineless, which made him neglect his responsibilities...Sofia, I shouldn't have judged you in the beginning, I was being a prick...I knew Dave was cutting out on you and I should have seen he was the one in the wrong...But, I give you my word, it is you and me only, my playing days are over...No matter what those test results show...You hear me on this...?"

Sofia pulled Paul into her by his tie, she kissed him deeper than she has ever kissed him. "Mmm...It's settled, me and you...Ride or Die, baby..." Sofia smirked.

Paul stared seductively and powerfully into her eyes, he was saying this is the beginning to forever, nothing will stop them in their relationship or with business. He then looked down at his $7,000.00 Rolex Submariner Men's Steel watch. "That's right, a new era has begun, you and me...Time for the results."

Sofia scooted out of the bed, again she walked slowly to the bathroom. She picked up the little stick, but didn't look at it. She stood before Paul, and handed him the little white stick. "You read it…"

Paul took the Clearblue digital stick, he slowly turned it over…And it read…"Pregnant", Paul was shouting YES…Inside of himself, his face however showed nothing. "Well, I guess we need to go shopping."

Sofia frowned. "You don't have to buy me something, I knew it would be negative…I told y-you…"

Paul held the stick up to her face, and he could no longer contain his excitement, he had a grin wider than the state of Nevada. "Sofia…Look at it…"

Sofia began to speak, but then the stick was in her face. Her mouth dropped opened and she looked between the stick and Paul's glaring grin. "I'M PREGNANT…I'M PREGNANT…YOU DID IT PAPI…" She jumped into Paul's arms, practically cutting off his air supply and her legs wrapped around his waist like a python.

Paul held her just as tight. "My little guys just wouldn't be denied…." He suddenly stop squeezing her, and held her back from him. "Shit, we don't want to hurt him…"

Sofia reached up on her tiptoes, and cupped Paul's face. "Can we hurt the baby…?" She rubbed her tummy."

Paul looked panicked. "Seriously…?"

"I'm kidding…" Sofia squealed again. "I'm pregnant…!" She jumped up and down on the bed like a teenage girl. "Baby, we are going to be parents…Do you know how many times I have dreamt of holding my very own baby…!"

Paul watched for a second, and then stopped her. "Come here…No jumping…" He hugged her again, and then kissed her breathless. When he pulled their lips apart, they both stared at one another, both could see each other's joy. "You are going to be a great mother to our son…I love you, princess…"

"I love you more…And you are going to be a great Papa…Speaking of Papa, I need to tell my P-a-p-a…"

Paul not wanting to ruin this. "We will find a way to get word to your father…I promise…" He reached down and rubbed her tummy. "And, I promise you too…"

Sofia smiled warmly at Paul's actions. She was so overjoyed that she was having her very own baby, and to make things even sweeter, she was having Paul's child. Unfortunately, things did not stay sweet for long, because Nicole and Alfred (the Butler) knocked on the door. "Everything alright Sir…?" The older white haired man asked with concern.

Sofia hung onto Paul's neck, and both were smiling like idiots. "Everything is perfect, Alfred." Paul said with a wide smile.

Sofia walked towards Nicole. "It is better than perfect…Nicole…I'M PREGNANT…!" Sofia squealed again.

Nicole could have fainted on the spot. "W-H-A-T….?!"

"I'M PREGNANT…WITH CHILD…BUN IN THE OVEN…!" Sofia could light up Madison Square Garden.

Paul walked behind Sofia, and placed his hand around her waist, he wanted to accentuate the point to Nicole. "No congratulations to the mother of my child…?"

Nicole glared at Paul, if looks could kill, he would be dead. Sofia being so excited did not notice. "Yeah, congrats."

"Nicole, you don't seem excited…This is a miracle…Aren't you happy for us…?"

Nicole limped to Sofia, and forced a hug. She was seething inside. "Of course, I'm just shocked. I hope everything will go okay."

It was Paul's turn to glare at Nicole. "Of course it will…! With mine and Sofia's genes, this baby will be perfect, our son will be perfect..."

Alfred stepped in between Paul and Sofia. "Congratulations Sir and Madam Sofia, the staff will also be very happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Alfred." Paul continued to glare at Nicole, he could see her wheels already turning and he didn't like that at all. "Sofia needs her rest, and I have to get to the office."

"Aw, I wish you could stay home today." Sofia pouted.

"Don't worry baby, I have plans for us. Be ready tonight, we are going out to celebrate." Paul kissed her quite passionately, he wanted Nicole to really get the picture. He and Sofia were becoming a family, and she was on her way out. "Oh, and make sure to call me when you make your doctor's appointment." He kissed Sofia again.

Nicole was becoming red in the face, she couldn't believe this. But her mind was thinking of a way to put a stop to this. "Paul is right you need your rest. I will check on you later." Nicole made her way to her bedroom, she slammed the door shut, and began picking up anything and throwing them at the wall, she was so furious that she was actually seeing red. She spotted her cell, and sent a text to Damon: _"We have a huge problem…We need to start a new plan…Sofia is pregnant…!" _Nicole through the cellphone on the floor and screamed. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH…YOU RUIN EVERYTHING…I WILL HAVE PAUL...EVEN IF I HAVE TO GET RID OF YOU AND THAT BRAT...!"

* * *

Paul sat with a huge Cheshire grin on his face inside of his limo, he had to call the one person who he knew would be as excited as he was, he called his brother.

_Seth: I'm on my way Paul…Sorry…_

_Paul: Settle down…I need you at my office…_

_Seth: What about the meeting with Sonny…?_

_Paul: Fuck the meeting…You have to help me pick out some jewelry…_

_Seth: Are you feeling okay…?_

_Paul: Couldn't be better…Uncle Seth…_

_Seth: Did you just call me Uncle…?_

_Paul: Yes…You fucking deaf…?_

_Seth: Shut the fucking door…Are you having a rug rat…?_

_Paul: Yep…I'm going to be father…Can you fucking believe it…?_

_Seth: I'm happy for you bro…Your happy right…You better be fucking happy…_

_Paul (chukle): Yes assclown…Just have your ass at my office…Seriously, I need your help…_

_Seth: To pick out another ridiculous watch..._

_Paul was too happy to get annoyed: Not for me...For Sofia..._

_Seth: What kind of jewelry...?_

_Paul: Just get your ass to my office..._

_Seth was curious, and hoped it was what he was thinking: This better be good...I'll be there in ten…_

Paul ended the call, he sat back proud as a peacock for the entire ride to his office. He was going to be a dad and he got the woman he wanted. He felt nothing could spoil this.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you all for reading…This was a serious and fluff chapter, but I wanted to give a little more insight of Dave from Paul's perspective…Hope it was okay…Please leave your thoughts and opinions in a review…More to come with this couple, and there should be some smut in the next chapter…_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

**_Nicole's Room…_**

After an hour Nicole had finally been able to calm down, and her mind was now fully focused. She picked up her cell phone and called Damon.

_Damon: Finally, I had been trying to call you…What do you mean Sofia, is fucking pregnant…?_

_Nicole: Do you need me to draw you a fucking picture…!_

_Damon (Damon huff heavily, his mind was spinning): This can't be…I thought that fall fixed her from having kids…Have you been lying to me…!_

_Nicole: NO…! The doctors told her she couldn't conceive, I don't know what changed…You realize things have changed, she will never leave Paul now. (Nikki needed to plant doubt in Damon's mind to get what she needed)_

_Damon: You don't know that, we just need to come up with a different strategy!_

_Nicole (she sighed ever so sadly): Damon, what can we possibly do? We have to face it, we have lost. It is a shame, Sofia and Paul will ride off into the sunset together. Paul has won, she will never be yours._

_Damon (his heart raced, and he started tapping is head, his pupils began to dilate): I can't have that, if I can't be with her, no one will. She needs to be freed from him, he is evil and has corrupted her._

_Nicole (she smirked wickedly, she knew the exact words to use. She was fully aware that Damon suffers from psychotic disorder and while off his med's, he was easily swayed to see things that were unreal or untrue): You are so right, she is not herself, Paul has taken the real Sofia and she will never be the same. Oh shit…_

_Damon: What is it…?_

_Nicole: Well, if Sofia needs to be freed from Paul, that means the baby will be affected too. We can't let another life be controlled by Paul…What can we do…?_

_Damon: The only thing we can do, take both Sofia and the unborn child away from that evil behemoth._

_Nicole (her face was adorned with evil and joy, as she now has her pawn): So what do you suggest we do?_

_Damon: If she cannot leave him on her own, then we have to make sure we save her. We will sacrifice her and the unborn child._

_Nicole: I think you are right, it is the only way. We will need help._

_Damon: Don't worry, I will handle everything._

_Nicole: Perfect, I'll call you later. We have to make sure this happens as soon as possible. I mean for Sofia's own good._

_Damon: Done. _

Nicole ended the call and twirled around as she smiled wickedly, she felt no remorse for what was going to happen. If her cousin refused to leave on her own, she would be forced to leave, and that will leave Paul wide open for herself.

* * *

**_Paul's Office…._**

Seth burst into Paul's office, and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Not to fear big bro, the sibling with impeccable taste is here."

"And who taught you that…ME…" Paul smirked.

Seth hugged his brother. "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks kid, the jeweler should be here soon." Paul had a very proud grin.

Seth sat down on the couch. "So what are we picking out? Something for a special moment?"

Paul sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Subtle…You will see when the jeweler gets here."

"Come on…What are we shopping for?"

"Jewelry…" Paul smirked.

"I know that…Is it a ring…?"

"You are such a girl sometimes…" Paul continued to smirk.

"I am not…!" Seth said in a bratty tone.

"Really…" Paul pulled out his cellphone and snapped Seth's picture. "See for yourself…"

Seth shoved the phone out his face. "Whatever…Stop changing the subject…Just admit it, we are picking out an engagement ring."

"Maybe…Maybe not…Stop making a big deal out this…" Paul spat.

Seth had a huge grin. "I knew it…! Finally, you are joining the rest of us humans and admitting to wanting a commitment…I'm proud of you, you know it was hard raising a big brother." Seth ducked as he saw Paul coming with a mocking punch.

Both men finally settled down from their playful brotherly mock fighting. Seth sat back down and figured this would be a good time to open up about his suspicions of Nicole. "You know I'm glad we have a few minutes…I really need to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind, kid?" Paul asked while re-fixing his tie.

Seth shifted slightly in his seat, he didn't want to spoil Paul's good mood, but he needed his brother to be on his guard, especially now. "It's about your house guest, Nicole." Seth could see by Paul's stiff reaction that he has already had a situation with her. "She is up to something, and Damon is helping her…Me and Roman watched them the night we had our little meeting at your house…They were whispering and Nicole pretty much threatened Roman…"

Paul rubbed his hand over his face. "Go on…"

"Well, first I saw Nicole walking through your house…She had a weird look, almost like calculating in her head that everything in sight was already hers…Then after the meeting her and Damon snuck out onto the patio, they huddled up close, you know like plotting something…When Roman confronted her, she became spiteful and threatening…I warned her, if she hurt you, I would hurt her."

Paul rubbed the side of his face. "Thanks kid…But, I know she is up to something…The little bitch flashed me this morning, and Sofia walked in on it."

"WHAT…? We need to do something about her….!" Seth was irate, no one messes with Paul.

"Settle down…Nicole, let Sofia go off on me, and then she played like it was accident…She thinks she has me right where she wants me, but I have seen bitches like her before, she is no threat…" Paul said with cold and deadly emotion.

Seth didn't like it. "Why not just get rid of her."

Paul's voice became stern. "I can't do that right now, not with Sofia being pregnant. I still don't know if this is a high risk pregnancy or not. I can't risk her or the baby's wellbeing."

Seth could see his brother was more worried than he was letting on. "Okay, but Roman and I will still keep an eye on her, I don't trust her at all. And, don't worry so much, I'm sure Sofia and the baby will be fine."

"Do me a favor, anything you two find out, run it by me first. Once my son is born, I am blowing this bitch out of the water. She will regret the day she started this, I promise you that."

Seth nodded in agreement. "We will, but still…."

"Don't you worry…You see I think something was going on between Dave and Nicole, and I intend on getting proof…Once I do, I will show Sofia, and Nicole's ass will be history."

Seth grinned. "Roman thinks the same thing…I think the key is Damon."

This time it was Paul's turn to nod. "So do I…I also think that little pee wee prick has something else that I need." Paul has thought ever since Columbia that Damon still has the gun that Sofia used to kill Dave.

Seth looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't get into with you, but Damon could be the biggest problem I have." Paul felt it best to not share Sofia's secret, not that he didn't trust Seth, but the less people that know the actual truth is better.

Seth knew his brother, and could tell he was holding back. "Come on, don't do that...There is something you are not telling me."

Paul felt his cell vibrate, and he held his finger up to Seth as he checked the incoming text. He began to smirk as he read it.

_Sofia: Hey, Papi. I need your opinion, which one for tonight…? (She took two pictures of very sheer and sexy lingerie, one blue, the other black)_

_Paul groaned softly as he thought of her in those teddies, and he also felt his cock begin to twitch: Naughty little girl…How about option C…Nothing but your Birthday Suit…_

_Sofia smiled, as she tilted the camera on her cell, and snapped a picture of her cleavage: Ay Papi, you mean something like this._

_Paul: Fuck you are a tease…You realize I'm going to fuck you raw tonight._

_Sofia: Funny, I was planning on riding you until you couldn't take it anymore…And then…_

_Paul sat as his mouth was going dry, she didn't finish the sentence: Talk like that naughty little girl is going to have you sore in the morning._

_Sofia: Ay Papi, promise?_

_Paul felt extremely hot, and knew he had to end this now or he would never make it through picking out jewelry: No it is a guarantee…You will be screaming Papi all night…_

_Sofia snapped one more pic, but this time it was dangerously close to her nipples: Love you…_

_Paul shifted in his seat, and he heard Seth laughing: You are so going to get a fucking of a lifetime…And love both of you…_

Paul slipped his cellphone back into his pocket, and took a large gulp of water from water bottle water in front of him. He felt Seth staring, and heard his laugh. "Don't say a fucking a word."

Seth was about to retort on how much of a sex feign his brother is, but now Paul's office phone buzzed. Paul answered and instructed his secretary to send in the very well-known Jeweler.

Seth stood to greet the older gentleman, as Paul needed to cool off. "So what do you have for us Angelo?"

The older Italian man smiled, and began to set up his display of very expensive diamond rings. Angelo would only do this for Paul, his stores were the best of best and he dealt with celebrities and the elite wealthy socialites. "So my friend, what would you like to see first?"

Paul finally able to stand as his lower region began to calm down. "I'm looking for a statement piece, you know, a wow factor." Paul looked over the black velvet display cases, and there it was, a 13 Carat emerald shaped black diamond ring. "That's it!"

Seth looked less impressed. "That would be a negative."

"What, it is perfect. I want something different for Sofia…I think she will love it."

Angelo cleared his throat. "This is definitely a statement piece."

Seth cut in. "The only thing that says is death. Sofia will be pissed if you give her that."

Paul frowned. "I know her a little bit better than you…She likes being different, and so do I."

Angelo interrupted the siblings. "If I may, a black diamond engagement ring symbolizes authority, power, strength, certainty and passion…If this is what your lady love signifies in your life, then it is not a bad choice."

Paul gave Seth a cocky look. "See, and you were supposed to be helping."

"I still would like to see something else, how about a yellow diamond?" Seth started poking around Angelo's display cases.

Angelo again cut in, he sensed this was going to be a long showing. "Well, the yellow diamond is symbolic essence of the yellow color, you know, renewal, hope, cheerfulness and sunlight. Hence, the yellow diamond is said to bring blessings of joy and prosperity in a couple's life."

Paul stood with his arms folded to his chest as he looked at the yellow diamond. Angelo took a seat, as the brothers began a verbal sparring sessions on behalf of each stone.

* * *

**_Meanwhile Paul's Mansion…_**

Sofia stood in front of the bed staring at several cocktail dresses, she wanted to wear the perfect outfit for her evening out with Paul. She turned to the door and smiled brightly at Nicole. "Hey you, come in…"

Nicole put on a fake smile and sat on the bed. She looked at all the pretty dresses before her, and her blood ran hot, it took everything inside of her not to just slap Sofia over. "They are all so pretty, but do you think they are appropriate?"

"Yes, you and I shopped together and picked them out. Why do you say that?"

"I just meant that maybe they won't fit now, we bought those dresses a long time ago, and you look a little puffy." Nikki twirled a strand of her hair, and looked concerned.

Sofia looked perplexed, but quickly went to the full length mirror. She opened her robed and ran her hand down her toned abs. "You think I'm showing already?"

Nicole got up and stood behind Sofia. "Well, maybe it was your robe. But, the baby weight will come. Hopefully Paul will be as happy as he is today when that happens."

Sofia stared at Nicole's reflection. "You think Paul will not understand?"

Nicole smiled cloyingly. "Oh, I'm sure he will…But all those dancers at his Casinos may have different ideas…Didn't you say he had sex with some of them."

Sofia felt upset, and began questioning herself if Nicole had a point. "Paul loves me, and we are committed to each other."

"Sweetie, I didn't mean he doesn't love you, I'm just saying he may get tempted by all of those pretty dancers in their little outfits…Especially when you have to start wearing those granny panties…I'm just trying to prepare you, because I care."

Sofia walked away from Nicole, she felt emotions taking ahold of her, and the emotion coming out now was weepiness. "Nicole, just leave me alone."

"Please, don't be mad at me. I only want what is best for you. I don't want you blindsided when the baby weight starts and Paul starts looking at you differently."

Sofia looked at Nicole, and a few tears trickled down her face. "I'm not mad…It is hurtful that you think Paul will cut out on me…I love him, and I love that I'm carrying his child…Just leave me alone, if you are going to be like this…"

Nicole was about to spew more lies, but was stopped as Roman tapped on the door. "You decent…"

Nicole rolled her eyes, and Sofia got up and answered the door. "I'll be ready in a minute." Sofia tried to walk away from Roman's piercing grey eyes, but he stopped her. "What's the matter?"

Sofia ran her fingers through her raven long hair. "I wanted to tell you the good news, but now I just need to get dress."

Roman stared at Nicole above Sofia's head. He knew she had something to do with it. "Come on baby girl, you were so excited over the phone…What is the good news?"

Nicole sighed heavily, as she rolled her eyes at Roman. "Obviously she doesn't want to tell you, why don't you wait downstairs with the rest of the help."

That snapped Sofia from her weepie tears. "Shut up, Nicole….!"

Roman smirked, and Nicole was outraged. "Excuse me?"

Sofia held her hand on her hip. "I said shut up, and don't talk to Roman that way…You have said enough today!" Sofia now felt light headed, and held onto Roman's arm. "Whoa, let's sit you down." Roman guided her to the edge of the bed.

Nicole rolled her eyes again. "She is fine, that is what happens when you are pregnant."

Sofia looked up at Nicole and was dejected, she wanted to tell Roman. "What the hell is wrong with you Nicole…I wanted to tell Roman myself!"

Roman had a huge grin. "Seriously…You're having a little bambino…?"

Sofia nodded her head up and down. Roman helped her up and gave her a huge hug. "I'm happy for you…Does Paul know…?"

"Yes, he was excited too…"

Roman cocked his head. "Was…?"

Sofia didn't mean to use the word was, but Nicole had made her feel so bad, that she felt self-conscious. "He is excited…I have to get dress, I'll meet you downstairs." Sofia went into the bathroom to change.

Roman blocked Nicole from leaving. "Not so fast…I know you had a hand in what just happened…Sofia was over the moon when she called me, and now she is sad…What the fuck did you say…?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, she is hormonal. She thinks that Paul will not desire her after she gains weight. I told her she was being ridiculous, but she didn't believe me." Nicole tried getting past Roman, but he grabbed her arm again.

He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "I don't believe that shit for a minute…You are just aching to get a bullet to the head."

Nicole snatched her arm back. "Who is going to do…You…? As I remember, you just got sprung from jail, you kill me and your ass will be locked up for life…So spare me your idiotic threats."

Roman sneered at her. "I wouldn't care if they gave me a life sentence, if it meant getting rid of you…You have one more time with me, and I swear to God, I will send you straight to hell where you belong…You and your troll friend, Damon."

Nicole looked unfazed. "Not unless I get to you first…Or better yet, if something doesn't happen to poor Sofia…Have a nice day."

Roman watched Nicole leave, and he immediately took out his cell and texted Seth.

_Roman: Call me, when you get this…It's about our favorite she devil…_

Roman continued to stare at his cell, but no return call. Unfortunately, Seth had turned it off during his meeting with the jeweler.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Sorry no real smut in this chapter, but definitely the next chapter…I need your help, which ring for Sofia…Black or yellow diamond…Please leave your other thoughts or opinions in a review…_**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Special thanks to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

**_An Hour later at Paul's home…._**

Sofia finished dressing and headed downstairs to leave with Roman, but she was stopped by Nicole. "Can we talk…?" Nicole said in a low tone.

Sofia flicked her hair over her shoulder, and looked at Nicole coldly. "I'm in a hurry…"

Roman looked up the staircase at Nicole, needless to say his face was anything but happy. "Sofia, we really need to get going, Heyman is waiting for us."

Sofia was at the half point on the staircase, she turned to face the bottom of the stairs, and looked at Roman. "No, I will speak with Nicole…Text Heyman and tell him we will be a little late…"

Nicole smiled at Roman, and he was pissed. "Fine, but don't take too long, I'll wait right here."

Sofia walked back up the stairs, and walked right pass Nicole. She was still upset at those comments Nicole had said. She walked inside of Nicole's bedroom, and turned to face Nicole. "What do you want?"

Nicole sat on the bed, she needed to add some more salt to Sofia's open wounds. "I wanted to say sorry, and let you know, I'm only looking out for you."

Sofia looked up, and had a look of disgust and hurt. "**Sorry…Sorry…You have a lot to be sorry for…You have been such a bitch since Paul and I got together…Why…?"**

Nicole started with the waterworks. "Because I care so much for you…I don't want to see you hurt…"

Sofia rolled her eyes. **"If you fucking care so much, why are you doing this…What have I done to deserve this? Just tell me that much…!"**

Nicole batted her eyes to make the tears fall down her face. "I don't mean to hurt you, I just worry for you…Remember, I was with you through that Dave thing, I hated the way he hurt you and I don't want you to repeat the same mistake…"

Sofia felt that ugly day of when she shot Dave, all the pain of what she endured with that man. **"Just stop...Paul is not Dave, he truly loves me…!"**

Nicole reached out for Sofia's hand, and held onto it. "Sweetie, they are cut from the same cloth, they are gangsters…Sure Paul is a well-respected owner of several Casinos, but we all know how he got them…He is just like all the rest of those gangster types, he wants a trophy on his arm, and you give him even more, you give him more power and wealth…Do you think if you were a common everyday chick, he would be this devoted to you…?" Nicole continued to do what she does best, play on people's deepest fears and insecurities.

Sofia lightly pulled her hand away**. "He is none of those things…You don't know the real man, you see his business side, I know all of him!"**

Nicole was ready to spew a big blow to Sofia's confidence. "Do you…? I would hate for you to be proved wrong and have to put a bullet into his chest, like you did to Dave."

Sofia was shocked and confused because Nicole has not spoken of that before, and certainly without this much venom in her words. "I did that protecting you, or did you forget that part."

Nicole stood slowly, and wrapped her arms around Sofia. "I will never forget what you did, even though it was murder…You proved how much you love me."

Sofia stood like a statue within Nicole's embrace, and her voice became low and gritty. "Get off me…"

Nicole pulled back. "You are taking that the wrong way, I will always appreciate what you did, you saved my life, I can never repay that debt…I love you for that…"

Sofia stared at Nicole, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "I love you too, but don't ever throw that in my face again…"

Nicole smiled. "Never again…I just needed to show you that Paul is a no good playboy and gangster like Dave was, I needed to open your eyes…Paul will eventually show his true colors and you will be faced with the same situation, that's all I'm saying on the subject."

Sofia got squarely in Nicole's face, she swallowed her tears because she was not going to show weakness, but deep down she was hurt by Nicole's words and she was starting to think who can be really trusted here. Even through her hurt, her childhood roots reared its head, and her voice was now eerily somber. "Make sure this is the last time we speak of this…Remember who the true Escobar is here…**ME**…Like my Papa would always say, dead men can never tell any tales…" Sofia's look mirrored one that her father has used on his foes.

Nicole took a step back, as she understood the meaning of that phrase, maybe she pushed a little too much too soon. "I know you are the boss that is why I'm trying to help you, to protect you…Blood is thicker than water…Right…?"

Sofia looked one final time before leaving Nicole's room, when she shut the door behind her, she leaned against it. Her mind was in overdrive, she has known Nicole all of her life and she couldn't let her hormones take over her emotions, well at least she could try.

Sofia breezed past Roman and headed straight outside to her black Mercedes-Benz S550. Roman quickly flowed. "Wait, you know we are supposed to use the car Paul has for you."

Sofia whipped around. "I don't want to be chauffeured around. Get in or I'll meet you there!"

Roman threw his hands up as he walked towards the car. "You are obviously pissed off, and you don't need to be speeding around…Let's just take the limo…Do it for the baby…" Roman hated to manipulate, but he had no other choice.

Sofia stomped over to the black limo, and got in. Once inside, she turned to Roman. "Happy now…?"

Roman refrained from yelling back. "Not really…What happened in there…?"

Sofia stared out of the window as the limo pulled away from the mansion. "Nothing…!"

"Right…You are all fired up for no reason…" Roman spat back.

Sofia turned to face Roman. "Am I being a fool…?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Nicole…Said…"

Roman cut in. "Please don't listen to her…Whatever she said to you is bullshit…!"

Sofia threw her Gucci sunglasses to the floor. "Is it…? I don't know what the hell to believe…I love Paul, but what if…?"

Roman clinched his fists. **"Son of bitch…STOP LISTENING TO HER…SHE IS PLAYING YOU…!"**

Sofia looked wide eyed. "What are you trying to say Roman…?"

All Roman could hear was Paul's voice saying to keep his mouth shut about Nicole. He lowered his voice and faced Sofia. "I mean, she is just being Nicole, you know…Selfish...You should just focus on you and Paul…Your having a baby, and that is what you have always dreamed of, don't let anyone take that away from you…"

Sofia studied Roman's grey eyes, she could see he was holding something back. "What aren't you saying…?"

Roman shifted a bit in his seat. The last thing he wanted was for Sofia to lose that Latin temper of hers. "That is it…" Roman pulled out his cell, pretending to check for text messages.

Sofia placed her hand over his cellphone. "Please, don't do that…What is it…?"

"Sofia, I'm worried for you, and not because of Paul…He is good people, you need to just keep your guard up…Okay…?"

"Don't worry for me…Paul does enough worrying for all of us…You would tell me if something is wrong…? I mean with Nicole…"

Roman cracked a smile, trying to divert the conversation. His gut told him that Paul would definitely not say anything with Sofia being pregnant. "Shit, Paul doesn't worry, he micro manages…"

Sofia laughed at that one, because it was so true. She laid her head on Roman's shoulder. "I really wanted today to be special, I wanted to give Paul a surprise, but I don't know anymore."

Roman looked down at her. "Didn't you already give him a surprise?" Roman chuckled again.

Sofia nudged him in the side. "Funny idiot…I made a doctor's appointment so I could get a picture thingy of the baby, but after talking to Nicole, I'm not so sure anymore…What if Paul gets sick of me when I get bigger or worst he cuts out on me."

"You are the idiot…Paul maybe a lot of things, but he is into you…Trust me, men can tell when other men have gotten sprung, and Paul has it bad for you baby girl."

Sofia began to smile. "Really...? You're not just saying that to make me feel better."

Roman made a face. "When have I ever tried to get one over on you? I'm not stupid and plus, I don't want to get cussed out in Spanglish."

Sofia perked up, and kissed Roman on the cheek. "Thank you…And don't tell Seth about my appointment with the doctor, I want to surprise Paul tonight."

Roman scrunched up his face trying to remove Sofia's lipstick. "That right there is going to get me shot…You know damn well how your man is…Can anyone say jealous to the tenth degree."

"Paul is not jealous, he is protective." Sofia grinned, she knew how her man was, but she loved it.

* * *

The limo pulled up to Paul Heyman's office, and Roman escorted Sofia inside. He quickly made an excuse to step outside, he needed to reach Seth. Once he was behind the building he called.

_Seth: Hey man, sorry I missed your text, what's up._

_Roman: Where are you?_

_Seth: At the Casino, in Paul's office. Why?_

_Roman: Nicole is in full force, she is really messing with Sofia's head. We need to move on her._

_Seth: Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. (Paul looked up from his desk)_

_Roman: Paul, you there?_

_Paul: Speak_

_Roman rolled his eyes: I was going to say Congratulations, but your sunny disposition just stopped me._

_Paul: Just fucking spit it out already._

_Seth looked at Paul with daggering eyes: Sorry, go on Roman. _

_Roman: Sofia and I just left your house, and Nicole was in full effect. She got Sofia all twisted about you…Telling her you will cut out on her when she starts showing and comparing you to Dave. Nicole is getting desperate, which means she will stop at nothing until she gets her target…And that target is you...I think we need to just pull the plug on her._

_Paul: __**NO, Goddammit.**_

_Roman: Why? What are we waiting on?_

_Seth decided to cut in and let cooler heads prevail: Because of Sofia's condition, Paul and I feel it may upset Sofia too much. We are going to wait until the baby is born._

_Roman: Alright, but I'm telling you right now if she gets in my face one more time with that smug ass grin she is done._

_Paul: Were you just listening to me, we do nothing until I say so…Make sure to take Sofia home after your meeting with Heyman. I will clean up Nicole's mess and have a chat with her when I get home._

_Roman: No can do, Sofia has a personal appointment afterwards._

_Paul took the phone off the speaker: What personal appointment? _

_Roman shook his head, he was so mad about Paul ordering them to wait on Nicole, he forgotten he wasn't supposed to tell: I don't know, something with shopping for clothes._

_Paul: Just do as I say, and bring her home._

_Roman: Oh, okay…Have you met Sofia…_

_Paul: Don't be a smartass, make up an excuse and she will be fine… (Paul paused) And thanks._

_Roman smirked: Your welcome, Papa to be._

Seth stared at Paul after he disconnected the call. Paul looked up. "Now what."

Seth ran his hand over his facial hair. "I still don't like Nicole being after you, maybe Ro is right maybe we should just end it now."

Paul cracked his knuckles. "I said no, I can't risk Sofia's wellbeing, especially over that little slut."

"Well, how about me riding with her and Roman?"

Paul raised his eyebrow. "We have been over this, I said no then and it is still no now."

"Why?"

"Because it will draw more heat to Sofia, listen kid, you are my brother, and she is about to become my wife, my rival's will be salivating over that…Get it now?"

Seth nodded, he knew Paul was right but he wanted to help, for now he would have to work behind the scenes. "Yeah, I get it…Why don't you call it a day, you need to setup for tonight."

Paul smirked. "That is why I pay people, so I don't have to get bogged down. Don't worry, she will be blown away with what I have planned."

"You're not even nervous, are you?"

"Hell no, she is head over heels in love with me." That was not completely true of Paul, he was like any other man getting ready to propose, but he was not going to let on to Seth.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…Damon's Condo…_**

Nicole unsatisfied with how things turned out with Sofia from earlier today, decided to visit Damon and further stir the pot. She needed the wheels to start turning now. She knocked several times on Damon's front door before he finally answered. What Nicole saw almost made her gasp, but she managed to hold it in. Damon answered the door, wearing all black, and his eyes look wild and crazed. "Come in…" Damon held the door open.

Nicole walked very slowly through the dark living room, the only light came from a room to the left, and it was dim at best. "Everything okay with you?"

Damon was already behind Nicole, his breath was right on her neck. "Why so jumpy?"

That Nicole was, she felt as though she just walked into a B rated Horror movie. The place was barely furnished, and the walls were a deep shade of grey. "I'm not." She moved away from Damon.

Damon began to walk around Nicole, and when he reached the front of her he flicked a switch blade in her face. "What is it you want?"

Nicole swallowed hard. "I wanted to know have you formed a plan yet. Things are worse than I thought, Sofia is becoming hostile."

Damon scratched the side of his head with the shiny blade. "Really…?"

Nicole was definitely becoming creped out. "Yes, she is not listening at all, and…"

"Shh…Come follow me." Damon started walking towards the room that was lit by candle light.

Nicole was not prepared for what she saw, each wall, each table, and each corner had something with Sofia's picture or personal effects. Nicole felt a wave of satisfaction, because anyone who would see this room would definitely know Damon was behind what is about to happen to Sofia. "I don't know what to say." Nicole went to pick up one of the pictures, but Damon slapped it way. "You are to never touch any of this…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Sorry…" Nicole rolled her eyes as she turned from Damon. "What is your plan?"

Damon laughed psychotically, as he opened the closet door. He walked in half way and rummaged through several items. What he pulled back, even Nicole was shocked. "Like it?"

Nicole eyed the sniper like rifle, and smiled when her eyes reached Damon's face. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Should I show you?" Damon asked as he walked into Nicole's personal space.

"No, that's okay…When can you do it?"

"Very soon." Damon said above a whisper.

"The longer we wait, the longer you will be in pain. The only way to feel better is to get rid of her…How about the day after tomorrow?" Nicole could see Damon was right on the edge.

"I said very soon, and not before."

"What other weaponry do you have here?" Nicole decided to not push the date, she figured she could push for the gun that was used to kill Dave.

Damon walked in real close to Nicole's face, and licked it. "Like what my pet?"

Nicole felt as though she could vomit, but she needed to play along. "The gun used to kill Dave."

Damon laughed that crazy laugh again. "In time I will share that with you but I don't feel like it today."

Nicole couldn't take his craziness any longer. "Fine, but soon we will share that too."

"Maybe…" Damon walked out of the room, and Nicole followed as chills were going down her spine. The only thing that she held on to was the thought of Sofia's undoing. _"Just a matter of time."_

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Tell me what you think, leave your thoughts/opinions in your review….I know I said smut for this chapter, but I didn't want to leave out the mindset of Damon and Nicole…_**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

_a/n: I read the reviews and PM's and many of you were wanting more insight into Nicole and her reasoning for the Sofia hate, so I decided to update this chapter. Please trust me, I will have twist and turns throughout my stories, but be assured I will come back around to them. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to send me PM's when you have questions or request._

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to Hunterpleasure, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, APSnowball, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

**_Paul's Office…_**

Seth stood up to leave, but stopped to look one final at Paul. "Bro, I know you like to handle things your own way, but I have to speak my piece…I think you really need to get rid of Nicole." Paul started to speak, but Seth put up his hand to stop him. "No, hear me out on this…I'm more worried for you, what if this bitch won't stop until she has you in her bed…? Then what, you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you…? I can't stand by and let that happen." Seth's tone became somewhat humble. "You know I think of you as my father, not Ric…You have done so much for me, you made me finish school and finish college…Why? Because you always do what is best for me, even when I can't see it, so now the tables are turned and I'm telling you what I think is best for you."

Paul was moved by Seth's words, because he always protected Seth like a son. "Look kid, I know, but I have to follow my gut here, I can't risk upsetting Sofia now…Sofia thinks of Nicole as a sister, and if I make the call to put her down, Sofia would be devastated…She doesn't need the stress right now."

Seth stood over his brother, and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I know this relationship stuff is new to you, and you are doing what you think is best, but I think honesty with Sofia is best, she is a tough little cookie and she will be okay." Seth paused again, because he knew Paul wouldn't like the next part. "I know the real reason…You are afraid of losing Sofia, but I'm here to tell you that won't happen, she loves you and sometimes relationships have to be put through tests, but the beauty is they survive and become even stronger….You can't control a relationship like a business deal, sometimes you have to let go of control and let things happen."

Paul didn't like that, he was always use to doing things his way, and people adjusting to his commands. And, deep down he was afraid of the outcome, he has never lost anything he wanted, and Sofia was something he wanted in his life, not just for sex or fun, he wanted her forever, for them to be a family, what he and Seth didn't have from their parents. He couldn't gamble on his future. "Seth, I know you mean well, but I have to play this my way…My instincts have never failed me."

Seth frowned slightly. He needed to get through to his brother, but he knew force feeding him was not the way. "I'll let up for now, but we will talk about this again."

Paul shook his head as he watched Seth leave his office.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Seth left the Casino, and Paul has gotten little to no work done. He has been staring down at the little black velvet box containing Sofia's engagement ring for the past hour. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he and his brother just had. He now started thinking maybe Seth had a point, maybe he should do something now, but would it hurt Sofia…Would she walk out of his life because she couldn't forgive him for ending Nicole's life? He also kept wracking his brain as why Nicole was doing all of this really, it couldn't all be her desire to be with him, hell he knew he was horribly rich and insanely gorgeous, but there had to be more to it. _"But what?" Paul mumbled aloud. _

He sat for several more seconds, and then sent a text to the one person that may be able to shed some light on the situation, his old friend and Sofia's uncle. It simply read, _"Need to talk now."_

Paul looked to his laptop, and waited for the man that could answer what he needed to know. The man appeared on his screen, smiling as usual. "Eddie…"

Eddie continued to smile into his laptop. "Hola mi amigo…"

Paul shook his head thinking how Eddie was always so happy, but could stab a man if he looked at him the wrong way. "I need your help…It is about Sofia…"

"Ah, what happened now? You two are still together, yes?"

Paul was not in the mood for convincing Eddie everything is okay with him and Sofia. "We are better than okay." Paul thought for a second, but figured what the hell, it was now or never. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Eddie yelled out in joy. Vikki practically jumped out of her skin. "What's the matter, Eddie?" Vikki tripping over her own feet as she ran to Eddie.

Eddie laughed even harder at his wife. "Easy…" He held Vicki, and looked back to the screen. "Que perro viejo (you old dog)…" He turned to Vicki, and yelled. "My niece is getting married to Paul."

Paul was becoming inpatient. "EDDIE…LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMMIT…!"

Vicki leaned down to the screen, and she yelled in that all familiar scream. "EXCUSE ME…?"

Paul sat up in his chair. "Sorry, Vicki…I really need Eddie to focus, this is important."

Vicki stared momentarily at Paul, but then calmed her husband to sit back down. "Muy importante…"

Eddie slowly regained his focus. "So when is the weeding…?"

"Soon, but listen, I haven't pop the question yet, so no calling Sofia…"

Eddie nodded okay. "So, what else is on your mind?"

Paul looked towards Vicki. "This is a delicate situation, I need to speak openly."

"I have no secrets from Vicki, whatever you need to say, you can speak freely in front of her…you will learn that once you marry my niece, mi amigo…"

Paul admired Eddie and his commitment to Vicki, this is what he wants for himself. But first he had to rid himself of the glaring reason he cannot, Nicole. "There is a big problem in my life and Sofia's, the problem is Nicole."

Eddie flinched at the mention of Nicole's name, and Vicki nudged her husband, urging him to speak up. "What has she done?"

"What hasn't she done..? I need to know what is the real deal between her and Sofia…" Paul sat back in his office chair.

Vicki sensed Eddie's hesitation, so she cut in. "Paul, what exactly are you getting at?"

"Nicole has been acting very deceptively towards Sofia, almost like she hates her. She has blatantly come on to me."

Vicki nudged Eddie again. "Por el amor de dios (for the love of god)…Eddie, tell him the story."

Paul sat at the edge of his seat, pretty much willing Eddie to tell him. "Come on, this is important, Eddie."

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Nicole was not always like this, it started long ago because of her mother's hatred towards Antonio and Catherina (just so everyone has a mental picture, Catherine Zeta-Jones, and Antonio is Antonio Banderas)

Paul looked perplexed. "What does Sofia's mother have to do with this…?"

"Everything…You see Nicole's mother and Sofia's mother are sisters, and well…Antonio dated Nicole's mother, but then became smitten with Catherina."

Paul rubbed his hand over his face, and then sighed heavily. "Hold up a damn minute…Sofia's mother married Antonio, so you are telling me there was a love triangle involving the two sisters?"

Vicki pushed Eddie aside, she could no longer stand Eddie telling the story. "This is what happened…Nicole's mother, Selena was dating Antonio first, they were very involved, but Antonio fell head over heels in love with Catherina…Antonio and Catherina ran off and eloped…Selena never forgave Catherina or Antonio…Selena blamed Catherina for her ending up poor, while Catherina became rich…Nicole had to hear that story over and over from Selena…Nicole's feelings of her mother's poverty and broken spirit has always been there, but she hides it very well…It is a shame because Sofia knows none of this, Sofia treated Nicole like a true sister, and Antonio went along with it to make his only child happy… "

Paul was dumbfounded, and that was very hard to do. "So she is acting like this because of some grudge of what happened over twenty five years ago?"

Vicki spoke up again. "Yes…Selena is a very bitter woman, she only allowed Nicole to be around Sofia because she felt that was the least her sister and Antonio could do, spend their money on her daughter…It is truly sad, but I am not surprised…Paul, this isn't the first time Nicole has tried to make Sofia miserable, we all feel this has been going on since the girls were twelve years old, Sofia told you about the fall from the horse, well Nicole and Sofia were the only two riding out there, funny how Nicole was so far behind Sofia…"

Eddie cut in. "Mi amigo, there are deep seeded issues with Nicole, she is just like her mother. Both women feel the world owes them something. I'm not sticking up for my brother, but both Catherina and Antonio were young, and it was painfully obvious that Selena was only in love with my brother's money. I personally am glad he married Catherina, even though they are divorced."

Paul was getting more and more angry. "Vicki, do you think Nicole planned that fall Sofia took?"

Vicki stood with her arms to her chest. "Most of the older people in Columbia think that, everyone accept Antonio and Sofia…Antonio feels guilt, and Selena uses that every chance she gets…" Vicki stopped suddenly.

Eddie rubbed Vicki's back. "Paul, what Vicki is trying to get through to you, is be careful…If Nicole is setting her sights on you, it would be wise to watch your step and especially watch Sofia's back, it is no telling what that crazy girl is thinking."

Paul now had some of the puzzle solved, but he knew there was still the mystery of Dave to figure out. "Thank you both…I will be in touch."

"Don't let this spoil your happiness with my niece, she truly loves you mi amigo."

"I won't, Eddie…This stays between the three of us, I will tell Sofia at the right time…Okay…?"

Vicki didn't like this, but she agreed, along with Eddie. Paul flicked off his laptop and went into deep thought again, he had to head this off and the first thing he needed to do was get Nicole out of his house, and keep Sofia away from Nicole.

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…Some hours later…_**

Paul arrived home at 6:00pm sharp, and his first stop was to the master bedroom to check on Sofia. His facial expression was instantly softened as he watched Sofia humming to herself picking out shoes. "Those won't do with your outfit."

Sofia seductively smiled at Paul as she wantonly walked towards him. "You don't know what I'm wearing, Papi."

Paul brought the large garment bag he was carrying from behind his back, and smiled wickedly. "I think I do."

Sofia went to grab at the garment bag, but Paul pulled it back, and stuck his lips out for a kiss. "Is that how you greet…Papi…?"

Sofia pouted a little, but then reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the spoiled man before her. "Okay, what's in the bag…Is it for me…?"

Paul slowly unzipped the bag, and took a long peak at what was inside. "I don't know…Do you like pretty dresses…?"

Sofia was becoming very excited, she saw something sparkling, and that was right up her alley. "You know I do…Please let me see it…?"

Paul laughed at how cute she was trying to wrestle him for the bag. "Okay…Okay…Close your eyes, like a good little girl…"

"Enough already, let me see it…" Sofia tried distracting him by slowly untying her robe. "I'll let you see, if you let me see what is in the bag…"

Paul held the bag with one hand, and quickly pulled Sofia into his chest with the other hand. "As much as I want to see you naked, this is our night to celebrate and this dress is part of it."

Paul loosened his grip on Sofia, and she was able to finally open the garment bag, what she saw was breath taking. It was a black MNM Couture strapless mini dress, but it was not your run of the mill mini dress, it had an ultra-low-cut sweetheart bodice, bolstered by see through material that was studded with sparkling accents and formed sheer and accented long sleeves. The short fitted skirt was enhanced by a floor sweeping back drape, it was stunning. "OOOH...I love it so much, baby."

Paul watched on as Sofia held the dress up to her body, he knew he picked the perfect dress, it was elegant and sexy, and it showed off her gorgeous legs. "Why don't you take your bath, while I finish up a few details of our evening?"

"Where are we going…? Because this dress is to die for…" Sofia was definitely excited, she couldn't wait to see what was next.

Paul held her from behind, and rubbed his hand along her stomach. "We are going to have a night that you will never forget."

"Baby…That is not telling me anything…Please…?" Sofia playfully begged.

"That is all you are getting, go on…Take your bath." Paul tapped her backside twice.

"Fine…But I have a surprise for you too, and you will have to wait." Sofia poked out her tongue as she went into the bathroom, she was also excited about the sonogram of the baby. It was taking every restraint in her body to not just show Paul their baby, but she knew waiting until they were really alone would be more special.

Paul waited until Sofia was taking her bath, and he slipped out to go to Nicole's room. He needed to rid both he and Sofia of this crazy bitch. He forcefully knocked on the door. "Open up."

Nicole smirked to herself as she heard Paul's voice. "Hey lover." Nicole purred as she opened the door.

Paul didn't even give her a chance to say anything else, he pushed her as he entered her room. "I'm not here to play games."

Nicole stood before Paul and lightly grazed her fingertips along his pectoral muscles. "I don't want to play games either, I want you."

Paul's muscles tighten, and this time he shoved Nicole to the floor. "GET OFF ME BITCH."

Nicole stared up at Paul, and her eyes were burning into his flesh. "What the hell is wrong with you? Not getting any good loving, all that testosterone built up in your balls?"

Paul's voice dropped to a low angry tone. "Listen you crazy bitch, you are getting out of my house tonight…You can go back to Columbia with your looney mother…"

Nicole jumped up from the floor and was ready to strike Paul, but he already anticipated her move, and caught her wrist. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

Paul tighten his grip. "Oh, what's wrong…Didn't think I would find out…? No one gets over on me…!"

Nicole struggled to get free. "You don't know shit…"

Paul didn't let her go, instead he locked in his grip. "I don't? I know you and your mother are holding a 25 year old grudge and you are trying to take it out on Sofia…That shit is not going to fly with me!"

"I hate Sofia...and her fucking mother...They have everything and my mother has nothing, they are going to pay for what they did to my mother, and you are just the person to help me."

Paul was disgusted by Nicole. "Sofia had nothing to do with it, and as I understand it, your mother was just bitter because she didn't get the keys to the kingdom…Do yourself a favor, and be out of here tonight, if not, I will make good on putting you in the desert permanently!"

Nicole smirked. "No you won't…Sofia will never believe you and Antonio is not around to tell what happened…So guess what, you are screwed!" Nicole knew Eddie would never tell Sofia, especially since she is pregnant. "You really want to gamble on your baby?"

Nicole should not have gone there, Paul's eyes darken as he slammed Nicole into the wall. "Don't do that...You don't want to dance with me…Just have your ass gone…" Paul tightened his grip on Nicole, and whispered in her ear. "After the baby is born, I'm telling Sofia everything, for now, you will only speak to Sofia with respect, because your days are numbered." He loosened his grip, and snarled at Nicole before storming out of her room.

Nicole held her arm, it hurt immensely, but it wasn't going to stop her and her plan. She was going to get her revenge, and get Paul in the process. No matter how many people had to die, her and her mother would show the Escobar's who are in charge.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, I know everyone is waiting for Paul and his big night, promise it will the next chapter…Please leave your thoughts and opinions in your review, this motivates me to update quicker…xoxox_**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

_a/n: This chapter is slightly long, and will be a two parter. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to send me PM's when you have questions or request._

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to APSnowball, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, Hunterpleasure, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

Paul stood before the full length mirror, dressed in a black silk Armani shirt, which matched his tailored made black Armani suit to perfection. _"Dammit…What is wrong with this tie…?"_ Paul mumbled to himself as he attempted for the fourth time to get the perfect knot into his smoke grey silk Armani tie.

Sofia walked to the door of their walk-in closet (pretty much a small apartment for some of us), and only poked her head inside. "What is it, baby…?"

"Nothing…I'll be right out…" Paul yelled from the far end of the closet. He refused to admit he was nervous. _"You are a grown man, get a grip, Paul….She loves you and she is going to say yes…" _Again, Paul mumbled to himself. He checked his suit jacket pocket, and held onto a silver key, which belonged to the doors of the Tiffany Co., looking at the key, made him smile and all his nerves seem to subside. _"Tonight our life as a family begins."_

Paul stepped into the luxurious master bedroom, and his eyes were fixed on Sofia. He looked her up and down, just soaking in her exotic curvaceous body, that look like perfection in her couture gown, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what he would be doing to that body after the evening was said and done. He sexily slid his large arms around her from behind. "You look fucking amazing…Do you love it…?" Paul twirled Sofia around, to get a more up close and better view of her.

Sofia smiled, as she twirled around. She felt like a queen ready to take on the night with her King. She was so excited for this evening to begin, that she thought she would burst. "Are you kidding me, I love this dress…You have very good taste, Papi…"

"I only get and have the best…And, I'm holding the best in my arms right now…" Paul whispered in his husky gruff voice into her ear.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Paul held her tight, and ran his hands over her tight firm buttocks, he mumbled onto her lips. "We need to leave before I forget what tonight all is about."

Sofia pouted from the loss of his lips. "Okay…But where are we going…?"

Paul said nothing else as he smiled coyly, he just led them down the long staircase. Sofia didn't know how she was going to get through the beginning part of their evening, because it was taking everything inside of her to not pull out the sonogram of their baby. Her excitement became even bigger as she stepped outside and saw a black McLaren MP4-12C sitting with the wing doors extended into the air. Paul found himself slightly chuckling at his excited girlfriend. "What's wrong…Expecting the limo…?" He said.

"Are we actually going on our own…? I almost thought you didn't have a driver's license…" Sofia said with utter amazement, and a twinge of mocking.

Paul arched his eyebrow. "Okay, smartass…Get in." They were driving alone, but this didn't mean his men would not be trailing them. He wanted all the wow factors tonight, and this was only the start of them. "Go on...We'll be late…" Paul held his arm out helping Sofia into the car.

Sofia turned around within the space of her and Paul. "You love this smart ass…And if you give me a hint…" She moved in closer to Paul, and ran her fingers along his hard chest. "I may let you do that thing you mentioned the other night…You know back door…"

Paul removed his arm from the car door, and swiftly pulled Sofia's body to his. "Don't start with the teasing, because you know I will do it…" He buried his head into her neck, and his warm lips muttered along her pulse. "And, you will love it…I will take you to a place you have never been…"

Sofia felt the butterflies build in her tummy, and her knees buckled slightly. "Aye, Papi…" She pulled away slightly. "We are not going to get to your surprise…What was it again…?"

Paul gave a half grin, and slapped her ass, just hard enough to send a message of what he was thinking, which was he would be fucking her all night. "Nice try…Get in…"

Sofia seductively poked out her lips as she dipped down into the passenger side.

As Paul walked to the driver side, he motioned for Seth and Roman to come to the back of the car, where he now stood. Both Roman and Seth stepped out of their vehicles and approached Paul. Seth spoke first. "Did you forget something?"

When Paul spoke his voice was stern, and his facial expression was even sterner. "No, you two need to stay behind…I need both of you to make sure Nicole's ass is out of this house by the time Sofia and I are back tomorrow."

This brought a huge grin to Roman's face. "You don't have to give that order twice…With fucking pleasure..."

However, Seth looked on concerned. "I'm glad you are doing this, but I don't like you being alone."

Paul held up his finger. "You know better than that kid, Glenn and Ry are following us to our first destination, and Randy, Justin and Dwayne are waiting at the final location."

Seth was a little bit put out, because he didn't know all the details. "It would be nice if I knew exactly where it is you two are going…You have everything so secret, and each of us don't know what is going on."

Roman hit Seth in the arm. "Come on, the man needs his privacy…Besides, he is already nervous enough."

"If you two ass clowns are done, I like to get going before I age another year." Paul began to walk away, but Seth stopped him.

Seth could not deny is nosey side. "Come on, where are you really going? It may take the edge off of being nervous if you tell me about it."

Paul was becoming irritated, not only by being questioned, but also his upcoming proposal. "I don't get nervous, and I have to go before she starts asking questions….I'll call you in the morning." Paul finally walked away, and stepped into the expensive sports car. His nerves were set more on edge by Sofia's choice of music. "What is this?"

"You are not that old…It's Queen B and Jay Z….Drunk in Love…" Sofia tilted her head, as she began to giggle. "It is perfect for us…You know, power couple in music…power couple of Vegas…"

Paul shook his head, but then placed his index finger under Sofia's chin to draw her closer for a kiss. "Mm…I can't wait for those lips to be…"

Sofia put her finger to his lips. "No…Not until I find out what the surprise is."

Paul revved the engine, and smirked at Sofia. "Okay, baby…Next stop…" Paul didn't continue, he only laughed at how Sofia began to pout at not knowing their destination.

Sofia relished the leather interior, and all the fancy gadgets that were featured. She turned to look at Paul, and she savored how sexy he looked behind the wheel of this sleek beast. "You look hot, Papi…We should do this more often." She said as she grazed her fingertips along his large thigh.

"What are you talking about…? I always look hot…Just like you do…" Paul said matter of fact. "And compliments are not getting me to tell you anything…"

Sofia waved her hand and turned up the volume, she figured ignoring Paul would make him cave in and tell her…Wrong…Paul was more determined and focused to make everything a surprise.

* * *

**_Tiffany Co. on the Vegas Strip…_**

The black sleek beast as Sofia called the car, parked right outside of the Tiffany Co. Sofia looked to Paul with questioning in her eyes. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Oh, now you are talking? I was getting use to you accompanying Bey with the lyrics…" Paul laughed as he stepped out of the car.

Sofia stepped out of the car, and turned to Paul. "I think we are too late, this store is closed."

Paul held the key up to Sofia. "Not for me it isn't…"

Sofia loved this man, he was so commanding and got everything he wanted, no matter what it took. As she walked inside, her eyes looked around like a child on Christmas day looking at the Christmas tree full of presents underneath it.

The store was lit with only white hanging lights from around the corners of the store, and the lights from inside the jewelry cases. But the center of the store had a huge round table covered with a white iridescent tablecloth with elegant red roses surrounded by lit long white candles in the center. "Papi…?"

"Yes, baby…" Paul said as he held Sofia from behind.

Sofia didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it could only be great. "Why are we here…?"

Angelo came from behind the counter with two flower stemmed Champagne glasses. He handed the glasses to Paul and Sofia. "For you Madam…?"

"I know you love Champagne, but this will have to do, mommy to be…" Paul smiled as he watched Sofia take a sip of the golden liquid.

"Aw, you made a special drink for us…" Sofia hummed as she drank the concoction of a banana fizz.

"Yeah, well I know you have been craving bananas, so I had my bartender at the casino experiment with the flavor…You and the baby should be in heaven, it took my guy all afternoon to perfect it to my liking."

"Mmm…Delicious…" Sofia hummed again as she let the yummy drink hit the back of her throat.

Paul held his glass in his hand, and stared at Sofia like his prey. "Yes it certainly is…"

"Paul…!" Sofia blushed as she looked at the owner of the store, Angelo.

Paul looked playfully shocked, because he was thinking how delicious Sofia was when he buried his tongue into her hot wetness. "What…? I was talking about your signature drink…Mi Mami Sexy Para Ser…" (My Sexy Mommy To Be)

Sofia smiled at Paul's attempt to speak fluent Spanish, it touched her how he always made her feel so loved and special, even if he doesn't verbally say it all the time. "Aw, baby you are going to make me cry…" She reached up and kissed the rugged man standing before her.

"Come on…No tears tonight…Please…" Oh, Paul has no idea what happy waterworks he was going to set off tonight.

Angelo cut in. "Paul, are you ready?"

Paul pulled out the chair for Sofia, and eyed Angelo to begin. What Sofia saw when Angelo came back to the table was again, amazing. Angelo held open a slender long black velvet box containing an exquisite platinum black and white diamond chocker necklace with matching earrings, the necklace alone had a total of 38 flawless stones. Paul watched Sofia and he couldn't figure out how this woman always could take his breath away with only a smile. He had never felt such warmth within his heart and he was trying to remain himself, in control. But the fact of the matter was he was really truly in love with this woman, and his eyes gave him away. "You are going to let files in that mouth…" Paul trying to not have her cry again.

Sofia touched the pieces of jewelry, and then looked up at Paul. "Baby, I don't know what to say, these pieces are so beautiful..."

Paul removed the necklace and placed it around Sofia's neck. He spoke softly into her ear. "I don't want you to say anything…Just wear them…The best only deserves the best…"

There was that all tingly feeling stirring inside of Sofia again, the man would only have to speak in that husky voice and she would melt for him. "I love them…Thank you so much..." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. "I love you even more, Papi…"

Angelo smiled widely at the couple. He has never seen Paul put so much effort and money into one woman, he could tell this was the real deal. "Um…Excuse me, Paul."

Paul looked up from Sofia's arms. "Thank you, Angelo…I will take that final box to go."

Sofia quickly looked up at her man. "More…?"

"Yes, but not until we get to our final destination…" Paul playfully shook his index finger at Sofia.

Angelo handed Paul a black gift wrapped small-medium sized box. Sofia attempted to take it out of Paul's large hands, but he swatted her manicured fingers away. "Does someone need a spanking…?" Paul asked.

Sofia blushed twice as red then before. "Paul…Stop it…!"

"Well, stop grabbing…" He leaned in a little closer. "You can save that grabbing for later…Once I'm out of these slacks…"

Angelo smiled. "It's is okay, I love to see young love…Go Madam…Enjoy the rest of your evening…"

As Sofia walked to the car, she continually tried getting the box away from Paul. "Can't you give me a little, tiny, weenie hint…?"

Paul stopped. "Sure…It has something in…" He then started walking again.

"Ugh…Alright smarty pants, but I have a gift for you too, and I'm not telling you what it is."

"Good…That is what gifts are…Surprises…Let's go, before you combust from nosiness…" Paul smiled as he shut the passenger door.

* * *

**_Paul's Casino, roof top…._**

"Why are we going to the roof top…? Sofia questioned as the elevators doors closed.

Paul looked in her direction. "You ask too many questions…Just sit back and you will see…"

Sofia rubbed her body against Paul's, and ran her hands along Paul's ass. "Can't you give me a little hint…?"

Paul released a slight groan. "I hope you remember this when I am taking…"

His words were stopped as the elevator doors opened. Sofia stepped out and her coloring went pale.

"Don't be scared…I will be right here with you…I promise…"

Sofia looked at Paul, and then looked at the Helicopter. "I don't know, Papi…"

Paul walked towards the black Helicopter that had his Casino's name on it. "Princess, this is my Helicopter and my guy Diamond is the best pilot I have…Trust me…You will love where we are going…"

Diamond Dallas Page stepped to Sofia, and kissed her hand. "Don't be like that darlin, I will get you there in one piece."

Sofia smiled at Diamond, she instantly felt a warmness by his words and crazy grin. "Okay, but please make it quick…"

"No worries…You are going to love this place…I guarantee it…" Diamond raised his eyebrow at Paul. Once Sofia was inside he laughed and shook his body. "Paul my man…Wooo…She is a looker…"

Paul was less amused. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…Just keep your eyes on the sky and I will keep my eyes on her."

Sofia on instinct cuddled into Paul's arms, and closed her eyes as the helicopter took off on its destination. "Princess, I want you to look…Look at the Vegas strip…It is truly a rush being up here…" Paul stated warmly as he rested his head on hers.

Sofia opened one eye, and finally took a leap of faith. As she stared down at the city lights, she actually was intrigued at the view. She began pointing out all of Paul's Casinos "Papi, your right…It is really cool seeing your businesses from here."

Paul inhaled her perfume, and exhaled. "This will be all his someday…"

Sofia turned to look up at Paul. "It may be all hers…"

Paul smiled cockily. "Nah, it will be all his…"

Sofia shook her head. "We will see…" She was dying to just show Paul the sonogram. She knew he was going to be over the moon seeing their baby for the first time.

* * *

**_Paradise, NV….Final Destination…_**

As Paul and Sofia stepped off the Helicopter, they were immediately met by a coachman, for their horse carriage. Sofia turned to Paul. "You are really making me feel like Cinderella…"

Paul grinned. "Not quite…This thing will not turn into a pumpkin after midnight…"

The coachman assisted Sofia on the carriage, and Paul followed. Again, the couple found themselves snuggled against one another. Sofia played with Paul's tie, and she looked into his golden honey eyes. "No one has ever done what you have done tonight…The dress, the jewelry, and now the carriage ride…You put such thought into everything…You make me feel like the most special woman in the world…" She got a little weepie. "You have no idea how special you are…How warm and loving you are…" She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

Paul ran his hand along her arm to warm her. "I guess you bring it out of me…And trust me that is not an easy thing to do…" He leaned in and kissed her. "I want this night to be a night you will never forget…" Paul looked into her eyes, and his stare was warm and sincere. "You have given me a gift I will never forget…" He then took his hand and rubbed it along her stomach. "This right here is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, it is only fair I try to make you see that."

Sofia smiled and laid her head against Paul's chest. "I do see it and feel it, Papi…." Sofia started looking around and then turned back to Paul. "Where are we anyways…?" She looked at the huge mansion as the carriage approached the manicured gardens.

"It is my second home…I don't get here very often, only one other person knows about it…We are about twenty minutes away from Vegas…You like it…?" Paul wanted Sofia to know that this is special. When he said one other person, that wasn't an overstatement. Only his brother had been there.

The coachman assisted Sofia off the carriage, and she was in awe of the property before her. It sat along with trees surrounding the mansion. The outside looked like a castle. How right she was this particular property was rich in history, the stunning, historic mansion had been meticulously restored over the past decade using only the finest materials and craftsmanship. The 17,964 square foot residence sat atop a river on 2.03 acres and boasted panoramic views of Downtown Vegas, Peavine Mountains, and North Valleys. It was built in 1907 for a very famous US Senator, the prestigious estate had welcomed politicians, dignitaries, and entrepreneurs while serving as a private home to very notable families. "This place is stunning, I never seen anything like it…"

"I want you a part of everything that is in my world…" Paul stated as he swung open the double doors to the breathtaking home.

Sofia didn't know where to look first, there were so many impressive things to see. From the furniture to the detail art work, it was like a dream, but felt strangely homey. "Why don't you live here all the time…?" Sofia said as she walked towards the back heading to the patio area.

Paul caught up to her and placed his hands over her eyes. "Not so fast, speedy…"

Sofia giggled as she got her bearings to the sudden darkness. "Papi…I can't see…"

"I got you…Relax…"

Paul walked slowly with Sofia, as his arm surrounded her waist. Sofia felt the anticipation building with every step they took. As they reached the outside, Sofia heard soft music playing in the background, (Unforgettable, by Nat King and Natalie Cole). Paul slowly removed his hands from her eyes. What she saw next could not match what she imagined. It was a stunning sight, the patio was facing the mountains, and was lit with all candlelight, and romantic flowers; roses, passion flowers, gardenias, violets, and lilies. In the center of it all was their rose petal covered table and two white plush king size King Arthur type chairs. It took Sofia's breath away. She spun around taking in all the flowers and scents. She ran to Paul, with arms open wide. "Papi….I don't know what to say…This is so beautiful…"

"This has to be a record, I have left you speechless three times tonight…And it didn't happened in the bedroom…Who would have thunk it…" Paul chuckled as he held her.

Sofia pulled back and swatted at his chest. "Stop it…This is really my fairy tale…And who would have thunk it the Teflon himself did it…I can't wait to tell…"

Paul swooped her up. "They will never believe it, baby…"

Sofia's giggles were lyrical to Paul, he soaked in all of her enthusiasm as he knew getting through dinner would be difficult, because what would follow would be his proposal.

* * *

As the two settled for their dinner of surf and turf, Sofia looked across the table at Paul moving his vegetables around his plate, he had barely touched his food. This was surprising and baffling to Sofia, because Paul had a very healthy appetite to say the least. Sofia reached across the table and touched Paul's hand. "Is everything okay…? You have barely touched your steak."

"Huh…Yeah, it's good…Yours…?" Paul shifted in his seat, as he fixed his tie.

Sofia smiled, as she took a sip of her banana drink. "It is delicious, but you seem like you don't like it and you are quiet all of a sudden…What gives, baby…?"

Paul took a very large sip of his wine, and placed his napkin over his plate. He stood up and walked to Sofia's chair. _"Now or never." _Paul thought in his head. He signaled for the chef to bring out the gift.

"What are you doing…?" Sofia turned to see the chef holding the gift wrapped box from Tiffany's.

"I just didn't have a surprise for you…Open it…" Paul voiced above a husky whisper.

Sofia opened the lid of the box, and ruffled through the tissue paper, as she reached the inside, her face felt warm. She slowly pulled out a sterling silver baby rattle. She turned over the rattle, and tears appeared again. "Baby Boy Levesque…" She said softly.

Paul used his thumb to wipe the small tear drops. "This is real Sofia, our son will want for nothing, and neither will you."

"Paul, I-I…It is so cute…He will love it…" Sofia smiled as she thought of the sonogram.

Paul bent down on one knee, and held Sofia's hand. "There is something else in there…"

As Paul was bent down, he held her small hand in his, his fingers curved around hers. His hand was warm and callused, and his touch made Sofia shiver. His eyes were steady, but filled with love, they were everything that Paul was when they were alone, behind closed doors, away from his many responsibilities, they were true and tender, sharp and witty, loving and kind.

"W-what…?" Sofia reached further inside, and she found a small hand written card, with small angel like babies in the corners, Paul had personally drawn them himself. "_Dear Mommy, I'm not here yet, but I already have a request. I love you and Daddy so much, and I know my life will be filled with love and joy from both of you….Will you make it official for me…Will you make us a family that will spend all my Christmases and Birthdays as one…Will you marry my Daddy? Love forever, Baby Boy Levesque."_

Paul reached into his suit jacket and opened the small velvet box containing a 15 carat black diamond emerald squared ring, with clear diamonds surrounding it and the band, which was made of platinum. "I know what I bring to the table is a lot…My life is…w-well…It is dangerous…I'm not apologizing for how I acquired my wealth, because I have no regrets…But…I thought I would never being saying this…You mean and are the most important thing to me and our baby…I promise you from today on, I will always protect you and our son…Will you be my wife and partner for life…?"

As Sofia felt like the tears would not stop, she said the only thing she could from the man she loved with all her heart. "Oh my God, Paul…Yes…Yes…Yes…I will be your wife…!" She threw her arms around Paul's neck. "This ring is so perfect…I love it so much…" The joy she felt right at this moment was something that she has never experienced.

Paul leaned into her and kissed her like he has never kissed her before, it was passionate and tender all in one. Sofia drew him in even closer, by holding onto his broad shoulders. Paul released the kiss, and picked her up bridal style. "I think we need to continue this celebration upstairs."

* * *

_**TBC...Thank you for reading, I really hope everyone enjoyed it...There is a part 2, with Paul's surprise coming, along with Paul's confession...But what will it be...xoxoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content within this chapter.

_a/n: This is part 2 for our couple. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to send me PM's when you have questions or request._

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to APSnowball, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, Hunterpleasure, flowersNfreaks, and Loveme3135 for always showing love***

* * *

**_Part 2 from Paradise, NV_**

Sofia was surprised once again as they arrived into the master bedroom. It had a candle lit trail from the door to the king size bed, and within the trail were red rose petals. Sofia didn't think things could be any more perfect, but the bedroom was a masterpiece right out of a romance novel. "Papi, I really need to…" She wanted to give her surprise, before they were stripped down to nothing.

Paul placed her down gently, and cupped her face. "I have everything you need right here." Paul was more than ready to take his future bride, his lower region was beginning to rise from extreme desire.

Sofia slowly pulled away. "I need to freshen up." Sofia began to walk to the bathroom, but noticed matching black silk robes on the bed. "Have you not forgotten anything?"

Paul started to remove his tie and shirt. "Do I ever forget anything…?"

Sofia went into the bathroom to change into her robe. She was in there longer than intended, all she could do was admire the large ring on her left hand. It was a true statement piece, the 15ct black diamond which was surrounded by clear diamonds, it was stunning within itself, but the band was made up of three rows of round diamonds, the ring truly represented who they were. _"Well, daddy has surprised us…It is our turn."_ Sofia said while rubbing her bare tummy. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing only the black silk robe, she let her raven hair down, and the loose curls fell around her face. In her hand she held a small package, which contained the sonogram.

Paul had quickly removed his clothing and was sitting on the edge of the bed in his robe, he looked like a Greek god, with his hair pulled out of its ponytail, and now the long blonde hair fell onto his shoulders. He motioned for Sofia to join him. "It's too late to be shy…Daddy has seen everything, and is ready to make you feel really good, princess." He tapped his leg for Sofia to sit on.

Sofia sat softly on his lap, and held the small package in her hands. Paul was so very turned on, that he immediately went for her neck, and he didn't even notice the package she was holding.

Sofia gently pulled away. "Remember I told you I had a surprise for you too…" She said in a strangled moan. Paul's lips were so warm and needing that she almost dropped the small box.

"Mm…I can open my surprise right now…" Paul began to move his hand inside of her robe, and squeezed her taught sensitive breast.

Sofia held her head down, and moaned at his touch, at this stage of her pregnancy her nipples were always prominent, and were an extreme erogenous zone. "Baby, please…I really want to give this to you."

Paul grinned. "I don't think you want me to stop."

Sofia mustered up enough self-control, and slowly brought the gold gift wrapped slender box to Paul's attention. "I think you will really love this gift."

"Baby, you shouldn't be buying me gifts…You know that…"

Sofia looked at him sheepishly. "I think you will really like this one…Come on…Open it…"

Paul reluctantly took the small box, and began to open it. As he undid the delicate tissue wrap, his eyes studied the picture, with each second that went by his eyes got wider. "Is this…Is this our…" His voice dropped, and Sofia finished the sentence. "Baby…Yes…"

Paul's chest felt tight, as his heart raced from excitement. He then held the picture in one hand and rubbed Sofia's stomach. "Damn…I can't believe it…He is so small…Look…His head and small hands…It's our baby boy…" Paul boasted with pride.

Sofia rubbed the back of Paul's neck. "I have been dying to show you this all night…"

"It's so surreal, it is a little person right there..." Paul pointed to Sofia's tummy. "How are you…Is the baby okay…How far along are you…Is the baby's heartbeat strong…? Paul was so overjoyed that his head was spinning with questions.

"Slow down, Papi…" Sofia took a deep breath for both of them. "The baby is perfect…" Sofia had a mischievous look in her eye. "I'm twelve weeks and two days…"

"What…?" Paul was shocked, he figured the most was eight weeks.

"Right…I know how you feel, but the doctor was certain."

"Sofia…" Paul had to stop talking to gather his emotions, for the first time it was hitting him that he was becoming a father. He was so excited, overjoyed, and thankful, seeing the small fetus made it all so real to him, there was a baby growing inside of her.

Sofia continued to massage his neck. "There is something else in there."

Paul slowly picked up a set of dog tags that had the imprint of the baby and all details of size and weeks. He held the dog tags tightly, and kissed Sofia softly. He continued to look at the sonogram and dog tags, and he pointed to the smallest little line. "Did you see that? I knew it was a boy...I will never take this off..."

Sofia squinted to inspect it further. "I'm not sure, the doctor said it was too soon to be sure of the sex."

Paul shook his head no. "I'm positive, that is his little prize possession..." Paul also had a grin the size of New York.

Sofia kissed Paul's nose. "Okay...But let's just be opened minded if it is not a "prized possession."

Paul continued to beam from pride, as he rubbed her tummy.

Sofia smiled warmly. "I will have one made with each stage of the baby's progress…." Sofia started to get weepie. "Papi…I love you so much and I wouldn't want any other man being this child's father…Thank you…"

Paul hugged Sofia tightly. "No thank you, princess…I didn't know I could feel all of this…" Paul rocked her slightly. "When do you go back to the doctor's, I want to see him with you..."

"I want that too, but I just wanted to give you this, for our night alone…Papi, the heartbeat was the best sound I have ever heard…It was so strong and loud…"

Paul got really serious. "You didn't answer me about how you are…"

Sofia started to move nervously. "I'm fine…"

"You can tell me now or I will find out when I call your doctor myself…" Paul said sternly.

"Okay…Really, I'm fine…The doctor just told me that this could be…"

Sofia didn't get a chance to finish, as Paul abruptly interrupted her. "Told you what…? You know I hate being left in the dark, especially where it concerns you or my baby…"

Sofia sighed. "Because of the fall I took, he wants to be cautious with my pregnancy…I will have more appointments then what are usual, and I have to make sure to care for my back and hip because I won't be able to take pain medication…"

"And…?"

"My uterus is slightly damaged…But it can be corrected after I give birth…That is if you want more children, which I do…"

Paul was ballistic inside, he knew all these problems were created by one person, Nicole. "I do and we will…But that settles it…You will need to cut back on work…"

"No…I'm not crippled, the doctor just wants to monitor me and the baby…" Sofia sighed. "That is one reason I wanted to go alone, you worry too much…"

Paul couldn't help but to get irritated. "I will not allow you to put more stress on yourself…It's out of the question."

Now Sofia's hormones were kicking in. "Allow me…? I thought we were partners, not a dictatorship…"

Paul's lines in his forehead began to deepen. "No one said this a dictatorship as you call it…But…"

"But nothing…Paul, we are who we are, and I'm not sitting home doing nothing, while you are out there taking all the risks…How is that being partners…?"

"You just don't fucking get this…!"

"Why don't you enlighten me, since I am so clueless…!"

"I never said that…I am not ending up like Sonny fucking did…Alright…!" Paul gently removed Sofia from his lap, and walked towards the widow.

Sofia could clearly see there was something else going on, she went to Paul and placed her hand on his back, and it was warm. "Baby, tell me what is really going on…Please…?"

"Shit…" Paul turned to face Sofia, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"Baby, just talk to me…"

Paul walked Sofia to the plush leopard skin couch. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I worry so much for you, and it is not because I am a control freak…" He had a slight grin, because he was that, but he wouldn't ever voice it aloud.

Sofia stroked his back. "Go ahead…" Sofia was not touching that last comment.

"Before you got to Vegas…Some real crazy shit went down…" Paul swallowed hard. "Sonny was married before, and he had two other children with his first wife…"

Sofia moved in closer to Paul, she could see him struggling to get it out. "It's okay, I'm here…"

"Sonny had his oldest son at his warehouse…He was just stopping by to check up on routine crap…" Paul paused again. "God…Sonny stepped outside for a single lousy second…And…The warehouse blew up…With his son still inside…He died instantly…The kid was only ten years old…"

Sofia was heartbroken, and could see how this has affected Paul. She brought her hand to Paul's cheek, and turned his face to look at her. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

Paul's voice was now soft and saddened. "Can't you see Sofia, I could never go through that…I can't lose you or our child…Going to that child's funeral was one of the hardest thing I had to sit through…This business we are in is dangerous…You have to have your guard up at all the times…There are always some stupid new hot shot who thinks it's his time, and will try bullshit like that…Why do you think it took me so long to admit to myself and you how I really felt about you…About us..."

Sofia held Paul's face with both hands. "I am not going anywhere…And, I'm not naive, I know the risks and I would never do anything to hurt you…"

Paul took her hands and held them. "I know that and I know you are becoming smarter to things, which brings me right back to risks…No parent should have to bury their own child, it almost broke Sonny…"

Single tear drops fell from Sofia's eyes, she could see how tortured Paul was from this. The bigger thing she could see he was afraid. "Isn't it better for me not to be hidden? I mean the more I am sheltered, the more they know they have something to use against you…I'm not saying I want to be in front, but I want to be by your side…"

Paul half smiled. "You crazy woman…I don't mean to shut you out on purpose…I can only promise to try, but I will not be foolish…The major things will go by me, you know like the round table things…If I can see no foreseeable risks, I will consider letting you co-lead during the meetings…That is all I can do right now…It's how I am wired…"

Sofia smiled, and kissed Paul's cheek several times. "Thank you, Papi…Maybe we can spend more time here, just you and me…To ease your stress…For us to be just us…"

Paul laughed somewhat coldly. "You really like it here…?"

"Yes, what is not to like…It is beautiful, and I can tell you put a lot into it…"

"I have, with good reason." Paul had a twinge of vengeance in his voice.

Sofia got up, and straddled Paul's lap. She needed to see his eyes. "What is it about this place, you seem to love it one minute, and the next you seem upset about it."

Paul rubbed her sides. "Damn, will you stop getting into my head?" Paul laughed as he met it as a compliment.

"I will not…What bothers you, bothers me…So spill…"

"My old man had his eye on this place…He thought this would be our dream home…You see, my dad had a big score he was going to pull in….That is until that fat bastard Luciano, screwed him over and let him take the wrap and got my Pop sent up and he took the entire pot for himself…It left our family decimated…"

Sofia just sat quietly as Paul continued to stroke her sides softly. "Luciano got the take and screwed over my Pop, and then had a nerve to brag about it on the streets of Vegas…Seth was just a toddler when it happened, which was a good thing…That screw job just set my Pops and Mom into a downward spiral…Neither of them were never the same after that…I promised Pop and myself, that I would make it someday and make an example out of Luciano…"

"So, what happened…?" Sofia asked as she stroked Paul's face.

As Paul continued to rub Sofia's waist, his eyes were cold, she could see all the hatred Paul felt for the man that had robbed his family. "Luciano kept bragging saying how my Pops was a washed up fool and he was the big cat in this town…So I grew up quick, I made my moves behind the scenes and began building my empire…Once my army was strong enough…I took everything away from Luciano, including this house, and his territory, he was begging me for mercy…I didn't let him off though, I let him screw himself by getting into more debt to me at one of my Casino's, when he couldn't pay…Well, let's just say he is gone from Vegas…He destroyed my family and he got exactly what he deserved."

Sofia was so mad at Luciano for hurting Paul. "You did what you had to do, but I'm here now and we will build our family together….I will always be here for you, no matter what happens…"

Paul looked deep and hard into Sofia's eyes, his intentions and feelings were abundantly clear, he loved her and they were meant to be. His eyes became darker with lust and he ran his hands down her back, encircling her in his arms, and then kissed her deep and roughly at first. Passion over flooded his body and simultaneously set Sofia's body into a heated lust filled inferno. "You and me, baby…Forever…" He muttered into their kiss.

Sofia moaned deeply, and she started pulling his robe over his broad shoulders. Paul was feverously doing the same, he felt as though he would explode if he couldn't be inside of her right now.

They were quickly unrobed, and their naked bodies were pressed together. Sofia ran her nails down Paul's back, and growled as his cock was getting harder and harder. "I want you, Papi…Please…" Sofia wantonly cooed as she rocked her warm moist womanhood over his hardening cock.

How could he deny his angel, his soulmate? Paul lifted Sofia a bit, just slowly impaling her over his now swollen deepen red cock head.

Sofia's head went back and she moaned, lacing her fingers behind his neck. "Ohhhh, yesssss…" she sighed, as she arched her back. "I'm all yours, Paul…"

Paul groaned in agreement, holding her backside in his hands and lifting her up before lowering her onto him once more. Her body weight brought her down so that she completely encompassed him each time, the sensation for both of them was beyond heavenly.

Sofia smiled wickedly as Paul pulled her close and kissed her, his mouth expressing his love in ways that his words could not do right now. He was moving her over his large cock again and again, gaining speed and force until they were both breathless and crying out for the glorious pleasure each was receiving from the other.

"Papi" Sofia warned, digging her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, "Oh God, Papi, I'm so close…Please don't stop…"

Paul grunting like an animal who has almost gotten their prey. "Fuck…I know…I want to feel it…Give it to me…"

Their eyes locked, and their souls connected, without words they were promised to each other. This was too much for Sofia, all the love and joy she was feeling had nowhere else to go, but to be released with a mind blowing orgasm. She released a high-pitched scream, as her inner walls fluttered and her warm juices were coated onto Paul's cock. The pleasure washed over her in intense waves and caused her muscles to lock as she clutched him to her.

Paul heard her cry, god, it was so hot, knowing that he had brought her to this state. With a few final thrusts upward, he came very hard, releasing his seed into her as he pushed up raggedly. "**Mothafucker**…!" he grunted, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight. **"Holy Shit, baby…"**

Sofia held onto Paul tightly as she felt his cock throb and pulsate inside her. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Sofia whispered softly into Paul's ear. "I love you, Papi…"

After several minutes of panting from both of them, Paul was finally able to speak coherently. "I love you too.."

Paul lifted Sofia up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You need rest…Both of you need rest…I guess Daddy got a little carried away…"

As they lay in bed together, Sofia drapped her body over Paul's, and kissed his muscular chest. She lifted her head slightly. "I will never be too tired for you."

Paul smirked, as he kissed the top of her head. "Then we are a part fit…Because I will always be up for you..."

They soon were asleep, and both slept well that night. But neither knew what awaited them, but they will soon find out.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Please tell me your thoughts or opinions within your review…xoxox_**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

***Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed/followed this story, this gives encouragement to continue….Shout out to APSnowball, PrettycrazyTripleHFan, Hunterpleasure, flowersNfreaks, Loveme3135,and KingofKingsFan for always showing love***

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…Las Vegas, NV…_**

Some hours later that same evening Seth and Roman stepped inside of Paul's mansion, to make sure to complete the task of getting Nicole out. Seth looked to Roman. "You know this is going to be ugly…"

Roman gave a half smile. "I don't even care…I just can't wait to put this bitch out on her ass…"

As Seth approached Nicole's bedroom door, he knocked loudly. "Open up…!"

Roman not satisfied with the door not immediately being opened, moved Seth to the side. "We are not asking again…Open the fucking door…!"

Nicole stared at the door, and she was livid. "GO AWAY YOU BASTARDS…!"

Roman shrugged his shoulders, and with great force used his shoulder to push the door open. Nicole stood with panic in her eyes as the door flew open. "I warned you to open up the door…!" Roman said with venom.

"You can't just break into my room…I'm not leaving, and if you try, I will call Sofia…!"

Seth looked in Roman's direction. "I told you…" He then headed towards the closet, and began pulling out Nicole's clothes. "You can either pack or I am going to start dumping your shit…And, furthermore you are not calling Sofia…!"

Nicole tried to hit Seth across the back, to make him stop, but Roman caught her by the waist and held her as Seth kept grabbing clothes. "GET OFF ME…YOU FUCKING MORON…!"

"You don't want to do this the easy way…!" Seth yelled as he opened the window and began throwing Nicole's clothing onto the front lawn. "I will just toss this shit outside…What's it going to be…?"

Nicole's face became contorted with even more anger, as she struggled to get free from Roman's tight grip, but it was hopeless. "Alright…Alright…I'll get my things…You fucking pigs…!"

Roman let her go, and looked at her with skepticism. "You get your shit and I don't want to hear anything else from you…GOT THAT…!"

Nicole roughly snatched the few clothes that Seth was still holding. "This isn't over by a long shot…Paul thinks he can muscle me around…He has no idea what he has started…!"

Roman pointed into Nicole's face. "I'm not warning you again…You do anything to hurt Sofia…It will be your ass…!"

Nicole smirked as she turned her attention to Seth. She was about to stir the pot. "Seth, you're a smart guy…Have you wondered why Roman has such a vested interest in my cousin…?"

Roman folded his arms across his chest. "Just shut the hell up and get your things….No more bullshitting around…!"

Seth narrowed his eyes at Nicole. "I don't want to hear any of your made up garbage…Like he said, stop with the bullshit…" That did indeed peak Seth's interest, but he was not going to wavier in front of Nicole.

Nicole slowly gathered her scattered belongings from the floor, but what gave her comfort was knowing that these two idiots had no idea what was going to happen, she was going to be the last one standing, and nothing was going to stop her plans.

"Move it along, Nicole…Slowing your ass around is not going to make this not happen…!" Roman barked out at Nicole.

As Nicole placed on her coat, and picked up two suitcases, she stopped in front of Roman. "You couldn't just stay out this…But don't worry, if you want to try and humiliate me, your secret will come out, and Paul will be apeshit…"

Seth watched the exchange between Nicole and Roman, and knew there is so much more to Roman's story. He hoped it was not what he was thinking, that maybe Roman secretly had a thing for Sofia, or even worst, they had a relationship.

Roman and Seth stayed on Nicole's heels as she walked down the long staircase. "You two are going to be kissing my ass one day…All of this will be mine…You hear me…Just you fucking wait…!" Nicole yelled as she stomped and struggled to her car.

"You keep dreaming sweetheart…Because that is all you got…!" Roman said, and Seth laughed.

Seth and Roman stood like guard dogs as they watched Nicole sling her belongings into her car and sped off. Seth turned to Roman. "You gonna fill me in…?"

Roman stood stoically. "She is full of shit…She is messing with your head…"

"If there is something you need to talk about, I'm a very good listener…Just ask my brother…" Seth smirked.

"I'm good…Sofia is like family…That's it…Nicole just likes to play games…" Roman said abruptly.

Seth rubbed the back of his head, and stared at Roman. "You didn't look so good back there when Nicole mentioned you had a secret…"

Roman did not shy away from Seth's stare, in fact he matched Seth's glare. "What are you implying…?"

"I'm not implying anything…I just don't want my brother blindsided…If there is something to tell, just say it…We are friends…Right…?"

Roman turned his back. "It is no big deal…And it won't hurt Paul…Can we just drop it…"

Seth sighed. "Okay man, but like I said before, if you need to talk…Besides, we shouldn't let Nicole have such power with any secret, big or small…Just food for thought…"

Roman turned back around. "I hear ya…Let's just make sure Nicole is gone and doesn't try to double back."

The two men went to their cars and followed Nicole, to make sure she was completely off the premises. As Seth drove away, he continued to ponder on Nicole's words, and this made him know that he had to get to the bottom of whatever it is Roman is not telling him.

* * *

**_Next Morning Paradise, NV…_**

Paul awoke to the blaring sound of his cell phone. He tried putting the pillow over his tussled blonde hair, but the annoying sound would not stop. "Fuck…" He groaned, as his large fingers tapped over the nightstand until they found the ringing contraption. He automatically pushed the accept button. _"This better be life or death."_ He grumbled to the person on the other end.

Michael Cole cleared his throat, and spoke nervously. _"Mr. Levesque…Its Michael Cole…I just wanted to confirm your flight plans to California."_

_Paul spoke groggily: What are you talking about? Have you been smoking something?_

_Michael began to fidget, he never liked being incompetent in front of Paul: No sir, I received orders from Mrs. Batista to have the plane ready for 12:00pm today. Diamond said he is picking you two up shortly. Have things changed?_

_Paul was beside himself: First off Cole, her name is Ms. Escobar, soon to be Mrs. Levesque. Secondly, I never cleared that. You do remember I sign your paychecks?_

_Michael could feel the sweat beads beginning to trickle down his face: I apologize, she said this was a direct order from you. Should I not listen to her in the future?_

_Paul: Don't think Cole…. Just have the jet on standby until you hear back from me. Can you manage that?_

_Michael: "Yes sir, I will wait…" The call had ended before Michael could continue._

Paul sat up in the bed, and he was ready to sound off. _"I thought I made myself clear." _Paul thought to himself, but he quickly let his sensible side calmed him, because Sofia is pregnant and yelling would only setoff fireworks.

As Sofia stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair, she smiled contently at Paul. "Good Morning, Tigre..."

Paul had his arms folded to his bare chest, and he arched his eyebrow. "I just got a call from Cole…Were you even going to mention that you were headed for California…?"

"Uh Oh…" Sofia muttered under her breathe.

"Uh oh, nothing…We just had that long conversation last night…I thought we were sharing feelings…Like partners are supposed to do…?" Paul said in a mocking tone, he figured giving her some of her own medicine fed back to her would set the tone.

Sofia held her hand on her hip. "Oh, ha, ha…Funny…It slipped my mind…Really it did…" She now fluttered her eye lashes, as she started to seductively crawl onto the bed towards Paul.

Paul stopped her from getting any closer to his naked body. "Not so fast….What are you up to…?"

"You're no fun…" Sofia pouted, but Paul was not playing games, he continued to keep his arms folded to his chest. "This isn't funny…What are you going to Cali for…?"

Sofia knew the gig was up. She sat up on her knees and faced Paul eye to eye. "Heyman, has setup a meeting with a developer in L.A., it has potential for several new businesses to be built, which means more capitol for the Escobar's…"

"I should have known that mouthpiece of yours had something to do it…Where in L.A.?"

Sofia knew this was the tricky part. "In the central district…" Sofia began to count off in her head, 3-2-1.

Paul scrunched up his face, and a redness crept to his forehead. "YOU ARE GOING TO BULID IN GANG CENTRAL…WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HEYMAN…!"

Sofia crawled in closer to Paul, and unfolded his arms to get access to his pecs. "Papi, listen…This is a very good thing…There are good families there that would appreciate these new businesses…It could give the community a sense of pride again...And the Escobar name still holds some clout in L.A. This is perfect in re-building bridges and connections for Papa…I will put my earnings back into the round table…"

Paul could snap Heyman's neck right now. "This has nothing to do with kickbacks to the other bosses, and especially the head chief, me…This has to do with your safety, and you know that, otherwise you would have told me from Jump Street!"

"Paul, you just said so yourself…I'm getting better at making deals, and this is really good for the community…It will show the Escobar's in another light…Aren't you always saying the more legit businesses we can tap into the better…"

"Oh, so now you listen to me…" Paul, again with the mocking tone of voice.

"Come on Papi, admit it is a good move…" Sofia ran her finger tips along Paul's abdomen.

Paul was very uneasy about this, but at the same time he was impressed that she came about this on her own. The thing that bothered him was the Gang related issues. "Baby, those L.A. gangs are a totally different kind of business, they won't hesitate to strike if they feel threatened…I don't like this…Not at all…"

"We are only going to look today…I promise we will be back tonight…Just think what DiCarlo will say once I bring this back to next month's meeting…He will be eating crow…"

Paul helped Sofia onto his lap, and removed the wet strains of hair from her face. "Is this about DiCarlo and how he spoke to you at your first sit down…?"

Sofia bit her bottom lip. "Not completely…But, I would love to make his smug ass eat his own words…I'm not a stupid women who is just there for eye candy…I have ideas, and I continue to bring in profit…"

Paul smirked. "Don't ever think I forget things, especially things concerning you…I have plans for him…"

Sofia perked up. "What plans…?"

Paul leaned his back comfortably against his pillow, while stroking Sofia's back as she laid on his chest. "Lesson for the day…You never retaliate right away, let your prey feel confident, let them get fat and happy…Then when they are not expecting it, you pull the rug out from under them…He is getting just what he deserves from putting his filthy hands on you and the constant insulting comments…He will learn just like Luciano did…"

Sofia was mesmerized by Paul and his commanding ways, he was smart and savvy, all while exuding sexiness. "I don't want you to do that just for me."

Sofia sat still as she heard a rumbling coming from Paul's chest, it was a very sinister smirk. "It's not just what he did to you, the other bosses are sick of his crap too…Killing people randomly and not paying his debts because he has the last name DiCarlo…His way of thinking is the past…Just like the dinosaurs, he too will become extinct…My feelings of what he did to you is only icing on the cake…" Paul paused. "But, this will make everyone sit up and take notice that you are off limits."

Sofia stroked Paul's chest, she was now in this, and there was no turning back. Her hope is that the future will bring more legitimate businesses into the fold to protect Paul. "So, this means you are okay with me going…?"

"Not really…Who else is going besides Heyman…Because he sure as hell is not a protector...more like the cowardly Lion…?"

Sofia giggled. "Of course Roman and Dean, and the twins are coming too…"

Paul hesitated and sighed. He knew he couldn't go due to an important meeting with the other bosses, and his gut feeling was telling him this was a bad idea. "I don't like this…Reschedule it..."

Sofia sat up. "I can't…Please trust me…This is so important for Papa…Please…Maybe this will get him back before the baby is born…"

Paul knew right then when she mentioned the baby and her father within the same sentence, he wasn't going to get his way on this. "Baby, I know you miss your father, and you want him home…But, you risking your life at every turn is not going to get him back any sooner…"

Sofia's eyes glassed over. "You have no idea how much I miss him…He was my rock, Paul…And now he is gone and I have no idea where he is…I haven't spoken or seen him in over a year and a half…Paul, we are getting married and having a baby…His first grandchild…" Her voice cracked.

"Baby, please don't cry…Your father will come back to you someday…"

Sofia cut him off. "Someday…? My Papa, has done everything for me, I would not be a good daughter if I didn't do everything possible to get him back…"

Paul closed his eyes, he was just going to have to say it brutally honest. "Your father knew what he was doing when he had that Federal Agent killed…He crossed the line, and there is no way around him either spending time in Federal Prison or staying in hiding…"

Sofia shook her head no. "That was an accident…My Papa would never kill a man for no reason, Uncle Eddie said that Agent was on the take…And your wrong, I will get him back and we will clear this up…" Sofia covered her face as the tears just poured from her eyes. "I cannot never see him again…I just can't…"

Paul quickly encircled Sofia into his large arms. "Shh…I'm sorry…Please stop crying…" Paul realized he couldn't continue with his point today, but soon he was going to have to get through to Sofia that Antonio has made his bed, and she has to look out for herself.

Sofia held onto Paul. "Can't you just help me, instead of being negative about Papa…"

"What do you want me to do…Just sit here with my thumb up my ass and let you get hurt…That is not happening..."

"I have heard you speaking with federal agents before, they are always frequenting your Casino…Can't you pay them off…" Sofia voice was pleading almost like a child, she was getting desperate.

Paul felt shitty about what he was about to say. "And risk our future…? Now before you get even more upset, just listen…A fed getting killed accidently or intended is something that no amount of money is going to fix…Me stepping in and using my contacts could jeopardize the Casinos…Those are our main source of legitimate business…I have to think of you and our child…"

Sofia sniffled, she knew what Paul was saying is right, but it was her father. "I know, and I'm sorry I asked you…I just really want Papa home…"

Paul cupped her face. "If I can see a way to make this happen for you without hurting our future, I will do…You just have to be patient a little bit longer…Okay…?"

Sofia forced a half smile. "Okay…But, I'm still going to California…"

Paul agreed wearily. "Fine, but you are taking Randy with you…And no buts, either Randy goes or you stay home…" Paul stated firmly.

Sofia kissed Paul softly. "Fine…Randy is cool, and my guys like him…"

Paul hugged Sofia, but he couldn't shake the feeling of this whole idea being a mistake. He did the one thing he never does, he second guessed himself, and figured he had promised Sofia he would try to change and let her have more creative control with the business.

* * *

**_Some hours later at the Air Strip…_**

Damon sat atop on one of the many buildings at the air strip. He pulled out his cell and called Nicole, as he held the sniper rifle in the other hand.

_Nicole: Hello_

_Damon: Hello my pet…This is our day of reckoning._

_Nicole: Where are you? I hear planes flying around really close._

_Damon: I'm high up with the heavens._

_Nicole crossed her eyes: Will you please just not speak so cryptically._

_Damon: Are we having a bad day my pet?_

_Nicole was slowly losing her patience with Damon's craziness: Yes, it is a very shitty day. Paul kicked me out of his house, and the loving couple got engaged last night. I hope you have some good news for me._

_Damon: Not to fret, their day will never happen. I am freeing Sofia of all evil today._

_Now Nicole was interested: Do tell._

_Damon looked out to the strip and saw five expensive sports cars and a limo pull up to Paul's jet: Can't talk. Show time._

_Nicole: Don't you hang up on me!_

_Damon: "I can't hear you now, angel of death is ready for his princess." Damon ended the call and got into position with his sniper rifle. "This is for the best my love." Damon said aloud as he prepared for his target._

Each member pulled up in their black sports cars, it looked like Miami Vice in current times. Roman stepped out first and went to help Sofia out of her limo. "I can't believe you made it on time for once…"

Sofia's black stiletto was seen first as she stepped out with banana smoothie in hand. "So funny…NOT…" She giggled.

Dean strutted over to the limo, he was primed and ready to face L.A. "We ready to rock and roll?"

Roman removed his sunglasses, and canvassed the area for his members. "Where is your brother?"

Sofia cut in. "I didn't ask him to come on this trip…I figured he could stay behind and watch over the club tonight."

Paul Heyman stepped out of the limo, with a wickedly smile plastered on his face. "Time to make money kiddies."

Randy rolled his eyes, he felt exactly like Paul, he hated Heyman. "You mean time for Sofia to make money…Stop trolling you jackass…"

Heyman looked smugly at Randy. "Why don't you stick to what you do best…Being the muscle and being silent…"

Randy removed his sunglasses, and stared at Heyman. "You fat little sniveling fuck…I will drop your ass, right here, right now…"

Sofia got in between the two. "Knock it off…We need to be focused and united…" She arched her eyebrow. "Does everyone understand…? Because I don't want to say it again…!"

Heyman being his slimly self, put his arm around Sofia's shoulder. "You know, we really don't need him with us…Your fiancé doesn't quite understand the making of a big business deal…"

Well, that was wrong on Heyman's part, because Sofia was now getting ready to unleash her anger on Heyman. She got directly in his face, and began pointing like a school teacher scolding a naughty student. "Now you listen to me…I will not tolerate you speaking about Paul that way…You can be replaced, Paul cannot…Do I make myself clear…!"

Heyman cleared his throat, and fixed his tie. "Crystal clear…My only interest is making the Escobar's stronger…"

Sofia only stared at the man, and turned on her high heels towards the plane. She stopped once she came face to face with Roman. "Wow, no one even noticed or said anything…" At this point she had her left hand on display to Roman.

Roman laughed. "Well, you went into Boss mode within a blink of an eye, no one got a chance."

Sofia stuck out her tongue. "I did not…Heyman just shouldn't talk about my man…Do you like it…?"

Roman inspected the ring. "Your kidding…That rock would make Beyoncé jealous...This must have set Paul back quite a bit…"

"You should have seen it, Roman…Paul made last night a night I will never forget…" Sofia beamed.

Roman continued to play dumb, he and the other members had a surprise waiting for Sofia on the jet. "I can tell, you are beaming as much as that ring you are wearing…Paul is a lucky man…"

Sofia looked down again at her ring and smiled. She turned to face to Roman. "No, I am the lucky one..." Sofia jiggled a bit. "Eeeeeeee...I am so happy right now…Everything is perfect Roman, I have the man I love and having a little bambino…Nothing could make my life anymore complete..." Sofia smiled widely, but that didn't last for long, as a sudden pop was heard. Roman knew that sound, and quickly tried to shelter Sofia. "Get down…!"

Sofia ducked as much as possible, she held her stomach, in fear for her baby's wellbeing. "What's happening…ROMAN…DEAN…?" She peaked up briefly and another shot was fired, and it hit inches away from her head.

Another shot was fired and ricocheted off the limo. The twins ran to the back of the limo, and drew their weapons. Dean pointed to Randy, and signaled him to go ahead of him. "What the fuck…This fucker is toying with us…!" Dean yelled as he tried to identify where the shots were being fired from.

Everything went dark for Sofia, as bodies were surrounding her. Dean being quick as a cat, was able to get closer to the others. "MOVE…AND STAY DOWN...!"

As the men scrambled to cover Sofia, Heyman of course boarded and hid inside of the Jet. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS MOTHER FUCKER…!" Jay yelled out. He couldn't even get a glimpse of anything, between the men trying to shelter Sofia and the glare of the sun, it was impossible.

"I DON'T KNOW…SOFIA…ROMAN…SAY SOMETHING…!" Randy yelled from the opposite end of the plane, he couldn't see anything either, but he knew someone or somebody's were hit, from the sickening sound of bullet penetrating flesh. But who?"

* * *

**_TBC: Thank you for reading and supporting this story…Please leave your thoughts and opinions in your review…Damon has struck…But Who…_**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: Thank you for the well wishes and positive thoughts, things have been difficult, but I needed to do something before I went crazy, so I decided to write. I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be, but I will do my best.

* * *

"SOFIA….SOFIA…!" Dean yelled out horrified as he ran in hot pursuit. As the shots suddenly stopped, and Dean was able to make his way fully around the limo to where Sofia and Roman were. What he saw was not expected, he rubbed the side of his face, and gasped. "Oh God…"

Randy was able to join Dean, and he froze in his footsteps, his eyes widened, and he muttered deeply. "Shit…"

Roman was lying face down on top of Sofia, and neither were moving. The twins slowly approached the scene, and each had the same expressions as Dean and Randy, total and utter disbelief. They didn't know if both Sofia and Roman were hit, or worst, if they were dead. Randy more use to such a violent scene, approached the bodies first. He released a sigh of relief, as he heard shallow breathing. He knelt down, and shook Roman. "Hey, man…Talk to me…"

Each of the members looked to one another, and waited for any sign of life. Dean joined Randy with the fallen Roman and Sofia, and he attempted to move Roman's body. His pupils became dilated as he slowly pulled Roman over to face him, both bodies were covered in blood. He felt around Roman's neck, and looked to Randy. "He has a pulse…But barely…"

Randy was glad, but then worry slammed into him like a freight train, because Sofia was wasn't moving. He having the presence of mind, he slowly reached for her neck. "Please…" He said to himself as his fingers softly touched around her neck to feel for any signs of a pulse.

Dean was on one knee as he held Roman, he looked at Randy with pleading eyes. "Well…?"

As Randy's fingers felt around Sofia's neck, he was happily startled as her hand reached for his, and she awaken like a bear coming out hibernation. "Sofia…?" Randy said as his voice was laced with relief.

Sofia shook her head, as she tried to regain her vision, everything was blurry at first, but then it hit her, they were shot at, and Roman fell on her. She quickly scrambled to get up and she saw Roman covered in blood, she crawled frantically to him and held onto his shirt. Her eyes quickly filled up with tears, and she began to shake Roman. "N-no…N-no…Roman…Wake up…"

Randy still having his bearings, went to Sofia and he searched her body. "Are you hurt…Did you get hit…?"

Sofia slapped at Randy's hand. "NO…We got to get Roman help…Please…!"

Randy stood up quickly, as did Dean. The two men gathered up Roman's limp body. Randy looked closely at Roman, and could see two points of entry, both were close to his chest. Roman was losing blood quickly, and blood was beginning to trickle from the side of his lips. Sofia was right on their heels, crying hysterically. The twins went to her, and attempted to hold her back. Jay held her the tightest. "We need to get you out here…There still could be a threat…!"

Sofia jerked away, and continued towards the limo. "I'm not leaving him…Either get you're fucking asses in or not…But I'm going with him…!"

The limo driver Mark Henry, assisted Dean and Randy with Roman's body. The three men placed Roman in the back seat. As Sofia looked down at Roman, she couldn't believe what just happened, she tenderly stroked Roman's hair, as his head laid on her lap. Sofia could feel Roman's body was chilled and there was no movement whatsoever. "Don't you die on me…P-L-E-A-S-E…?" Her words becoming more desperate and strangled. "I can't lose you…P-L-E-A-S-E….R-O-M-A-N…!"

"Step on it…!" Randy yelled at Mark. "He is losing a lot of blood…!"

"Make sure you hold onto him, this damn ride is not going to be pretty." Mark threw the limo into reverse, and the tail end of the car fish tailed, once the vehicle was under control, all one could see was smoke from peeling tires leaving the air strip.

Mark drove faster than he has ever driven. The limo ride was chaotic and emotional, Dean looked between Sofia and Roman. His eyes actually glassed over. "Come on Ro…Hang on…Dammit…!"

Sofia continued to sob as she held Roman's unconscious body. "I need you…Who is going to keep me in check…Oh God, please don't take him away from me…Please…!"

Randy searched his pocket for his cell phone, his bloodied fingers pressed the speed dial for Paul. "Fuck…!" The call went straight to voicemail. He urgently pushed the speed dial for Seth. "Come on, Seth…!"

* * *

Seth was sitting in a round table meeting, and frowned as he realized he didn't shut off his phone. Paul glared at Seth to say you know better. Seth reached for his cell and noticed it was Randy, he knew that couldn't be good. Seth discreetly got up and stepped outside of the room. He clicked the accept button. _"What's up…?"_

_Randy, still breathing heavily: We got a situation…There was a shooting at the air strip…_

_Seth immediately cut Randy off: Is Sofia alright?_

_Randy: Yeah, but Roman was hit, and it is really bad._

_Seth held the phone in shock, and his heart raced: Come on, is he alright? How bad? And where are you now?_

_Randy: We are on the way to __Centennial, you and Paul need to meet us there. _

_Seth: We are on the way. Randy, did Sofia get hit, Paul is going to want to know._

_Randy: No, she is a wreck, and she was unconscious for a bit._

_Seth: We'll be there._

Seth ended the call, he was dreading to tell Paul, and he was afraid for his friend. He tried his best to look in control as he stepped back inside. Seth gently tapped Paul on the shoulder. "I need to speak with you outside." Seth whispered in Paul's ear.

Sonny noticed the upset on Seth's face. "Is everything okay…?"

Seth adjusted his suit jacket. "Yes, I just need to speak with my brother, alone."

Frank Dicarlo became annoyed. "Is this necessary…? We need Paul to give the final word on those Piers."

Paul arched his eye brow, and now glared at Frank. He was becoming more and more inclined to end Frank's life. "No one can make a move without me…" Paul stood up, and turned back to Frank. "And don't ever question my brother…"

Sonny smirked as he too knew that Frank's days were numbered. "Just settle your ass down. This meeting is adjourned. Sonny got up and looked to his guards to leave. Sonny knew enough that if things were too bad for Paul, he would reach out to him later.

The other four bosses were in total agreement with Sonny and Paul, and they followed suit and left as well. Frank was furious, but said nothing.

Seth watched as each boss left the room, once he and Paul were alone. He stood face to face with Paul. "I don't want you to lose your shit…"

Paul clearly irritated, put his hand up. "Just say it…You know I hate all the drama bullshit…"

Seth took a deep breathe. "There was a problem at the air strip, and…"

Paul didn't like Seth's voice, and his golden brown eyes widened from panic, and his voice was raised. As he yelled, he pulled Seth closer to him. "What happened to Sofia…!?"

Seth could see the fear dancing around in Paul's eyes, and he placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "She is okay…Okay…?"

Paul felt as though he couldn't breathe, and his chest tighten. "Then what the fuck is it…!"

Seth's eyes softened. "There was a shooting, and Ro was hit badly…They are on route to the hospital…"

Paul not waiting to hear anything else walked quickly to the door, and flung it open. As he nervously walked towards the limo, his heart continued to race. He felt that there was more, and his thoughts went straight back to Sofia and their child. As he roughly got into the limo, Seth followed closely behind him. Paul held his chest, and looked at Seth. "Where the fuck was everybody….All their asses are fired…**NO**…Their asses are as good as dead…I knew those stupid fucks couldn't handle this…!" Paul clinched his fist tightly and hit the inside of the limo door. "FUCK…!"

Paul was doing just what Seth had feared, he was losing his shit, and his voice was a tone Seth had never heard, the tone of being afraid. Seth remained silent, and as Paul took several deep breaths to compose himself, Seth continued to look at his brother. Paul's voice was almost at its breaking point when he turned to Seth. "Please just tell me everything is okay with her and the baby…"

Seth could actually feel Paul's distress, and he grabbed Paul's shaking hand. "Randy, said she wasn't shot, she was unconscious for a little…Roman was hit bad, and I don't know anything else…Paul, she will be fine, and so will the baby…I promise…"

Paul tried processing Seth's words, but his greatest fear kept eating away at him. He continued to sit tensely as he stared out the window. "She has to be…And my son…"

* * *

**_Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center_****_…_****_._**

Mark sped into the parking lot of the hospital, and threw the limo into park right outside of the emergency room. Dean and Randy, rushed to get Roman's body from the back seat. Roman has not regained consciousness and he was becoming quite pale. Sofia could only think of all the times her and Roman had joked around and shared their inner thoughts with one another, she couldn't picture life without her friend. Sofia held Roman's head, while Dean and Randy carried his body. "Be careful with him…Please…"

As the four burst through the doors, nurses and doctors were already on foot with the stretcher. "We can take him from here…Ma'am…Ma'am…You can't go with him…" The nurse held back Sofia. "Please, he lost so much blood…You have to help him…!" Sofia begged.

Dean held Sofia back. "Come on, they need to do their job…You aren't helping him this way…"

Randy rubbed the back of his head. He knew this wasn't good. As he was about to turn the corner, Seth and Paul burst through the hallway. "Were is she…!?" Paul yelled, as Randy tried to hold him back.

"Take it easy, she is right up ahead, but she is extremely upset…Roman lost a lot blood…I don't think he is going to make it…"

Paul and Seth stared at Randy's bloody shirt, it was obvious that Roman was hurt very badly. Paul nodded as he quickly went to find Sofia. What he saw, he was not prepared for, it was Sofia and the entire front of her black and white dress was covered in blood worse than Randy's.

As Sofia spotted Paul, she ran into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "P-A-U-LLLLLL….!"

Paul scooped her up by her waist, hugging her tightly and Sofia clutched at his neck for dear life. Paul has never felt so grateful to see anyone in his life. "Baby, let me look at you…"

Sofia could barely stand up as her body trembled in Paul's arms. "There was so much blood…He wouldn't wake up…Paul…"

"Shh, baby…I got you…Roman is a strong guy, he will be okay…" Paul's hands seemed to just automatically check her tummy, as his hand moved over her stomach, Sofia's hand laid firmly on Paul's hand. Sofia's grip on Paul's hand lessened as she saw the doctor approaching them. Dr. Lewis approached the trio, and his look was stern and grim. "Are any of you family…?"

Sofia moved forward, but her body felt numb. She couldn't get a read on the Doctor's face. "I am…Is he alright…?"

"The young man has lost a tremendous amount of blood, and immediate surgery is needed." Dr. Lewis rubbed the back of his neck. "The bullets hit very close to his lungs, but that is not the real risk…"

Sofia clutched at the doctor's shirt. "What are you saying…!"

Paul placed his arm around Sofia, trying to calm the situation. "Doc, just give it to us straight..."

"Alright…There is severe hemorrhaging and we need to stop that first…The tricky part is just that…Stopping the hemorrhaging and removing the bullets…"

Sofia stepped closer to the doctor. "Just save him…Why are you wasting time with us…!"

Seth moved in closer, allowing Paul to take over the conversation. Paul did not yell, his voice became deep and cold. "Doc, I'm not sure if you know who I am, so let me enlighten you…I am Paul Levesque and I make many donations to this hospital which keeps you employed…So you best do everything you can to save him…Because if you don't, you may find yourself in his same exact position…"

Dr. Lewis looked at Paul, and he now knew he was dealing with someone of power, and mob ties. "Mr. Levesque I will do everything in my power for him…Threats are not necessary…"

Paul looked down at the doctor. "It is not a threat, it will be a reality if you fuck up this surgery…" Paul fixed the doctors shirt, and gave him a very chilling smirk.

Dr. Lewis remained calm as he knew his patient needed him to be fully focused. "We are taking him into surgery now…It will be several hours, I suggest all of you go home and get cleaned up…I will call once we are done…"

Sofia pushed to the front again. "We are not going anywhere…" Just as those words left her lips, she suddenly felt dizzy, and leaned back into Paul.

The fear washed through Paul once again as he picked up Sofia. "SOFIA…SOFIA…!" Paul looked down at her and his heart felt as though it stopped. "We need help here…!"

Dr. Lewis motioned for another gurney, and the nurses took over as he headed back to Roman. "Ma'am…Ma'am…Can you hear me…?"

Paul looked to Seth, and there was no mistaking what his thoughts were. "Dammit…She is pregnant…Please help her…!"

Sofia laid back on the gurney as everything went completely dark once again. Paul rushed with the nurses as they brought her into a cold examining room. "Sir, please…You need to step out…!" The nurse yelled as she pushed Paul to the outside.

Seth grabbed Paul by the arms. "Let them take care of her bro…Come on…!"

"Get the fuck off me…!" Paul struggled.

Seth sighed, he knew Paul well enough that panic was causing this outburst. "Paul…Paul…!" Seth continued to struggle to control Paul. "Look at me…They are going to help her, but you need to calm down…Alright…!"

Paul ran his hands over his head, and he felt the walls of the hospital closing in on him. His body was frozen, as he stared at the closed door. Seth held a tight grip on Paul's shoulder. "Don't do that…She and the baby will be fine…It is all the excitement…"

Paul didn't move, but his hands began to shake, and the rage was bubbling up beyond control. He punched the wall leaving his large fist print etched in the wall. He turned back around to Seth, and his expression was deadly, and his voice was even deadlier. "I want to know what happened at that air strip…And when you find the person, bring them to me…Understand…"

As if things could not get any worse for Paul, two individuals came from around the corner. One he knew quite well, the extremely tall greyed haired man made his way to Paul first. He looked Paul up and down, and he has never seen this side of his friend, it was fear and panic. "Hey Paul…"

Paul glared angrily at the man standing before him. "Kev, this is not the time…"

The other individual stepped forward, and removed her glasses. The redheaded tall blue eyed woman stared at Paul and Seth. She was dressed in a black tailored made suit, her pencil skirt fit like a glove and her long shapely legs were clearly something that grabbed the attention of Seth. She offered her hand. "Mr. Levesque, I am ADA Addison Montgomery (for clarification I'm using Kate Walsh), I need to speak with Sofia Batista…"

Paul had a look of fury. "Look, you climber of the brass ring, this is not the time…Just go back and tell your boss if he wants to be re-elected next year…BACK OFF…!" Paul walked slowly towards her, and narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you remove her Kev…NOW…!"

Addison not to be intimidated, held her ground. "I know who you are, and you will not interfere with my investigation…Detective Nash will make sure of that…Right Detective…?"

Seth finally able to catch his breath, he found himself very intrigued by this Addison woman, not only by her beauty, but those blue eyes. "Paul, let me talk with the ADA, and you and the Detective can get things straighten out…"

Paul was teetering on the edge as he waited for word about Sofia, this nonsense was the last thing he wanted to handle, he turned back to Seth. "Do what you need to do, but Sofia cannot be seen now or later…" Paul swallowed hard, and again his voice lowered and cracked. "Something is wrong with her…And maybe our c-child…!" Paul had to turn away, he refused to show any emotion, especially since the police and the DA's Office were present.

Kevin could see the obvious upset that Paul was trying to hide. He lightly placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "This won't take long…I promise…"

Just then a doctor appeared from Sofia's room. Paul immediately stepped forward to the doctor. "What's happening…Is she alright…?"

"My name is Dr. Mark Sloan…She is still unconscious….Can someone give me some details of what happened..?"

Paul busted out in a strangled growl. "**What do you mean she is still unconscious…! What the fuck are you doing in there to help her…!?" **

Dr. Sloan was use to pressure situations, so he remained as even tone as possible. "We are working on her now…She was covered in blood…What happened…?"

Paul grabbed Dr. Sloan by his shirt. "She is pregnant you son of a bi…!"

Seth pulled Paul back before he could finish his obscenities. "Just settle down…Let me handle this…!"

Dr. Sloan fixed his shirt. "What's your name…?" He looked to Paul, he knew he had to be the father. "I want to help her, but I need specifics…"

Paul held his head, and took a deep breath. "She is twelve weeks pregnant…And this is a difficult pregnancy…"

Seth took over, as he could see Paul was slowly shutting down. "Doc, my name is Seth…And, this guy is my brother, Paul…He is the father…Sofia took a fall as a child, and was told she couldn't conceive…That fall did something to her pelvis area…My brother is very upset right now…From what Paul and I know, Sofia took a bump right before she came here to the hospital…Does that help…?"

None of this was amiss from Addison, she was soaking in all the information, and Kevin watched her as her eyes lit up with curiosity. Dr. Sloan put his hand on Paul's arm. "Paul, I promise I will help her…And, thank you Seth, that background info helps….Paul, you have to be patient and let me work on her…I give you my word, me and the hospital will do everything we can…"

Paul looked eye to eye with Dr. Sloan, and there was no mistaking the fear and anger that was dancing about within Paul's eyes. "You better…"

Dr. Sloan went back into Sofia's room, and Addison took this opportunity to strike. "Mr. Levesque, maybe you can answer why Mrs. Batista was covered in blood…?"

Paul was ready to take her head off, but Seth stepped in once again. "Ms. Montgomery, this is a difficult time for my brother, maybe I can help you out?"

Addison smirked at the younger Seth. "Okay, but I still need to question her…She is still a person of interest in her husband's murder."

Kev cleared his throat, as he stared at Addison. "We are not going to get any answers if you keep antagonizing Paul…Let me do my job, and let me ask the questions."

* * *

Addison continued to smirk, she wanted to rattle the Levesque's, but she had no idea what was in store for her. "Okay…You handle Paul, it is obvious that the Teflon is showing a few cracks in his armor…" Addison began to walk towards the waiting room, and she signaled Seth to follow her. "Alright young man, you're up…"

Seth was more than happy to follow behind Addison, it gave him an ample view of her nicely shaped backside. He couldn't figure out what it was about this woman, he was in the middle of a huge crisis and all he could think about was taking her out, and into his bed. She wasn't his type at all, she was older than he, and she was a redhead, he usually preferred blondes. Addison carried herself professionally and she wasn't afraid of who he or Paul were, she was a go getter, again not usually the type he would go after. He would normally find himself pursuing a model or dancer, which neither were that stimulating mentally, but they served their purpose of being a good fuck. He just knew by looking at Addison's legs and those gorgeous blue eyes that she would be amazing in bed, and she would be a challenge, again something he has not experienced too often.

As Addison sat down and crossed her legs, she patted the seat right next to hers. "Okay Seth…Let me start off by saying, don't waste my fucking time with lies and exaggerations, I can see those things from a mile away…"

"I have no reason to lie or exaggerate…Why don't you try just asking a fucking question, instead of assuming my fucking answer." Seth said in a matter of a fact tone.

Addison smiled, and there was a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. "Touché…Why was Mrs. Batista trying to leave Las Vegas?"

Seth rubbed his chin. "Last time I checked it wasn't against the law to leave the state for business…Unless, the laws have been rewritten, I think that is a moot point."

Addison had to admit to herself he was a smartass, but she found him entertaining. "No, the law has not changed, but Mrs. Batista shouldn't be just leaving on her own accord, and not telling the police…As I said earlier, she is still a person of interest…So what about the shooting…?"

Seth could definitely answer this honestly. "I don't know anything about the shooting…If I had to guess, it was probably an attempted robbery…Maybe you and Detective Nash should be looking at that, instead of trying to hound my brother…"

Addison's blue eyes bored into Seth's eyes. "Come on, you're a smart man…You know I am not going to fall for that bullshit…I would have expected something more from a smart right hand man as yourself…"

Seth grinned cloyingly as he wagged his finger slightly in Addison's face. "What is this "right hand man" stuff…? I am a business man and my role is consultant to my brother, who I might add owns half the casinos on the strip…I would expect better of you doing your homework…"

Addison gave a self-assured grin of her own. "Oh, I did my homework, and that homework is going to pay off…" Addison pulled out her business card. "Call me when Mrs. Batista is awake…And for the record, I'm new in the DA's office, and I don't know or care who you or your brother are in this town, but I do care in convicting Dave Batista's killer…Have a good night…"

Seth's fingers made sure to touch Addison's hand as he took the card, his stare never leaving her blue pools. "I will call, and not to notify you when Sofia's awake…It will be for something else, that I can guarantee, Addison…"

Addison felt a slight shiver from Seth's touch, but she dismissed it. "If it is about Dave's killer, I'm all ears…Good night Seth…"

Seth watched the mature sexy Addison walk away, he could still smell her scent, and it was light and alluring. It made an impact, just like the fiery sexy redhead herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile…Waiting Room with Paul and Det. Kevin Nash…_

Kevin tapped his fingers against his leg, he wasn't normally a nervous type of guy, but he and Paul have a history. They are the closet of friends, but have always been on opposing sides of the law. Don't get things twisted, Kevin has always had Paul's back, and vice versus. But this whole thing with Sofia was different, it wasn't protecting one of Paul's men from the law, this was Paul's true love. He had to handle this properly and as delicately as possible. "Okay Paul, let's be real here…You know your lady love is the person at the top of the list for Dave's murder…What the hell was she thinking being in the middle of a shootout…?"

Paul leaned over as he held his head in his hands. "I can't do this right now Kev…I could be losing my…"

Kevin rubbed Paul's back. "Come on with that talk…From what I know about her….She is a strong little lady, and with you two being that kid's parents, he or she can't help from being tough too…"

Paul lifted up his head, and cracked his neck. He kept trying to reassure himself that Sofia and their baby will be fine. "You know I never wanted these things for myself…You know a wife and kids, but then this crazy hot headed, hot blooded, and ultra-hot Latin woman popped into my life, and it was a wrap…She is bold, and doesn't take my crap, she is as stubborn as I am, but that is what makes us work…She keeps me on my toes and I do the same for her…God, now I can't imagine anything else, but being with this woman…Shit Kev, I just proposed to her last night." Paul yanked off his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, he had to feel the dog tags, he had to visualize how he and Sofia were just hours ago.

Kevin squinted his eyes to get a better look at what Paul was playing with. "Since when did you go into the army…?"

Paul smirked. "No you idiot, Sofia had the baby's image done on these tags..."

"Paul, I know this isn't the time, but if you can give me something to shut up miss prissy ass, we will be out of your hair."

Just thinking about what happened at that air strip made Paul's veins feel like ice was running through them. "I don't know, but you can bet your ass I will find out…And when I do…"

Kevin frowned as he knew that look from Paul. "Easy…Let me do what you pay me for, to protect your image…"

Paul faced Kevin with nothing but seriousness written on his face. "This would be a lot easier if you would just leave the force and work for me…Hell Kev, I have been trying to get you to leave the LVPD for years…I can pay you five times your salary, and it would be less stressful…"

It was Kevin's turn to smirk. "I have been thinking more and more about your offer…This new ADA is a piece of work, but I think it is best for me to stay with the police…I can help you more there, if you know what I mean…"

Paul sat for a few seconds before answering. "What is her deal…?"

"You were right on the money, she is trying to make a name for herself…She moved here from Seattle, I'm still digging to find out if it were her choice, or if she was forced out…"

Paul nodded, his instincts never fail him. "Find out…I can't risk some hot shot bitch trying to make a name for themselves at Sofia's expense…" Paul reached in his pocket and handed Kevin a roll of hundreds. "I want you to canvas that entire area were the shooting occurred, I want to know who did this…My men will help.."

Kevin discreetly placed the money in his pocket. "You know I work better alone…" Kevin stood up to leave, but turned back to Paul. "I should let you know that prissy ass and I ran into one of Sofia's men leaving the hospital…And he looked very nervous…"

"Who…?"

Kevin leaned down, so he could whisper in Paul's ear. "The blonde crazy one you pointed out to me…Dean…He was in a real hurry…"

"Son of a bitch…" Paul muttered angrily.

"Want me to check him out too…?"

Paul stood up. "Do me a favor…Check him and his brother out…I want everything on their asses…"

Kevin nodded as he walked away. Paul was even more livid, he knew there was serious problems within Sofia's ranks, but if Dean had anything to do with this, his days were numbered.

Seth entered into the waiting room as Kevin was leaving. Dr. Sloan came out of Sofia's room, and his expression was dark and bleak. Paul could not move or breathe, he couldn't bear to hear what words were coming next.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you all for the support and prayers, they mean so much…Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions…_**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: Thank you for the well wishes and positive thoughts, things have been difficult, but I needed to do something before I went crazy, so I decided to write. I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be, but I will do my best. Special thanks to ApSnowball, Prettycrazytriplehfan, HunterPleasure, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, and KingofKingsfan

* * *

Dr. Sloan walked slowly towards Paul and Seth, he could already tell that Paul was ready to fall apart. "Paul, you can see her now, she is awake and asking for you…"

Paul held onto the dog tags, and looked sheepishly at the doctor. "Is she alright…Is the baby okay…?"

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, she is fine, but needs her rest…Her blood pressure is extremely high…So when you see her, you need to be calm…"

Seth smiled, but could see Paul was not pleased. "You didn't answer my question…Is the baby okay…?"

"The baby is fine, but Sofia has to remain calm, high blood pressure and extreme anxiety is not good for a pregnant woman, especially one with her issues…" Mark moved in closer to Paul. "I want to keep her here overnight for observation…Paul, there was some spotting, but not now…"

Paul felt his knees slightly buckle. "Is she losing the baby…?"

"As I said, the baby is fine, but the early stages of pregnancy are touchy…Sofia needs to rest and stay calm, if she can do that, I can confidently say the baby and her should be fine…"

Paul was even more incensed then before, he was determined to find this bastard or bastards that caused this, and god help them when they were found. "Seth, you go check on Roman, and I'm going in to see Sofia…"

Dr. Sloan interrupted. "I can answer that, he is still in surgery…Paul, please try to stay away from anything that is stressful when you see Sofia, like I said her blood pressure is high…Can you do that…?"

Paul already knew what he was going to be up against when he went in to see Sofia, she was going to be questioning the status of Roman. He was going to have to really play his poker face. "Doc, what are Roman's chances? Just give it to us straight, because the last doctor was less informative."

Dr. Sloan was a no nonsense type, and he could see Paul was a man like himself. "They aren't good, but it is not to say the young man could not fight through it…I am confident in his surgeon and Roman will be given the very best chance of survival with him…That is all anyone can say…"

Paul nodded, but his primary concern right now was Sofia. "Thank you for your honesty, just let me or Seth know when he is out of surgery." Paul gathered his emotions and fears before walking into Sofia's room, he watched the monitors as he slowly poked inside. He could already tell by quickly looking at Sofia that she was scared, but he had to be the rock for her, and not show his fears or concerns. "Hey beautiful…"

Sofia quickly looked up at Paul, and tears were still fresh on her eye lids. "Is Roman okay…?"

Paul leaned over Sofia and placed a long lingering kiss on her forehead. He began to speak with her as he rubbed the top of her head. "Shh…He is fine, he is resting like you need to be…" Paul hated to lie to her, but he had to protect her and their child. He knew once she was calm and strong enough he would tell her the truth, but now was not the time.

Sofia reached up and lightly stroked Paul's face. "So the surgery went well…?"

Paul did not waiver, he has been in many situations where it was a necessity to never tell the entire story, but he had to admit it has never been this hard to lie. "Yes, like I said he is resting…Like you need to be…"

Sofia continued to look into Paul's honey brown eyes, and then another fear hit her, the baby. She didn't want to lose their child. "I'm sorry…I know I have to do better…I can't lose our baby…" The tears started once more.

"Hey, hey, hey…Stop that…Our son is going to be fine, you just need to relax…" Paul suddenly stopped when he heard a heartbeat beating as he talked, he first thought it was Sofia's, but he quickly realized it was the machine monitoring their baby. His eyes traveled towards the machine, and they were filled with excitement and wonderment.

Sofia smiled as she watched Paul. "That's the baby, isn't it the best sound you have ever heard? I can't never not hear that again…"

Paul rubbed his other hand along Sofia's belly, and he smiled warmly, because he could actually feel the hardness forming from the growth of their baby. "It is….It is so strong and loud….He is like us, strong and can beat anything…He has daddy Teflon's genes you know…" Paul moved his fingers to her chin, and cupped it to have deep eye contact with her, there was a slight chuckle with his last words, but the next statement was warm and reassuring. "Nothing is going to happen to him…I promise you that…"

Sofia gave a slight smile, she felt so loved by Paul, and her heart felt as though it would explode with all her love for him and their child. "You promise?"

"Yes, my stubborn little woman…I promise, but you have to get some rest…Can you do that for me…?"

Sofia felt a weight being lifted as she listened to Paul, and she was relieved that Roman would be okay. "I can, but maybe I should see Roman…You know…To let him know he is not alone, and to apologize…"

Paul felt a ping in his heart, he truly hated to lie to her in such way. "Princess, he is sleeping, but I will stop by his room and tell him for both of us…All I want from you is to rest."

Sofia closed her eyes from Paul stroking her head. "Okay…"

Paul kissed her again, he also felt relief as he listened to their baby's heartbeat. He didn't know he could possibly love Sofia more than he already did, but at this moment he felt the most connected to her. She was giving him a child, this would be theirs, something they made out of love and no one was going to come in between that.

Dr. Sloan stepped back in. "How are we doing…?" He asked as he looked over the monitor, he smiled widely as the blood pressure machine gave him a reading that was very good. "Well Paul, maybe we should hire you on for bedside counseling…"

Sofia looked hopeful as she listened to Dr. Sloan. "Does that mean the baby is okay?"

Dr. Sloan smiled as he moved down Sofia's blanket. "How about I show instead of telling you both…?"

Sofia looked to Paul, and she already knew his answer. "Yes, this will be Paul's first time seeing the baby in person."

"Good…" Dr. Sloan placed cold gel on Sofia's exposed tummy, and then began moving the transducer on the surface of her skin. As he moved the instrument along her belly, the image of their baby was seen by both Sofia and Paul. Their expressions were so filled with joy and happiness, Paul even felt a moisture creep into his eyes. Paul was leaned over Sofia's head, and they held hands tightly. "Doc, can we see what the sex is…?" Paul asked confidently, as in his mind he already knew the answer.

Dr. Sloan looked to Sofia. "I think we can…Would mommy like to see if you need to paint the nursery either blue or pink…?"

Sofia could not contain herself, and blurted out yes. As Dr. Sloan moved along her stomach the seconds seemed to be like hours, but he finally was able to hit the right spot. "Well, that sure isn't an extra arm…"

Paul moved in real close, and yelled. "I TOLD YOU…IT'S A BOY…!" Paul squeezed Sofia tightly. "See that…He is going to be just like his Dad..."

Sofia laughed. "Okay Mr. Humble…."

"I knew it…I felt it when it happened…" Paul said smugly, and Sofia rolled her eyes. "Is that even possible Dr. Sloan…?"

Dr. Sloan laughed whole heartedly. "That is a first, but maybe worth calling the science institute…" Dr. Sloan watched the happy couple, but sadly had to cut in. "Okay, your pressure is better, let's keep it that way…You need some rest…"

Sofia looked at the doctor. "I will, but I need to say thank you to Dr. Lewis…Paul said Roman did well in surgery and is resting…"

Dr. Sloan looked at Paul, he never like to lie to his patients, but he knew Sofia may not handle the real news well. "Let's just focus on you, so I can get one of those sparkly thanks…"

Sofia looked between Paul and Dr. Sloan. "Maybe I should see him…"

As Paul looked at the doctor, his stare became dark. "Baby, you trust me right…?"

Sofia nodded yes, and Paul continued. "Well, you need to focus on yourself…You know Roman would want that…"

Sofia did trust Paul, and she looked to the baby monitor and agreed. "Okay, but first thing tomorrow morning…"

Paul leaned down and kissed Sofia. "Good…I need to step out for just a second, I'll be right back…"

Sofia closed her eyes, content listening to their baby boy's heartbeat. Paul walked out with the doctor. "I know I put you in a bad spot, I will take full responsibility…"

Dr. Sloan had a slight bit of anger in his voice. "I know why you did it, and I agree to a certain extent…But tomorrow will come, and I'm not sure what it will bring…"

"Again, doc I will take the heat. I know Sofia better than you, she would be wound up and I can't take that risk." Paul said firmly.

Dr. Sloan shook Paul's hand as he went back inside of Sofia's room. Paul turned to Seth. "Have everyone at my house, I want to meet with each and every one of my people and Sofia's."

Seth looked shocked. "Tonight…?"

Paul had a heated stare as he turned to Seth. "Yes, fucking tonight…Each one of those fuckers are going to get my message…I'm not fucking around with these pricks, not when it concerns my family…"

Seth could already tell this was going to be a come to Jesus meeting, and he actually feared for Sofia's people. "Fine, but what about Sofia…?"

"This won't take long…I need everyone to know before she is released tomorrow…Just make it happen, and I will be there shortly…"

Seth couldn't say another thing, because Paul walked back into Sofia's room.

Paul re-entered Sofia's room, and she was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Paul…."

Paul leaned his large frame over Sofia's head, and kissed her softly. "Just sleep baby…I have to go back to the house, I'll be right back…"

Sofia yawned, the day's events finally catching up with her. "Why…Are you going to sound off on everyone…?"

Paul smirked, this woman was the only one that would question his authority. "I am making sure you and our son will never be put into this position again…"

Sofia's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier, but she still knew her man, and knew he was up to something. "You should wait…I want to be there…To make sure things (yawn) go smoothly…"

"I promise there will be no blood shed, but you know me, and this shit is not going to fly…We can all meet next week, but for now they are going to hear what I have to say…" Paul knew this was the only meeting that was going to take place, because from now on, things were going to be run his way. Time for negotiating and coddling were over.

Sofia sunk deeper into her bed. "Okay, but next week (yawn)…We all meet…"

Paul kissed her again. "Anything you say baby…Just rest and I will be back before you wake up…"

Paul waited a few more minutes as Sofia finally fell asleep. He leaned down once again and kissed her forehead, and then kissed her stomach_. "No one will hurt either of you again…Someone will die before that happens…"_ He whispered softly before leaving the room.

* * *

**_Damon's Condo…_**

Dean arrived at Damon's place and he was beyond crazy with worry and upset. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR…!"

Damon lazily answered the door and look every bit of Satan himself. "What's the matter with you…?"

Dean breezed by Damon, and stood in the middle of room. "Have you heard what happened or where you there when it happened…?"

Damon frowned, and sat down. "Of course I heard about it…"

Dean leaned down into Damon's face, and snarled as he looked into Damon's eyes. "You're not taking your med's are you…" Dean got madder and madder as Damon just stared at him. **"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT…!"**

Damon smirked devilishly. "Oh stop with the dramatics…Of course I am…"

Dean snatched Damon up by the arms, and forced his face to look at his reflection in the mirror. **"YOU ARE LYING…LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING EYES…YOU LOOK HOLLOW AND SICK…WHY DID YOU STOP FUCKING TAKING THEM…!"**

Damon snatched his face back, and chest bumped Dean. "I don't answer to you…I'm the boss of me…NOT YOU…!"

That tipped Dean over his breaking point. He shoved Damon down hard onto his ass, and squatted to look him in the eyes. **"YOU REALLY FUCKED UP…I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT SHOOTING…WHY WOULD YOU HURT ROMAN…!?"**

Damon's eyes looked crazed with evil intentions. "You are unbelievable, you are my fucking brother and you side with Roman…Get the fuck out of my house!"

Dean racked his fingers through his hair, he now knew for sure his brother had something to do with the shooting. "Yes, I'm your brother, and I'm here to help you…But you are deep into this shit and don't even realize it…You are sick...You need help again...Get your things…!" Dean started to snatch Damon, but Damon pulled away. "Get my things…I'm not going to any fucking looney hospital…!"

Dean clutched Damon's face into his hands to look him squarely in the eyes. "If Paul finds out it was you, he will kill you…The hospital can protect you…"

Again, Damon pulled back and reached for his switch blade. "Stay the fuck away from me…I'm fine…**AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO ROMAN…I CAN'T HELP IT HE IS A STUPID ASS AND GOT HIMSELF SHOT IN THE BACK...!"**

Dean was beginning to panic, that told Dean everything he needed to know, his brother was guilty and was very ill, he knew there was no reasoning with him. "I love you and you are all that I have…Please just go to the damn hospital…!"

Damon folded his arms across his chest. **"NO…!"**

Dean was about to shake his brother, but his cell vibrated, it was Jay. _"Be at Paul's mansion…Major meeting…Come right now."_ Dean read this message and knew time was running out for his brother. "Shit…!"

"What is it…Did Roman die…?"

Dean snarled again. **"NO…PAUL WANTS TO MEET…YOU KNOW IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE FIGURES THIS OUT…JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO PROTECT YOU…I PROMISE...!"**

Damon laughed evilly. "Protect me? I don't need you, and I hope that stupid mother fucker dies…Just get the fuck out…" Damon walked away from Dean.

Dean watched his brother, and scanned the room. He could see from the paint change on the walls that his brother was slowly slipping away. Dean felt helpless, but he couldn't rat his brother out, he needed to stall for time with Paul. "I'll be back…And don't do anything else stupid…!" Dean quickly left and headed to Paul's, he knew he would have to give the best performance of his life to save his only brother's life.

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…Several Hours Later…_**

Paul arrived back home and changed into his clothes, he had always dressed in completely black attire, but not a suit for these types of meetings. This wasn't about flash, it was about showing each and every one attending this meeting that he was not a man to be fucked with. He was a man of great intelligence yes, but he came from the streets, and could fight. When he started out during his earlier years, he was a bouncer, and no one entered an establishment he worked at without knowing he would not put up with chaos, if someone got out of line he would make them very sorry. As he graduated to an enforcer, men feared him, because he didn't take to lies or bullshit excuses, he would make them pay dearly, and had no remorse once his mission was accomplished. As he checked himself in front of the full length mirror, he smirked at what he saw, because he looked better than he did twenty years ago, then all the old memories flooded his mind. _"You have come a long way Paul, no longer the man who takes orders, you give them, and they will be followed, or people will suffer the consequences." _Paul said softly to his reflection.

He was dressed in a black tight fitted short sleeve knit t-shirt, which showed off all his muscles, each muscle was defined, he was the perfect male specimen, his slacks were also black and he his hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Before he left his room, he grabbed one of his older weapons of choice. Al Capone had his baseball bat, Paul Levesque had his legendary golden colored sledge hammer, it was old and you could see it had been used quite often by all of the wear and tear of the handle. He prided himself of what he has done with that sledge hammer in the past. He checked himself one final time, and walked downstairs to his basement, or as his workers called it, the dungeon of gloom.

As he walked into the dark basement, he walked slowly around the long king like dining table. The room was only lit by black candles, and the fine décor was something right out of the golden days of King Arthur and his subjects. The furnishings were of the finest Italian quality, it was obvious there was no expense spared. This room was only used for these types of meeting, and Paul's men knew this. They also knew this was not going to be pretty, nor was it going to be for the faint of heart. They knew straight away their boss was pissed off by his tight held jaws. Unfortunately, Sofia's men were in for a tongue lashing they would never forget. Each member from both sides sat uncomfortably as they watched the stoic blonde large leader eye each of them.

Paul began to forcefully tap the sledge hammer between each of the men, and smiled wickedly as each one jumped. Before he could speak his cell phone rang, and stepped out of view from the others, as he recognized it being from the hospital. His fingers quickly accepted the call, and his heart felt as though it leaped into his throat. _"What's wrong…Was it successful…?" _

Paul listened to the other person on the other line for several minutes. He ended the call, and his eyes told the story. He stood at the head of the table, and slammed down the sledge hammer. "That was the hospital…Roman is out of surgery, and the prognosis is not very good..."

Seth stood up, and his eyes were wide. "Well…What the fuck Paul…Will he make it…?"

Paul could see his brother was struggling, so he went and stood beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "They removed the bullets, but he suffered a lot of blood lost, he is in a coma right now and in the ICU…The next twenty-four are critical for him..."

Seth moved away from Paul, and over turned the large black King Arthur leather chair. "That is fucking bullshit...!" Seth walked out quickly to get away from Sofia's men.

Paul leaned across the table. "That is exactly why all of you are here…This what just happened will never happen again…" He pointed towards Sofia's men using the blunt of the sledge hammer. "What happened today is some straight up amateur bullshit…If you can't do any fucking better…Leave right now, because there will be no next time…I do not tolerate stupidity or mistakes…Just look across the table at my men, really look at their faces and you can see I mean what I say…"

Each of Sofia's men looked to one another, and then back to Paul. Dean was already seething at his brother, and he couldn't hold his tongue. "You think we wanted this shit to happen…?"

Paul leaned in further, and cupped his ear in a mocking way. "What was that…Speak up boy…I can't hear you…!"

Randy and Glenn smirked at one another. Paul walked closer to Dean, and Dean jumped out of his seat. "I'm not a fucking a boy, and get out of my face…!"

Paul said nothing, but quickly slammed Dean's face first onto the table. He held his neck tightly, and Dean could not move. "You are what I say you fucking are…Now sit your skinny ass down…!" Paul grabbed Dean up by the back of his neck, and slammed him back down into his chair. "Now that I have everyone's fucking attention…!"

Paul Heyman was beginning to sweat, and he loosened his tie, he avoided the obvious, which was Paul's deadly stare. "Oh, don't worry you fat Walrus…I'm getting to you…!" Paul slammed the blunt end of the sledge hammer inches away from Heyman's hand.

Heymn swallowed hard. "You sir do not immediate me…All of that testosterone is unnecessary…"

Paul cocked his head and looked at Heyman as if he were crazy, he then grabbed up Heyman by his shirt. "You tell me nothing, you good for nothing cowardly mouthpiece…You hid inside of my fucking jet…I should drop you right fucking now...You good for nothing waste of space...!"

Heyman tried to squirm away. "I am not some of your lackey's…I know you want to hit me…I know your type, always trying to lead with brutal force…Go ahead do it…" Heyman felt he could use reverse psychology on Paul, wrong. Paul fixed Heyman's shirt and stared at him. "Go ahead, sit-down…" Paul held out the chair, and his face was completely calm. Just as Heyman's smug fat ass was about to sit, Paul pulled the chair back and let Heyman fall, once he landed to the floor, Paul held the sledge hammer to Heyman's throat. "Didn't see that coming you fat fuck…Everyone take a good look...This is what could happen to one of you...!"

Heyman struggled to gasp for air, and his face was becoming bright red. Paul continued to hold the sledge hammer to Heyman's neck. "You see this…I could snap his neck right now, this is an example to each of you if that shit happens again…If Sofia gets so much as a hang nail…If lightning strikes her…If she trips and scuffs her knee under your watch, I will personally take your last breath and bury your ass so deep into the dessert that no one would find you…"

Each of Sofia's men, including Dean watched Heyman struggle to breath. Paul finally let up, and snatched the heavy breathing Heyman back into his chair. "**If anyone has anything to say…I don't want to fucking hear it…There is nothing you can say that will make this right…From now on you take orders from me, and I'm telling all of you right now, I'm not Sofia, I don't tolerate anyone thinking or making decisions unless I say so…I will end anyone's life that jeopardizes either Sofia or my son's life...And if any of you are that fucking stupid...Jump or make a move and I will make good on my fucking promise and you won't be heard of or seen again...!"** And then there was the dreaded sledge hammer being lifted over Paul's head, and being brought down with deadly force onto the table, but this time it left a deep crack into the fine Italian wood. All that could be heard was each member swallowing hard from fear.

Paul began to waive his hand to dismiss all of them. "Everyone can get the fuck out..." Paul watched as each member filed out of the basement, but he quickly stopped Joanie. "I need to talk to you..."

Joanie hopped up on the table, and waited for all the men to leave. "Nice speech cousin, even though I heard it for the 100th time..."

Paul was so unamused. "Cut the jokes, I need you to bring me Nicole tomorrow...At the casino..."

Joanie arched her eyebrow. "If she gives me flack about it..."

Paul cracked his knuckles. "I think you can persuade her to come...Just tell her it is good for her health..."

Joanie smirked. "Can I hit her...?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck what you do to her, but I want to talk to her...I think she may know something about what happened today..."

Joanie hopped down from the table, and her voice became softer. "I know you Paul, you're worried about Sofia and the baby, don't go overboard...Sofia is fine and can take care of herself..."

Paul was becoming irritated once again tonight. "What is it with the women in my life, all of you want to give orders to me...Just bring her to me...Okay, is that so much to fucking ask...?"

"Okay, okay...I'll let your rudeness slide because you're stressed about Sofia...But, I'm a women and you need to loosen the reins on Sofia, I'm telling you as family she can handle it..." Joanie didn't even let Paul respond, instead she kissed him on the cheek and tried to leave.

Paul grabbed her by the arm. "Sorry...Just please do as I ask...Okay...?"

"You're the boss...I'll have her at the Casino tomorrow afternoon. Give Sofia my love...And chill out for fucks sake..." Joanie smiled as she left. She already knew Nicole was going to give her shit, but she didn't care. Family always comes first.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review_**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: I know some of you have stated disappointment about Sofia not having twins, but I wanted to just say this story has many more chapters to come, and many more swerves, so please stay tuned, and please continue to enjoy the story. Also, there is only mention of Roman in this chapter, but focus will shift back to him in the next one, I needed to tie in important factors. Things are still difficult for me, and updates may not be quick, but I promise to do my best. Thank you to all that have sent well wishes my way, they mean so much to me. Special thanks to ApSnowball, Prettycrazytriplehfan, HunterPleasure, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, and KingofKingsfan.

* * *

**_Next Day…_** **_Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center…_**

Paul had spent the night in Sofia's room, he only trusted himself to watch over her. He slipped out around 6:00am to gather her clothes and quickly returned back to her. As he watched her sleep and drank his second cup of coffee of the morning, he was pleasantly surprised to see her eyes slowly open. "Good morning, sleeping beauty…"

Sofia slowly sat up and yawned. "Ha…I'm sure there is nothing beautiful about me this morning…What time is it…And have you slept in that chair all night…?"

Paul chuckled as he looked over at the clock. "The latest you slept in a while…its nine o'clock…I got some sleep…" Paul rotated his shoulders, and grimaced from the crick in his neck. "Did you two sleep well…?"

"Aw poor baby, come here and let me rub your shoulders…"

Paul leaned over Sofia, and she placed her hands on his large frame and rubbed deeply into his flesh. Paul sank his head into the nape of her neck, and moaned softly. Her touches were like heaven to his sore muscles. "Hmm…"

As Paul held her, Sofia's mind began to think of Roman. "Did you check in on Roman this morning or have the doctors said anything…?"

"Yeah, the doc said he was resting comfortably…A little to left…" Her touches felt amazing, but he also figured this would distract her from asking anymore questions regarding Roman.

"We should go see him…He must feel everyone has deserted him…"

Paul kissed her neck, and continued to run his hands along her back. Paul was anything but pleased, he had spoken to the doctor and there has been no improvement in Roman's condition, but his biggest problem now was keeping Sofia away from him and coming up with a plausible excuse. "You haven't had breakfast yet, and the doctor will not sign off on your release until you have eaten…"

Sofia stopped rubbing Paul's shoulder, and looked into Paul's eyes with determination, she was going to see Roman, and no one was going to stop her. "I feel fine, and I'm not hungry…We should support Roman and at least check on him…"

Paul had to unfortunately go into poker face mode, and his face became stern. "It doesn't matter if you don't feel hungry, you have to eat for our son…Don't you want to go home today…?"

Sofia's face contorted into frustration. "Why should I eat, if I'm not hungry…Something is going on…How is Roman, really…?"

Paul's frown deepened. "You should eat for the baby…You have been through a lot the past twenty-four hours, you need to think of your health and our son…" Paul hated to use the baby card, but he was running out of options.

Sofia was about to give Paul some choice words of her own, but luckily for him, Seth stepped inside. "Hey there Mommy to be…I brought real food for you and my nephew…"

"You and Paul can have it…I'm going to see Roman…" Sofia moved away from Paul, and began to put on her robe.

Seth pouted to try and diffuse the situation. "Oh come on, I used my contacts and woke up the chef from the casino…He made you banana pancakes and crispy pancetta strips…I know you love that…"

Paul smiled at his brother, and cut in. "Come on Princess, have breakfast and then we all can see Roman together…Okay…?"

Sofia arched her eyebrow, and the scent of those banana pancakes began to trigger her cravings. "You two are up to something, but I guess a little something will not hurt…" She turned to Paul, and held her hand on her hip. "Papi, after breakfast no more excuses…Lo tengo (got it)…"

Seth smirked because he knew Paul could not keep up this charade for much longer, he knew from past experience when Sofia went into her native tongue, Paul was done for. Paul gave Seth the finger as Sofia's back was turned. "Let's just eat shall we…?" Paul made sure to place Sofia back into bed, he figured getting his way would be a lot easier once she filled her tummy and would be set for a nap.

As the trio were enjoying their breakfast, the she devil herself brazenly barged into Sofia's room. Nicole was dressed in a tight red dress, and a fur shawl around her shoulders. "Are you okay…?" Nicole yelled as she pushed Seth and Paul aside, and hugged poor Sofia for dear life.

Sofia began to cough, and tried reciprocating the hug. "I'm fine…Nicole, I dying here…" The fur tickled Sofia's nose, and the overbearing perfume was suffocating.

Paul was seeing red, but not because of Nicole's dress, he was madder than hell right now. "What the fuck are you doing here…!"

Nicole pulled back from Sofia, and smiled wickedly at Paul. "What a ridiculous question…As soon as I heard I rushed right over…Shame on you Paul for not calling me, Sofia and I maybe on bad terms, but I still love her and I'm always concerned for her wellbeing…."

Paul had to control every fiber in his body to not leap over Sofia and grab Nicole's neck. "I didn't call you because you are not welcomed here…Get the fuck out…NOW…!"

Seth stood up, and went behind Nicole. "I thought I made myself clear the other night…?"

Sofia cleared her throat, she wasn't exactly pleased to see Nicole either, but they were family, and Nicole appeared to be extending an olive branch. "That is enough…All of you…!"

Nicole had a sickening smirk on her face as she glared at Paul, pretty much saying without words, blood will always be thicker than water. "I don't want to upset you, I only wanted to check on you, and try to fix this rift between us…I miss you already, Sofia…"

Paul's jaw tighten, and his blood was well past hot. "Okay, you said your piece, time to leave…"

Sofia placed her hand on Paul's chest, she could see the fury beaming in Paul's eyes. "Thank you Nicole, I will be getting released today…Maybe we can meet up soon…To try and really talk…"

Nicole kissed Sofia, and hugged her tightly, her eyes never leaving Paul's. "Sounds good…If you need anything, day or night…Call me…"

As Nicole walked out of the room, Paul was on her heels. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Not so fast…"

Nicole swung around, and smiled. "You can't keep your hands off me…Can you…?"

Paul discreetly backed Nicole against the wall, and leaned in so she could only hear his words. "That was real fucking stupid…I warned you to stay away from Sofia…" His grip tighten around Nicole's arm. "You try me one more time and come anywhere near Sofia, I will kill you…"

Nicole placed her free hand on Paul's thigh. "I would love for you to wrap those strong hands around my neck while you are fucking me senseless…"

Paul was about to do just that, minus the fucking part, but luckily for Nicole another annoying person stepped around the corner, it was ADA Addison Montgomery. "Oh my, am I interrupting you two…?"

Paul let go of Nicole, and immediately stalked into Addison's direction. His voice was low, but his teeth were clenched together as he spoke. "Not you again…I thought I made myself perfectly clear that Sofia is not available to talk…"

Addison removed her glasses, and made it perfectly clear to Paul by eye contact that she was not going anywhere. "Sofia has had twenty-four hours, and her doctor informed me she is up for visitors…"

Nicole became very attentive to Addison, and she figured this women must be someone of importance. Nicole slid in between Paul and Addison, and held out her hand to her. "I'm sorry we haven't met…My name is Nicole, I'm Sofia's cousin…You are…?"

Addison smiled to herself, this was too perfect. "I'm ADA Addison Montgomery…Maybe I can speak with you first…"

Nicole stared at Addison as her mind worked, she suddenly smiled as she figured out a great plan for her cousin. "Sure, can we setup an appointment…? I'm already late for another one…"

Addison handed Nicole her business card. "Call me soon….Nicole…"

Nicole held the business card, almost taunting Paul with it. "Oh, I will…Bye Paul…"

Paul stepped into Addison's path again. "I know what you are up to and it isn't going to work…You are not seeing Sofia…"

Addison held her ground as she stared at Paul. "Look, we can do it here, or I can subpoena Sofia to do it at the Police Station…Your choice…And from the looks of things, you have many choices..."

Paul balled his fists by his waist. He knew well enough that he couldn't cause this bitch bodily harm in the hospital, but he could get his point across. As he spoke his voice became quite icy cold. "And you should know that she has the right to have her attorney present…Do you see him around…And, don't worry about my choices...Maybe you should be concerned with your **own** life choices...Life is so short you know..."

Addison was becoming frustrated, but refused to let Paul see it. "Get him down here right now…I'll wait…" Addison purposely sat right outside of Sofia's door.

Paul smirked thinking Addison could sit there until hell froze over, no one was going to hurry him to do anything. "You make yourself comfortable, it could be a few hours…." With those last words, Paul stepped back into Sofia's room.

"Son of a bitch…!" Paul muttered loudly as he closed the door, he quickly looked up to both Seth and Sofia staring at him. "Baby, what happened…Is it Roman…?" Sofia said in a cracked voice.

Seth got up, and went to Paul. "Hey, tell us what is going on…?"

Paul looked up towards the ceiling to gather his composure. "Nothing…A deal I was working on fell through…Sorry…"

Sofia gently stepped out of the bed, and reached up on her tiptoes to cup Paul's face. She wasn't buying that lame excuse, she has seen Paul negotiate plenty of deals, and he never loses his cool. "Baby, really what's wrong…You're with family…Tell us…"

"She is right bro…We're not buying that half ass story…Let us help…" Seth worried for Paul, he felt Paul is shouldering everything and he wants to be there for his brother.

Paul held Sofia's hands. "Don't do this, I can handle it…"

Sofia didn't raise her voice, as she replaced her hands to Paul's face. "I know you are worried for me, but you make me worry more when you are like this…Please just tell us…"

Paul hated to be questioned, but his love and respect for Sofia was greater than his pride this time. "The new ADA is outside of your room, she wants to question you about yesterday…I told her we need your attorney present, and this little bitch is waiting for Heyman to show up…!"

Seth couldn't help the big smile that crept onto his face. "Don't worry, I can handle her…"

That huge smile did not escape either Sofia or Paul, and that made Paul even more uneasy. "This bitch is not a play thing, Seth…I need you focused…"

Seth patted Paul on the back. "I got this…You and Sofia get Heyman on the phone and I will keep Addison busy…"

"Oh just great, ADDISON…!" Paul frowned, and huffed out of sheer frustration from Seth's obvious intentions.

Sofia was worried as well, but she felt Seth deserved to at least try. "Paul, let Seth handle this…He obviously feels strongly about it…Maybe he can soften things…"

"Fine, but Seth be careful with this women…Something is very off about her…"

Seth smugly patted Paul again on the back, but this time he received an angry sigh for his troubles. "Just relax and eat breakfast…I got this…"

* * *

Seth stepped out and quietly watched the gorgeous redhead, she had her legs crossed as she read some meaningless file. He could feel his chest tighten and mouth go dry. _"What the fuck, why is this happening." _Seth thought to himself. Before he could speak, Addison looked up with those damn blue eyes and studied his frame. _"Does she know what I am thinking…no she can't…get ahold of yourself Seth?"_

Addison smiled as her eyes travelled down Seth's physique. She had to admit the young man standing before her was quite fit, and his clothes accented all his muscular hot spots. "You just going to stand there and stare or are you going to take a seat…Next to me…"

Seth cleared his throat trying to create some moisture within his mouth. "I think you were staring, can't say that I blame you…"

Addison began to choke on her coffee. "W-what…?"

Seth grinned, and sat down closely to Addison. His hands lightly tapped her back, and there it was, that alluring perfume was beginning to permeate his senses. "I have that effect on women…Get used to it..."

Addison moved away from Seth, and huff. "Oh please…I'm not some dumb blonde who falls for cheap meaningless words…I thought better of you…Guess I was wrong…"

Seth began to feel confident as he could see Addison's cheeks begin to blush. "No, you hoped I would continue…" Seth shorten the distance between them. "I think you like me and are afraid to admit it…Look at those rosy cheeks…"

Addison stared at Seth, and the files she was holding slipped out of her hands. Seth took this opportunity to kneel in front of her, as he picked up the files, he couldn't help but let the back of his hands grazed her shapely long legs. "You seem to be off your game Counselor…"

Addison snatched the files out of Seth's hands. "Cut the bullshit…I'm questioning Sofia, and I'll let you in on a secret…I'm going to nail her ass…And when I do, she will be calling her jail cell home for the rest of her natural life..." Addison abruptly stood up, she had to get away from Seth and his antics, it was almost as if she was afraid of what she would do.

Seth held his arms to his chest. "That will never happen…But, I tell you what will happen…" Seth leaned into Addison, and moved her hair from her ear. His voice was hot as the next words left his lips, and Addison could feel herself shiver from within. "I can tell you we will fuck each other's brains out before this is all said and done…And you will be begging for more…Count on it Red…"

Addison pushed roughly into Seth's chest, and began to walk away. "You just tell your brother I'll be waiting in the cafeteria…And you can bet your ass no fucking will be happening…"

Seth watched as her high heels stomped across the tile floor, it was a glorious sight, long legs, firm ass, and that fiery temper. Seth knew all he needed to know now because it was all in Addison's body language, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Sofia was beside herself, she wanted to see Roman, but she was being held up because of Addison Montgomery. "I don't see why I can't go see Roman, and speak with this woman afterwards…"

Heyman had finally arrived, and he too was not happy because Paul had contacted his legal staff and they were in cahoots with Paul at the other side of Sofia's room. "Sofia, I'm your attorney, I don't see the need of having Paul's attorney's here…"

Paul moved towards Heyman, and pointed squarely in his face. "Because I don't trust you…If you were as good as you think you are we wouldn't be going through this right now…You are such a waste of human life..."

"You sir do not understand how legal things work…Why don't you stick to what you do best, which is muscle and fitness…"

Paul cracked his neck, as he his face became menacing. "What was that you fat walrus…!? I can show you muscle just like I did last night, but this time I will fucking finish it...!"

Sofia waved her hands up into the air. ""Oooohhh Dios Mio…!"

Paul frowned as he glared at Heyman. "You see that…Just shut the fuck up, before I yank that fat tongue from your throat…!"

Shane McMahon and John Bradshaw Layfield both backed Paul away from Heyman. "Everyone just settle down…" JBL walked towards Heyman, and extended his hand, he figured them all being on the same page is better than being at each other's throats. "We are all here for the same thing, to make sure Sofia is protected…Right…?"

Paul and Heyman muttered okay, and Sofia sat nervously as she looked at the clock. "If she is not back within five minutes, I'm leaving to see Roman…"

Just at that moment, Addison walked in with Seth right on her back. "Ask and you shall receive Mrs. Batista…"

Heyman approached Addison first. "My name is Paul Heyman, and I represent Mrs. Batista…"

Addison smiled towards Shane and JBL. "I see Mr. Levesque has gathered the supposed it legal Dream Team…How appropriate…"

Sofia sighed, and looked towards Addison. "Ms. Montgomery, can you just get on with it…"

Addison smugly walked passed Paul, Shane, and JBL. "Eager…I like that…"

"Msss. Montgomery, any questions you have will be answered, but let's cut the sarcasm…" Heyman said.

"Very well…Mrs. Batista, I need to ask a few questions regarding the day of the shooting…More important than that, why were you leaving the state of NV…?" Addison sat down next to Sofia and crossed her legs, she started to feel very uncomfortable as Seth stared at her every move.

Sofia was not intimidated by Addison, she has seen Addison's kind before. All through her college days she dealt with women like Addison, thinking they were superior to her because of their proper upbringing and looking down on her because of who her father was. "I was leaving on a business trip…"

Addison slid her glasses down slightly, so she was looking over them. "You do realize you are not to leave the state without notifying the local Police…You are still a person of interest in your late husband's murder…"

Before Sofia could speak, Heyman cut in. "Madam, it is not against any laws for my client to leave the state on business matters, and we are not here to discuss the murder of Mr. David Batista…"

Addison stood up, and held one hand on her hip. "Oh, that is where you are wrong…I will need to know Sofia's every move…You're a smart man Mr. Heyman, you must know I am going to do everything in my power to bring Mr. Batista's murderer to justice…"

Paul has heard and seen enough. "This little interview is over…"

Addison smiled once again, and faced Paul. "Mr. Levesque, your right, maybe I should question you…That's right, you…It is awfully convenient that you and Mrs. Batista are now engaged and Mr. Batista has not been dead a year yet…Where do you fit into all of this...?" (in all fairness to Paul and Sofia it has been almost a year)

Sofia was becoming nervous, she didn't want Paul involved in her problems. "Ms. Montgomery, I would appreciate if you keep your questions directed at me…"

"That is fine by me, but I do find it odd…I mean Mr. Levesque and you got together and now have no interference from Mr. Batista…Love makes us do strange things…"

Paul walked slowly and determined towards Addison. "I will make this real simple for you, because you seem to be a woman that has been around the block a few times…I would never have to do anything towards Dave because he wasn't even in my stratosphere…Sofia and I fell in love after Dave's death, it's kind of a funny little story, one that you will never get the pleasure of hearing…Do yourself a favor and back off, because if you don't I'll be in touch with your boss…You remember him, right…? It is an election year, and I have donated a lot to his campaign, one call from me and your ass will be stuck on a one-way flight back to Seattle…"

Seth stared at Addison and smirked. "My brother is right…Why don't you let me walk you out, and we can finish our conversation from before…"

Addison was becoming red in the face. "You don't scare me, Mr. Levesque…And I don't care what year it is, because maybe this town is ready for a new District Attorney, one that is really after justice, and the justice here is putting David Batista's murderer away for life…And, I'll tell you something else, if that person had an accomplice, that person will have a jail cell with their name on it too…"

Sofia got out of bed. "You listen to me Ms. Montgomery, if you have the cojones to come after me, be a woman and focus on me…Leave Paul out of it…I'm warning you…"

Heyman got in front of Sofia. "This interview is over, and Ms. Montgomery, if you continue to pursue my client, I will be forced to file a harassment lawsuit against you and your entire Department…!"

Addison picked up her brief case. "You do what you have to do, but I will not stop until someone or somebodies are convicted…"

Seth watched Addison's body movements, he could see she wasn't bluffing, but he felt there was more to this, and he was more determined than ever to find out what it is.

As all the men, except for Paul left the room, Sofia began to fidget with her engagement ring. Paul quickly sat down next to her. "Don't let her get to you…"

Sofia looked at the ring and remembered Paul's proposal. Her heart began to ache, as she knew what needed to be done. She couldn't drag Paul into her messy problems. "I can't let you be a part of this…I have hurt Roman again, and now you are going to get hurt too…I can't let that happen to you…"

Paul could feel the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to stand up. "I'm a big boy and I can handle anything that bitch throws my way…"

"You shouldn't have to…She wants me, not you…I can't let you get jammed up because of me…"

Paul was not liking where this conversation was headed. "I'm not going to listen to what is coming next…"

Sofia held Paul's face. "I love you so much, and because of that, I have to…"

Paul removed Sofia's hands, and grabbed her arms. He couldn't let her utter the words that she was leaving him. "We are not breaking up because of some hot shot bitch trying to make a name for herself…I love you, dammit and I'm not going to let you end us…We promised each other that we were Ride or Die...I'm not letting you or my child walk out of my life...Not ever happening..."

Sofia felt her heart breaking, but she couldn't let Paul risk being thrown in jail because of her crimes. "And, I can't watch you get hurt because of me…You did nothing wrong…I'm the bad person here, and I have to face this alone…That woman is not going to stop…"

Paul took a real deep breath. "Don't you remember what happened in the plane crash…You thought we were going to die…But we didn't, why…Because you trusted me, I'm asking you to trust me again…We will get through this…"

Sofia was trying so hard to swallow her tears, but the flood gates couldn't be held back, and she broke down. "I don't know…You have worked your ass off to get where you are, you don't deserve to be in the middle of this…"

Paul leaned in and pulled Sofia into him by the nape of her neck, his lips pressed against hers. He needed to make her feel how much love he felt for her, and he did just that, as the kiss became deeper. After several minutes of their tongues worshiping each crevice of their mouths, Paul pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "You tell me someone can come in between that…I dare you to…"

Sofia smiled, and knew she could never leave Paul, but she still felt tremendously guilty. "I hope I'm not being selfish, but I cannot leave you…I love you so much...God help me..."

Paul smirked. "I just did…" Paul was not taking things lightly, he knew he had big problems, but he wasn't scared because he knew there was nothing that he wouldn't do to protect what was his, and that was his family.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and remember there is more to come during this segment…Please leave a review with your thoughts/opinions…_**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

A/N: I am trying something I have never done within my stories, I received a request from someone who always supports me, so I am trying to do a flashback for Roman. Please be gentle and try to enjoy it, but as always I appreciate your feedback. Things are still difficult for me, and updates may not be quick, but I promise to do my best. Thank you to all that have sent well wishes my way, they mean so much to me. Special thanks to ApSnowball, Prettycrazytriplehfan, HunterPleasure, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, and KingofKingsfan.

* * *

Seth peeked inside of Sofia's room, and he smiled as he watched Paul holding Sofia. "Is it okay to come back inside…?"

Paul lifted his head and nodded yes. Sofia began to get up. "I want to go see Roman now…"

Both Paul and Seth stared at one another, neither wanting to break the news to Sofia. Paul decided it was best to test the waters, he had run out of excuses, he only hoped her blood pressure would not spike. "Princess…Um…There is no easy way to say this, so I'm going to just say it…"

Sofia had a look of sheer panic in her eyes. "Just say it…"

Paul held Sofia's hands, and looked very compassionately into her eyes. "Roman is not doing as well as I said…Princess, he is in a coma…The doctors aren't really sure at this point if he will wake up…I'm so sorry…"

Sofia felt numb and her body started to shake. "W-what…y-you said he was okay…Why would you lie about such a thing…?!"

Paul had feared this, she was getting upset just like yesterday, but now she had more strength and she was getting out of bed. "Don't stop me…I need to see him…"

Paul held her shoulders to calm her. "I lied because you weren't doing well…I won't apologize for that…Getting upset is not going to help him or you…"

Sofia stared at Paul with single tear drops falling onto her cheeks. "You don't understand…This is my fault…He doesn't deserve this…He is hurt because of me…Again…!" With that she broke down into sobs.

Seth actually could feel himself getting upset too, he had become so distracted by Addison that he had forgotten that it is a real possibility his friend may not make it. Paul rubbed Sofia's back, but he was feeling more curious about Sofia's upset. Was it that much guilt of what had happened yesterday or was the guilt from something else? "Seth, can you give me a minute with Sofia…?"

As Seth walked outside, Paul held Sofia away from his chest to see her eyes. He needed to see her true emotions. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, Roman was doing his job, and he did it willingly…What else is bothering you…"

"It's just Roman has no one, his parents are dead, and he has no siblings…I'm all he has and I got him shot…" Sofia felt so nervous and upset, she wanted to confide in Paul, but she didn't know if he really wanted to know, or would he hate her.

Paul started wiping away the hot tears from her cheeks, he could feel there was more, but he didn't want to make things worse. "I'm going to say this in case you feel unsure…You can tell me anything…I would never judge you…Just like you don't judge me…"

Sofia bit her bottom lip, and looked vulnerable as she did in Columbia. She trusts Paul with her life, but would he be so forgiving of her foolish act, or would he end them. As she ran her fingers along Paul's chest, she looked up at him with remorse in her eyes. "I love you more than I thought I could love anyone…You have to believe that…"

Paul brushed the loose strains of hair from Sofia's face, and kissed her forehead softly. "I do believe that, and you have my heart…Whatever it is, just tell me…"

Sofia parted her lips, and held onto Paul. "Roman and I…" The door opened and Dr. Sloan cleared his throat. "How is my patient…Ready to be released…?"

Sofia pulled away from Paul. "Yes, I'm ready…"

Paul stared at Sofia, he knew her better than she knew herself. He could see something is torturing her soul, just like that night he held her when she confided what had happened to Dave. Something that Paul rarely feels happened, his heart was aching for her just like that night, and he was determined more than ever to find out the truth.

As Paul stepped outside with his brother, his face was very worried stricken. Of course this did not go unnoticed by Seth. "Is everything okay…?"

Paul sat down, and looked at his brother. "I'm not sure…Sofia is holding something from me…"

Seth sat beside his brother. "Like what…?"

"I know she and Roman are very close, but I just saw something in her eyes that bothers me…I saw guilt…" Paul stopped himself and waved his hand. "Ah, maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion…"

Seth had felt the same thing, especially since that night he and Roman were getting Nicole out of the mansion. All he could remember was Roman's face when Nicole threatened a secret. "You may not be wrong…I didn't tell you this because I thought at first it was nothing…"

Paul arched his eyebrow as he stared at Seth. "You thought what was nothing…?"

Seth rubbed his hand along his neck, which was a dead giveaway that he was nervous. "Nicole said she knew some kind of secret involving Roman, he acted strangely after that…"

Paul was no idiot, nor was he a saint, he knew Sofia had a past before him, hell she was married before. His gut just kept telling him there was more to it than just sex. "So you think him and Sofia were involved…?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I don't want you thinking that something is going on still…Sofia loves you, and Roman is a stand-up guy…"

Paul had that same look of sternness. "I trust Sofia…Roman is another issue…" Paul raised his hand to silence Seth. "Because I questioned him man to man in my study, and he never said a word…I hope we both are wrong…That is all I'm going to say about it…"

Seth frowned for two reasons, one from being silence like a child, and secondly Roman is his friend. "I trust Roman, there has to be a good explanation…Lets just wait until he can talk for himself…"

Paul was becoming livid inside. He began questioning himself on how he let Roman side talk him that night in his study. "You bet your ass Roman and I are going to talk…"

"You don't even know it is something…You just want to be in control…Just focus on Sofia…" Seth stood up, we all know Seth's loves Paul, but he just wanted to talk to Roman first, instead of automatically thinking he is lying. Paul let Seth walk away, he knew his gut was never wrong and he wasn't going to be blinded by friendships and old childhood stories.

* * *

**_Roman's Room…_**

As the trio waited to go inside of Roman's room, each had looks of worry, but for very different reasons. Seth was conflicted by Roman's behavior and protecting his brother's best interest. Paul was angry, he hated anyone to lie to him, and he was starting to feel that Roman had indeed did just that, lied to him about his place in Sofia's life. And, Sofia felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. First Roman's condition, second the new ADA threatening Paul, and finally her own wellbeing. Dr. Sloan had released her from his care, but her pressure was still not normal, and she didn't tell Paul. She feels as though she is letting everyone around her down.

The nurse exited the room, and held the door opened for the trio to go inside. They all stared at Roman's motionless body, he was hooked up to several machines and IV Lines, it was truly sad to see the big guy lying as though he was gone already. Sofia was the first to go near Roman, she held his hand tightly, and tears started once again for her. Never did she think Roman would be in such a desperate way fighting for his life.

As Seth watched his friend, he also became choked up. "I have to get some air…I can't watch him like this…"

Paul attempted to stop his brother, but Sofia began to sob more. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Baby, you have to calm down…Be strong for him…"

Dr. Lewis entered the room, and both Paul and Sofia diverted their attention to him. "Glad to see you up and around Sofia…May I have a word with both of you…?"

"Say what you need to say doc…" Paul said rather curtly.

Dr. Lewis stood near Paul and Sofia, so not to disturb Roman. "Not much has changed for him…The surgery went well, but there seems to be some infection which is affecting his system…We have begun Antibiotic treatment, but on a positive note they have helped bring down his fever…We just need to let the med's take their course, and hopefully we will see more signs of improvement…"

Sofia wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and held on tightly to Paul's hand. "Will there be any long term damage…When will he wake up…?"

"It is hard to say what or if there will be long term affects, he needs to regain consciousness to determine those things…I will say this, it is important to stay positive when you are around him, it is possible he can hear you and that will encourage the patient to fight harder towards recovery…Let me know if you have any other questions…"

Sofia sat back down at Roman's side, she was again left feeling numb. As she stared at Roman, she made up her mind that she had to be strong for him as he has always been strong for her. Paul leaned down and massaged Sofia's shoulders. "He is a tough guy, he will beat this…"

Sofia nodded, she refused to cry. "I know…I'm just going to sit here, maybe he can feel us here…"

Paul knew it was pointless to argue, he could see Sofia has dug her heels in. He also needed to get back to the Casino in time for his meeting with Nicole. "Baby, I have a meeting, but I will be right back…I'll leave Seth here for you…"

Paul kissed Sofia good-bye, he felt almost uneasy leaving, not so much for Sofia's wellbeing, but the nagging feeling of what Sofia was about to say to him. _"When you wake up Roman, you and I are going to have a talk, and for your sake, it better not be what I think…" _Paul thought to himself as he gave one final kiss to Sofia.

Once Paul left the room, Sofia stood up, and leaned over Roman's body. She stroked his forehead tenderly, and held his hand. "I hope you can hear me…You have to get better…You hear me…" A small whimper escaped Sofia's lips. "I'm so sorry Roman…This is all my fault…You don't deserve this…You have been through so much, and most of your pain has been my fault…" Sofia looked up as to talk to God. "Please God, don't let him suffer…He is a good person…Just heal him…Please…"

* * *

Roman continued to lay motionless, but he could hear every word that Sofia had said. His mind wanted his eyes and mouth to open, but he felt himself being so weak, as he lay there, his mind went back to a time he cherished. A time when things were so innocent for both he and Sofia. It was eleven years ago, at Sofia's home in Florida, the home she shared with her father Antonio.

**_Roman's Flashback…_**

_"Come get in with me, the water is great…" Sofia swam around the pool and the moonlight seem to make her look even more intoxicating. She had on a black little bikini that showed off every inch of her curves. I didn't know when it happened, when Sofia blossomed into this sexy woman. We had always been the best of friends. We told each other everything, but lately something else was happening, we were starting to notice each other differently, we were still friends, but the undeniable attraction to one another was overbearing. I found myself thinking more and more about starting a relationship with her, but there was my problem. She is sixteen and I'm close to twenty years old. Her father has noticed our childhood friendship growing into something else, and he is beyond pissed. I know I should end this now before her or I get hurt, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and I want her. If Antonio finds out about this forbidden affair he will surely fire me, or even worse than that, he will want to kill me. God help me, why is she so damn tempting._

_Sofia swam to the edge of the pool and gently tugged at my pants. "Come on, Papa is not home, and the water is so warm…I want to play…" And there it was that biting the bottom lip, and those playful devilish eyes just driving me to do what I know is wrong._

_I couldn't help myself, she was absolutely perfect, I knew this was so wrong, but God I am going to bust if I can't at least taste her one time. _

_As I watched her swim back to the middle of the pool, I felt myself automatically stripping down to my boxers. "Oh, you're going to get it now…" I dived in, and within minutes my hands were holding her waist. We locked eyes and I saw it, she really wants it. "You sure your Papa is not here…?"_

_Sofia wrapped her arms around my neck, and I felt my heart racing. Again that nagging feeling of knowing this is so wrong crept back into my mind. "This is dangerous, your Papa will never go for this…" _

_I never finished that sentence, as an overwhelming need to kiss her won out. Our lips touched for the first time, what I mean, this was a real kiss, not some childhood chastised kiss on the cheek, this was a full on kiss. I could taste she had just eaten something sweet, it was the taste of strawberries. I couldn't get enough as my tongue swirled around her luscious mouth. And there it was a soft moan escaped her throat, she wanted this just as badly. But then she stopped and pulled away. I looked at her and saw that cute blush on her cheeks. "What's the matter…?" I asked as I kept my arms strongly wrapped around her waist._

_I could feel Sofia's heart racing and I could see the deep desire in her eyes. "Roman…You make me feel so good…" And there it was that sexy giggle and the biting of her bottom lip, did she know she was driving me crazy with desire. "I know that was your first real kiss, but Baby girl that was so damn hot…"_

_Sofia's eyes sparkled at my words. "Really…I thought you might be disappointed…" _

_I pulled her closer to my body, and I know she felt my growing erection. "Never…Your lips are perfect…But let me show you how good I thought it was…" _

_We got lost again into another steamy kiss, she was driving me absolutely mad as her hands wandered down my back. I couldn't help myself, I needed more of her, so I slipped my hand between us, and then slipped my hand in between her legs. To my surprise, she parted her legs, and I gently moved her bikini bottom, and right on cue I slipped one finger into the tightest pussy I have ever felt. It felt amazing as she pushed herself down on my index finger. I was getting harder and harder with each motion my finger made inside of tight wetness. I knew she was a virgin, but I knew I could give her the most special moment she has ever had. _

_As my finger pushed deeper inside of her virgin walls, we both began to moan. "I want you Sofia…I need to be your first and only…"_

_Sofia laid her head on my chest, and my heart skipped a beat with the words she uttered. "I want that too…Lets go to my room…"_

_Well, it wasn't meant to be just yet, because before I could respond, there was an angry yell. I didn't have to turn around and look, I knew exactly who it was._

_"YOU ROTTEN BASTARD…GET OFF MY DAUGHTER…SHE IS SIXTEEN FOR GODSAKES...I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS…EDDIE…JUAN…GET HIM…!"_

_I felt Sofia tremble within my arms and her cries broke my soul. "PAPA….NO…PLEASE DON'T HURT ROMAN…!"_

_End of Flash Back…._

* * *

Sofia studied Roman closely, she could see his eyelids flutter. "Roman…Can you hear me…?"

Roman made the slightest squeeze to Sofia's hand, but his eyes did not open. Sofia looked on so hopeful. "Come on Roman…I felt that…You can hear me…Please just try harder…" Sofia continued to almost will Roman to open his eyes, but as the seconds passed by there was nothing. Sofia leaned her head on Roman's shoulder, and she sobbed oh so softly. "P-please…"

As Sofia cried on his shoulder, she felt the softest touch from Roman's thumb rubbing her hand. "S-o-f-i-a…"

Roman slowly opened his grey eyes, and squeezed Sofia's hand a little tighter. Sofia raised her head, and her facial expression was mixed with joy and amazement. "Roman…"

There was a small cough from Roman, and he gasped slightly. "Baby girl…"

"Thank God, you are awake…" Sofia tried to pull away to get the doctor, but Roman held onto her hand weakly. "W-a-i-t…"

Sofia leaned into Roman, and stroked his forehead. "I need to get the doctor, I'll be right back…"

Roman did not let go of her hand, and his grey eyes were fixed on Sofia. "Wait…I need to tell you…(cough)…You are not to blame, not now or then…(cough)…You hear me baby girl…"

Roman would not let go of her hand, not until she answered him. "Save your strength…"

One thing Roman was, even through the ordeal he has just been through, was determined. "Tell me first…You have to let that go…For me, and for yourself…Promise me… (Cough)…"

Sofia batted her eyes, and small tear drops fell onto Roman's face. "Okay…Just be still and I will get the doctor…"

Seth stood quickly when he saw Sofia step out of Roman's room. "What is it…?"

Sofia hugged Seth tightly. "He is awake…We need the doctor…" Seth was not a religious person, but he was silently thanking the heavens.

There was no need for Seth and Sofia to get the doctor, because he and the nurses were already alerted by the many monitors. As the door shut to Roman's room, Seth looked to Sofia. "Did he say anything…?"

Sofia brushed her raven hair from her face, and looked at Seth wearily. "Yeah he did…"

"Well…Was it about the shooting…Does he know who did it…?"

Sofia sighed. "No, he just wanted to make sure I was okay…"

That peeked Seth's curiosity. "Ah Sofia…" Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "Paul, is worried about you and what may be happening between you and Roman…"

Sofia held her stomach, she loves Paul so much. It hurt her to think that he or Seth didn't believe that. "I love your brother, more than my own life…I hope that answers your question…"

"Don't do that, I didn't mean to imply that you didn't love Paul…It's just…"

Sofia stopped Seth. "Well, I'm glad you know that, because it is true…I love Paul so much…" Sofia sat down, she didn't know how to explain to Seth, and to be honest, she felt Paul deserved to know first. "All I can say is Roman and I are friends, but I have caused a lot of upheaval in his life…(pause)…I need to tell this to Paul first…But please never doubt how much I love your brother…"

Seth nodded, and sat next to Sofia. "I don't want us to have a falling out about this…You know I'm happy that you and my brother are together, I just worry for him…Okay…?"

Sofia sat a little closer to Seth, and smiled. "I know…No hard feelings…We wouldn't be family if we couldn't speak our minds."

* * *

**_Paul's Casino Office…_**

Paul looked up from his desk as Joanie walked in holding Nicole by the collar of her jacket. "Sit your ass down…!" Joanie huffed as she now slammed Nicole into the chair.

Paul walked from behind his desk, and stared at Nicole. "Did she give you a hard time…?"

Nicole was red in the face and ready to claw at Paul, but she thought better of it as she watched the huge frame of Joanie. "All you had to do was ask me to come, you didn't have to send this jacked up bitch to get me…"

Paul jumped into Joanie's path because the 5'10 Joanie was ready to give Nicole a whipping she would never forget. "Easy there…I need information from her first…"

"Pssh…I would love to see her try and do something…I will sue you if you touch me again…!"

"What did you just say bitch…?" Before Paul could react, Joanie had shoved him aside, and slung her hand towards Nicole. She didn't connect, but Nicole did fall from the chair and landed on her ass.

Paul was a strong man, but going up against Joanie was like holding one of his men, such as Glenn. "Come on…Just knock it off…!"

"Why don't you let me just get rid of her phony fake ass…!" Joanie huffed as she struggled with Paul.

Even though Paul was frustrated, he did give a smirk with Joanie's last comments. "I got this…" He now stood in front of Joanie, and leaned down towards Nicole. "Now…You will answer my question or I will let Joanie go, and trust me, you don't want that…"

Nicole grimaced as she tried to stand, but all her senses were not lost because she made sure to hike her skirt up to give Paul a good view of her red thong. "What do you want…?"

Paul sighed heavily. "Where were you yesterday…?"

Nicole stood up and got extremely close into Paul's face. "Why…?"

"You know why…I think you had something to do with that shooting…I just need to know if you pulled the trigger, or did you spread your legs to get them to do your dirty work…"

Nicole wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Paul was now done with Nicole's games, he stood with his hands by his sides. Once Nicole tried to deepen the kiss, Paul caught her off guard, and held her arm and pulled a gun from behind his back, as he brought the gun around so quickly, Nicole did not notice until Paul had the gun square at her throat. "GET OFF ME BITCH…I WARNED YOU…"

Foolish Nicole backed away and held her hands out just inviting Paul to shoot her. "Bastard…You are just whipped…And Sofia is nothing...She will never be the woman I am…"

Paul aimed right at Nicole's heart, and cocked the trigger. He spit to the floor getting Nicole's filthy taste from his mouth. "YOU ARE SO RIGHT…SOFIA IS NOTHING LIKE YOU…BECAUSE YOU ARE A FLITHY CUNT WHO I WOULD LOVE TO JUST KILL RIGHT NOW…!"

Joanie watched and was just waiting for Paul to do it, but she was going to be disappointed because Nicole spoke again. "You pull that trigger and Sofia will for certain lose your baby…She loves me Paul and will be crushed if you kill me…Your baby means that little to you…!"

Paul stood for several seconds, he lowered his hand that was holding the gun. He couldn't take the chance of Sofia getting so upset that they would lose their son. He walked slowly behind Nicole, and moved her hair from her neck using the end of the gun, his voice went extremely low and eerie. "Your days are numbered Nicole…Once my son is born I will kill you…It is not a threat anymore, it is fact…I know you had something to do with what happened, and that signed your death warrant…"

Nicole swallowed hard, she could tell by Paul's words he was deadly serious. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "I swear to you I had nothing to do with that…"

Paul ran the tip of the gun along Nicole's spine. "Liar…Tell me the truth and I will kill you in a way that they still can have an open casket at your funeral…"

Joanie smiled wickedly as she watched Nicole start to sweat. "Make sure you don't piss yourself…Wouldn't want to ruin your fancy shoes…"

Nicole was trying to keep it together. "Shut up…Paul I swear I had nothing to do it…But…"

Paul pressed the gun a little further into Nicole's back. "But what…You have five seconds to tell me…"

"Alright…Maybe the brothers had something to do with it…Or a member from one of those LA Gangs…"

Paul laughed coldly. "The twins…The LA Gangs…Nice try…Those gang members would wait until Sofia stepped foot on their turf to make an example of her…And, please those twins couldn't shoot their way out of a wet paper bag…" He knew who she met, but he wanted her to say it, he wanted her to say the names of Dean and Damon.

"Nooooo…I mean Dean and Damon…You know Dean is sick of taking orders from you, he never liked you…" Nicole was making sure to cast doubt on Dean because she still needed to get the gun used in Dave shooting.

"Did Dean tell you this or are you making up bullshit…?"

"No, Dean didn't tell me, but he has been acting strangely…And, he makes no secret that he hates you…"

Paul stepped back from Nicole. "I still don't believe you, but I am satisfied that you understand that I am not fucking around with you…And you will stay away from that new ADA…Because if you don't, my son's life will not save yours…" Paul said those last words while wagging the gun in front of her face.

Nicole sighed from relief, but she couldn't help but leaving Paul with something to think about. "Maybe you should stop looking at me like the enemy and start looking at who is really a threat to you and Sofia…"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear any more of your fucking lies…Just get out…!"

Nicole wasn't moving, but Joanie started to escort her out. Nicole pulled her arm back. "You should really be worried about Roman…If you only knew what he was hiding you would drop Sofia so fast…!"

Joanie grabbed Nicole by the roots of her hair. "He said to shut the fuck up…No one believes what you are saying…Sofia and my cousin are solid…!"

Nicole tried once more to get a loose from Joanie, but this time Joanie was ready. Just as Nicole pulled back, Joanie held her tighter and slapped her across the face like she was Joanie cell block bitch. "We are not joking with you…LEAVE…!"

Nicole held her jaw as she stared a deadly stare at Paul. "You will regret that Paul…I promise you…"

As Nicole walked briskly out of Paul's office, Joanie slammed the door behind her. "Why didn't you finish her…?"

Paul sat roughly in his chair. "I have my reasons, and the baby is the biggest one…"

"What…?"

"Joanie, there is way more to this then you and I both know…If I kill her and my suspicions are right, Sofia will never get over that…"

Joanie looked confused. "What are you talking about…?"

Paul sighed as he loosened his ponytail. "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you…"

"Try me…You need someone to talk to…"

Paul sat in deep thought, he hadn't even shared his concerns with Seth yet. "I had a conversation with Eddie, and he said Sofia and Nicole mother's both were involved with Antonio…What if there is more to that story…"

Joanie's mouth fell opened, she knew what Paul was getting at. "You don't think…?"

"I'm not sure, and I can't kill Nicole until I know for sure…Because once it is done, I can't take it back…"

"Shit Paul, that is a much fucked up situation…You need to question Eddie again…Nicole is not going to stop…"

Paul huffed. "Don't you think I know that…But if I'm right, how do I explain it to Sofia without her hating me, or worse, losing our child…I have to hold off killing that bitch until I know all the facts…"

Joanie felt a chill run down her back. "If you are right, then what…You are stuck with Nicole sticking around forever…?"

"I don't know, but I need to know the truth before I strike…I just have had this nagging feeling ever since I spoke with Eddie…" Paul sat for a very long time after Joanie left his office. He had to talk to Eddie again, but did he want to have his suspicions confirmed?

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Please follow or favorite, and leave your opinions/thoughts in a review, this provides encouragement to continue and update…_**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

a/n: A lot still going on for me, but I am taking day by day, so updates may not be quick, but I promise to do my best. Thank you to all that have sent well wishes my way, they mean so much to me. Special thanks to ApSnowball, Prettycrazytriplehfan, HunterPleasure, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, and KingofKingsfan. Also, thank you to Anon "Worried", very good comment, but I can tell you there is so much more to come with this story, so stay tuned and continue to support the story.

* * *

**_Next Day…_** **_Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center…_**

As Sofia sat outside of Roman's room with Seth, her mind was becoming clearer because Roman was on his way to recovery, now her Escobar roots were rearing their head, along with all of what she has learned while watching Paul run his business, and that was righting a wrong doing. As she continued to think, her idea began to take form, and that idea was to make who ever had done this to Roman would need to pay dearly. She felt that this was the right thing to do as every time Roman was hurt, it was because of her. It was never intentional, but all the same it was her fault. Roman had gone through so much and Sofia had to do something to make it right. Her mind shifted gears once again as she thought back to horrible day she wished never had happened, she was foolish and it cost Roman and shaped his life.

_Sofia's Flashback…_

_I sat on my bed going crazy, all I can think about is Roman and what had happened just fourteen days ago, the day Roman and I got caught in the pool, making out. My Papa had been absolutely pissed at Roman and he grounded me for a month. This whole thing stinks, and Papa is being so unfair to me. He won't even listen to me and what I want. I'm a grown woman and I know what I want…I want to see Roman. If Papa had not come home that night, who knows what could have happened. Papa says I can't see Roman ever again, Papa even fired Roman…UGH! Luckily I jumped into the middle of Roman and Papa that horrible night, because Papa was going to do something crazy. What is the big deal? I like Roman and he likes me. Papa has some nerve, he is ten years older than my Mama, and Papa married Mama when she was eighteen. My Grandfather didn't stand in my Papa's way. That is not a good example Sofia, just look at how that turned out, Mama left us, and didn't want me. _

_I sat up from my bed and called Nicole. I had to make a plan to get out of the house, what better way to do this then Nicole and I going to the library, Papa won't stand in the way of school work. Once Nicole and I leave, I'll have her drop me off at Roman's. I need to see him and I'm going to see him tonight._

_The whole ride to Roman's apartment I had butterflies in my stomach. What if he hates me? What if he sends me away? I will die if he hates me. Luckily Nicole kept me calm the whole way, I don't know what I would do without Nicole. She understands me and she thinks I should go after Roman, and that is what I intend to do. As I stepped out of the car, Nicole wished me good luck, and swore she would keep my secret. I smiled and hugged her so tight. "Thank you, Nicole…And I owe you one."_

_"__No biggie, I know how much you like Roman, and it is about time you lose that virginity…I can't wait to hear all about it…" Nicole smiled again and drove away. Now I was really nervous, what if I can't go through with it? What if Roman thinks I suck? Roman has slept with other women and here I am so inexperienced. Well, here I go._

_As I knocked on Roman's door, I could feel my hands begin to sweat. I was about to turn away, but I was too late, the door opened and there Roman was, standing in a pair of shorts with no shirt, and his long raven hair was sprawled around his face. He looks shocked, and I can't read what his grey eyes are hiding. _

_He leaned against the door frame, and his voice sounded husky from being awaken out of his sleep. "Sofia? What are you doing here?"_

_I just walked right in, and everything I was feeling just seem to fly right out of my mouth. "I needed to see you…I needed to make sure you are okay…I needed…" I suddenly stopped talking and walked boldly up to Roman and threw my arms around his neck. "Haven't you missed me?"_

_He didn't need to answer me, because I could feel his heart racing, and his grey eyes went dark, but not from anger, it was something else, and I found out what it was because he kissed me, just like in the pool. _

_As we stood there for several minutes just kissing and exploring our hot spots, Roman pulled away. When he spoke his voice was husky and his breath was warm. "You shouldn't be here…"_

_I looked at him confused and my heart sank. "You don't want to see me? You don't want anything to do me…I guess you hate me now?"_

_As tears started to stream down my cheeks, Roman wiped them away. "I don't hate you…I want you and it is wrong, on so many levels…"_

_I pulled away from Roman, mostly due to my shame. "Fine…Sorry you lost your job over me…Don't worry I won't bother you again…I'm use to people not wanting anything to do with me…Just go ask my Mama…"_

_Roman stopped me. I could tell my words hurt him a little. "This has nothing to do with your father's job and you know it…Your sixteen and I don't want to take advantage of you…I really care for you…I don't know when everything started changing between us, but damn if I can't get you out my head…" Roman held my hand so tenderly. "Can't you see I'm dying here…I want you so bad, but your Father will have heart failure and I know you would never get over your father being angry at you."_

_I reached up on my tiptoes and held Roman's face within my hands. "I will make Papa understand, he just needs time to get used to it…"_

_I guess my eyes looked pitiful or maybe Roman saw my desire, either way, I was swept up into Roman's arms and headed towards his bedroom._

_As Roman removed his shorts and continued to stare at my body lying on his bed in only my bra and panties, his piercing eyes just made my heart beat faster and faster with nervous anticipation. He leaned down and quickly assaulted my neck, and then my breasts. I tried to act all experienced by rubbing his length, but I was really scared. My inexperience did not seem to bother Roman, because cock was getting hard, and it felt sticky. As he removed my bra and panties, my body began to tremble at his tender touches. He was so gentle and sweet as he did his best to calm my nervousness, his lips traced every inch of my body with feathery kisses to heat up my skin. I looked into his eyes. "I hope I won't disappoint you…" I bit my bottom lip, and Roman lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "I know you have been with other girls before, I just hope it will be good for you."_

_Roman smirked, and reached into his nightstand and fumbled for a condom. I watched intently as he removed the condom from the wrapper and slowly slid it onto his straining erect cock. "Baby girl, don't worry, this will be good for both of us…Trust me…" _

_Roman was so attentive to my responses of his touches, he made me feel special, he made me feel like nothing else mattered but my pleasure. When he finally entered my virgin walls, my eyes widened and he quickly slowed down his eager thrusts. As the seconds went by and my body became adjusted to his width, the pounding became more intense. I cannot lie, it hurt like hell at first, I thought I was going to split opened, but soon I started to feel my body wanting more. Roman sensed this as he hooked my leg and placed it around his waist. I have never heard such heavy breathing as what was escaping Roman's mouth after every thrust penetrated my womanhood._

_To both of our delight, the experience was glorious, Roman made sure I experienced my first orgasm before he grunted and groaned with his own release. I have to admit, it was kind of scary to see him cum, his whole body seized up. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I held him. It wasn't like in the movies, there were way more noises coming from our bodies. _

_After lying naked for several minutes, Roman reached to the floor and gave me one of his t-shirts. Everything was quiet as I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating, and our legs intertwined together. I ran my fingers along his chest spelling out my name. "S-o-f-i-a." Roman chuckled. "I know who you are…" Then he lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. "Are you okay…Are you hurting much...?"_

_"__I'm perfect...You made me a real woman tonight…" That wasn't a complete lie, actually I was very sore down there. Nicole said her first time didn't hurt at all, she said her and her lover made love two more times. I erased Nicole from my mind and smiled contently as I lifted my body up to kiss Roman. I was so happy, unfortunately that was short lived as a loud noise came from the living room and there he was the last person either one of us wanted to see._

_'__YOU SON OF A BITCH…DIDN'T I WARN YOU TO LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE…!" Before either Roman or I could react, my Papa was pulling Roman out of the bed. I thought my Papa was pissed before, but that was nothing compared to how he looked now. "Papa…Leave Roman alone…We did nothing wrong…!" I jumped up and tried to shield Roman, but that proved to be a huge mistake, because my Papa shoved me to the floor. I was in complete shock as my Papa had never raised a hand to me. The hot tears just flowed down my face, and my Uncle Eddie gathered me from the floor. "Put your clothes on Bonita…!" _

_I begged my Uncle Eddie to control my Papa, but it was useless. I was forced to watch my Papa beat Roman until blood started running from his mouth. _

_"__Papa, please it is not Roman's fault…I came here because I wanted to…"_

_My Papa's eyes practically bulged from his head with my last statement. "YOU ARE A CHILD, SOFIA…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT...BUT THIS ANIMAL HERE TOOK SOMETHING FROM YOU THAT CAN NEVER BE REPLACED…" Papa backed handed Roman, and the blood seem to spew everywhere. "LOOK AT YOU…? I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING…I WAS TEACHING YOU TO BECOME MY BEST SOLIDER…TO MAYBE STAND BY SIDE… AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME…YOU BETRAY ME AND RAPE MY LITTLE GIRL…I SHOULD KILLL YOU NOW…!"_

_Papa…I'm sorry…It is not his fault…He didn't rape me…Uncle Eddie, please stop Papa…!" The tears would not stop, but I could see Uncle Eddie was not going to help me, he knew enough for his own safety when Papa was this out of control, no one could stop him._

_My papa squeezed Roman's face, and held it as he screamed. "YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF TRASH…YOU SHAME MY BABY GIRL…I WARNED YOU TO NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN…BUT YOU DEFY ME…SO YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES…!" _

_And there it was, my Papa's gun. He was ready to shoot Roman, I don't know what came over me, but I gained some kind of super human strength and broke free from my Uncle Eddie. I got on my knees and tugged at my Papa's leg. "PLEASE PAPA…DON'T KILL HIM…PUNISH ME…PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM…!"_

_My Papa stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, but he let go of Roman's beaten body, but then turned to me. Papa's eyes were crazed with outrage and his body shook. "YOU ARE JUST A BABY FOR GODSAKES…HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER…YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS PIECE OF SHIT AGAIN…I FORBID IT, AND IF YOU DISOBEY ME AGAIN…I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM…!"_

_I shook my head as to say yes. As my Papa yanked my arm to pull me up, I looked back one final time to get a glimpse of Roman. He was hurt badly, my Papa almost beat Roman to his death. Little did Papa know he had killed me, not literally, but he stomped out a beautiful friend from my life._

_End of Flash back…_

* * *

Sofia stood up as she cleared the painful memory from her mind, she then nodded her head towards Seth to follow her. Sofia did not wait for Seth to even respond yes or no, she just walked quickly towards the elevators and held the button for the doors to remain open. Seth stepped inside and could see the anger fixed on Sofia's face. "Where are we going…?"

Sofia held up her finger and looked straight ahead. Seth had seen this face before, but it usually came from Paul. He knew saying anything else would be pointless, because after dealing with Paul all of his life he knew he would get no response.

Sofia watched as the elevator slowly descended to the first floor, as she stepped off, she hooked her arm into Seth's. "We are going into the Chapel."

Seth looked ahead, and knew that Sofia had definitely learned a thing or two from Paul because by her body language and stern expression this was going to be something of importance, but something that could only be heard by his ears only, so what better place to discuss such a delicate matter than the Hospital Chapel.

As the two entered the small chapel, Sofia closed the doors and walked towards the first pew. "Sit down Seth."

"Roman is awake and recovering, so I'm guessing we are here to talk about…"

Sofia turned to face Seth, and cut off his sentence. Her voice was now coldly blunt. "Yes he is awake and recovering…I'm here to discuss what we are going to do about him being here in the first place…"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. He agreed with where Sofia was going with this, but he also knew Paul would be pissed that he was not included in this conversation. "So what are you saying exactly?"

Sofia's eyes became dark and Seth had a sudden flashback to the first day he met Sofia, at Dave's funeral. She had those same eyes when he approached her to go to the pool to see Paul. "I want each group of our men to stop whatever they are doing and put their complete focus on finding out who did this to Roman…"

Seth wanted nothing more than to avenge Roman's shooter. "Sofia, I agree, but this order needs to come from Paul…You know he will be pissed…"

Sofia arched her eyebrow, and looked stoically at Seth. "I sit at that round table with Paul…I have a right as any other member to give an order…Don't you want revenge against the person who did this to Roman…?"

Seth sighed. "You know I do, but Paul is not going to like this…You know very well that all these types of things have to be approved by Paul…And you know he will be ticked off at me…"

"Fine…I'll call them myself…" Sofia huffed.

Seth sat and studied Sofia for a few minutes, he concluded that she wasn't bluffing and she would in fact make those calls. "That won't be necessary, I'll do it…" Seth stood up, and placed his hands lightly on Sofia's shoulders. "I will help you, but I want you to be clear here, those bullets were not meant for Roman, they were meant for you…Roman was doing his job..."

"I know that…But Roman got hurt and almost lost his life again because of me…" Sofia stepped away from Seth and faced the cross hanging behind the altar. This revenge was not about being in love with Roman, it was about doing the right thing for their friendship, a friendship that grew even stronger after that horrid night. Both she and Roman had decided they were not met to be lovers, because they made better friends. They both felt a rare true friendship like theirs was not worth risking a relationship for, and quite honestly it was the best decision Sofia had ever made because it brought the true love of life into her world, and that was Paul. She had never met or been with anyone like Paul, he was her everything now. But this guilt she carries around about Roman is now consuming her, so she has to make it right for herself and Roman. Her only true fear is losing Paul in the process. Sofia did the cross sign over her chest and promised to God she was going to tell Paul everything, she only hoped she could explain it to him in such a way that he would understand.

Seth watched Sofia, and he could see this was something much deeper than some kind of relationship, this was something devastating. "I will help all I can…Ro is my friend too, but I want you to know that whatever it is that is bothering you, I may be able to help, if you talk to me…"

Sofia turned back to face Seth. "I appreciate that, but Paul deserves to hear this first…I just want you to know I love your brother with all my heart, I would give my life up for him…The only other thing I ask from you is to please be there for Paul after I tell him…Because he may just hate me after he hears what I have to say…" Sofia held her stomach, and looked innocently at Seth.

"Stop right there…My brother may be a bit of a hot head, but never doubt how strong his feelings are for you…Whatever it is I'm sure you won't lose him…"

Sofia smiled softly. "I hope you are right, but either way I have to do what is right, and tell him…He already thinks something…I just don't want to lose him, he has made my life so much fuller and meaningful, we are having this little baby boy and I never thought I could have a child, Paul gave me a miracle…" Sofia paused, and smiled sheepishly. "You would think by now I would be used to losing people, my Papa is gone, Nicole and I are on shaky ground, and well, my Mom never cared for me…My life is destined to be this way…"

Seth felt terrible, on one hand he could relate, his parents were worthless to him, but he never felt alone because he had Paul. It truly saddened him to see Sofia feel so abandoned. "You are not losing Paul…And, for the record, you have me, Randy, Joanie, and even Glenn…We all care for you…You are a part of the Levesque Family whether you want it or not…"

Sofia felt overwhelmed by what Seth just said, it over filled her heart. "Really…?"

Seth put his arm around Sofia. "Okay, those hormones must be really out of whack…Of course you are part of us…I have been in your corner since I figured out my brother finally caught the love bug…Besides me (he chuckled) you are the best thing in my brother's life…So, stop with this foolishness…We will get the person that was aiming for you, and settle the score for what they did to our friend…"

Sofia smiled as she held onto Seth. "Thank you…You have no idea what that means to me…"

Seth kissed the top of her head. "Just remember it Sis…You will never walk alone again…"

Once Seth comforted Sofia, he immediately made the necessary calls on her behalf, he knew what the consequences would be, but he also felt that whoever did this needed to be punished.

* * *

S**_ome Time Later at the Hospital…_**

As Paul rode the elevator to the fourth floor, his blood pressure continued to elevate, he was beyond livid. He had been on his cell the whole ride over trying to piece together why there was so much confusion amongst his men. Each call ended the same way, they ended with two names, Seth and Sofia making the order for them to stop what they were ordered to do by Paul and carry out Sofia's new orders. And of course when Paul found out Sofia's orders were to find out who shot Roman, well let's just say his men wished they were in Roman's place after Paul gave them a tongue lashing. Once he stepped off the elevator he stalked towards the waiting area in the ICU, and there they were, Seth and Sofia sitting quietly on the couch.

Seth felt a chill run down his spine, and Sofia sat just waiting for the explosion to happen. She stood up and tried to approach Paul, but he held his hand up to her. "I don't want to hear it right now…!"

Seth stood up reluctantly. "Paul, just calm down…"

Paul had a menacing look as he stared at Seth. "Calm down…? It is a little too fucking late for calmness…!"

"Paul, please…Don't take this out on Seth, I asked him to do it…If you want to yell…Yell at me…"

Paul turned to Sofia. "Do you even know what the fuck you two did…DO YOU…?!"

Sofia was expecting this from Paul, and she was prepared to take it. "I have every right to make a business decision…It is nothing that you wouldn't do or haven't done before…"

Paul was outraged and his temper was getting the better of him as he towered over Sofia. "Your damn right I have...You know why, because I am the damn fucking boss...NOT YOU TWO...I have told you repeatedly I run this...But you just won't fucking listen...But you can bet your ass you will get it tonight...!"

Seth could see that this train was about to derail off the tracks, so he got in the middle of Paul and Sofia. "Paul, stop talking before you regret it…You and me need to take a walk…And, we shouldn't be talking about this here…"

Sofia sat back down, she knew what she did was a gamble, but she only wanted to make things right. Her eyes saddened as she looked up at Paul. "Paul, I wasn't trying to upset you, I wanted to do what is right…You have done the same thing…."

Paul looked at Sofia and he saw the same thing as he did from yesterday morning, guilt. Now Paul has had enough and he was going to go see the source of this problem, and that source was Roman. He didn't care that Roman just woke up, because what he wanted to do to him, Roman would wish for death. Paul pointed towards Sofia. "You and Seth are so fucking blinded by personal attachments that you can't see the fucking trees in the forest…What you two did was fucking stupid and childish…" Paul backed out of Sofia's personal space, and racked his hand through his ponytail. "But, I tell you both right now this shit stops today…Neither one of you have the juice to make such an idiotic call…!" Paul began to walk away, but Seth caught up to him. "Hold on Paul…"

Sofia felt even worse then before, she didn't make that order because she loved Roman, she felt she owed him that much. But of course by righting one wrong, she has created another wrong. The man she truly loves is hurt by her actions. She went after both men, and reached out for Paul. "I'm sorry Paul, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I needed to help Roman for once…"

Seth rubbed Sofia's shoulder. "Let me talk to Paul, just give us a minute…"

Sofia reached up and kissed Paul on the cheek. "I'll be in the waiting room…"

Paul watched Sofia walk away. "I don't want to hear it…You know what you did was fucking reckless…Why...Because that lying fucker managed to get himself shot..!"

Seth rolled his eyes slightly. "You don't mean that…"

Paul jumped into Seth's face. "I don't…!"

Seth sighed. "Why don't you start being truthful…Your fucking ego is butt hurt and you are acting like an asshole…"

"Excuse me…?"

Seth now getting passed his limit. "You heard me, Paul…You are suspicious of what may or may not have happened between Sofia and Roman…News flash…That was the past, Sofia loves you now and you just talked to her like one of your workers…You made her feel worse then she already does..!"

Paul had to catch himself from not grabbing Seth. "Your little BFF is a fucking liar and no one lies to me…He knew goddamn well what the consequences would be if I found out he was lying to me…If there was no personal attachment going on he would have been more alert to his surroundings, hence he wouldn't have gotten his ass shot or almost gotten Sofia killed…If he had been a real fucking man and owned up to his shit, none of this would have happened…BUT I AM GOING TO FUCKING END IT…!"

"Okay, Paul…I see your point, but the man just woke up from a coma…Can't you give him a few days to recover…? You won't get any answers now, he is too drugged up…"

Paul stared at Seth. "I don't need him to talk now, he should have talked to me when I asked him like a man, but no, he just sat there and acted as though I had the problem…Now because of his lies and his inability to focus on business, he got himself shot…But, don't worry, because when I get finish with him he is going to wish he died in that operating room…!"

"Look, Sofia is all torn up and you are raging mad…I think you two should talk…You are going to feel like shit in a couple of minutes because you yelled at her…Think about it…Roman is a part of our organization, how would it make you look as the leader to not do anything…?"

Paul shook his head from frustration, and began to pace. "Why the fuck do you think I left the hospital yesterday? I was trying to get answers…You can't just send everyone out blindly looking for a needle in a fucking hay stack…Besides, with everyone out searching that leaves less men here for Sofia…But, I guess you two didn't think that far ahead…I would have expected differently of you…You can't let your personal feelings dictate how you run things…Haven't I taught you better than that…?!"

Seth now understood somewhat. "Okay, so you are worried about security…But, please admit that the real reason you are twisted is because you are worried about what happened between Roman and Sofia, if anything happened at all…Quite honestly I think she made the right call…We need to send a message that Sofia and her men are not going bow down like scared toy soldiers…"

Paul was not going to admit any such thing. "That is not it smartass…And, it was not a good call because I knew nothing about it…How do I field calls from the other bosses and I don't have a damn clue of what the hell is going on…Neither one of you thought about that either…" Paul stopped pacing. "I'm going to settle this right now and talk to that little bastard…!"

Seth slowly took Paul's arm and turned him in the direction of Sofia. When Paul looked at her, she was sitting lightly rubbing her stomach, and it look like she was talking to their baby. Paul hated to admit, but he now did feel like an asshole for yelling at the Mother of his child to be. "Fuck…!"

Seth cupped his ear. "Sorry, I didn't get that…Did you mean to say I was right, you do feel like an asshole…?"

Paul shoved Seth half-jokingly, and then leaned against the wall and continued to stare at Sofia. He was mad about the call, but even madder at how he was feeling about Roman. He knew Roman was no threat to him and how Sofia felt about him, but he was not going tolerate Roman's presence within Sofia's life. "Okay…Okay…Maybe I said too much, but I was right, and this will not happen again…Understand…?"

"You're welcome…And, it won't happen again…" Seth mocked as Paul went back to see Sofia.

Paul walked more calmly as he approached Sofia. "Is someone sitting here…?"

Sofia looked up and gave a half smile. "I don't know…There is a big angry guy around here and he is pretty pissed off at me…"

"Well, maybe you should tell that guy he is being an asshole…" Paul said as he moved in closer to Sofia, and placed his hand over hers as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, I have it on authority that the guy was acting that way because his feelings were hurt…"

Paul squirmed a bit, he wasn't about to fall into the trap of admitting any such thing. "That guy sounds like an idiot…But I bet he feels pretty badly for yelling at the mother of his child to be…"

Sofia scooted into what she calls her spot, which is being nestled into Paul's arms. "If he were here, I would tell him to not feel too badly, but maybe to listen a little more…Because I wanted to tell him I love him, and he has nothing to worry about…My heart and soul belongs to him…"

Paul helped Sofia up and looked at her. "I love you too, but we need to talk…And, I will listen…" As Paul hugged Sofia, his mind was still thinking of how he was going to handle getting rid of Roman as being Sofia's right hand man, because there was no way in hell that he would allow that.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and please follow or favorite and leave your thoughts/opinions within a review…_**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit Content including in this chapter.

A/N: After re-reading and some valuable feedback, I decided to take down Chapter 27 and complete a rewrite of it. I appreciate all the feedback that was given, and I myself feel that another scenario is necessary to keep the integrity of the storyline going into the right direction. I apologize to those that took the time to read and review that chapter. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this one.

Special thanks to ApSnowball, Prettycrazytriplehfan, HunterPleasure, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, and KingofKingsfan.

* * *

Paul and Seth walked down the corridor of the ICU, both were very quiet for different reasons. Seth was highly upset that Paul was even coming with him to speak with Roman, he felt that speaking with Roman first was the way to go, but of course Paul felt differently. So much so, he sent Sofia home without him in order to deal with Roman right now. Paul was very focused on ridding the source of his problems, and that source was Roman, at least in his mind. Paul felt that Roman was very lackadaisical in his handling of security, which resulted in him being shot. Paul was unwilling to consider the obvious, which was his constant concern of the close nature of Roman and Sofia's friendship.

As Paul led the way into Roman's room, he stopped and stared at Roman, and there was no pity to be seen in his eyes, actually it was contempt. Seth quickly walked in behind Paul, and closed the door. He watched his friend for several seconds, as he leaned against the door, he still couldn't believe Roman had almost died. "Paul, just take it easy."

Roman grimaced from pain as he tried to prop himself up a bit. "Here to express your concern for me…?"

As Paul sat down he ran his fingers along the outer shell of his gun, and stared at Roman. "Always the smart fucking mouth, maybe you should have been that quick witted the day of the shooting…"

That struck a nerve with Roman, he couldn't believe the audacity of Paul. "Fuck you, Paul."

Paul stood up out of the chair, and leaned down into Roman's face, as he clenched his teeth together and grabbed Roman's hospital attire. "Fuck me? You lying bastard, you should consider yourself lucky that you are in that hospital bed after what you tried to pull!"

Roman began to cough, and the monitor beeped loudly. Paul didn't release his grip, he wanted to make Roman understand he was the boss and he controlled everything, including whether Roman lived or died. "Feeling like you can't breathe?"

"What the hell, Paul…?" Seth sighed as he quickly pulled his incensed brother off of Roman. "You need to get a hold of yourself…"

Paul could feel his blood boiling, as he pulled away from Seth. "Get your hands off me…This lying piece of shit is lucky that I don't end his life right now…!"

Roman glared at Paul, and he too was becoming angry, as his hands clenched the sheets, bringing them into a ball. "You have some fucking nerve to call anyone a liar…You have been keeping secrets away from Sofia for months, and because of that we will never really know who the fuck the shooter really was…Now will we…?"

"Both of you shut the hell up…!" Seth started backing Paul away. "Now just hold on, Paul…"

"Listen to your baby brother, he is the one with the brains…"

Seth fixed his glare back to Roman. "Roman, you have no room to talk here…Your keeping a secret that is not only pissing off my brother, but has Sofia all torn up…Instead of you two trading insults…Why don't you try telling us Roman what the hell is going on…?"

While Seth was giving his little speech, Paul took the opportunity to walk around to the monitors and he studied them and started flicking at them. "This would be too easy, I could just unplug them and walk out." He flicked them once more, and watched Roman grimace in pain as the Fentanyl drip stop running through the small tube. "Does it hurt?" Paul asked mockingly.

Roman swallowed hard, as sweat beads began to emerge onto his forehead. "Go ahead, pull them, but that won't end Sofia's friendship towards me…She would never forgive you, and she would see what type of person you really are…"

Paul stopped and held up his hand to Seth. "I know what I am doing, stay out of this Seth…" Paul looked down at Roman, his facial expression was eerily cold. "Let's get something fucking straight…I know Sofia thinks of you as a friend, but I don't believe you...I think you have been trying to weasel your way into Sofia's bed…News Flash…You will never measure up to a man like me…Your out of your league…You're not even in the fucking ball park…!"

Roman was quick to cutoff Paul, as he strangled the angry words out. "You don't know shit…And truthfully it is none of your business, but you are so blinded by anger and jealousy that you can't even see the fucking obvious…As I said before, if I wanted her, I would have made a move…Why haven't I angry man…I HAVE A WOMAN…!"

Paul was now beyond livid. "You are such a fucking boy, that is sitting there like an idiot because I caught onto you…But I will tell you this, you are staying the hell away from Sofia, she is going to be **my wife **and the **mother to my son**…There is no way that I am allowing you to work for her again…!"

Seth rubbed his face, he couldn't believe this, Roman was almost killed, but is ragging mad and chomping at the bit to almost fight his brother. "Ro, you know I am your friend, but Paul does have some legit concerns…You almost died for Sofia, and before you jump in, both Paul and I are grateful for that, but Paul poses a good point…Why…?"

Roman closed his eyes, and breathed shallowly. "You two just don't get it…Sofia and I are best friends…That girl has stuck by me through thick and thin…When I lost my parents, she was there and made sure to make me a part of her own family, when no one else could have given two shits about me…Plus, when I was sent up to prison…Sofia wrote me all the time, and visited when she could…After all that, I realized what a true friend really was, and I never want to jeopardize that for a physical relationship…"

Paul was now facing the window, and his arms were folded to his chest. He could care less about Roman's sad little story, because something seemed to be left out. "Nothing changes…"You are going to cut ties with Sofia…She doesn't need you…As Seth said, I am grateful for you protecting Sofia and my son, but this "friendship" must end…"

Roman stared at Seth first, and then placed his piercing eyes into Paul's back. "You are the most selfish prick I have ever known…Sofia has lost so much in her life and you just want to add to her guilt and suffering…You have no idea what you are asking me to do…"

Seth could already see what was coming, it was like watching a train wreck. Paul abruptly turned to face Roman, and his eyes were now dark. "I'm a selfish prick? What the hell are you? If you cared so much for Sofia's wellbeing, you would see that you are at the source of her guilt and suffering…I don't know what the fuck you did to her, but I know you feed on that…A real fucking man would step aside and let her move on, but not you…No, you make sure that you stay fixated in her life and make her relive whatever it is that happened…"

Seth stood by his brother, like he did when he was little boy, he would stand close enough to Paul so he could feel his calmness. "Paul, I'm on your side here, but Sofia will be upset by this…Can we step outside for a minute…?"

Roman coughed, and hit his fist against the bed. "No, don't leave…I'm not done…Paul you are an asshole at times, you have no idea what Sofia and I have been through, and you don't care…All that ever matters is if Paul is happy and the center of attention…If you had to go through what I have been through in my life you would understand…Sofia has been there for me, she has been my friend when everyone else turned their back on me…We are friends, nothing more…I'm not in love with her, I'm involved with someone else…But of course you wouldn't understand that either…!"

Paul walked closer to Roman, and leaned down into his face, his facial expression was stern and stoic. "You think you are the only person that has had shit happen to them? What do you think, I woke up one morning and all that I have was just magically handed to me? No, I had to scratch and claw my way to where I'm at, and I never whined or complained about it…And, I certainly didn't attach myself to someone's skirt tails to get what I wanted…I was a man, and did what I had to fucking do…That is my point, you are always using the past to stay relevant in Sofia's life...I don't even believe you are seeing someone, I think that is another bullshit lie…!"

Roman snickered a little, as he weakly tried getting his cell phone from the hospital drawer. As his shaky fingers turned on the cell phone, he smiled as the display popped up. "Here…Look at the photo gallery, you annoying…"

Seth stopped Roman from stepping further into shit, he took the cell away from Roman and held it so he and Paul could look together. As he and Paul looked at the pictures, both were quiet. They viewed pictures of Roman and a very attractive woman embraced in a very tight hug. Seth continued to scroll through, and his eyes focused in closer. "Wait a minute, I saw her a few times in our lobby at our apartment complex…I thought she was seeing someone else…Who is she…She is hot…"

Roman arched his eyebrow at Seth, they are friends, but let's not get carried away. "Her name is Penelope Cruz, and we have been seeing each other for a few months, she doesn't live here in Vegas…She is a Psychiatrist and her practice is in Florida…" Roman was very annoyed to have to give details to Paul, especially since Paul was staring at him like he was his father and he was trying to scold him like a child.

Seth smiled as he looked at Paul. "Well that is great…Right Paul…?"

Paul was less enthusiastic. "That explains nothing…So he is fucking her…It still doesn't change my mind…"

It was Roman's turn to clench his teeth. "Seth, take your disrespectful brother out of my room, before I muster up enough strength to beat some manners into his ass…"

Paul puffed out his chest, as he took off his jacket. "I would love to see you try that…It would give me an excuse to end you for good…!"

Seth got in Paul's path, and stared into his eyes to try and get through to Paul. "Easy…Let's take a walk…This isn't the place…Not now…"

Paul and Roman locked eyes. There was no denying the tension and anger the two men were feeling. Paul didn't look away, but Roman did as he coughed. Paul then smirked. "Fine…Like I said it would be too easy to off him now…But there will be a next time…" Paul breezed past Seth and flung the door opened.

Seth turned and looked at Roman. "He is just stressed out over Sofia, just let me talk to him…" Seth began to walk out, but turned back around. "Ro, I'm your friend, but Paul isn't the only one that needs to calm down…You get what I'm saying…?" Seth looked one final time before leaving.

Paul felt on fire as he walked angrily towards the elevator, so much so that when the elevator beeped, he started to enter it without looking, and bumped right into another source of annoyance. It was the red headed ADA. "Oh not you again…Move…!"

Addison bent down to pick up her brief case, and as she straightened up, she saw the man who has been in her thoughts for the past several days. "This must be my lucky day, both Mr. Levesque's…"

Seth felt his mouth go dry as he stared Addison from the bottom of her black high heels, right up to her red hair. The one thing that took his breathe away were those stunningly beautiful blue eyes. "Oh no, counselor, it is me that is lucky…"

Paul leaned against the elevator railing and watched his brother, and what he saw made him irritated. Seth was eyeing this bitch like she was an ice cold beer just waiting to quench his thirst. Paul knew the look all too well, because he himself looked at Sofia that way. _"Oh my God."_

Addison adjusted her skirt as she looked into the eyes of Seth. She didn't know what it was about this man, but he got to her each and every time she saw him. She knew this was dangerous, she was trying to convict his future sister in-law, and if she were lucky, maybe she could get Paul on something too, she had to be smart and not let herself get derailed by Seth. Her career depended on this case. "You may not think you are so lucky after I speak with Roman…"

Seth stepped closer into Addison's personal space. God he wanted to just kiss her right now, she was the most stunning woman he has ever met. She wasn't just stunning she was smart and witty. "Why don't you not see Roman, and go somewhere with me…" Seth wisped a small piece of Addison's hair, and his lips went dangerously close to her ear. "Like into my bed…"

Paul cleared his throat loudly. "You said you wanted to talk…Get your ass on the elevator…Now Seth…!"

Addison could feel her legs getting weak, and she looked away from Seth. "Your boss is waiting…"

Seth moved going towards the elevator, but he lightly touched Addison's hand. "And, my bed is waiting for you…"

Addison blushed, but quickly balled her fist at her side. "You are a pig…"

Seth smirked as he entered the elevator. He purposely watched her as the elevator doors closed. He could feel his lower region twitch as Addison's long shapely legs walked away. This did not go unnoticed by Paul, and he made a mental note that he would have to keep an eye on this situation. "If you can get your mind off of Addison's ass, what did you want to talk about?"

Seth dismissed Paul's comments by giving him a frown. "I'm not even thinking about her…I wanted to talk about business…"

Seth laughed to himself that this was the second time in two days he was going to the hospital chapel, he hasn't been to church in years. As he and Paul sat down in the first pew, Paul continued to stare at his brother. "You can save your breath about Roman…"

Seth moved sideways on the pew to face Paul directly. "Listen, he is not a bad guy…You are bent out of shape and losing your mind because you are jealous." Before Paul could speak, Seth was putting up his hand to silence him. "It is me and you, and I know you are jealous, just like how you were jealous over Sonny, and that was nothing…I'm telling you to forget about this, we need Roman to be a part of our organization…"

Paul sat and his face was turning red. "I am not fucking jealous of that smart ass, and I met what I said…I want him gone out of Sofia's life…"

Seth was not a religious person, but he had to admit Paul's use of profanity in the church made him nervous that lighting would strike both of them down. He knew he had to get to his point quickly. "Alright, let's say Roman is removed as Sofia's right hand guy, the position is open, and I want it…"

Paul threw up his hands. "For fuck sakes...Didn't we already go over fucking this…I said fucking no…!"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "Look Paul, I deserve to have an opportunity to step out on my own…Don't you think I want to be my own man, instead of you protecting me all the time…?"

Paul softened somewhat because he could see Seth was serious. "I protect you because of who you are…You're my brother and that comes with big risks…"

Seth stood up quickly and faced the cross. "I appreciate everything you have done for me…" Seth paused because he felt so sincere about this and did not want to come off as a pussy. "I want to show you I can do things…I want you to be proud of me…"

Paul was taken aback by Seth's confession, and he questioned himself for maybe not saying the right things to Seth when he was growing up. Paul stood next to Seth and placed one arm around Seth's shoulder. "I am very proud of you…When you graduated from college I couldn't be more proud than what I was…You accomplished something I never did…I want your life to be easier than mine, Kid…" Paul paused himself just thinking about what he would do if something ever happened to Seth. "You know I couldn't do what I do if something happened to you…"

Seth couldn't believe it, Paul said the words, he knew his brother cared about him, but him admitting he was proud of him made him feel like a kid. "Thank you…Paul, I really want this job…And who in their right mind would come after me, unless they have death wish…You know I am the best man for this position…Think of this way, I can help encourage Sofia to fold more and more of her businesses with yours, which will keep her safe, and me…"

Paul stepped away from Seth, and paced for a little bit as he processed everything. He knew he had taught Seth well, and to be honest with himself, he was proud of Seth for stepping up wanting to take on more responsibility. He stopped suddenly, and faced Seth. "Okay, but this will be for a trial period, you will not be treated any differently from any other new person walking into this role…You have ninety days, and then I have the final say if this will be permanent…"

Seth really felt like a kid inside, but he held himself together. "Okay, but it is the same deal as Roman had…And, I promise I will not let you down…" Seth walked closer to Paul, and gave him hug. "You won't be sorry…And, thank you…"

Paul smiled for the first time today. "Your welcome…But, if you need anything or feel like you are over your head, you come to me first…"

Seth had the biggest smile. "I promise…"

Paul smirked as he rubbed the side of his face. "I hope you know what you are getting into? I love my woman with everything I got, but she is a hand full…"

Seth already knew what he was getting into, but he thought it was a perfect step up because he and Sofia get along, and maybe between the two of them, they can take some of the load off of Paul, because he will never ask for it. "I know…My first order is to keep Roman on…" Seth then quickly sat back down on the pew.

"Goddammit…No…!" Paul walked directly in Seth's face.

Seth didn't flinch, he looked Paul squarely in the eyes. "What will Sofia do once she finds out you were the one to get rid of Roman? What about my nephew?" Seth knew he was taking a risk, but felt Paul would eventually come around and realize Roman is definitely an asset.

"I can handle Sofia, besides you are my brother and her new right hand man, you will convince her too." Paul was not caving in on this one, or so he thinks.

Seth sighed, and figured it is best to let the dust settle first, he wasn't going to get anywhere today. "Fine…We should get back upstairs…"

* * *

**_Roman's Room…_**

Luckily Roman was being checked on by the doctor, and Addison was just walking into Roman's room at the same time as Paul and Seth.

Roman turned to face the door, and his eyes narrowed, and a small growl escaped his lips. "What the fuck…?"

Addison walked over to Roman, and smiled knowingly. "Hello Roman, long time no see…"

Paul and Seth looked to one another with confusion written all over their faces. Seth stared at Addison, and what he saw in those blue eyes was confidence and cockiness. "You two know each other…?"

Addison sat down and crossed her legs, and her eyes never left Seth's. "Yes we do…" She looked to Roman. "You want to tell them, or should I…?"

Roman grimaced from the pain in his chest, he hated this woman with a passion. "What do you want…?"

Addison moistened her lips, and Seth almost thought he would have a heart attack. "Oh, not happy to see me, Roman…?"

Paul felt a headache the size of New York coming on. "Cut the bullshit…What is going on…?"

"I met Roman when I lived in Florida…I sent him to prison…Didn't think you would make parole so soon…"

Seth moved closer to Roman's bed, and now he was facing Addison, while Roman lie in the middle seething inside. "So why are you here now…?"

Addison ran her manicured nails through her red hair, and slightly parted her lips before answering Seth. "I'm here to question Roman about the shooting…You know since Sofia was less than cooperative…"

Seth felt that twitch again, he was getting extremely hot by this woman. He could picture those red lips parted around his cock. "I'm afraid you are wasting your time, he didn't see anything since he was shot in the back…"

Roman watched Addison and Seth, and he wasn't liking what he saw. "I'm trying to heal here, and you are upsetting me, so leave…"

Paul smirked, because he was thinking the same thing. "He is right, time to go…"

Addison walked slowly around the bed, and she purposedly brushed her chest against Seth's back. "You know Mr. Levesque, I haven't finished speaking with you…"

Paul was done with this bitch. "As I remember it, we were done…" He grabbed Addison's arm, lightly. "You don't want to dance with me…I suggest you forget about Sofia and me, or I will be forced to make an example out of you…"

Seth could see this was going to end badly, so he stepped in and held the door open. "I'll make sure she leaves…"

Both Paul and Roman had identical looks when they stared at Seth, and that was to leave her alone, and in unison, they both said. "Make sure you are right back…"

Seth laughed as he held the door open for Addison, he made sure to get another amazing view of that ass and long legs. "You two are on the same page…Coincidence…?"

As Addison walked towards the elevator, Seth quickly came up behind her, and redirected their bodies to the waiting area, away from everyone. Addison was so surprised that she tripped right into Seth's arms and he took the opportunity to pin her against the wall. "Perfect…"

Addison twisted and turned trying to get away, but Seth's body was now right against hers. "What do you think you are doing…?"

"This…" Seth slammed his mouth over hers, and he moaned into the kiss. He had been thinking about kissing those red lips since the day he met her. _"God, she tastes so good…" _Seth moaned into her mouth as his tongue dominated hers. Addison was feeling the same, as she dropped her briefcase and her hands now began to stroke up and down Seth's back.

Seth was breathing heavily, as his left hand urgently reached under the hem of her skirt. Addison felt her heart race, but then her mind took over, and she broke the heated kiss and turned her head to the side. "Get off me…" Her voice was not quite convincing as it was barely above a whisper.

Seth's chest heaved up and down from his growing arousal. "Stop fighting it…You want me…"

Addison turned to see the cockiness in Seth's eyes, and now she became angry over is arrogance. She shoved his chest hard, giving her distance now. Her face was flushed, but her mind kept telling her this is her last chance to get the job she wants, and she couldn't get derailed by this man. "No I don't…Move…!"

Seth loved seeing her all riled up, it was getting him even more excited. He tried to slam his mouth over hers again, but Addison was now in control and she slapped his face out of hers. "Don't you dare do that again…You hear me…!"

Seth grabbed his jaw, if Addison was intending to piss him off, she was sadly mistaken as Seth wanted her more than ever. "Vicious counselor…I love it…" And after that statement he licked his lips.

"You are a pig, and stay away from me…!" Addison said loudly as her high heels clicked across the title floor. Seth smiled boldly because he now knows she feels the same way he does. Those flushed cheeks and slightly bruised lips, he just knew he was going to have her.

Seth had to readjust his shirt, and pants before walking back into Roman's room. Needless to say Paul and Roman looked very displeased, but he didn't care what they thought, because he had to have this woman. "What…?"

Paul sighed heavily. "You and I will talk later…" He turned his attention back to Roman. "And you…This is what is going to happen…You will tell Sofia you are taking a trip, and are not coming back…"

Roman frowned. "I'm not doing that to her, so save your breath…"

Paul pulled out his cell phone. "Maybe I should call Antonio and tell him that the new ADA here in Vegas is hot to get you back into jail…"

Roman had a look of panic, and his heart raced. "You know where Antonio is…?"

That look was perfect for Paul, he knew he just struck a nerve. "Of course I do…Why do you look so scared…?"

Seth was dumbfounded, he didn't even know that Paul knew where Antonio was hiding. "Shit Paul…"

Roman clinched the sheets into balls, until his knuckles were white. "All this fucking time you have known where Antonio is…How could you do that to Sofia…?"

Paul coolly sat down, because he knew he was onto something. "I'm protecting her, something you obviously cannot do…Why so nervous…No flip comment…?"

Roman was nervous because he is only back into the fold because of Sofia and Eddie, if Antonio found out he was back in Sofia's life, he knew he would be dead, and Sofia would be devastated. "I-I'm not…"

Paul smiled like a hunter about to catch his prey. "Yes you are…Why don't you want me to call Antonio…?"

Roman swallowed hard, but not from fear, but because he was going to have to reason with Paul. "Just leave Antonio out of this…Please, for Sofia's sake…"

Paul grinned as he flipped through his contact numbers on his phone. "Look, I can play nice just like the next guy, all you have to do is leave Vegas…And, I won't call Antonio…Your choice…"

"You are an asshole…I can't believe you…" Roman growled.

Paul cupped his ear. "What was that…?"

"Fine…" Roman grunted.

Paul stood up to leave. "Good boy…Seth, let's get out of here…"

Seth looked at Roman, and mouthed give him some time to work on Paul. As he and Paul entered the elevator, he stared at Paul. "When were you going to let me in on it…"

Paul looked down. "I wasn't trying to deceive you, only Eddie and I know…I'm doing this to protect Sofia…Antonio is a loose cannon right now…"

Seth looked down as well. "Are you going to tell her…?"

Paul sighed. "No…Eddie and I are trying to get him to surrender to the Feds…If he doesn't do it, I'm afraid for Sofia…The only reason this new ADA is trying so hard to get Sofia is she is hoping Antonio will come out of hiding and she can make herself look good with the Federal DA…" Paul took a breath, and Seth could see his brother was truly concerned. "Don't you see, this new ADA is trying to use Sofia as a pawn, and if she can't get Antonio to come out into the open, she will settle on putting at least one Escobar behind bars…I need Antonio to do the right thing and surrender, if Sofia knows where he is hiding she will try and be with him, and she will lead the Feds right to him, and she would never be able to live with that, so I'm protecting her…I love this woman, and I will do anything to keep her safe…"

Seth patted Paul's shoulder. "Okay, I get it…I won't say anything to Sofia, but if something doesn't happen soon, you may want to tell her yourself…"

Paul nodded, but had no intention of risking Sofia's emotional state, he just had to keep the pressure on Antonio. "Good, and you stay away from that bitch, Addison…She is the enemy here…"

Seth nodded in agreement, but he too knew he couldn't stay away from Addison, but how was he going to handle this.

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…._**

Paul walked into the master bedroom as he undid his tie, he felt vindicated. He had finally eliminated the person who he saw as partially responsible for the shooting. Not that he thought Roman was part of the plan, but he felt Roman was reckless with his security duties. Paul refused to think his anger stemmed from anything else, but it was clear, he no longer wanted to have Roman apart of Sofia's life, this was best for everyone.

Sofia cleared her throat as she sat on the plush couch. "Feel better now?"

Paul accompanied her on the couch. "W-what?"

"Don't w-what me, I know you went back to the hospital and talked with Roman. I just wish you would have spoken to me first." Sofia was already on pins and needles about telling Paul the truth, but now she was getting upset because she didn't know what Paul knew.

Paul arched his eyebrow as he leaned forward to look at Sofia. "I had to speak with Roman, he was out of line lying to me, and because of his lies he put you and our baby at risk. That fucking shit is not going to fly to with me."

Sofia stared at Paul, she really didn't know where to start. "You have no idea what you are saying…It is my fault he is in that hospital, everything that has happened to him is my fault."

Paul sighed, as he rubbed her back. He hated even hearing Roman's name, but he wanted to get this out in the open so he and Sofia could put it behind them. "It is not your fault…Roman is a grown ass man, and he works for you…It is part of the job…"

Sofia moved away from Paul, and stood up hastily. "I know you are upset with me…With Roman…But it is not what you think."

Paul was just at his breaking point with Roman, he too jumped up and turned Sofia around to face him. "I'm upset because something is not right with this whole situation…Why do you feel so guilty…What is going on between the two of you…?"

Sofia could already feel the sting of tears building up in her eyes. "You said you would listen…But your already mad, I don't blame you, but I swear you have nothing to be jealous over…"

Paul hated when she cried, and he hated it more when it was because of him. He realized he had to do better, she was pregnant for god sakes. "First off, I'm not jealous of that asshole…" Paul took another breathe. "I mean, of Roman…Just tell me…Okay…?" Paul guided them back to the couch, and sat calmly, he wanted the truth, and the only way that was going to happen is both of them had to remain somewhat calm.

Sofia rubbed her hands together, and looked to Paul squarely. "I want to start off by saying Roman and I are just friends, but we did…"

Before Sofia could finish her sentence, Paul was cutting in. "You fucked him?"

Sofia closed her eyes as she tilted her head upward, she knew Paul well enough that he wasn't going to filter his questions to be politically correct. "Noooo….Not now….It is not like that…"

"Then how the fuck is it…?!"

"Oh my God, it was almost eleven years ago…It was a huge mistake…" Sofia sat down, and covered her face as she began to cry a little louder.

Paul stared at Sofia, and he did the math in his head. _"Almost eleven years ago, shit, she was sixteen…You need to tone this back, Paul…You are being an asshole." _As he sat next to her, he rubbed her back. "So, he was your first…?"

Sofia looked into Paul's eyes, and she felt terrible to have to say these things out loud, but Paul deserved to know the truth. "Y-yes, he was…It was my fault though…I threw myself at him…And, he lost everything because of it…My father almost killed Roman…"

Paul's tone was now softer, and he was feeling very satisfied that he trusted his gut that Roman truly did fear Antonio for good reason. He continued to softly rub her back. "I can't say I blame him, you were a child, and Roman was of legal age…" Paul sat and thought some more. "Now, I am starting to understand this…"

Sofia wiped her cheeks and looked to Paul, her words were now just flying out of her mouth, whether they made sense or not. "No you don't…I kept pushing the issue with Roman…He didn't want to go that far, but I snuck to his place and we had sex…My Papa warned us before to stay away from each other, but I didn't listen…I was selfish because I was curious about what all my friends had said about sex…I cared for Roman, and he was my best friend…I just thought it was meant to be, but it wasn't…My Papa caught us after the fact and almost killed Roman, this was after firing him…Roman lost everything because of me…"

As Sofia broke down into Paul's arms, Paul felt even more contempt for Roman. "Like I said you were a child, and Roman was a grown man at the time…He could have turned you away, but he didn't and he suffered the consequences for it…"

Sofia continued to cry as she forced her words to come. "I want you to know there has never been any other sexual stuff between Roman and I…After my Papa fired Roman, he had to find other work, and since my Papa had practically black balled Roman with other major Cartels, Roman had to hook up with a small crew…Roman ended up getting jammed up because of that crew and he went to prison…Can't you see this is all my fault that Roman has ended up the way he has?"

Paul believed no such thing, as far as he was concerned Roman made his bed, he should have been a loyal solider and never fucked the boss daughter, that convinced Paul even more that Roman had to go he couldn't be trusted to respect boundaries. What he was about to say was for the good of his relationship, he didn't view Roman as a romantic threat.

Paul held Sofia's shoulders and looked her very sternly in the eyes to get through to her. "You can't hold yourself responsible for that…And, you can't feel responsible for Roman's choices…You want to know why Roman is in the hospital…? Because there is too much history between the two of you that he was not focused…Randy told me what happened at the air strip…All of you were lollygagging around before boarding the plane, a right hand should never allow that…Take me for instances, I get out of the limo and walk directly were I'm going, I don't give people a chance to take those shots…Everything has to be business, and Roman is unable to do that with you because he is always trying to make up for past events…"

Sofia hugged Paul tightly. "I know your right, but I always feel I have to make things right for him, and doing just that I hurt you…I love you so much…You are the one I want, not him…I don't want to lose you over this…"

Paul felt something he usually doesn't, maybe because he has never truly loved a woman before, but he felt badly that he has made her feel this way. "I know that…You are stuck with me…You hear me…?"

Sofia pulled back from Paul and kissed him lightly at first but then the kiss deepened. Paul's hands began to wander down Sofia's back. The past two days have been so stressful for both of them. Paul could his desire building, which explains why now he was pulling at her robe to expose herself to him.

Sofia also felt the wave of passion run through her as Paul's large hands squeezed at her breasts. "God, I love you so much…?" Sofia mumbled onto Paul's lips and forced at his chest to sit back.

Before Paul could fully remove Sofia's robe, she stood up on her feet and looked wantonly at him. "No…I'm going to make you feel good…"

Paul tried to grab for her with a sinister grin on his lips, but Sofia slapped his hands away. "No Papi, you sit there and let me make you feel good."

Paul felt such an aching from his balls, this was the mother of his child and he has never wanted her so badly. He quickly stood, and his eyes were now dark with lust. "No you listen to daddy…Turn around…Now…!"

Sofia looked at him defiantly at first, but then smirked as she rotated around so her back was to him. She saw the need in Paul's eyes and she felt that everything was okay, her man loves her and she loves him. Paul watched her backside, and his mind loved seeing the plumpness just waiting to be controlled. "Mmm, look at that ass on you…"

As Sofia stood there, she could feel him come up behind her and place his hands on her hips, grinding his hardening cock into her backside. He leaned down and brushed his bearded chin over a faint bite mark he had left on her throat from several nights ago. "I'm surprised Dr. Sloan didn't ask about that…" Paul cooed as his lips teased that spot.

Sofia smiled with the pleasure of his touch, so demanding yet soft. "No…He is a smart man…I am pregnant with our son…" Sofia moaned.

Paul continued licking the hot area. "Now take off your robe."

"You don't want to still talk?" Sofia breathed teasingly. She got a slap on the ass for being mouthy, and she yelped.

"Always a naughty princess, but I am the King." He admonished.

Sofia knew she had lost, she dropped her silk robe, knowing that he was watching her from behind all the while. Once her naked body was fully exposed, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Beautiful" he whispered, pressing his mouth over hers.

Mmm, he tasted so good, and his tongue was so delicious against hers. He chased her with it, picking Sofia up into his arms. Sofia was always so amazed at his strength and it turned her on something awful, that all she could do was wrap her arms and legs around him. He put her down on the bed and continued to kiss Sofia as his left hand snaked down her body, finding her mound. Sofia cried out into the kiss as he applied more pressure to her aching womanhood.

"Now I want to do something for you since we both had a bad day" Paul stated, smiling at her.

Sofia was beginning to pant from anticipation. "What?" She queried, as she licked her lips.

Paul smirked sexily. "Patience…"

He slid his mouth down to her left breast, licking and sucking at the nipple. Sofia began undoing his ponytail. "Oh god, that feels so good…"

"Love your tits" he moaned, brushing his cheek over the globe. He licked his way over to the other breast, tenderly tugging at the nipple with his teeth. "I could suck on them for hours, princess…"

He had Sofia keening under his ministrations when suddenly, he moved lower, placing kisses on her skin as he went. He paused at her navel, dipping his tongue inside. Lower still, he nipped at her hip, then crossed over so that he was now over her womanhood. "Spread your legs for me, princess…"

Sofia didn't have to be asked twice as she obeyed, hearing him sigh. "You smell so good, baby" he moaned, nuzzling her womanhood with his chin.

"Papi" Sofia whined, knowing what he intended to do. "Easy, beautiful… let me take care of you" He leaned up and taking off his shirt, tossing it to the floor as he placed his chest between her legs. "God, I need this…"

"Do you…?" Sofia asked while playing with his hair. "Fuck yes…" he replied, leaning down and lavishing her womanhood from her entrance to her nub. "Mmm, always so sweet…"

Sofia moaned as he set his mouth, then his tongue lapped at her wetness. He used his lips to gently suckle at her nub. Leaning up, Sofia looked down at him and nearly exploded as she saw him gazing at her, and of course he winked saucily. "Oh my God" Sofia cried out, lifting her hips off of the bed. "Fuck baby, you are so hot…" Paul intoned, slowly sliding his right index finger inside of her.

He found Sofia's most sensitive spot immediately and pressed against it, returning to her nub and pushing it from side to side with his tongue. "Papi…"

"Princess, I want you to cum on my tongue" he implored huskily. "I need you to, honey…"

Sofia shut her eyes and arched her back, her orgasm already threatening. He was so good at working Sofia and she could both hear and feel his low growls as he did so. Suddenly, he started lapping at her even harder, his finger fucking her so that it hit her spot just right… She couldn't hold on. She came, thrashing from the intensity of it. Although she bucked, he stayed with her, the fingers of his left hand digging into her backside so that he could hold on. Sofia saw bright lights behind her eyelids, and she screamed.

When Sofia finally opened her eyes, he was kissing her inner thighs. "Papi…?"

He climbed up next to her and offered her his right index finger. "Taste, baby… taste yourself…"

Sofia took his finger into her mouth, cataloguing her own sweetness with her tongue. Paul smirked. "That's a good girl" Paul moaned. "See how good you taste?"

Sofia nodded, placing her hands on his chest, and stroked down over his pectorals, feeling the smooth chest there as she moved down to his groin. Oh lord, he was hard as steel in his dress slacks. Paul pulled his finger away and smiled. "You want more, sweetheart…?"

"I want you" Sofia answered, leaning in to kiss him. She could taste even more of herself on his tongue. He shifted out of his pants, shirking them off of his legs. They tangled together so that Sofia could rub the tips of her toes over his feet, and then he rolled over her, breaking their embrace. "I made you nice and wet…" Paul stated, chuckling.

"Papi, you do that to me just by looking at me" Sofia confessed.

"Do I, now? Mmm, I like that…" He spread her legs with his own and entered her, groaning at the sensation. "Oh, honey… I need to fuck you so bad"

"Yes" Sofia replied, kissing his chin.

His thrusts were slow at first, gazing down at Sofia. "Love the way you look at me" Paul praised.

Sofia didn't know how a woman could do anything but, his gaze was so intense, his hazel eyes were so beautiful. There was no turning away from him, not now, not ever. "Baby, fuck me back" he pleaded.

Sofia obeyed, moving her hips to meet his. His cock was so big, filling her up in the most delicious of ways. They moved together, kissing. Sofia placed her hands on his back, feeling the warm smoothness of his skin. He was starting to perspire from trying to go slow and it turned Sofia on. "If you need me, take me" Sofia whispered.

"What do you mean, baby?" He knew exactly what Sofia meant, he just wanted to hear her say it, regardless, and she obliged him. "Fuck me harder" She cried out, running her nails over his back.

Paul getting more and more into it, he asked sexily. "You need it hard…? Ask Daddy to give it to you harder…."

Sofia eyes widened. "W-what Papi…?"

Paul continued his tortuous slow thrusts. "Ask Daddy…Or I won't do it…"

Sofia eyes burned with desire, and she lightly clawed at his back. "Please Daddy…Fuck me hard…We both need it…Daddy…"

Paul smiled. "Very perceptive, my good little girl…Daddy loves what you do…"

Sofia wanted to say something cute and clever, but all that came out of her was a yelp as he began to move faster, pumping in and out of her in smooth movements. Sofia continued to meet his movements, digging her nails into his flesh for leverage. "Oh yeah" he growled, brow furrowed with bliss, "Scratch me up so everyone can see what my naughty little princess can do…"

His cock was fast pushing Sofia towards another orgasm, but she didn't want to cum before he did. She held onto him and tried to breathe. "Oh Daddy…"

Paul knew his woman, and he knew she was right on the edge of losing it. "I know, baby… You go ahead, I'll be right behind you…"

With his permission given, Sofia allowed the second orgasm to crash over her. She wailed his name and bucked her hips, true to his word, he came and she could feel the thick jets of his fluid filling her. "Oh, God" he swore, his forehead on hers. "Fuucckk….!"

The events of the past few days was let go of during a very powerful orgasms felt by both of them. Sofia felt absolutely boneless as Paul collapsed upon her, well not too hard with baby on board. Sofia didn't even mind his weight, because she felt so connected to Paul. With a soft growl, he rolled them over so that Sofia was on top of him. "Sofia." he sighed, stroking her back. "Mmm, Sofia…"

"God, you're so good to Daddy…." Sofia complimented, rubbing her left foot over his leg. "So are you" he answered, tousling her hair. "You're Daddy's good little princess…"

Sofia lay there listening to his heartbeat. You're my everything…Now and forever…"

* * *

**_TBC...Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review..._**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

A/N: Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, and KingofKingsfan for always showing support with your reviews, they are an inspiration for me, and provide motivation for me to continue this story. Also not to confuse anyone, Roman Reigns is Roman Garcia.

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…._**

Paul leaned against the stair railing, and began to tap his fingers against it. He couldn't understand why it took Sofia twice as long as him getting ready in the morning. They did the same things, shit, shower, groom, and dress, but for whatever reason he was always the first one downstairs. _"This is ridiculous, she is looking at the same clothes that were there yesterday, nothing has changed, just pick one, for the love."_ His thoughts were cut short as he heard Sofia yell his name. Not even thinking before he took off to run that his briefcase was in front of him, he tripped over it onto the second step. "Shit…Mother Fucker…" Paul grabbed his right knee. "I'll be right there…!" He quickly got over the throbbing in his knee and continued to run up the long staircase, skipping two stairs at time.

"PAUL….PAUL…!" Sofia screamed out again as she stood in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom.

Paul burst through the double French doors, slightly out of breath and heart beating fast as though it was coming through his chest. He walked quickly towards Sofia, and turned her around holding her arms. "What is it? The baby? Are you okay?" Poor man looked frantic with worry.

Sofia looked into Paul's eyes, and with a serious face. "You tell me…Look…?"

"What…What…?!" Paul responded with irritation because Sofia did not look to be in distress.

Sofia being irritated herself, began to speak fast and use her hands colorfully. "Por el Amor de Dios…!" (For the love of God) "¿Estás ciego…" (Are you blind?)

Paul knew something was wrong for sure now, Sofia was talking a mile a minute and her hands were coming dangerously close to his face. "If you take a breath and just answer me calmly, I can try and figure out what the hell is wrong…You almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

That was not the way to make the Latin beauty calm down, she held her arms tightly to her body, and her hands were balled into fists. "Look at me…This frigging bra won't fit…None of my suits fit…None of my nice dresses fit…¿Por qué estás allí de pie , sin Decir nada?! (Why are you just standing there, saying nothing?)

This made Paul smirk, because her tits were actually spilling out of her bra, and they were jiggling quite nicely. He couldn't help himself, and he reached out and squeezed her right breast. "I don't see the problem."

Sofia slapped his hand away. "Stop being a pig, I'm serious…I have nothing to wear, at this rate I will be wearing a moo-moo dress in two months."

Paul had been doing research about pregnancy, and he knew mood swings were a big part of it, but so soon with the weight questions. "Sweetheart, you look great, it's normal, your breasts are storing milk."

Sofia raised her eyebrow as she tilted her head, and folded her arms to her chest, which pushed her breasts upwards giving Paul a better view. "Well, thank you for the cold clinical interpretation, and I'm glad you find humor at the expense of the woman caring your child!"

Paul removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the floor, and his eyes became dark as he attempted to pull her into his chest. Sofia was hardly in the mood for sex, she side stepped Paul, and moved towards the center of bedroom. "Please get your mind out of the gutter, we just had sex four hours ago."

Paul sighed because he was getting aroused, and it appeared he was the only one. "How can I not think of it when your bouncing your tits in my face, you know I love them, and now they are extra big." Paul moved in close to Sofia as he wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And, they are so sensitive to my touch, god I'm starting to get hard." He moaned in a deep voice.

Sofia struggled at first. "No…No…" She suddenly stopped her protesting when Paul reached between their bodies and caressed his thumb over her right nipple and with that Sofia involuntary released a moan. "Please…You are not right…"

"Come on, you love when Daddy does this." Paul continued his tortuous touches, and pressed a little deeper onto the pronounced pink nipple.

Sofia dropped her head onto Paul's hard chest, and she was now starting to get over heated. "Is Daddy going to take care of his little princess?"

With his right hand, he lifted Sofia up by her buttocks, and held her head tightly with his left hand. They began to kiss feverously, but a tapping at the door stopped whatever Paul had in mind. "Go away…!"

"Sir, there is a Mr. Roman Garcia downstairs waiting to see Ms. Escobar…"

"We will be right down…" Sofia yelled towards the French doors, and tried to get out of Paul's grip in order to search for anything that would fit her now increasingly growing breasts.

Paul let go of her, but moaned very loudly. Roman just proved himself once again in Paul's eyes that he needed to be gone. "We were in the middle of something…He can come back!"

Sofia turned her head to face Paul as she put on a red knit sundress. "He just got out of the hospital yesterday, so it must be important if he is here now."

Paul straightened his tie, and adjusted himself. He was beyond pissed, not only was he denied emptying his balls, but it was because of that annoying interfering bastard. "Fine, he has five minutes!"

Sofia adjusted her dress and hair, and then walked slowly to Paul. She racked her fingertips along his crotch. "Pobre bebé… (Poor baby)…" Voy a hacer lo compensaré , lo prometo…(I'll make it up to you, I promise)

Paul grabbed her hand roughly, and sucked her index finger. "You know I will make you pay for that?"

Sofia batted her eyes and giggled. "I'm pregnant."

As Sofia walked away, Paul slapped her ass. "Don't worry my arsenal can work around that."

* * *

Sofia and Paul finally gathered themselves and walked downstairs into the living room, and there sat Roman. He surprisingly looked refreshed, he had been in the hospital for ten days, and only home for one. He stood up gingerly, and hugged Sofia. Of course that earned him a glare from Paul.

Sofia pulled away, and fussed for Roman to sit down. "You shouldn't have come out, you need your rest."

Paul stood very closely behind Sofia, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He is a big boy…But, why are you here…And, why didn't you call first?"

All of a sudden Sofia felt very uncomfortable. The stares exchanged between Roman and Paul were icy to say the least. "Why don't we all sit down?"

Roman didn't want to sit, but his injuries were getting the best of him, and he gave in. He looked up at Sofia and gestured her to join him. "This won't take long."

Sofia studied Roman's face, and his eyes were telling her that something was troubling him. Paul sat on the arm rest of the couch, right behind Sofia. He cleared his throat wanting Roman to get on with it. "Roman, this is a bad time, Sofia and I have to get to work…"

Sofia straightened her back, and tapped Paul on the leg. "Paul, please? Haven't we all worked everything out? You said you were okay with everything."

Roman gave a side smile, he was so angry with Paul and loved that he was getting flak from Sofia. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, but this can't wait…." He took Sofia's hand. "I have had a lot of time to think, and well, I decided that I need to do something different with my life."

"Different?" Sofia looked on knowing she was not liking where this conversation was headed.

Roman fixed his stare to Paul. He wanted so badly to tell Paul to go to hell, but he didn't want to risk Paul going ahead with his threat. Plus, Paul had a sickening smirk now planted on his face. "I need a change of pace…I just want to do something different, and I can't do that here in Vegas…I'm leaving Vegas as soon as the Doctor clears me."

Sofia snatched her hand back from Roman, she couldn't believe what he had just said. Her eyes saddened, and it looked like someone had stolen her brand new puppy. "You don't mean that…We were doing some amazing things together…Your my friend, you know me and can get things done the way I like them…Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me because of the shooting?"

Roman shifted a bit, he hated doing this to her. "No, I would never be mad at you…We are friends and I'm asking you to accept my decision as a friend."

Paul looked on satisfied, Roman was going through with it. This did not go unmissed by Sofia, she felt Paul was being too quiet. "Why are you really doing this? It doesn't make any sense, you were so excited for our new deal in Los Angeles, you were working on other projects here…I don't understand, something is very fishy."

Roman cleared his throat. He had to be tough for Sofia to get this through her head. He sat up straight and his voice became deep and stern. "Well, it seems that things are running pretty smoothly with my replacement…"

Sofia smiled. "Is that the problem, Seth is temporary. Paul just offered him to help me while you are recovering…So there is no need to go."

Roman looked at Paul, and his eyebrow was arched telling Roman without words to make her believe this. But Roman was getting even madder because of Paul's arrogance. "Is that what Paul did?"

Sofia turned around to face Paul. "Baby, tell him…You were only helping me temporarily."

Paul sucked his teeth, and looked at Roman. "Yes, to help out…But, you have to admit that Seth has done a hell of a job."

Sofia raised up out of her seat, and now faced both Roman and Paul. "He has, but it was not to be permanent, you and I agreed on that…Right Paul…!"

It was now Roman who sat and smiled as he watched Paul try to back pedal. "Of course it was temporary, but if Roman wants a change, why stand in his way?"

"Roman, are you pissed that Seth is working in your place or is it something else…Answer me…!" Sofia was getting red in the face because both men seemed to be playing the chicken game of who would bow down first.

"I told you I want to do something else, this shooting has showed me that I need to expand my horizon…That is it." Roman said firmly as he stared at Paul.

Sofia had enough and was beginning to snap. "Oh cut the bullshit…You and Paul have been staring daggers into one another since we sat down…What the hell is going on?!"

Paul stood up. "I am fine, but you little lady need to calm down…Roman is a big boy and if he has decided to leave Vegas, I don't see the harm in it…Actually it may be a good thing for him."

Roman sat back comfortably and his tone was mocking. "He is right Sofia, I need to do this for me…You will be fine with Paul, he is always looking out for what is best for business."

Sofia tapped her foot for several seconds. She wasn't buying this and she knew how to draw out Paul's true feelings. "Well, if you want a change and Seth is doing so well…Why don't you work for Paul? He is down a man and that will be surely different for you."

Paul almost burst into flames with that statement. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! I don't need Roman, and besides he is leaving town!"

Roman rubbed over his chin, and he caught the fury in Paul's eyes. This would be a little payback, even if it wasn't going to happen, he could still make Paul squirm a little. "Well, that is different."

Sofia fully annoyed at this point, put her hands on her hips as she faced Paul directly. "First off, don't take that tone with me…Something isn't right and I fucking know it…" Now she faced both men again. "You two are going to work this shit out right now…Paul I love you and we are going to be married, and Roman is my friend…I have lost Papa and Nicole, can't you understand that…Please, just work it out, but Roman is not leaving because you want him gone!"

Paul took a deep breath and stared at Roman. "I will talk with Roman, but he is not working for me and that is final!"

Sofia kissed Paul on the cheek, and stared at Roman. "The same goes for you too, be nice and just talk with Paul…Lo tengo (got it)…!"

Paul motioned for Roman to follow him as he walked quickly towards the downstairs, to his favorite place when giving orders, his dungeon of gloom.

As Roman walked into the dark room which looked like a dungeon for a king, he breathed heavily. He was in no mood for Paul's tirades. "Before you start prancing around and threatening me, just save your hot air."

Paul reached to the side of the table and picked up his sledgehammer. "No tirade, I'm just going to show you I mean business…Apparently you didn't get it at the hospital." He spoke these words all while tapping the sledgehammer against the large king Arthur table.

Roman frowned and his eyes now became a dark shade of grey. "You know what, go for it…Because either way you can't explain to Sofia what happened and she will never forgive that."

Paul grabbed Roman by the collar, and pulled him close. "I am so sick of you and that smart ass mouth…Sofia maybe fooled, but I'm not…I know you are a lying piece of shit that can't be trusted…You tricked Sofia into having sex and she was only sixteen and you were a grown ass man…You worked for her father for fucks sakes…You disgust me…!"

Roman grimaced at first, but mustered up strength to shove Paul off of him. His eyes were enraged and his tone matched that look. "You are so fucking off base…I would never take advantage of her, never…It happened, and it was a mistake…That girl is my best friend and I almost lost that because of a foolish moment of weakness, but don't you ever say that I tricked her or would betray her…THAT IS BULLSHIT…!"

Paul out of frustration slammed the large hammer onto the table and cracked it again. "BULLSHIT…BULLSHIT…YOU SLEPT WITH A MINOR…AND NOW YOU ARE STILL TRYING TO WEASAL YOUR WAY INTO HER MONEY AND POWER…YOU DON'T FOOL ME…NO ONE FOOLS ME…!"

Roman racked his fingers through his hair, and his tone was eerily cold. The only thing seen in those dark grey eyes was honesty and angst. "I don't give a damn about her money, I work for her because of all the leaches that surround her, I'm trying to make up for what I caused her…Which was shame, she didn't deserve that and yes you are right, I should have known better, but I didn't and she paid the price, she has never forgiven herself, she feels that anything good that comes into her life will self destruct because she doesn't feel worthy of happiness…It started when her Mom left her, she felt if her Mom could leave her what is she really worth to anyone, and believe me, Antonio uses that to fuck with her mind…If I wasn't in jail she would have never got messed up with Dave and his fucked up lifestyle, and that is Antonio's fault too, because all he ever cares about is money and his damn self, Sofia is a possession to him…That whole marriage setup was a ploy to keep the Escobar's in power, Antonio didn't give a damn that he was turning over Sofia to an asshole...Eddie even told me that Dave was not Antonio's first choice, but settled for him because he needed the muscle and connections to get what he needed which was more money and power…" Roman stepped closer to Paul. "Look at you, all puffed out because you are jealous about something that happened over a decade ago…You can't see the obvious for that jealously, and the obvious is that Sofia loves you…Not me…That girl would give up her life for you and you are standing there being a jerk because she has a friend...You are better than that...!"

Paul dropped the sledgehammer to his side, and studied Roman. The words spoken about Antonio made sense, because he himself did not like how Antonio continues to be on the run and has left Sofia behind to fend for herself with DA and constant Police pressure. He also knew something else about Antonio which made Roman's words even truer. "So you do realize that Dave was bad for her, and not because you wanted her for yourself." Paul began to walk around the table, his mind was thinking about a past conversation with Antonio. "Let me ask you a few questions? First, did Eddie ever tell you who the first choice was for Sofia, and did he ever tell Sofia who the first choice was?" Paul scratched his head. "And, why not quit when Antonio advised you to stay away from Sofia?"

Roman had to sit down, which he did so. He leaned his elbows onto the table and looked to Paul with conviction, he had to admit to himself he was becoming a little puzzled about the first set of questions. "No, Eddie just told me he wished that first man would have worked out because Sofia would have been in better hands, and I know for a fact that Sofia always thought Dave was Antonio's golden boy…To your second part, I was going to, but Antonio threatened me…He said quitting would not solve the problem of me being around Sofia, he wanted to keep me close to watch my every move… Antonio is a true cold hearted bastard that thrives on control and dishing out punishment…I have never seen a leader as sadistic as he is, he actually gets off on torture…It wasn't enough just taking a man's life, he wanted to dismember them and smiled all while doing it…" Roman took a breath as he thought back to the times of Antonio killing someone, and then after the killing was done he would cut them up and dispose of the body parts. Roman understood the life he signed up for, but how Antonio enjoyed what he did and then went out for a fancy meal, well that was even sick for him. Roman continued, and his voice became even lower. "I swear sleeping with Sofia was a mistake, I'm not proud of it, but it happened…You don't understand any of this, after I got sent to prison, Sofia was the only one to stand by me…Everyone that claimed to be my friend vanished, they didn't want to be associated with someone that crossed Antonio, but Sofia was different, she never stopped being there, she even encouraged me to get my GED and convinced Eddie to see her side in everything, which is why he gave me a second chance….Sofia has shown me so much about true friendship and loyalty, and now I don't see her as an attractive woman, but as a human being who believes in me…I know it may be hard to understand, but that is all it is now, friendship, nothing more and nothing less, it is almost like family…Shit, she is my family…"

Paul pondered some more as Roman spoke, it was becoming clear to him that maybe Roman could be useful, he seem to know about the Escobar's, and well that just may help him with his current predicament with both Nicole and Antonio. He sat down facing Roman, but still with a stern expression. "So let me understand this, you have no more "romantic" feelings towards Sofia and you know quite a bit about her and her family…" Paul reared back into his chair, all while holding his hands close to his chest, Roman felt as though they were shooting an additional scene of The Godfather, but the leading role was now being portrayed by a muscled blonde, instead of Marlon Brando. "If I consider this to be true, and possibly offer you something, how far are you willing to go to earn my trust?"

Roman sighed. "Seriously?"

"That right there is what gets you in trouble, if I consider you coming aboard, that mouthy bullshit will stop, I don't tolerate that from anyone who works for me…So that shit will be left at the door or you can march your ass back upstairs and tell Sofia goodbye…"

Roman could see Paul was serious, and he really didn't want to leave. The whole authority thing with Paul was getting under his skin, but then he thought maybe Paul was right in some regard, maybe he was being a little mouthy to piss off Paul. "I'm a damn good worker, and yes I know plenty about the Escobar's…But what do you need to know and why?"

Paul smirked. "Kid, that is your problem, you tell the other person exactly how you feel, you need to watch and observe…Body language sometimes tells you more than words…I'm willing to give you a trial run working at my Casino, it will be a lesser role than what you had before, but that is all you are ready for."

"Why would I do that?" Roman scoffed.

Paul shook his head at Roman's arrogance and nativity. "Because I have business men around me, sure they have muscle, but in my position I require my men to exude both qualities…Anyone can be a hitman, but not everyone is good with numbers and sealing big deals…I didn't get to where I am with a bunch of meatheads around me…" Paul watched as Roman was looking a little vulnerable and that is exactly what Paul wanted to see from the younger man. "As I said, I am willing to give you a gig at the Casino with the stipulation you go back to school and take some business courses….And you limit your one on one contact with Sofia, you can be her friend, but it will limited...If you prove to me that you are loyal to me and only me, maybe then I offer more, but that is my final offer."

Roman was actually shocked, maybe Paul was starting to see the truth in him. And, if Paul was trying, he realized he had to do the same to make this right. "How can I prove my loyalty working at the Casino?"

Paul nodded seeing the younger man was finally realizing his shortcomings. "Because you will be on call twenty-four seven, when I call, you stop whatever you are doing and do as told, and no back talk when called to do something…Also you will provide me with everything you know about Antonio…Can you handle that?"

Roman figured this could be no different then what he experienced before, and not as disgusting as anything Antonio had asked him to do. Plus he was getting some schooling, something he would have never done on his own. And he and Sofia could remain friends, he was actually starting to understand Paul's position and could accept those terms. "I can, and I will prove to you that I can be trusted."

Paul stood up and fixed his tie, and in his trademark cockiness shook his head in agreement. He knew this would be a win-win for him, he could keep his eye on Roman and get information. "The jury is still out, and I'm the jury, judge, and executioner."

* * *

Sofia waited on pins and needles in the living room, she was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to send Paul and Roman off together. She looked at her watch and it was five minutes later than the last time she checked. _"How bad could it be? They are grown intelligent men, right?"_ With that idea swirling in her head, she got up abruptly and headed towards the foyer, but to her delight she saw the two men walking towards her. "Everything settled?"

Paul lifted Sofia off her feet, and nuzzled into her neck. Sofia was shocked, but happy at Paul's mood. "So, I guess that is a yes?"

Roman stood with his hands folded to his chest and grinned. "Yes, your guy there was actually human."

Paul put Sofia down, and stared at Roman, his eyes were reiterating their conversation from downstairs. Roman cleared his throat. "I mean, everything is copasetic."

Sofia beamed, and reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Paul. "Thank you, baby…You won't be sorry…"

Paul held Sofia close. "No, I won't…But, Seth is staying with you permanently and Roman will be working at the Casino."

Paul arched his eyebrow at Sofia, and she knew that was better than she expected. "I'm okay with it as long as Roman is okay with it."

"Well?" Paul sniped at Roman.

"I want to do this…Look, you two need to get your day started and I'm getting tired…I'll see you two later…"

Sofia squeezed Paul's sides. "I'm going to walk him out." She leaned her body in more and purred only so Paul could her. "Thank you, Daddy."

Paul smacked her ass, and kissed her quickly. "You're welcome, and hurry back so you and my son can eat."

As Sofia walked with Roman towards the door, something made her stop him. "I appreciate this so much, you are my closet friend and you swallowing your pride means a lot. I know this is going to work out for everyone."

Roman smiled down at Sofia. "It really was no big deal…I think Paul and I have a better understanding of each other…He even offered for me to take some college courses, and I like that."

"Oooh, see he means well, he sometimes has a hard time showing it…He is a big old teddy bear on the inside…I can't picture my life without him…He is everything to me and I love him so much."

Seeing Sofia beam made Roman's choice all the easier. "I wouldn't go that far, but he is something alright…"

Sofia playfully hit Roman's arm. "He is the best, Roman…He sometimes just doesn't know how to express it…I truly know how it feels to be loved unconditionally, he accepts all my flaws and never let's me down, no matter how stubborn I can be, and don't tell him that either." Sofia giggled.

"Actually, he was a lot better than I expected and I will redeem myself."

Sofia nodded. "You will, and this will be good for you and Penelope too, may be now you can get her to move here."

"Oh boy, one thing at a time, but she will be happy about school, she has been after me for a while to "further" myself…"

Sofia couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Roman's eyes as he mentioned Penelope. "She is right, so get her out here…Besides, it would be nice to get to know her better." Sofia groaned as her cell vibrated, she looked at the incoming text, and her whole body tensed up. "Ugh, this bitch, she just won't leave me the hell alone."

Roman looked down at the text, and his face instantly changed to irritation. "You are right about that, she came to see me at the hospital…Keep your guard up, she is heartless and will stop at nothing to ruin someone."

Sofia squeezed her cell phone and the worry was starting to set in. "How do you know her?"

Roman snarled just thinking how Addison had recommended the maximum of years for his prison sentence. The judge ate it up and sided with her and he was locked up for six years. "She was the DA at my hearing, and she wasted little time seeing me at the hospital, I was just out of surgery."

Sofia looked down at her stomach, and then rubbed her hand over it. "Seth has been trying to keep her away from me, but she just keeps badgering me, she wants to send me to prison because of Dave's murder…God Roman, what am I going to do? She is even trying to pin Paul as an accomplice…"

Roman held Sofia's arms to get her attention. "First off, you are not going to prison, and secondly, Paul will help you…I know you, so don't get any thoughts about protecting Paul and try to run, just let Paul handle it…"

Paul had been listening at the inside door at the foyer, and was about to run in, but Roman began speaking about Seth, so he stopped.

Sofia continued to look frightened. "You know me too well, I don't want to run, but Paul doesn't deserve to be humiliated because of me, I know you are right because Seth keeps telling me the same thing, he feels he can control this bitch."

"I bet he does…Seth was in my hospital room when she was there and I got the feeling he has other ideas about Addison."

Sofia scrunched up her face in a questioning manner. "You think he likes her or something."

"I don't think, I know…I could tell how he was practically salivating as he stared at her every move…I will talk to him and make sure that he stays away from her…We can't afford her getting too close to him or you."

Sofia nodded, but found it odd that Seth had not let onto her about his feelings towards Addison. "I guess, but…"

Paul came up behind Sofia and held her. "But nothing, you just worry about our son and let me worry about my brother and that she devil."

Roman said his good byes and headed into his yellow Chevy Camaro. Sofia snuggled into Paul's arms. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Paul squeezed Sofia tightly, as he tenderly rubbed her back. "I did, and you are staying put…I hate to admit it, but Roman is right, I got this." Paul tapped her butt. "And, I'm not a teddy bear, far from it my naughty little princess."

"You are my teddy bear." Sofia cooed.

Paul growled and was about to take Sofia upstairs. "I will show you how wrong you are."

"That is how you got into this." Seth gestured as he walk into the mansion. "It is ten o'clock and we have a meeting with Heyman…So, that stuff will have to wait."

Paul felt as if his balls were going to explode. "I need to beef up my security, you have the worst fucking timing in the world."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I am doing my job, something you should be going to."

Sofia hugged Seth and kissed Paul before she went upstairs. Paul put his arm around Seth's shoulder. "We need to talk about Addison."

Seth tensed up, and tried backing up from Paul. "I have her handled, so there is nothing to talk about."

Paul's face turned stern. "That is what I am afraid of, this bitch is after Sofia and I don't need you trying to get your dick wet, you need to stay focused…I mean it."

Seth adjusted his suit jacket, and tried to playoff Paul's accusations. "I know what the fuck I am doing…Just relax."

Paul picked up his briefcase and placed on his sunglasses. "You better, you know I hate being lied to."

Seth watched Paul leave, and he leaned his back against the door. He hated lying to his brother, but he had to have this woman. _"You can persuade her to drop all this shit, and still get her into your bed, Paul is just being Paul…I better be right about her or this could end up badly for everyone…No-No Seth, you got this and will get the girl."_

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Please review and leave your thoughts/opinions, this is the only way I know to continue or not, your input matters…_**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

A/N: This sequence will be in two parts…Too long for one chapter…Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, and KingofKingsfan for always showing support with your reviews, they are an inspiration for me, and provide motivation for me to continue this story.

* * *

**_Same Day…The Office of Addison Montgomery…_**

Addison briskly walked into the waiting area of her office, with briefcase in one hand and coffee in the other. She was quite in a mood, and her assistant, Brad Maddox could tell. Her body language was stiff, and her eyes were narrowed. He just knew it was going to be a bad day, and it was only noontime. He stood up quickly trying to stop the red head in her tracks. "Addison, I think you should wait before you go in there…"

Addison paid no attention to his warning, and dropped her briefcase and flung open her office door. When she stepped one foot inside, her mouth fell open from shock and frustration. She walked inside a little further, and then whipped around to face Brad with her hand held to her hip. "What the hell is all of this?!...It looks like a florist shop had food poisoning and vomited in my office…!"

And that it was, there were roses of all colors in vases from one end of her office to the other. There was only a small path way from the door to her office chair. As Brad stared at Addison becoming unhinged, he fidgeted with his tie, he hated when Addison would fly off the handle. He hasn't quite figured out how to handle his new boss. Some days she was quirky, fun, willing to mentor, but the next day she was angry, demanding, and downright mean and rude. It was like working for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He just never knew which one was coming, but clearly it was the darker half today. "They came while you were at court…There was a card attached…"

Before Brad could hand it to her, she had rudely snatched it out of his hand. "Go make yourself useful…!"

Brad was counting in his head, he was no idiot, and he had gone to Law school just like her. He was really starting to contemplate quitting, but he loved the Law and serving the people. "Addison, there is one more thing…A Nicole Colace called and would like to setup that meeting…Want me to call her back and set it up?"

"I said make yourself useful…!" Addison without warning slammed the door in Brad's face. She angrily squeezed through the small path towards her desk, and sat down in a huff as she opened the card, she really didn't have to guess who sent them because she knew who they were from, Seth. _"The fucking nerve of him…He has blocked me at every turn trying to see Sofia…Well, Seth if you think this is going to stop me putting Sofia behind bars, you got another thing coming…You are too young to get into my way, I have to make this case stick, with or without your help…"_

After ranting in her head about Seth, she finally opened the card. A small smile creped onto her face as she read it.

_Red,_

_I can just picture the fury on your face right now and it makes me hot. Only you can put out this fire you started, I'm burning up Red, and I know you are too…Stop avoiding the inevitable and join me for dinner…Tonight…In Napa Valley…Seth_

_P.S. Look under your desk, and wear that tonight on the plane._

Addison hated to admit it, but she too was burning up for the younger man. All she could do at night was think of him and she couldn't figure out why. He was conceited and obnoxious, but he was cute, smart, and persistent. She didn't know anyone in Vegas, and her nights were spent trying to put together a case against Sofia. She was only human, and craved a hot male body to release all of her tension. Maybe she could just sleep with Seth and still make the biggest case of her career.

Her fingers danced along the edges of the card, and she reached her foot out further under her desk. As her foot was stopped she bent over to see a gold box with a big red bow on top of it. _"What the hell?" _Addison put the card down and reached for the big box. She had a wave of excitement flood her body as she lifted off the cover. Her fingertips eagerly searched through the delicate tissue paper, and they stopped as she stared at the elegant gown before her. As her eyes landed to the label, they widened because the dress was from the Armani Collezioni collection. _"Wow, this is magnificent, and must have cost a fortunate._"

Addison gasped as she pulled out the dress and held it to her body. It was a beautifully colored royal blue single shoulder strap skimming floor length dress, it gathered at the side, with detailing and defined streamlined silhouette. It was impeccably tailored and looked very elegant.

She had never been given such an elegant gift before, and it made her feel like a school girl. Her mind quickly went to Seth and her thoughts sullen for a moment thinking that if this was a different time or place things could be different for her and Seth. _"Get with it, just see what you can get from him, maybe if you take him up on his offer, he will loosen up and tell you something useful to use against Sofia."_

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Paul's Mansion…_**

As Sofia finished her last bite of Banana bread French toast, she looked up from her plate to see Seth smirking at her. "What?"

Seth found it funny that it was almost noontime and here they both sat eating Banana bread French toast, and shortly they would be having a real lunch with Heyman. He has been eating this way for several days and was feeling it in his clothes. "I'm not the one that is even pregnant and I have a feeling I will need to start buying new clothes at this rate."

Sofia poked out her tongue. "We both workout, and I didn't have breakfast."

Their laughter was stopped with the ringing of Seth's cell phone, he slipped it out of his pocket and slyly glanced at the caller ID, it was Addison. Seth smiled knowing she must have gotten everything, he swiftly held up his finger to Sofia. "I got to take this, finish the rest of mine."

Sofia thought it strange that he wouldn't take the call in front of her, but she nodded and watched him disappear into the foyer.

Seth checked both ends of the foyer, and then nestled into a corner and leaned against it.

_Seth: "Well...Well…Well…What do I owe this pleasure of speaking with the gorgeous red headed Counselor?"_

_Addison: "Stop being coy, you know damn well why I am calling."_

_Seth in a mocking tone: "Well, it must be that you miss hearing my voice."_

_Addison rolled her eyes: "You wish…I'm calling because my office looks like a Florist Shop threw up inside of it…Rather cliché…"_

_Seth smirked, and unloosened his tie: "Cliché? I bet you are reared back in your office chair right now wondering how you are going to thank me…I know you Red, you are loving this and can't wait to wear that dress and strip out of for me."_

_Addison, rubbed her fingers along the gown, she was trying to stay calm and professional, but she was failing badly because she absolutely loved the dress, and she loved hearing Seth's voice: "I do not, you were a little presumptuous in thinking I would like the dress or just go to Napa with you. And, you already know there will be no stripping."_

_Seth: "Oh, I guess you always get that high pitched nervous tone, cut the shit, admit it, you love everything and want to go with me to Napa…Just think, we can be in the air by six o'clock and touch down in Napa by seven thirty. Who the hell else has ever done anything like this for you?"_

_Addison now had a smirk of her own: "That is none of your damn business…If I accept your proposal, it will be to talk about what you know about David's murder and how Sofia is covering it up."_

_Seth groaned: "I can agree to that, but we both know there will be no talking involved. Matter of fact, I think you could actually get your membership card for the mile high club."_

_Addison played with a strain of hair and nestled in more to her chair: "So you do this often enough to be able to give me a membership into this club…I don't know?"_

_Seth: "I'm an official member, but I want to make it exclusive for you and me…So, say yes…Stop torturing me…Stop torturing yourself, live a little, you won't be sorry…Because I will give you a fucking of a lifetime."_

_An involuntary gasp slipped Addison's lips: "I will only accept if you agree."_

_Seth smiled hearing her gasp, he knew she would be his, so he had to agree, he already knew what would be taking place on their date, and it wasn't talking: "Fine, I agree…Text me your address and I will have a car pick you up."_

_Addison: "Will I have to wear a bullet proof vest?"_

_Seth: "I never thought of that…That could be sexy and kinky…Surprise me."_

_Addison sighed: "You know what I mean."_

_Seth: "All I know is that you are dying to sleep with me and that is all I need to know…I'll see you tonight." Seth paused. "Oh, and wear black panties, I love that…Try not to get too wet during court this afternoon...Have a nice day Red."_

Addison got a taste of her own medicine because Seth had ended the call. She had made up her mind, she was going out with Seth, she needed a little male attention, and she was sure she could get him to open up about Sofia. She folded the dress and placed it back into the fancy box, and then summoned Brad into her office.

Brad poked his head inside of her office, and held his breathe. Addison looked up, and smiled devilishly. "Call Nicole Colace back and setup a meeting for tomorrow, I have a feeling that tonight will be the night that I get a break in the Batista case."

* * *

Seth fixed his tie, and was whistling when he entered back into the dining room with Sofia. He even placed a kiss to the side of her temple. Sofia just looked up at Seth and was a little confused. "That must have been a hell of call."

Seth flung out the linen napkin, making a very loud popping noise. "It certainly was…I have been working on this for a while, finally sealing the deal tonight."

Sofia arched her eyebrow, and turned Seth's face to face hers. "Okay Mister, what are you up to?"

Seth held his chest with an incredulous look on his face. "Nothing Sis, just eat up…I got everything under control."

Sofia stared at Seth because she wasn't buying that, but she had no choice but to accept it because Seth was being very tight lip. "Sure Seth, just make sure we both don't end up regretting whatever it is that has you smiling like a Cheshire Cat."

* * *

**_Meanwhile cross town with Paul…_**

Paul sat surrounded by his men at a local dive right outside the city limits of Vegas waiting for his friend, Detective Kevin Nash. Glenn looked from side to side remembering how they all use to frequent this diner in their early days of forming their crew. It was a real old place with rundown furnishings, and a very simple menu, but it served its purpose, it was for collecting debts. If a customer met the crew there and couldn't pay back an outstanding loan owed to Paul, they could take the poor bastard out back and beat the hell out of them, and no one would say a word. It was a perfect setup, all they had to do was give the owner a little hush money and everything was golden. He actually cracked a seldom smile thinking how far they all had come. Glenn leaned down to Paul, and whispered in his ear. "I see Kev coming, you sure you want us outside?"

Paul waved his hand at Glenn. "Yes, this is private…You and the guys get something to eat, and wait out front…I'm fine."

Glenn gathered the other three men and did as instructed. He understood Paul's request, but he and the other men would be right outside facing the Diner. There was no way in hell Glenn was just going to have a leisurely lunch and leave their leader defenseless. He could tell Paul had been stressed since they left their last destination, which was at the Warehouse with the other bosses, which Sofia was not invited. Kevin walked in and nodded to the four men as they left. He sat down and smirked at Paul. "We couldn't do any better than this?"

Paul undid his tie, and sat back in the booth seating, he looked stressed out and tired. "Give me a fucking break, we need privacy."

Kevin watched Paul and could see something was wrong. "You okay?"

Paul rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm fine…I would be better if you had something on that bitch DA and Damon or even Dean."

"Is that it? You look like shit."

Paul laughed mockingly. "Thanks, and you look "wonderful" as usual."

Kevin reached inside of his oversized jacket, and handed Paul a legal size file in a yellow envelope. "I know something is wrong because of your more than usual chipper self….But, this may cheer you up."

Paul rubbed his face again. "What the hell is in it?"

"It's Anthrax, what the hell do you think it is? Just open it!" Kevin leaned back into his side of the booth and stared at Paul, he could see something was just not right with his friend.

Paul ripped the flap off and pulled out the enclosed documents. He lazily looked over the heading, but quickly became interested as he saw this was an official document from Seattle and it was about Addison. With each line he read the smile got bigger and bigger on his face. "Is this legit?"

It was Kevin's turn to smile. "It sure the hell is, I told you she had to come here…The smart ass was about to get herself disbarred for showing up drunk to court."

Paul hit the table with the palm of his hand, he loved it. "Did you read the rest of this? This shit is just what I need…My brother seems to be smitten with this woman and now I have something to blow her ass right out of the water."

Kevin placed a toothpick into the side of his mouth. "Oh yeah I read it, she was married to a Doctor, and he was cheating on her, from what my guy says, Addison was enraged about it, she went off the deep end and lost herself in the bottom of a bottle." Kevin leaned in close to Paul. "It gets better, her husband ended up dead, and they know she killed him, but she got off, something about temporary insanity…You believe that shit?"

All of this information smarmed around in Paul's head. "So she kills her husband and now to ease her conscious she is coming after Sofia? Fucking Unbelievable."

"Well, now at least we know why she is here, she is trying to make a name for herself…And get this, it is rumored that she wants to convict Sofia in Dave's murder because the Fed's have told her if she prosecutes and wins, she would be next in line to run the DA's office…It is just like you have said all along, the Fed's can't get Antonio for his crimes so they will settle for his offspring."

Paul shook his head in frustration because that is definitely not what he needed right now. "That is just great, if she gets that job and old man Jordan is out, that is not good for all of us." (Mr. Jordan is the current District of Attorney for the state of Nevada)

"No shit that is why I hurried to get that information. You need to warn Seth, he may be stepping right onto a ticking time bomb."

Paul now roughly took off his tie all together, and threw it against the booth padding. "This day just keeps getting fucking better and better."

Kevin reached into his oversized jacket, and pulled out one of his whiskey flask. He began pouring scotch into his and Paul's glasses. "You need a drink…What the hell else is eating you?"

Paul did what he rarely does and threw back the golden liquid and gulped it. "I don't want to hurt my brother, but this woman is toxic…" Paul motioned for Kevin to pour him another, after taking another swig of the scotch, Paul slammed the glass down to the table. "Before we get into that, what about Damon?"

Kevin took another swig of scotch, and rubbed the back of his head. "You are not going to like this either…I have been watching Damon's house and he hasn't left it since the shooting…Dean stops by with food, but the crazy bastard stays in all day with the blinds closed…Look Paul, there is no easy way to say this…Damon spent time in a looney bin, he is certifiably crazy….You were right about him too…Sorry."

Paul signaled for another hit of scotch, and then unloosened his ponytail. His head felt like it was going to pop off. "I know Sofia doesn't know this shit either…Goddammit…"

Kevin flinched a little at Paul's reaction. "She probably doesn't…I think he was behind the shooting, he could be fixated on her, you never know how crazy people act or how their crazy minds work."

Paul racked his fingers through his hair. "Now I'm sure of it…" Paul sat for several seconds, he wasn't sure if he should say this to Kevin or not because Kevin would want to know why. "I have a problem with doing away with the trash, I need something first."

Kevin looked on puzzled and intrigued. "What do you need…You know you can trust me, I have put my ass on the line for you since we were kids, and I don't mind…Let me help you out….You have always taken care of me and my family, let me return the favor."

Paul had made sure they were in the back of diner, and his back was to the wall. He looked ahead making sure no one was behind Kevin. The patrons of the Diner were not idiots, and the few that were in there were very far away from them. "I need his house tossed, there is a piece of equipment I need, like black cold steel."

Kevin arched his eyebrow. "A gun?"

Paul sighed, he hasn't told anyone about what Sofia confessed to him. "Yes, any gun that is in there, I want it…"

Kevin not only knew his friend, he knew how to read people because of his experience on the Police force. He knew Paul was holding back. "Obviously there is more to this. Why do you care about any guns in his house?"

Paul motioned for another drink, the liquor wasn't doing its job, because he still felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I just need them…I can't say why, but my family depends on it."

Kevin nodded. "Fine, but what if there are none…Then what?"

"Then he lives to see another day, I just need any guns he has…" Paul looked downwards at his dog tags, he then held onto them.

Kevin was putting things together by the way Paul held those dog tags. "Just tell me it was an accident, and I will let it go."

Paul's fingers circled the imprint on the tags, and then looked up at Kevin. "It was a setup, I just don't have all the pieces of the puzzle yet…This is my family, Kev….Please help me?"

Kevin was shocked, he has known Paul for over twenty five years and Paul has never sounded so sincere and almost desperate with his requests. "I will find a way to get him out of his place and toss it, but you know talking about it may help, you can't be everything to everybody, there is no shame in that…Maybe I can help some more?"

Paul motioned for another drink hoping that maybe this shot will ease his tension a bit, but as his lips were about to touch the rim of the glass, his cell went off. "Shit, give me a minute." He looked down and it was Sonny, he was sending congratulations and offering help if Paul needed it for when he broke the news to Sofia. "Fuck…This day is fucking unreal!"

Kevin took the cell out of Paul's hand, and read the incoming text message. "What the hell is this all about?"

Paul finally took that gulp of his scotch, and looked at Kevin. "I had to do it, and Sofia is going to go ballistic."

"What did you do now?" Kevin asked fearing he was not going to like the answer.

Paul motioned for another drink, but this time Kevin put his hand over the top of the glass. Paul sighed. "I finalized the deal on those vacant Piers today…Before you say anything, I had to, that fat walrus Heyman was about to seal it with that congressman…I couldn't let Sofia buy them, it would have been suicide."

"Hasn't she been trying for a very long time to get them? And you bought them right from under her? What the fuck Paul."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "I didn't have a fucking choice…The other members have never liked Sofia being on the board, well with the exception of Sonny. They are slowly warming up to her because of me, if she solely bought those Piers she would have gained a lot of power for the Escobar's and the other members would have taken that as a threat…I couldn't risk one of those fat pricks going behind my back and trying to take her out…Once we are married it will be different because they will see us as one unit…They would never cross me by killing my wife, because they know I would be a man with nothing to lose and I would kill them personally…Kevin, she is carrying my son, I couldn't take a chance of them complying or not…I can't lose her or my kid…I will fix it with her somehow."

Kevin stared at his friend and felt bad for him. The amount of responsibility this man has is something Kevin would never want. "I get it, but you need to just be honest with her, like how you are right now…I have a very sinking feeling there is more."

Paul snickered. "You being my priest today?"

"No, I'm being your best friend…You need it right now…What else is bothering you?"

Paul figured why not, Kevin has been the one person besides Seth he has trusted since childhood. "I hired Roman today, and well the kid knows a lot about the Escobar's, he may be able to help me, but the problem is he knows Dave was not the first choice for Sofia."

"Oh shit, let me guess, you didn't tell Sofia like I told you to." Kevin said sternly.

Paul frowned. "No Dad, I didn't…How was I supposed to tell her that Antonio approached me first."

Kevin rubbed the back of his head and took another drink. "By explaining the truth, you didn't even know her back then."

"Kev, she has so many bad people around her and I don't want her to think that I want to be with her just because of her money…That is why I turned Antonio down in the first place, I wasn't going to be anyone's "yes" man. I also don't like how Antonio conducts his affairs, I didn't want to be mixed up with Antonio's bullshit schemes and senseless killings…Besides, I never wanted to get married, remember? That is until I actually met Sofia, isn't that fucking ironic…The only person I thought that knew the truth was Eddie, but clearly that is not the case after talking with Roman…What if this kid figures it out and tells Sofia?"

Kevin's head was actually spinning with this information. "You need to tell her before it slips out…What if Roman is not the only one that knows? You already haven't told her you know where Antonio actually is…Fuck Paul, you need to come clean about everything."

Paul raised his eyebrow and motioned for one more drink. "I can't do that, not now…She will be begging me to take her to see Antonio…Sofia is better off without that bastard, he is leaving her here to deal with all of his mess and not caring if she will be killed or have to go to prison…Roman actually gave me other information about Antonio and I know there is more, once I get more information I can make demands to Antonio or do what I have to do…Kev, you just have no idea, you look up the word "dysfunctional" in the dictionary and you will see Sofia's family picture next to the word…" Paul swallowed his drink. "Oh it doesn't stop there my friend, I have that crazy bitch Nicole still hanging around and I can't do anything with her because I think Nicole may be Sofia's half-sister…If I didn't love this woman so much I would have taken out both Nicole and Antonio by now…"

"Wow, that is really fucked up…I feel bad for Sofia…Nicole wants you and she may be Sofia's half-sister…You need to get more information…I know you well enough that you hired Roman for just information, he must have poured out his guts for you to get that feeling that he can be useful, maybe you should really give him a chance of becoming a bigger player for you, he could be the key to all of your problems."

Again another huge sigh came from Paul. "Yeah I did it for that reason, I need an inside track into the Escobar's, but time will tell if he can be used for anything else…I am the only one Sofia needs to protect her."

"Oh for the love of everything unholy…Pull your head out of your ass…He is a kid that needs a good mentor, and that is you…He is no threat as far as Sofia is concerned, and you know that…I did some checking on him too, and the kid has been in prison and served his time…He met some chick while he was in there, she was some kind of a counselor and had sessions with him. I guess the sessions went well enough because they hooked up, she has been out to Vegas a few times to see him…I think you should just keep an open mind about Roman, he could turn into something special…That is all I'm saying."

Paul looked sternly at Kevin. "You think I am being a hard ass, don't you? Well, I have my reasons."

"No, I think you are protecting your territory, but you don't have to where he is concerned. Paul, you need all the real help you can get. Just have an open mind." Kevin knew Paul wouldn't admit to his stubbornness, but he felt in time Paul might come around.

Paul waved his hand. "I will keep an open mind, but I have bigger fish to fry now and that is trying to reach out again to Eddie, but that could prove to be a dead end because I'm not so sure if he knows much more than I do about Nicole.…One thing is for sure, I'm bringing Sofia's Mother out to Vegas, and you can bet your ass I'm going to pump her for information." Paul looked down at his watch. "Thanks for meeting with me and listening, I need to get to another meeting, I have to try and soften the blow of these Piers…Look out for my call about the trash, I will send Randy and Seth to help you get rid of it."

Kevin stood up and shook hands with Paul. He watched his friend leave the diner and became even more determine to get more information about both Damon and Addison. Someone had to help Paul because things are getting way too hot.

* * *

**_Later that Day at Damon's Condo…_**

Nicole had decided to see Damon to tie up loose ends. She knocked on the door and waited to see which Damon would be answering. When the door opened she saw it was the crazy Damon because his hair was a mess and black eye liner was smeared under his eyes. "Is this a bad time?"

Damon stepped aside and allowed Nicole to enter. He shut the door and the Condo was dark, but had shimmering of candle light throughout. The thing that stood out the most to Nicole was a pungent smell of burning flesh, it actually turned her stomach. She walked further inside and held her purse tightly to her body. Her eyes widened as she saw pictures of Sofia now plastered on the living room walls. It was eerie to say the least. "Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Nicole tried with all her might to sound truly concerned, but her heart was racing.

Damon was already behind her, and he moved a small piece of hair from around her neck and sniffed her scent. "You seem tense my pet?"

Nicole jumped from disgust and fear. "Well, yes I am…You missed shooting Sofia, you shot Roman and he is alive…Paul is on my back with questions of what do I know about the shooting." Nicole felt it was best to be somewhat honest, she needed to gain Damon's trust for what she had planned for him.

Damon placed one arm around Nicole's waist, and propped his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, but that idiot just jumped right into Sofia's path…I seen her you know." Damon moved away from Nicole, and walked towards a picture of Sofia, it was taken outside of Heyman's offices. It was taken only days ago. "Look at her, so naive to Paul…You know the angel of death is waiting for her, but the angel is mad at me for failing….Look…!" Damon turned around swiftly and pulled up his sleeve.

Nicole gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. Damon had been cutting himself, and one of the wounds were still fresh as blood dripped from his arm. "What the hell have you done?"

Damon rubbed his arm against Nicole's cheek, and then smeared his blood. "I had to punish myself, I failed the angel of death by not delivering Sofia."

Nicole froze momentarily, she needed to execute her plan because she couldn't take Damon for much longer. "Here sweetie, sit down…"

Damon held Nicole's hand as they sat down. "What are we going to do now?"

Nicole studied Damon, his eyes were sunk in and his face was frail. "First things first, if you want to make up your sins to the angel of death, you should give me the gun."

Damon tilted his head, and stroked Nicole's hand like he was petting a puppy. "The gun is close by, but that won't solve our problem with the angel of death, we need to get rid of Sofia and free her soul. That is the only way she will be pure again."

Nicole was just about at her limit with Damon, she had to act on her plan of attack. "You mean the gun is here, in the apartment?"

Damon continued to pet Nicole's hand. "Yes…But that will not save either of us from the angel of death, we need to come up with another plan of freeing Sofia."

Nicole smiled. "Why don't we have some wine, and discuss our plan." She then stood up and took her hand back. "I'll get it for us."

Damon sank down into the couch. "In the kitchen my pet."

Nicole walked quickly into the kitchen. She reached into her purse and placed on her gloves. She had been planning this since Damon failed to kill Sofia. She needed the gun used to kill Dave, but she no longer needed Damon to execute her plan against Sofia. She reached into the cupboard and got out two wine glasses. With a steady hand she began to place drugs into one glass, it was enough to knock out Damon. All while pouring the red wine into that glass she smiled at how close her plan was coming into fruition. It didn't matter how many people had to die, as long as she got her revenge against Sofia.

Damon sat staring at Sofia's picture, Nicole walked back into the living room and handed Damon the full glass of wine. "Drink this sweetie, it will help you relax." Nicole watched anxiously as Damon put the wine glass to his lips, to her surprise he drank it rather quickly, which made things so much easier for Nicole. "That's it, drink up…"

Damon drank all of the wine within seconds. Nicole sat and hummed as she saw Damon's eyes getting heavy. "Sweetie, where is the gun exactly?"

Damon felt the room begin to spin, he squinted to gain focus of Nicole's face. He fell forward into her lap. "What did you do?"

Nicole shoved Damon's head off of her lap, and walked brazenly into the center of the living room. Her voice was mocking. "Oh sweetie, I'm helping you to join the angel of death…Now, tell Nicole where the gun is, or I will make your ending more painful than it has to be."

Nicole went back to her purse, and pulled out a large hypodermic needle, it was filled with a hot dose of heroine, just enough to kill a small army. "I'm waiting Damon and so is the angel of death."

Damon struggled to keep his eyes open, but the drugs were setting in fast. He struggled to gasp for air. "Please…Don't do this…"

Nicole laughed as she tapped the needle. "I won't if you tell me."

Damon fell to the floor and crawled to Nicole and tried to pull himself up by grabbing at her legs. "You promise?"

Nicole plastered on her fake smile and nodded. "Yes I promise." That was a lie, Damon was going to die, it was only a matter of time.

Damon couldn't fight the drugs that were going through his system, he pointed towards his bedroom. "The closet…P-l-e-a-s-e…D-o…N-o-t…K-i-l-l…M-me…"

Nicole bent down and tapped Damon on the head. "Say hello to the angel of death for me."

Those were the last words Damon heard because Nicole watched Damon pass out and she filled his arm with the hot dose of heroine. "Sleep well crazy boy...Nicole is going to finish what you couldn't get done."

* * *

_**TBC...Thank you for reading, and as always, please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

A/N: Second part for Seth/Addison &amp; Paul/Sofia…Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, and KingofKingsfan for always showing support with your reviews, they are an inspiration for me, and provide motivation for me to continue this story.

* * *

**_Paul's Private Plane…._**

Seth had arrived early to the air strip to setup for his wild and hot night with Addison. He did what he has never done, and that was leave early from work. He made the excuse to Sofia that he had a meeting with a potential new client. That was not a complete lie, right? What he had planned for Addison could be the beginning of a very good partnership. Seth was barely able to get through the last couple of hours because his mind was on the incredibly beautiful red head who has captured and stirred something within him that he has never felt before. Could it be the beginning of him being off the market, could she be the one? He didn't know, but he was eagerly enticed at the possibility of it all.

As he popped the cork on the expensive Dom Pérignon, he looked out of the small airplane window, and his breath was taken away. Addison had stepped out of the limo, and the first thing Seth noticed were her long shapely legs, and those damn silver strappy stilettos, which made them look all the sexier. _"What the hell has this woman done to me? I'm never nervous…Get your head on right Seth, don't blow this."_

Seth put down the champagne bottle and fixed his tie. Addison was not the only one dressed to impress, Seth was completely groomed, his facial hair was neatly trimmed and his hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail. He even went as far as having his hair stylist color his blonde streak back to its original color of dark brown. He wore a black Calvin Klein suit and black silk shirt, he looked very handsome. He quickly stepped to the door in order to greet Addison. As he held her hand to help her aboard, he smelled that all too familiar scent, it was her, it was jasmine and a hint of amber, and it was the best thing he has ever smelled. It intoxicated him and heightened all his senses. He made sure to lean into her, and kissed her neck, right below her ear lobe. The kiss was light, but his lips were very warm and soft, and they stayed on her neck for several seconds, there was no mistaking what his desires were, it was to have her at any cost. He smirked as he felt Addison shiver from his touch, and he knew this was the right thing to do because this women wanted him as much as he has craved her. When his lips pulled away from her soft skin, his hand slid down her waist keeping her near his chest. "You are something else Red, I knew that dress would be perfect for you, it really shows off all your assets, especially your eyes."

Addison wanted to pull away, but she felt as though her legs were stuck in quick sand, and she was sinking fast. She closed her eyes trying to regain her composure, she wasn't going to let herself be side tracked by Seth's actions. Although when she opened her eyes, that proved to be just as mind blowing because there Seth stood in his ridiculously expensive suit looking like candy begging to be eaten. "You clean up pretty good yourself." Her voice barely above a whisper.

Michael Cole, the flight pilot stepped out of the cockpit and cleared his throat. "Mr. Levesque, we are ready for takeoff, please take your seats."

Seth guided Addison to the large luxurious leather couch, and his hands slowly took a trip down her thigh. "Did you follow my request?"

Addison could not take her eyes away from Seth, but she did manage to slap his hands away, which were getting very close to her inner thigh. "Stop being so presumptuous and sit down."

Oh Seth sat down, right next to Addison. "Let's not start off our evening this way…How about some champagne to start us off instead?"

Addison stared at the bottle of champagne and every fiber in her body was screaming for that glass of golden liquid, but she knew enough that she could never just have one drink. She had only been sober for nine months. But God it was so hard, all the pressure she has put upon herself lying to the Federal Government that she is putting together a solid case against Sofia Escobar and knowing that it is anything but. If she didn't win this case her chances of becoming the new District Attorney would be good as gone. She couldn't let that happen, she had nothing else to fall back on, she had burned all bridges in Seattle and Florida. She had to prosecute Sofia at whatever cost. "No thank you, I don't drink."

Seth stared at Addison, and for the first time he saw something different, it was vulnerability in those stunning blue eyes. He dismissed it as her just being nervous as he was. He also began scolding himself that he screwed up choosing Napa of all places to take her. He put down the bottle and adjusted his tie. "I guess Napa was a bad choice…I should have asked you if you were a drinker."

Addison smiled, and ran her red manicured nails over Seth's knuckles. "Don't be silly, we can still have a great meal…" Addison's blue eyes began to sparkle as she took in all the fine finishing's of the plane. "Besides, I would have never been able to see the inside of this impressive monster of a plane…I think Donald Trump would be jealous."

Seth smirked, and placed his hand over hers. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes, they were like a magnet. "He couldn't afford it…"

As Seth moved in closer to Addison, she had to create distance, so she slid to the corner of the couch. "I know you think you are going to get laid, but our agreement was to talk about David's murder and what you know about it, that was it."

Seth was beginning to get irritated, here he has spent all this time and money planning such a special evening and he wasn't even given a thank you. He enjoyed the banter between the two of them, but a little manners would be nice. "You know what, If this was about getting "laid" I wouldn't have gone out of my fucking way to make such a nice evening for you…Why don't you try not being such a bitch and maybe we can salvage the evening!"

Addison sat with her mouth open for a second, she didn't see that coming from Seth, she figured she could get her way, but if he thought she was that kind of woman to take his attitude, he was in for a shock. "Why you little spoiled bastard…Who do you think you are? You think this fancy dress and using your "brother's" plane is going to make me fall all over you and into your bed? I have had much better than you and would never lower myself to do anything with you…You are a gangster and I am going to take down your whole organization, starting with Sofia!"

Seth was now beyond past angry, he was downright pissed off. He quickly stood up and bent down into her face and pointed his index finger inches away from her face. "You wish you were in my league you stuck up bitch…Here I am trying to make you feel like the beautiful women you are, but no, that stick is so embedded into your ass that you can't feel a damn thing…You know what, just sit there and shut the fuck up, because once we land I'm leaving your ass right in Napa…!"

Addison jumped up into Seth's face, sending him backwards a little. With each word that flew out of her mouth, she backed further away from Seth. "There it is…That famous Levesque anger, you can take the boy out of the trailer park, but you can't take the trailer park out of the boy…I thought you were better than your piece of shit brother, but I can see I was definitely wrong…You are just as crass and arrogant as he is…No amount of money will ever change that…Your brother and Sofia are worthless pieces of hot garbage, but trust me, they are going straight to hell, and I am going to send them there…It's a shame really, because I thought maybe you could have saved yourself, but you are nothing more than a wanna be "gangster"…Pff…!"

Seth's eyes became dark with fury, no one talked about Paul that way. Addison had tried to walk towards anything to get out of Seth's path, but there really was nowhere for her to go. Seth stalked Addison and spun her around, out of reflex Addison's arm shot up to strike Seth, but he was faster and stronger and he caught her wrist in mid-air before it ever reached his cheek. Addison's heart pounded wildly waiting on his response like one would wait at the very top of a roller coaster ride. Seth and Addison stood staring into each other's eyes, there was a mixture of anger and passion, their bodies were inches apart and both their chests were heaving from adrenaline and anticipation. Neither could deny what the other was feeling and that was the longing to feel each other.

Seth plunged Addison down the drop of that roller coaster with a rough and passionate kiss. His lips bruised Addison's red cherry lips, and she didn't care. Addison tried somewhat to struggle, but Seth subdued that in a hurry, as his hands hungrily began yanking off the expensive dress by the single strap that held it up. "I'm going to show you who I am and you are going to lay there and fucking love it…Bitch…!"

Addison was getting turned on, and she felt her womanhood begin to ache. Seth's touches were like pure ravenous torture to her body. She narrowed her eyes at Seth, and clawed at his neck. "Spoiled bastard…You can't handle me…!"

Seth dipped his head into her neck, and bit down onto her flesh, as his hands now yanked off her black silk panties and bra. A rush of heat streamed from Addison's belly down to the cleft between her legs. Seth couldn't take it, and yanked down his dress pants and boxer briefs, freeing his thick erection. Addison's thighs were a ravenous sea parting for him, openly inviting him in.

He slid into Addison and proceeded to thrust his way inside, using deep and powerful thrusts. Seth held her down by the hips as he pounded her body, driving his cock repeatedly in and out. Addison screamed from unparalleled pleasure, sounding like a banshee in the night. Seth growled in her ear, his hips slamming furiously against hers. "God, you love making me angry." Seth grunted out, his hands burying into Addison's hair. Pulling it, yanking it, turning her on. Addison's womanhood clamped around him instinctively as Seth continued his sensual assault on her body. Addison moaned out. "Seth! Oooh Seth, I'm gonna…!"

Seth didn't stop. His thumb found its way to push that special button, rubbing and stroking it before pressing down on it firmly as his cock throbbed deep inside of Addison. "Let go, Red," he demanded roughly. And just like a rollercoaster ride, his passion sent Addison through a wild loop and the highest soar. Addison couldn't help but to fulfill his request and she came over his cock, shaking and panting wildly on the couch beneath him. Once Addison hit her peak, then and only then did Seth seek to finish the job off for himself. He pulled out after cumming inside of Addison, laying off to the side, his breaths coming out in rough pants. "Red…Fuck" Seth said breathlessly.

Addison lay with her legs now intertwined with Seth's, her mind was all a buzz, she hadn't been thoroughly fucked like that in ages. She didn't know what had just happened, but whatever it was, it was fucking amazing. Seth lifted his head, and moved the now dampened strains from Addison's forehead. "Welcome to the mile high club."

Addison kissed his nose, but deep within her mind she knew that this could never happen again, because not anyone, including the younger man on top her was going to get into her way of sending Sofia off to jail, and getting the job of her dreams.

Seth looked at Addison, he could see she was in deep thought. "Look at me…Can we just drop this stupid fighting…I like you and want to get to know you better, you drive me mad…"

Addison tried to look away, but Seth moved his arm, and with his index finger made Addison look at him. "Seth, this can't happen again…We are on different sides, and I'm not backing down."

Seth frowned a little. "You can't deny what just happened, it was fucking amazing…Can't you trust me when I tell you that Sofia had nothing to do with Dave's murder?"

Addison moved so she could sit up, and she turned towards Seth. "I can't, because she is guilty…Why can't you see it, why do you have to follow down the wrong path with your idiot brother?"

Seth's jawline tightened. "We need to at least get this straight…I will not allow you to talk about Paul that way…And, secondly he has nothing to do with how I feel about you…It shouldn't have anything to do with how you feel about me…"

Addison searched for her dress, she found her ripped panties and threw them in Seth's face. "I can't change and you won't change, so what do we do?"

Seth caught the dampened shredded panties, and held them tightly. "We can figure something out…"

Addison slipped into her dress. "No we can't…I'm sending that bitch to jail…You just are too naive to see the truth…But you will, I hope you wake up before it is too late…!"

"Paul is a good man, we are closer than brothers and I won't allow him to be caught into your obsession of branding your own kind of justice!"

Addison could see that arguing was not going to get her what she needed from Seth, she figured taunting Seth with a possibility of being together would work. Divide and conquer. "Seth if you really want a chance for us to work, you are going to have to decide…The truth and justice or crime and your future sister in-law…There is no grey area."

Seth could not even think of betraying Paul, but looking at Addison and thinking about what just happened had him conflicted. "Red, we can try and make this work."

Addison folded her arms to her chest, she knew she had to play hard ball with the younger man. Make him want her by playing hard to get. "Fine, why don't you have the pilot turn around and take us back to Vegas, I'm suddenly not feeling much like having dinner."

Seth tried to reach out for Addison, but she turned her back to him to face the window. He tenderly stroked her back before getting up to see the pilot. Addison watched him walk away, she was pleased that Seth would come around to see things her way in no time at all.

* * *

**_Paul's Mansion…_**

Sofia stood staring out of the master bedroom window, she was furious. Heyman had unfortunately been by earlier to inform her of the news about the Piers. She was crushed that Paul would do such a thing. She felt they were past such games and manipulation, but now it was clear they were no better off than where they had begun. With all this anger and hormones pinned up she found herself packing a suitcase for Paul to move into the guest bedroom or maybe just leave the mansion all together. She was no longer going to take being double crossed by people she loved. If Seth had not left early he could have headed Heyman off, but he had turned off his cell and never received Paul's text telling him to do just that.

Sofia saw Paul's limo pull up and her eyes narrowed as she watched Paul step out and go inside of their home. She turned facing the French doors just waiting to blast Paul as soon as he entered them.

Paul walked inside and thought it odd that Sofia was not downstairs waiting for him, it was dinner time and he had told her he was taking her out for a special night. He figured taking her to a fancy restaurant would somehow soften the blow about the Piers. He looked ahead and saw Alfred. "Where is Sofia?"

Alfred struggled with his tie, he had witnessed Sofia's fury when she received the news from Heyman. "Sir, she is upstairs…" He paused. "Madam, had a visitor, Mr. Heyman."

"What…Where the hell was Seth…!?" Paul bellowed.

Alfred knew this wasn't good. "Seth left early, Sir…And yes, Madam is waiting upstairs, and she is not in a pleasant mood...There has been loud noises coming from your bedroom…."

"Just fucking perfect…" Paul muttered under his breath as he began to undo his tie and head upstairs to the master bedroom. He tried preparing himself, but he knew the shit was going to hit the fan. He paused before opening the doors, trying to gather his thoughts.

Sofia already heard his footsteps and flung the doors open. "Afraid to come inside?!"

Paul tried reaching out for the obviously angry Latin beauty, but that proved to be almost deadly as she swatted violently at him. "Don't touch me… Stabber Espalda (back stabber)!"

Paul grabbed her wrists trying to defend himself. "Shit Sofia…Calm the fuck down!"

That seem to infuriate Sofia even more, because she twisted within Paul's grip, and as this didn't work, she bent her head and started to bite his hand. "Let go of me!"

Paul grimaced and pulled his hand back, he held it for a little and stared at the teeth imprints. "What the fuck…Have you lost your damn mind…?!"

Sofia was not intimidated by Paul's yelling, if anything, it made her more incensed. She had never felt this betrayed, and she wasn't holding back. She stalked into Paul's personal space and started poking him in his chest. "Lost my mind…You have lost your fucking mind…You stole those Piers and you didn't even tell me…Who the fuck does that to someone they love…Huh…?!"

Paul expected yelling, but this outburst he was not prepared for, and his Alpha Male defenses were beginning to rear its ugly head. He grabbed her wrists once more, and held them tight. "You need to calm down…You are pregnant for fucks sakes!"

Sofia cocked her head mockingly to say she didn't understand that last statement. "Don't you dare throw that into my face…It didn't stop you from going behind my back after those Piers…I trusted you…!"

Paul struggled to gain control of Sofia, it wasn't that she was stronger than him, but he did have the presence of mind to watch her stomach. "I did it because it was best for you…If you calm the fuck down, I can explain myself!"

Sofia's eyes widened, she wasn't buying that he did it for her, but what was getting her the most was the lies. Paul continued to try and restrain her, and Sofia realizing she couldn't get loose, she decided to take his leverage, so she kicked him hard in the knee. She backed away and watched as Paul stumbled down to one leg, and she saw the fury in his eyes as he looked up at her. Sofia backed away towards the bed. "You stay were you are…I'm warning you!"

Paul grimaced and held his right knee, he knew the love of his life was feisty, but he thought he had made himself clear that hitting him was a definite no-no. **"Son of a fucking bitch…I have told you repeatedly about the hitting…!"**

Sofia stared down at her man, her first instinct was to go to him and make sure she really didn't hurt him, but her anger won out over her heart, so she stood before him defiantly. **"And I told you not to lie to me…How many times do I have to just accept what ****you**** do and be okay with it…You knew how important those Piers were to the Escobar's, to my Papa, but ****you**** went and bought them anyways…!"**

Paul had to calm himself somehow because right at this moment he wanted to take Sofia over his knee and make her listen to reason. He gingerly stood up, and held his hands up, but this was for her own good, not his. **"You need to shut up and listen to me…!"**

Sofia looked at Paul like a lion ready to strike, she wasn't sure why he chose those words, but she was going to make him pay for them. She dashed at Paul quickly, and began to lift her leg to knee him in the balls, but Paul had scouted it as her knee was about to connect, he spun her around as he scooped her up into a bear hug with her back pressed to his chest. He needed to get control of this in a hurry, so he decided to lower his voice. "I will put you down, but you need to calm yourself…I'm trying to talk to you as my partner, but you are behaving like an out of control crazy person."

Sofia's chest was heaving and she felt her blood pressure rising because things were starting to get fuzzy. "Put me down, I don't feel well!"

"Shit…" Paul placed her down gently onto the edge of bed, as he squatted in front of her. "Just breathe…"

Sofia held her head down, as her hands squeezed the mattress. "How could you do this to me? I thought you truly loved me…Loved us…" She slowly brought her hand to her belly.

Paul put his hand over hers, and used his other hand to lift up her chin. "Don't ever say that, I love you both…"

Sofia felt herself again wanting to give into Paul, but the pain of being deceived was greater. "No…No…You deliberately did what you did knowing it would crush me…How do you think this makes me look to Uncle Eddie? He trusted me to bring power back to the Escobar's, you made me look and feel foolish!" Sofia got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the packed suitcase. "You need to leave."

This really sent Paul reeling. "I'm not leaving my house…You just need to listen a minute."

Sofia now had tears in her eyes, but there was a look of disbelief in them. "WOW…YOUR HOUSE…"

Paul had not meant for those words to be said, they just automatically flew out of his mouth. He loves this woman, but his relationship skills were definitely lacking and failing him in the heat of anger. "Princess, come on, I didn't mean it that way."

Sofia walked quickly towards the dresser and grabbed her purse, and headed straight out of the doors. "Yes you did, everything is yours and I'm just here taking up space…You win…Everything is yours…!"

Sofia ran quickly for the stairs with Paul right behind. He did have enough awareness to not grab her on the steps. As she arrived to the bottom stair, she quickly turned to face Paul. "Stay away from me…This is your damn house, not mine…!"

Alfred raced into the foyer because of the loud voices, he could see his boss getting ready to make a big mistake, so he got in between the couple. "Sir, she is pregnant."

Paul pulled his arm back, he would never strike Sofia and Alfred's words infuriated him. "Get off me, before I fire you."

Sofia stormed out of the house leaving Alfred to deal with Paul. She walked towards her black Mercedes, but before she could open the door, Mark Henry appeared. "Fia, you know you are not to ride alone."

Sofia turned around and it was clear she was determined by the now steady tears streaming down her face. "Mark, step away from my car, I'm leaving."

"No can do Fia…Paul says you are to never ride alone, and I work for him, not you."

Sofia was smart enough to know she could not overpower Mark, but she knew how to bring a man to his knees. "Your right, and I'm sorry."

Mark looked puzzled at her choice of words, but soon found out what she met when her knee connected to his balls. That made the three hundred plus man fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Sofia saw Paul in the corner of her eyes, but was able to get into her Mercedes. She started the vehicle and revved the engine, without warning she threw the car into reverse almost hitting everyone behind her. With everyone trying to get out of the way, she threw the vehicle into drive and sped off into the night.

Paul rushed to get up from the ground, and quickly signaled for Glenn and Randy. "Get the goddamn car…NOW!"

Glenn and Randy scrambled to do as told, and Paul stood watching the rear lights of Sofia's Mercedes swerving out of the driveway. Alfred tried to console his boss. "Sir, maybe you should let things calm down?"

Paul turned around to face the older man, and his eyes were deadly. "Alfred, go inside…NOW!"

Alfred knew he was pushing his luck, but he has been with Paul for years, and he knew his boss was in love with the young Sofia. "Sir, I know this may get me fired, but she is pregnant and you chasing after her now may cause an accident, I'm just suggesting give her a little time to settle down."

Paul's hair was now down again, and he racked his fingers through it, he looked towards Alfred, and he knew the older man was right, but he couldn't have Sofia out there alone, especially with her being so upset. He had to follow his instincts. "I can't stand here and do nothing, she is out there because of me…Fuck!"

The limo had pulled around, and Randy stood front and center. He had heard the last few words. "Paul, maybe he is right…If we go high chasing after her, she might lose control of the car, let's just call Kev to send the Police looking for her, and then we go once he has located her car."

Paul paced, he was mainly furious at himself, he never wanted things to turn out this way. What if she did lose control of the car and her and his son could be gone. "Goddamn it!"

Randy looked to Glenn, and stepped closer to his cousin. "Paul, please trust me on this one…We will find her, but just chill for a minute."

Paul roughly pulled out his cell, and immediately his big fingers pressed his speed dial for Kevin.

_Kevin: "Need another drink?"_

_Paul was in no laughing mood for sure, and his tone came off rougher than intended: "NO…Goddammit!"_

_Kevin: "What the fuck happened now?"_

_Paul: I'm sorry, I need your help…Sofia is gone, she took off in her car, she was crying and shit, I don't know what the fuck is going to happen to her and my kid…Can you put out word to find her…Please?"_

_Kevin didn't like the sound of that at all, and his friend sounded rattled: "Okay, okay…Text me the description of the car, and we'll find her…But Paul, you wait to hear from me, don't make the situation worst by looking for her while she is driving, that could be a disaster just begging to happen…You listen to me?!"_

_Paul reluctantly agreed, his heart was now racing and all bad scenarios were now flooding his head:" Okay, but hurry up, and tell your guys to be careful, she is pissed at those damn Piers, that fat fuck Heyman got to her before I could tell her…" Paul swallowed hard, just thinking about her and what he had done. "Please, just find her."_

_Kevin: I got you, and don't worry, we'll find her, just sit tight."_

Paul ended the call, and his thoughts now were to go get Heyman. He turned to Randy. "We are going to take a ride to Heyman's."

Randy sighed because he knew Paul was just frustrated and he felt going after Heyman was a mistake, even though he felt Heyman needed an ass kicking, this was not the time. "Paul, why don't we wait to find Sofia first, and then take care of Heyman tomorrow?"

Paul paced some more, he was aching to punch anything, and waiting was not his strongest quality. He looked into Randy's eyes and he saw he was letting himself get distracted by Heyman, because he figured if something did happen to Sofia, there would be no beating Heyman's ass, and it would be a slaughtering instead. "Fine, but if anything happens to Sofia, Heyman is no longer."

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting…Please leave a review, I cannot express enough that your thoughts/opinions truly inspire me to continue with this story._**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, StoryLover82 and KingofKingsfan for your last reviews, they were greatly appreciated and they are an inspiration for me, and provide motivation for me to continue this story.

* * *

Sofia went barreling down the highway as tears stung her eyes, and she began hitting the steering wheel from anger and betrayal. "How could you do this? How could you betray me? What did I ever do but love you, Paul? WHY?" The intensity of her anger pushed her to continue hitting the steering wheel. It was providing little comfort though, it only made the reality of what had just happened more painful, and the unwillingness to accept everything.

With each hit to the steering wheel, the speed of her vehicle picked up, she was now going seventy miles per hour. The vehicle was going at such a high speed that needless to say her driving was reckless, to the point of the surrounding vehicles were now dodging out of the way. Things were becoming blurry for Sofia due to the tears that were streaming down her face, and with these tears, came upset flushing through her entire body, which sadly was affecting the baby now, and suddenly she began to feel tightening in her stomach. Unfortunately the pain did not stop, they became worse, and one hand left the wheel to clutch at the pain. "Oh God…No…Please…" The pain continued to worsen, and Sofia felt as though something was trying to come out of her, and she was beginning to feel moist between her legs. With that single second of her letting go of the steering wheel, her vehicle veered into another lane right into the left side of an SUV. The other driver panicked because the guard rail was the only thing to their right, they honked the horn repeatedly, and this made Sofia jump and turn to face the angry driver causing her to take her eyes off the road. As she turned her eyes back to the road, she was coming up fast and furious to the bumper of another vehicle, she hit the brakes avoiding that vehicle, but the velocity of speed and instant braking caused her Mercedes to do a 360 turn in the middle of the highway. With such high speed, the instantaneous stop caused the vehicle to spin out of control off the road into a grassy area almost flipping the vehicle to its side.

Sofia's head snapped forward as her life passed before her eyes, and her head hit onto her now white knuckles clutching the steering wheel. She was scared out of her wits, and she began to tremble. But she felt a grand sense of gratefulness because luckily her vehicle had not flipped over, it had only stalled out, and to make her feel even luckier she was not hit because there were no other vehicles behind her because the other motorists had seen her erratic driving miles earlier and that made them slow down enough to not be directly behind her.

As she breathed heavily trying to calm herself her mind flashed to Paul, but she wouldn't dare allow herself to call Paul, she couldn't face or talk to him right now. As she sat crying, a loud knock on her window made her jump almost to the roof of the car. "Lady…Lady…You okay…?!" The older man standing with great concern on his face yelled.

Sofia's fingers shook as she pressed the button to open her window, and she looked up at the man and broke down into tears again. "Please Sir, I'm pregnant….Can you take me to my friend, I will pay you anything…Please…?"

The older grey haired man slowly opened the driver side door, and looked over Sofia. "Ma'am, you must have an angel watching over you, because no one got killed, not even a scratch to anyone's vehicles, well just yours…Let's not push things, we should get you to a Hospital…"

Sofia shook her head no, but continued to hold her stomach. The sharp pains within her lower belly started to dissipate some, and all she wanted to do was to feel safe and be around someone who understood her. "Please Sir, my friend is not far…" She scrambled for her purse, and pulled out her wallet, she opened it and showed the man all of the cash that was in it. "Please, I will pay you anything…No cops, just take me to my friend."

The older man pushed her wallet back into her purse. Against his better judgement, he assisted Sofia out of her car and helped her to his. Sofia had reminded the older gentleman of his own daughter, and he would hope someone would help her if she needed it. "Okay, I'll take you, but please just try and calm yourself…My name is Dan, and I don't want your money, I just want you to be safe. Okay?"

Sofia looked at the man's eyes, and she felt he was being truthful. She just couldn't or wouldn't call Paul. In her mind what was the point. Paul's words had devastated her, and his actions had disgusted her. She slowly settled into the passenger side of Dan's vehicle, and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the headrest. "Dan, thank you…My friend lives off the next exit."

* * *

**_Roman's Apartment…_**

It was ten o'clock and Roman had just settled into bed. He was feeling very tired after his first full day at home, and also the long discussion with Paul had just completely drained him mentally. His eyes slowly shut and he released a big breath as sleep was coming on, but it wasn't going to happen because the doorbell rang, not once, but three times. "Seriously?"

He slowly lifted his weary body, and placed his feet down gently to the floor. He grimaced from the sting in his chest, he wasn't use to being so careful with his body, but those sharp pains brought him back to reality very quickly.

As he entered the living room trying to turn on lights to see his way to the door, the doorbell continued to blare. "Alright already, I'm fucking coming!"

Dan looked to Sofia as he held her up, she was walking better on her own now, but this man was a blessing, just like someone's grandfather. "Maybe your friend is not home."

"No, please…Just give him a minute." Sofia pleaded.

Roman flung the door open, and his eyes stretched as he looked at Sofia. Without thinking of his own injuries, he quickly reached for her, and took her from Dan's arms. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Sofia gathering more and more steadiness now, mustered up her strength to stop Roman from grabbing the older man. "He helped me, please just let me in."

Dan looked apprehensively at Roman, he wasn't so sure he made the right decision bringing Sofia to this man, all the long hair and his apparent quick temper. "Young man, who are you and better yet, maybe I should take this woman away from you to a safer place."

Sofia straightened up within Roman's embrace. "Dan, it is okay…Really…"

Roman helped Sofia to sit down in a chair by the door, and he quickly turned back to Dan. "Thank you, and get the hell off my door…She is fine!"

Sofia stood back up, and stared at Roman. "Stop it…This nice man helped me….I had a little car accident and he was nice enough to not call the Police and bring me here, so please be nice." She walked towards Dan and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine and thank you…I promise I'm in good hands."

Dan looked one final time at Roman. "I know where you live, and I have her contact information…I will be following up with her tomorrow morning…So, consider yourself on notice."

Roman looked down at Sofia and knew better than to get into a pissing contest with this man, so he only looked at Dan coldly before shutting the door in his face. Roman took another breath before facing Sofia, and now concern flooded him because Sofia looked pale and scared. "Baby girl what happened…And are you okay?"

Sofia held onto Roman's arm. "I need to go to the bathroom, I just want to make sure everything is okay, I'll explain everything when I come out…I just need to make sure, well you know…"

Roman didn't let her finish, he took her arm as quickly as he could and went straight to the half bathroom off the foyer. "Don't talk like that, let's just see what is going on."

Sofia shut the bathroom door and quickly untied the string holding up her knit palazzo pants. The small teardrops tringle down her face, as she silently prayed not to see blood in her panties. She pulled down her pants slowly, praying to see nothing there, as she look downward at the white lace lining, a fountain of relief flooded her as the panties were indeed blood free, it must have been feminine perspiration that she felt. Regardless of what it was, it wasn't blood. "Roman…No blood…" She yelled at the door.

Roman leaned up against the wall, he too was relieved. He didn't think he go through his best friend losing her baby, especially since it was a miracle she could even get pregnant to begin with. But now he became worry for something else, why she was in an accident, and why would Paul let her leave the mansion alone without any security, he knew this was anything but a good situation. "Good, now get your ass out here and tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Detective Kevin Nash had wasted little time putting out an APB for Sofia, to his surprise an hour later he received a call giving him a car fitting the description Paul had given him. He quickly rushed to the scene and found through investigation it was in fact Sofia's car. As he leaned up against his unmarked police vehicle, he pulled out his cell phone and called Paul, he knew this was going to be anything short of Paul having a meltdown. But, he knew putting it off any longer would only make things worse. Paul's phone had only rang one time and it was immediately answered.

_Paul: "Is she with you?"_

_Kevin: "No, but we located the car, and she isn't in it…"_

_Paul being himself, cutoff Kevin: "What the hell do you mean she is not in it? Where the fuck is she, and why is the car sitting alone? What aren't you telling me?"_

_Kevin sighed from frustration of being cutoff, and the fact Paul was asking questions he was about to fill him in on: "Just shut up for two seconds and I can tell you! We found her car abandoned on the interstate, it looks like she lost control of the vehicle, but she isn't in it now, it doesn't appear to be any blood, so I guess she went to a local ER…And, before you cut me off again, I'm already checking the hospital's…Just sit tight and I'll call you back."_

_Paul racked his fingers through his hair, because his thoughts went straight to the baby. What if Sofia was wandering around out there hurt, and what if she was in the hospital and she was unconscious?: "Where did you find her car…Is it near an exit…Is her purse still inside…?!"_

_Kevin could hear the anxiety in Paul's voice: "I told you to stay put, I'll find her!"_

_Paul: "Goddammit, give me an answer!"_

_Kevin looked around and he saw the exit number, but he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to tell Paul, not until he checked the hospitals: "Hey man, your breaking up…I'll call you right back."_

_Paul held his cell phone tightly: "KEV…DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME!"_

As soon as the words left Paul's lips, the call dropped, and that sent Paul into a rage, and he threw his cell across the room. Randy and Glenn jumped from their seats and quickly went to Paul's side. Each man trying to calm their boss, but to little avail. Paul decided to do things on his own as he rushed towards the front door, but stopped short and turned back to both men. "You either come with me or stay, but I'm going to look for Sofia my damn self."

Both Randy and Glenn headed behind their boss to the limo. Paul was intent on checking local hospitals himself.

* * *

**_Back to Roman's Apartment…_**

After a little time Roman was able to settle Sofia down and get the details of what had happened, he felt extremely upset at Paul, but not because of buying the Piers, but how he handled the situation. He had a feeling that Paul bought them to protect Sofia, but every time he tried to get his point across to Sofia she would get heated all over again.

Roman sat back and stared at Sofia, since it has been five minutes since she last yelled, he figured trying to talk his point was safe. "Sofia, is it worth throwing away what you and Paul have over those Piers? Why don't you admit the real reason you are mad is because it may delay getting Antonio back?" Actually when it came to Antonio, Roman sided with Paul's opinions. Antonio was a coward in Roman's eyes.

Sofia sat while she balled her fists, it irritated her beyond belief that only her and her Uncle Eddie wanted to help her father. "So, you are taking Paul's side…You think it is okay to deceive the woman you are about to marry…To make them look and feel like a joke? Paul continues to do things like this, he says we are going to be partners, but then he goes and deliberately buy those Piers behind my back…He knew that would hurt me, but yet he did it anyway…I could have accepted it if given the opportunity of knowing it before it happened, it was just sneaky and underhanded the way he did it."

Roman found himself getting to say what he thought he would never say, and that was agree with Paul. "Baby girl no one is taking sides, I just think you are emotional because you are pregnant, Paul made a business decision, now hold on before you take my head off, he did it poorly, but I'm sure he didn't mean for it to separate you guys."

Sofia felt her blood pressure rising once again. "If it was only business, he would have told me upfront, he is always doing things and then expecting me to swallow it, I didn't even tell you the worse part…He said that is his house, and that was after he bear hugged me to the bed."

Now that was crossing the line for Roman, he did in no way condone any man putting their hands on a woman. "Did he hit you too?"

Sofia was so mad at Paul, but she wasn't going to lie to make her point. "No, his words hurt enough."

Roman could see the strain of the day getting to Sofia, so he started to tell her to take his bed and lie down, but of course his home was becoming grand central station because the doorbell starting blaring, and then shortly after the ringing came fists being pounded to wood. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, ROMAN!"

Sofia knew by the tone of voice it was Paul, she stood up to quick because the room was spinning. "Don't tell him I'm here…Please…"

"Shit…" Roman already knew this was going to be a war. "Alright, go into the master bathroom."

Sofia took a breath to regain her focus, and then did as Roman told her. Roman watched as Sofia walked away, and then put his attention back to the pounding on his door, which sounded like the hinges would be torn off any second.

Paul banged several more times on the door, as Randy and Glenn stood watching. They knew to not say a word because Paul had given them both a tongue lashing after they left the last hospital ER. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT OPEN….I'M WARNING YOU ROMAN, I KNOW SHE IS IN THERE!" Paul knew after two hospitals being checked and Kevin ignoring his calls that Sofia would go to the one place she felt who would hide her away from him.

Roman flung the door open, and stood in the doorframe. He stared at Paul for a second and noticed that Paul had his gun within clear view. "I'm not letting you in like this."

Paul cocked his head to the side, and his hand moved his jacket showing the gun completely. "THIS ISN'T A REQUEST, MOVE YOUR ASS…I KNOW SHE IS IN THERE!"

Roman was not intimidated, his concern was for Sofia and her child. He stepped forward, which made Paul back up into the hallway. "She is upset now and you are only going to make it worse….I have been trying for over an hour to get her to see a doctor, she isn't feeling well…And, guess what…It is because of you."

Randy pulled Paul by the arm, and spoke calmly. "Paul, maybe we should wait until the morning, you are pissed off and upset, let's not make matters worse than they already are."

Paul snatched his arm back, and shoved Roman to the floor and walked over his body. "Sofia I know you are in here!" Paul bellowed as he walked through Roman's apartment.

Randy and Glenn assisted Roman off the floor. Randy didn't know what was going to happen next, but he wished to God that Sofia would come out. Roman pulled back from the taller men, and went behind Paul. "Get out!"

Paul turned quickly and his face was incensed at Roman's defiance. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I HAVE WARNED YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY FACE…SHE IS HERE AND I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!"

Sofia leaned against the door, she could tell that Paul was angrier than when she last saw him. Her hand shook as she opened the bathroom door. She didn't want to see Paul, but she didn't want Paul to hurt Roman either, this was her issue not Roman's. As she walked into the living room, she stood coldly and her words were even colder. "You need to leave Paul, I'm not going back to your house!"

Paul and Roman both turned to face Sofia, but Paul took it one step further by going into Sofia's personal space. He could see by her appearance she had been through hell tonight and he caused it. "Sweetheart, I told you I didn't mean that, I was upset…Just like you were…"

"No…I'm not going with you…" Sofia spoke softly.

Paul racked his fingers through his hair, before he went towards Sofia more aggressively then he intended to. Roman had a bad feeling what was about to happen, so he tried to intervene by stepping towards Paul. "She doesn't want to go…You need to leave."

Paul was so furious with Roman's constant interference that before he knew it, his fist was connecting with Roman's jaw, which sent Roman backwards to the floor, and that punch was packed with all of Paul's anger and it split Roman's lip open. Sofia gasped as she saw Roman's blood spewing from his mouth, it brought up the memories of her Father beating Roman within an inch of his life. She went desperately over to stop Paul, but unfortunately Paul wasn't sure if it were Randy or Glenn trying to stop him, and out of reflex, he snatched his arm back with great force which caused Sofia to lose her balance and she too found herself hitting the floor hard.

Everything went silent as Sofia yelled out in pain. All four men stood with their mouths opened, but Paul was the first to go over to her, his face was pale at his actions. "Baby, you okay? I didn't know…"

Randy saw Roman coming towards Paul, and he locked him up towards his chest to stop the younger man. "It was an accident…Everyone needs to calm down!"

Sofia was in shock and pain, she held her belly and looked up at Paul with a deep saddening in her eyes. Paul could shoot himself right now, but he did what he had to do which was to scoop her up. "Baby, I swear to God I didn't know it was you…Are you okay?"

Sofia was in an incredible amount of pain, which anger and blaming was not on her mind. The only thing she felt was getting to the hospital because her greatest fear right at this moment was if she were losing their child. She practically doubled over within Paul's arms, and she whimpered. "Something is happening to my baby…"

Roman was about to take Sofia away from Paul, but the look of fear and panic within Paul's eyes stopped him. No words were spoken between Paul and Roman, at least not at that moment, but one thing was for sure, Roman would be giving Paul a word of warning when they all reached the hospital.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review, they are motivational to me and provide encouragement to continue…xoxoxo_**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, KingofKingsfan, and guest reviewers for your last reviews, also thanks to all that follow. I hate to ask this, but the last chapter generated over a 100 hits, it would be greatly appreciated and an inspiration for me, if some of you would leave your thoughts and feedback within a review this time around. I really want to know how I am doing with this story, it has become a favorite of my and I need a pulse from the readers.**

* * *

**_Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center…._**

Paul rubbed his hands together nervously as he paced frantically from one end of the hospital hallways to the other. It felt as though it had been hours since he arrived with Sofia, but truthfully it had only been a short time. All he could think about was Sofia and their son, and what if he caused the death of their child. If that happens Paul just knew he could never live with himself. All the things that seemed to be so important just hours ago seem monticule compared to the dread that was flooding him right now. To add to Paul's nerves being on edge were the whimpers and tears of Sofia stuck in his head, that is all she had done the entire ride from Roman's apartment to the hospital, and the only thing he could do was hold her and promise her that their child would be okay, unfortunately he gave very little comfort to either of them. Paul knew his temper had done this, but it isn't as though he could control it. He has been under an immense amount of stress, and the volatile fight that he just had with Sofia hours before made everything just come to a head and it bubbled out, but he knew now whatever happens going forward he would need to be his old self and be cool and just find another way of releasing this stress.

Paul looked up from wrenching his hands together as he heard Dr. Mark Sloan's voice coming towards him, and then he quickly sprinted into that direction. He didn't like the looks of Dr. Sloan, and his heart seemed to go into a rapid beating rhythmic pattern, the beat was so loud that it was drowning out everything else around him. Roman, Glenn, and Randy were right behind Paul, and they too were standing waiting with baited breathe for news. Dr. Sloan walked directly into Paul's face and extended his hand. "We need to talk, alone, follow me."

Paul felt his mouth go dry and his feet felt as though they were in quick sand because they wouldn't move. Dr. Sloan saw the look of fear within Paul's eyes and he extended his hand to Paul's shoulder. "Please, I just want to talk to you alone."

As Paul finally was able to move his feet, he then gripped his chest, he has never felt anything like this before in his life, it felt like an elephant was sitting on it. He stopped walking and leaned heavily onto the cold tile, this alerted Dr. Sloan and he quickly reached out for Paul. "Paul, what is it? Can you talk? Can you hear me?"

Paul heard Dr. Sloan and nodded, but held up his finger signaling to give him a minute. As he spoke, his words were fast and nervous like. "I'm fine, just tell me, please?"

The three men left standing only inches away rushed to Paul, well excluding Roman because he felt whatever was happening to Paul he deserved. Randy reached out for Paul. "You okay?'

Paul straightened up, but his face was flushed, and his breathing was somewhat shallow. "I'm fine dammit…Dr. Sloan just tell me!"

Dr. Sloan could see by Paul's coloring and his clear speech that he was experiencing a panic attack. He cleared Randy and Glenn away, and motioned for a nearby nurse. "Renee, get me a wheelchair…Now…!"

Paul never wanting to show weakness, adamantly refused the wheelchair, which proved to not be a wise idea, because his legs buckled and he bumped up against the wall. As this happened, nurse Renee Young rushed with the wheelchair, and Dr. Sloan forcefully sat Paul down into the wheelchair. "No buts, I'm going to check you out!"

Randy and Glenn quickly were in toe, but Nurse Renee turned around abruptly and held out her hands to stop the two men. "You can't go in, the Doctor will come out and speak with you after his examination."

Glenn tried to immediate the young blonde nurse by towering over her. "Where he goes, we go."

The spunky blonde Nurse placed her hand on her hip, and signaled with her other hand for the security guard standing at the other end of the hallway to assist her. "I don't care who you think you are, but this is a hospital and the man in that room will be examined by Dr. Sloan, if you don't step back I will have all of you thrown out…Do I make myself clear!?"

Roman remembered Nurse Renee from his stay at the hospital and knew that Paul would be in good hands, also he was embrassed because Randy and Glenn were acting like assholes. He now was behind both Randy and Glenn, and he cleared his throat to get their attention. "This is a hospital and you two fools are making a scene, let them do their job, she will let us know something when the Doc is done with Paul."

Renee smiled at Roman. "Thank you, and you yourself need to take a seat, you just got released." Renee guided Roman to the couch in the waiting room. "You sit here and I don't want any back talk, you need to take it easy, and that is a direct order."

Roman gave a half smile, but then sighed thinking of Sofia. "I know there are rules and all, but can't you give me any word about my friend, Sofia?"

Renee felt badly for Roman, but she couldn't reveal private information of another patient. She bit her bottom lip, and leaned down to Roman. "I wish I could, but she is in good hands with Dr. Sloan, he is the best….Just try to sit tight and when Dr. Sloan is finished with Mr. Levesque, I will send him out to you…Okay?"

Roman nodded, but he was not happy with her answer. "Okay...Right after."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A half hour had gone by and now Paul found himself sitting up on the edge of a gurney facing a solemn Dr. Sloan. His breathing was now steadier and the pain in his chest was subsiding. He had never experienced anything like that, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten as his mind raced back to Sofia and his son. "I'm fine now and I want to know what is going on with my fiancé."

Dr. Sloan sat on the small chair and rolled over closer to face Paul. "You just had a panic attack and you are getting worked up again, you need to keep quiet and sit there, and then I will give you an update."

This was not helping Paul at all, if anything he was getting anxious again. He held his hands tightly at the sides of the gurney and looked at Dr. Sloan, his expression was not threatening, it was pleading. "You are making things worse, please at least tell me she didn't lose our baby."

It was Dr. Sloan's turn to soften his facial expression, he was always a straight shooter and his instincts were telling him Paul was in no danger now, but he hoped it would stay that way. "Paul, you have to understand my concerns, Sofia was just here less than two weeks ago because she became overwhelmed by a shooting, now she is here again because of a car accident and a "fall", you are not an idiot and neither am I…Sofia, has suffered a lot of trauma…"

Paul's eyes widened and his knuckles were becoming white as he tightly clutched the gurney. "What are you saying!?"

Dr. Sloan continued in the same tone, which was skepticism and concern for his patient. "I'm saying this…Sofia has experienced some spotting, which has stopped now, but she still is having cramping and her blood pressure is extremely high, I suspect that is from the minor concussion she has..."

Paul felt as though someone had hit him in the gut with his golden sledge hammer, he held his head high up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes tightly. He could no longer look at Dr. Sloan. "Is she miscarrying?"

Dr. Sloan stood up, and placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I have given her a small dosage of Progestogen, this is a medicine that sometimes helps to avoid miscarrying, at this time I believe she will be okay, but only if she rest and avoids stress…She is a high risk pregnancy and you know this already, so whatever it is that is going on between the two of you, needs to stop or next time we all may not be so lucky."

Paul finally was able to exhale. "This will never happen again, my only concern is for my family…" Paul stepped down off the gurney and started putting on his suit jacket. "I need to see her."

Dr. Sloan jumped in his path. "No, she doesn't want to see you, and her blood pressure is still unstable…I can't risk you going in there and negating everything we are doing to save your child…I'm sorry."

Paul remained as calm as he could, and slowly removed Dr. Sloan's hand from his chest. "I have to see her to make this right…I need to be there for her…"

"I will ask her one more time, but quite frankly I don't think it is a good idea…You are not understanding the severity of the situation…She needs to rest from here on out during this pregnancy, I will need to see her more often then I originally thought, and I will say this right up front to you, if this "type" of situation happens again, she may be forced to be bed ridden for the entire pregnancy…Besides, you should take it easy to not have another attack, I think maybe you should go home and get a good night's sleep and come back tomorrow."

It was finally hitting Paul that his relationship could be in serious jeopardy of ending, especially if he couldn't get in to at least explain himself to Sofia. "I'm not leaving the hospital, I'll be in the waiting room..." Paul placed his hands in his pockets, and turned back around to face Dr. Sloan. "Can you at least tell her I love her?"

"I will, but some advice to you…Get some rest and try to decompress, that helps to prevent what just happened to you."

As Paul watched Dr. Sloan walk out, he reached for his dog tags around his neck and his fingers encircled the baby's imprint, he was going to listen to Dr. Sloan and take tonight to think of a way to get things right between him and Sofia. He also wasn't giving up hope that may be Sofia would somehow change her mind in seeing him before morning.

* * *

Roman eagerly perked up as he saw Dr. Sloan leaving Paul's room. He stood up gingerly, with his hand holding his side, his gunshot wounds are healing nicely, but today has been a hell of a day for him. He began his slow walk in the direction of Dr. Sloan. "Doc, wait up."

Dr. Sloan turned and made his way to Roman, he was actually glad to see Roman getting around and looking healthy. "I need to speak with you, come with me."

The two men entered a small space off the main hallway, and Dr. Sloan rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "Sofia, is resting now, but has asked to see you…" Roman was getting ready to walk away, but was stopped by a hand to his chest. "Now before you go in there, you need to know that she needs to stay calm…She sustained a mild concussion and her blood pressure is erratic, so keep it brief."

Roman acknowledged the doctor's warning and headed into Sofia's room. As he walked inside he reminded himself to not get into his feelings at what had just happened at his apartment because he was going to save his rant for Paul. He walked closer to her bed and leaned down and stroked her forehead lightly. "You feeling better?"

Sofia looked up as she continued to hold her stomach, the pain was much less than before, but she felt rubbing her hand over her stomach would somehow help to sooth her baby. "I just want you to get in touch with Uncle Eddie and tell him I will fix what has happened, and I will be going to Mexico as soon as I can to meet with Javier Gonzalez."

Roman sighed for two reasons, the first being he knew Javier Gonzalez, he was a very dangerous Mexican Cartel Boss, and secondly he knew Sofia was avoiding the one thing that is truly upsetting her and that is Paul, as much as he had promised himself before entering her room that he wouldn't mention Paul, he felt it was necessary to open her eyes. "First off, don't worry about Eddie, and secondly you can't get mixed up with Javier, he is dangerous and you know this…You need to let Seth handle things and you definitely need to talk with Paul…There has to be a good explanation for what he did…." Roman paused and pulled a chair closer to her bed and sat down very closely to her. "Paul, is waiting outside to see you, he feels badly and wants to make sure you are alright."

Sofia felt a surge of anger just hearing Paul's name mentioned. "I have to do this thing with Javier, I have no choice right now, Papa is writhing away God knows where and I have to help him…If Paul had not undercut me on those Piers things would be different, I would have great leverage for getting Papa out of hiding, but since that didn't happen, I have to do the next best thing and hook up business tides with Javier to ship big product here in Vegas, I didn't want the drug thing, but again Paul left me with no other choices…And, I don't want to see Paul, and Seth is fired…I know Seth had to know what was happening and he and Paul were working together behind my back…Just tell Paul to back to his house and not to worry about me anymore."

Roman had to admit to himself that Sofia probably was right about Seth, but he had to believe there was more to just obtaining those damn Piers then just Seth trying to one up him or to double cross Sofia, Paul had just gone about doing what had to be done the wrong way. Roman looked over to the monitors and could see things were going in the wrong direction with her blood pressure, so he decided it was best to drop it. "You need your rest, and I'll come by to see you in morning."

Sofia raised up in the bed, and held onto Roman's arm to stop him from leaving. "If you don't do this, I'll be forced to call Uncle Eddie myself, and I'm not up to it…Please just call him and I will not ask you to do anything else for me."

Roman frowned once again and his eyes were going a darker shade of grey because of this whole mess that both Paul and Antonio have created. "Fine, but you just rest, and please try thinking about talking to Paul, it may help you to not feel so stressed out…You know you still love the big guy."

Sofia rested her head back down to the pillow and closed her eyes. "I do still love him, but I will not be made out to be his doormat and a fool, and I can't forget how he sabotaged Papa's wellbeing….I don't want to see him right now."

Roman squeezed her hand that was holding his arm. He didn't want to push things, just looking at all of the monitors that were hooked up to Sofia made him scared for her, so he felt best to try again tomorrow morning. "Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Roman being in Sofia's room had not gotten past Paul, he was waiting for Roman to return to the waiting area. About at the very second Paul was thinking about what was being said between Roman and Sofia, Roman walked around the corner into the waiting area and instantly locked eyes with Paul. He gave a slight nod of his head to signal Paul to follow him.

The two men entered the elevator and with each ding of the elevator descending floors to the lobby, Paul had to keep talking to himself to not go on his impulse to knock Roman's head off as the two men stood side by side. The final ding rang out and the elevator doors opened, and both men walked off without speaking because they already knew their destination, it was to the Hospital chapel.

The tension between the two men was so thick you could cut it with a knife, it became even more intense as the two large men entered into the Chapel, it was clear this was going to be another showdown of wills. Paul entered last and shut the doors behind him making sure the two would not be disturbed or overheard. He walked coolly to the first pew and stood looking at the wooden cross before him. "What did she say?"

Roman shook his head, it was taking every fiber within his body to not swing Paul around and clock him. "No, I'm not answering anything right now, you are going to shut the hell up and listen to me…"

Paul held his hands down by his thighs, and they quickly were balling into fists. He whipped around to face the younger man and stood toe to toe with him. "I'm in no mood for your smart ass mouth…What happened back at your place was an accident and you damn well know that…You want to start pointing fingers, maybe you should look in the mirror and point it at yourself…!"

Roman moved in closer to Paul, and now they were inches apart. "You gotta be kidding me? I just spent the last several minutes trying to convince Sofia to see you, and that was against my better judgement, but I know she loves you, and now you want to somehow pin this shit on me? Fuck you!"

Roman was about to walk away, but Paul grabbed his arm to stop him. "Fuck me? This is your damn fault, you should have sent her back home to me or called me to come get her, but no, you let her cry on your shoulder to be the hero."

Roman used the little strength he had left, and snatched his arm back from Paul. He felt himself getting weak, so he sat down on the pew right beside him. He flung his long raven wavy hair out his face and looked up at Paul. "Again…Again? You are so off base bro…I was trying to calm her down and just as I had done that, I was on my way to call you, but oh wait…you were already ripping the hinges off my fucking door."

Paul's chest was heaving as he looked into Roman's eyes, he actually believed that last statement, but the sarcasm was not needed and that is what pissed him off the most. None the less, Paul realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the two of them getting into it once again today, so he took a seat beside Roman. "Look, things are stressful right now…You and every fucking else have no idea what is going on right now, but I do and I'm trying to fix it…" Paul paused for moment to not begin yelling. "I just want to know what she said so I can fix this mess…Okay."

Roman was shocked, he thought they would be arguing for hours. "I have to say this first, and then I will leave it alone…If you ever put your hands on her like that again, I will forget you are my boss now and I will knock you the hell out, because I already told you she is like my family and she has no one here to protect her when you lose your temper…" Roman sighed, but continued. "She didn't need that scene, you not only hurt her physically, but mentally too…You brought up that whole scene that happened between me and Antonio, the one she blames herself for." Roman paused as he swallowed hard, because he knew that Paul was beginning to seethe inside. "She didn't need that, she already was hurt thinking you deliberately made her out to be a fool."

Paul gritted his teeth together, Roman's comments infuriated him. With a glare to kill, Paul faced Roman. "You never fucking learn, you are like some wild buck that refuses to be tamed for their own good, but I'm here to tell you, I can tame you and I will do just fucking that if you ever threaten me again, because you will definitely be taken down like a rabid dog….Do I make myself clear?!"

Roman laughed sarcastically at Paul's arrogance. "Oh…Okay."

Paul stood up abruptly and began to walk away, he wanted to beat Roman's ass right now, but after the events that have just happened he somehow managed to do the right thing. "I'm done wasting my time on you."

Roman was starting to realize he was antagonizing the situation, it wasn't on purpose, he just needed to make himself clear that striking Sofia was not going to fly with him, but he wanted to settle this "thing" between him and Paul once and for all, so he raised up his body and yelled out towards Paul. "WAIT!"

Paul turned around slowly to Roman's pleading yell. "What?"

Roman stood up fully, and raked his fingers through his hair in order to have direct eye contact. "I'm sorry, this isn't helping…" Roman took down the anger in his tone because the main thing in this situation was being on the same page for the good of everyone. "She wants me to call Eddie, and she is planning on going to Mexico to meet up with this Cartel Leader, Javier Gonzalez…But, she still loves you."

Paul smiled to himself that maybe Roman can be tamed after all, but once he heard Mexico and Cartel Leader, that struck a chord within him, so he walked back towards Roman. "Don't call Eddie, I will…I can explain this to Eddie where he will understand."

"So what about her leaving? She is serious."

Paul walked closer towards Roman. He had to come up with something fast to not let her leave the country. "Do you know this man?"

Paul walked towards the pew and motioned for Roman to sit-down next to him. Roman turned to face Paul. "Yeah, he is a very dangerous guy…He moves some serious weight, but he is known for his dirty tactics of getting his money and killing sources, you know, to try and take out the middle person so to speak...Sofia wants to strike a deal with him, she thinks this will help her bastard of a father…Why don't you just give the word and make everyone's problems go away, with Antonio gone for good, Sofia could finally be free."

Paul arched his eyebrow as he stoked the stubble on his face. "I can't do that yet, but in time, who knows."

Roman was now very curious, and it outwardly showed on his face. Paul knew without asking Roman what his thoughts were, so he began to shake his finger. "Stop before you speak, remember what I said, never let anyone know what you are thinking."

Roman hated these lessons given by Paul, but he was starting to understand that Paul maybe really trying to trust him. "Right, I'm trying, but you have no idea, Antonio just needs to be gone."

This actually made Paul start to think of Kevin's words that Roman was in dire need of guidance, and that Roman could be a good source when he actually was ready to put the hit on Antonio. "Listen, nothing can be done about Antonio now, he still has a very powerful friend in Columbia, an official who would cause a war here in Vegas if something happened to him, and Sofia would be right in the center of this war, right along with Eddie…I have to wait until I find out who this official is, and so do you."

Roman was beginning to see that there is so much more to this puzzle with Antonio, and that Paul actually has his hands full with this problem. "Well, that isn't all, Sofia wants to fire Seth too…I know you don't want me working for Sofia, but at least let me help you with her not going off the deep end again."

Paul wasn't surprised at Sofia wanting to fire his brother, and quite honestly he was ticked off with Seth too because during all his waiting at his Mansion for a call from Kevin, he received word from the air strip that his private jet had been used by Seth and he was accompanied by a red headed woman. He didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together, it was that bitch Addison. "I think you are starting to realize my point of view of things, but all of you don't know the bigger picture and I do, but I will say this, Sofia has been my main priority through this entire thing, and she will remain that way forever."

Roman studied Paul and decided he would believe him for now, but he knew right then and there that he would have to keep his eyes open for Sofia's safety, and maybe even Paul's. "I hope so, but try to remember that maybe some people may have information that can be useful, but that would require you to trust them."

Paul understood the implication Roman was trying to tactfully get across to him, and at this stage of the game he had to admit that maybe the younger man was right, but tonight was not the time to dig further, what needed to be done was to soul search within himself of how to convince Sofia to trust him again, and to get their relationship back on solid footing. "You just need to go home and rest up…" Paul watched Roman stand up, and he leaned back in the pew and folded his arms over his chest. "What happened earlier tonight with your jaw, well, I was pissed off, let's put it behind us."

Roman knew that was an apology of some sort. "I'm a big boy, and the situation was heated, your right we should just move on."

Paul nodded and was pleased that the younger man was starting to see things his way. He watched Roman leave the small chapel, and he was about to contemplate his next move now, but that was becoming a glaring non-possibility because his cell phone began to ring, he was going to ignore it, but then he thought it could be Seth, and he definitely wanted to give him some choice words. Without even looking at the caller ID, Paul pushed the accept button and held the phone waiting for the caller to speak.

_Kevin: "You there Paul?"_

_Paul: "Yes, this isn't a good time."_

_Kevin: "I found out from Glenn what happened, and I'm sorry, but what I have to tell you can't wait."_

_Paul rubbed his eyes gingerly and sighed deeply: "What now?"_

_Kevin: "There was a motorcycle accident, and Dean is dead."_

_Paul clutched the phone: "An accident? When? Where?"_

_Kevin: "Well, if you want to call your brake line being cut an accident, yes it was an accident. From what I know he was thrown from his bike right into traffic, kid was crushed by oncoming traffic, body was totally mangled."_

_Paul knew this had to be the same person who orchestrated the shootout at the Air strip: "Shit…Have you spoken to Damon?"_

_Kevin: "Not yet, I'm on my way there, I just wanted to give you a heads up."_

_Paul: "Kev, be careful, if Damon could do this to his own brother, there is no telling what he is capable of." _

_Kevin: "Yeah I know that, I'm taking backup…I will do my best to toss the place, but if not, I will go back around after the CSI's leave."_

_Paul: "Good, I really need that thing. Just keep me posted."_

Paul ended the call, and placed his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He could feel things have just been amped up another level and it has come at the worst possible time. With him and Sofia at odds he just knew that either Damon or Nicole or both were going to strike at Sofia, this made him even more desperate to see Sofia because whether she liked it or not, she needed to be protected by him more than ever.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and please leave a review with your thoughts/opinions, they mean a lot, and they help me to continue with this story…_**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, Princesspeace990, KingofKingsfan, and guest reviewer "Breakit" for your last reviews, also thanks to all that follow. The last chapter generated over a 100 hits, again thank you, it was greatly appreciated. **

***I am introducing Sofia's mother within this chapter, just so everyone has a visual she is Catherine Zeta Jones***

* * *

**_The Next Day at Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center…._**

Seth made his way to the floor Sofia was on. He had been thinking of explanations to give Paul all morning. He knew he was in deep after the shit fire had happened. And, was it worth it, he wasn't entirely sure because he had such a deep desire for Addison, but then on the other hand, he knew this woman was trouble for his family. He walked slowly towards the waiting area, and watched his brother stretching and trying to relieve the obvious crick in his neck from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. "Hey."

Paul turned quickly towards his brother, and his facial expression confirmed Seth's concerns, because he looked angrily and disappointed at Seth. "I hope it was worth it?"

Seth sheepishly sat down right next to Paul. He didn't know where to begin, but he knew well enough not saying anything to Paul in this state which was deadly to say the least. "I know you think I defied you, but I had a plan."

Paul stared at his brother, but it wasn't deadly, it was disappointment and betrayal. "A plan? You took that bitch on my plane to Napa, to what make her feel so uncomfortable and scared that she would just back down and leave Sofia alone?"

Seth sighed from the sarcasm within Paul's tone. "I thought I could loosen her up and make her see that Sofia and the Lévesque's are not the issue and she should be looking for the real person that killed Dave."

Paul was no idiot, he knew that was a load of shit and he expected it. "Right, Seth…The Pilot told me you two were fucking, and I know about the flowers and the designer dress…That was right out of my playbook…You like this woman, and don't insult my intelligence any further."

Seth sighed once again because the gig was up. "Fine, I like her, but I really thought I could convince her to drop this thing."

Paul stood up and faced the window, he was beyond hurt by Seth's actions. He thought that Seth would never go against him, but sadly this woman has gotten her hooks into his brother and he had to put a stop to it. "Seth, you have no idea what you have done, I trusted you to keep your eyes on the big picture, you disappoint me."

Seth held his head down, and his voice became soft because it hurt him that Paul would ever feel disappointment in him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, but I promise I will never do this again, it was a mistake, a moment of weakness."

Paul continued to stare out of the window, which he was basically staring at nothing. "You're sorry? Because you wanted to go get your dick wet with this woman, Heyman got pass you and told Sofia everything…It didn't stop there either, Sofia got into a car accident, and now we are here, and she is fighting to keep from losing MY SON...MY SON!"

Seth jumped as Paul yelled those last words. "I know you are scared, but Sofia is strong, and we will fix this."

Paul turned abruptly and stood before Seth with anguish in his eyes. "FIX THIS?! SHE WON'T SEE ME…SHE THINKS THAT YOU AND I DELIBERATELY SET THIS THING UP TO HURT HER…I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW SETH…IF SHE LOSES MY SON, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS...AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Seth was about to plead his case, but Roman stepped in with coffee for him and Paul. He wasn't surprised to see Seth, and he wasn't surprised that Paul was incensed at Seth. "Hey, I brought you coffee."

Paul looked Roman up and down, but accepted the coffee because he needed it badly. "She still is not seeing anyone, so both of you can just leave."

Roman nodded to Seth, and uneasily took a seat beside him. "Paul, can we just wait here? We won't bother you...We will only help you if you need it." Roman knew getting into another argument was not going to help, and he felt he and Paul had come to some sort of an understanding. Paul looked at the two men sternly, and waved his hand at them. "Just don't talk to me...And, all you two will do is wait, neither of you are seeing Sofia!" He than turned back around to face the window. He was much too angry at Seth and wasn't going in to it in front of Roman.

Roman nodded towards Seth. "Sorry, I would have gotten you a cup, but I didn't expect to see you, well at least not this soon."

Seth sat and stared at his brother. "Don't sweat it Ro…Paul, she will be alright and we will make this thing right…Sofia loves you, and she is just a little mad right now, but with my head in the game now, we will get things back on course."

Paul took a sip of the hot liquid, and then turned back to Seth with a cold gaze. "You don't know that, you don't know anything right now because your nose is all wide open for that devious red headed bitch...You are lucky I don't beat your ass for what you did...But, I can tell you this, from now on I will be up your ass so far you will wish that you never defied me."

Seth was about to stand up to reason further with Paul, but a brunette woman stepped towards them. She heard their voices from down the hall and she figured this was the right place. She stood stunningly put together in her red two piece Gucci fitted suit. The four black rhinestone buttons which went up and down the front of her suit hugged her waist, and amplified her breast, the skirt was hemmed right above the knee, and her long raven hair fell softly down her back. She cleared her throat to get the men's attention. "Excuse me, is Sofia Batista on this floor?"

All three men looked in her direction, and stopped their arguing. Roman stepped forward because he knew who she was. "Oh my God, Catherina?"

That certainly got Paul's attention. He now took a longer look at her and remembered her face. Not that Sofia boasted of showing him pictures, but he had done his research on the internet. Sofia looked so eerily like her mother. Catherina stepped forward to Roman, and gave him a hug. "Yes, it is me…Eddie called me, and I needed to make sure Sofia was okay for myself."

Roman smiled, but couldn't help but feel this was not going to be a happy visit, well at least not for Sofia. "She is resting, and not accepting visitors right now."

Catherina looked confused. "I don't understand, she isn't seeing you either?"

Roman looked to Paul, because he was beginning to feel on the hot seat once again. "It is not like that, she just wants to rest, for the baby."

Catherina felt the tension permeating off of all three men, it started to make her feel uneasy. "I see, but she should have someone to comfort her, and well as I have been told Roman, you are her best friend now…I thought she would at least see you…"

Roman moved closer towards Catherina, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, pictures definitely did not do this woman justice. She was breath taking to say the least. So much so that Roman was finding himself almost tongue tided. "Uh, well, it is just, she wants to rest." Roman rubbed the back of his neck, and thought to himself that was really smooth, not.

Paul could see this situation beginning to go to hell in a hand basket, so he stepped forward and reached out his hand to sake hers. He too was feeling that this was not good business wise because Eddie must be desperate to protect Sofia if he called upon Catherina for help. "It is finally nice to meet you, Catherina…My name is Paul…"

As Catherina was shaking Paul's hand, she cut him off mid-sentence. "I know exactly who you are, because Eddie informed me …You are my daughter's fiancé, Paul Levesque…"

Well, that sealed exactly what he thought, Eddie was making sure to build up the forces. He had to admit that he didn't think Eddie would react so quickly. "Maybe you and I should talk before you see Sofia."

Catherina held her hand to her waist, and stood stoically. "Fine, but we need to keep it brief because I am here to see Sofia." She turned back around to Roman and smiled. "We will talk after I see my daughter, besides Eddie told me you need rest too."

Roman swallowed hard, he wasn't sure why Sofia's mother was making him so nervous. He had met her before, but he was a small boy, but dammit if she look to have gotten more gorgeous. He smiled nervously. "Sure, I'll be waiting right here."

Paul held out his hand to let Catherina walk before him. He eyed both Seth and Roman to wait for him. Seth looked to Roman, and he smiled outwardly. "Real smooth lover boy."

Roman nudged Seth to shut up. "W-what?"

"Don't what me, I saw you practically drooling over her, she is a good looking woman, but way to old and way too complicated for you." Seth held up his hands as he sat down.

Roman sat next to Seth and frowned. "Don't be an idiot…I'm seeing…"

Roman hesitated a little too long and Seth piped in. "Penelope…I think that is who you are trying to remember."

A deep sigh escaped Roman. "I know that, why are you being an idiot? Don't you have enough to worry about with that fiasco with Addison? Who might I add, I told you she was trouble."

Seth ran his fingers through his messy locks, he had not even shower properly because he was nervous about approaching his brother. "Well, sometimes you have to take a risk…Bro, she is something else, and I think with a little coaching from me, well I can change her mind."

Roman frowned again. "She is trouble with a capital "T", I'm telling you. Whatever happened between you two, just forget about it…You can do so much better."

Seth lowered his voice, and looked straight ahead. He was miserable thinking that he and Addison could not get on the same wave length. "Bro, she is smart, doesn't take my crap, and well, the sex was off the charts…I never felt like this."

Roman was listening, but he was afraid for his friend. This was dangerous because what this woman could do to all of them. "Look, I know you can't help who you like and all, but shit Seth, this woman is a shark, and she has her sights set on Sofia, and maybe even Paul…We all need to be on the same page, because if not, we all could be up the creek here."

Seth knew his friend was right, and he had to get Addison off his mind and concentrate on getting his brother's trust back. "I hear you…What about Catherina? I shared, what gives?"

Roman arched his eyebrow. "Nothing to tell, she is gorgeous and got a raw deal from her ex-husband…She missed out on being with Sofia…Catherina didn't deserve that…" He smiled outwardly. "I remember when I was a kid and would see her by the pool, she has some mega curves." He stopped himself because now Seth had a goofy smile on his face. "Stop being gross…She is my best friend's mother, I'm just stating the obvious."

Seth continued to taunt Roman with his devilish grin. "Okay bro, whatever you say."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Paul found himself once again in the church chapel, he felt that he was pushing his luck and one of these times he would burst into flames. "Please, have a seat Catherina."

Catherina sat down softly and crossed her legs. She sat momentarily before speaking. "I know what happened with my daughter, Eddie told me…But, I also know my daughter can sometimes be impulsive like her father, so no need to be uneasy, I will listen to your side before passing judgement."

Paul was shockingly taken aback, he figured Catherina would be unreasonable like Antonio. "I am not going to sit here and say it was her, I am at fault, but I had good reason for what I did…I love your daughter and would give up my own life for her and my son."

Catherina's eyes began to fill, she had not been told by Eddie her daughter was having a boy. Every time she reached out to Sofia to congratulate her, Sofia would either rush her off the phone or her call would be sent to voicemail. "It is a boy?"

Paul dropped his head, he thought Eddie had told this woman everything, and now his future mother in-law was sitting next to him in tears. This was not good for Paul. He tried to comfort her by reaching in his pocket and giving her his handkerchief. "I'm sorry, I thought Eddie had told you. Please don't cry."

Catherina took the white cotton handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She felt overjoyed for her only child, but also very sad because she had missed Sofia growing up into the woman she is today. "No, I'm sorry…I just want to be here for Sofia, and I'm happy to become a Nana."

Paul was relieved that Catherina was taking this so easily, but he couldn't help but feel the other shoe was going to drop. "So, what else did Eddie tell you?"

Catherina cleared her tears, and sat up straight. "He told me you and Sofia fought because you went behind her back, about some silly business deal." Catherina looked to Paul, and stared into his eyes, she needed to see what he really felt, and she didn't want to think her child would be making the same mistakes she had made with Antonio. "I know what you really do, and I don't want to sugarcoat things…I want honesty from you… Entender (understand)…"

And there it was, Sofia at an older age, Paul grinned slightly. "I understand, I just want you to be clear this is not about business…I did what I did because things are not as they seem, Sofia has people around her that well, to be blunt, cannot be trusted…I'm trying to make things right." Paul took a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated feeling so exposed, but he wanted to make Catherina understand his true intentions. "It is too long of a story, but Sofia has people around her that appear on the surface to be her "Ally", but in fact they are her enemies, I love your daughter, but right now she won't even talk to me….Ah, dammit." Paul stood up.

Catherina smiled, she could see the love in Paul's eyes, but she could also see he was a man's man. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, being a man who can express his love for a woman is a real man…No woman wants an ape parading around destroying things to prove their love, a woman wants a man who can communicate with them… ¿Estoy haciendo sentido (Am I making sense)…"

Paul turned back to Catherina. "This whole relationship stuff is hard, especially for me…Your daughter waltzed into my life like a hurricane, and I have been off balanced since then…I knew from the first moment we "argued" she had me, but I never could put it into words, I show it in my actions, but this time I screwed up...I never meant for this to get out of hand, I was doing what I knew was best for her…But, Sofia thinks I did it to deceive her…"

Catherina now stood up and now was side by side with Paul. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Eddie still believes in you, but he figured Sofia needed a voice of reason…Plus, he knows I want to get my daughter back…Eddie told me, he has told you everything, but I didn't throw Sofia away…Antonio…" She stopped, and gasped thinking she had said too much.

Paul knew it, he just knew this was Antonio's handy work. "Look Catherina, we don't know each other at all, but we both want what is best for Sofia, so be honest…Did Antonio force you out of Sofia's life?"

Catherina felt that maybe Paul could help her reconnect with her daughter, and if that was to be the case, she needed to try and test the waters. "You can say that…"

"Come on Catherina, if we are going to get Sofia on board, you need to tell me what the hell is going on, I will not allow Sofia to be taken advantage of, she has enough of that going on now…Please, just trust me and tell me what happened."

Catherina walked closer to the hanging wooden cross, and took a deep breathe. "I was very young when Antonio and I got together, I was naive and stupid thinking he would change his life…Well, it changed, but for the worst, his dirty dealings were becoming out of control and I was becoming afraid for Sofia…I tried leaving him and I took Sofia with me, and that proved to be my downfall because he tracked me down and almost killed me, he actually left me beaten as I watched him take Sofia away from me, every time I tried to reach out to her, he would block all contact and she grew up resenting me…I don't have to tell you how each time I try to reach out for her she won't listen to me, she only believes Antonio is the victim and I am the selfish person who abandoned her…"

Paul had listened intently at Catherina and he could tell by the anguish in her body language and voice that Antonio has completely brainwashed Sofia. It was not a stretch to believe this because Sofia always becomes defensive with him about not helping Antonio. "Well, maybe we can help each other out…We both want what is best for Sofia, and to be honest, Sofia needs her Mother more than ever…"

Catherina turned back to Paul. "You want to help me?"

Paul walked closer to Catherina, and his eyes were stern. "Yes, as long as I know you are not here to further draw a wedge between Sofia and me…I will warn you up front Catherina, I'm not one to be crossed, but if you are on the up and up, I am sure we can both get what we want, and that is Sofia being happy and safe...And, being with me where she belongs."

Catherina felt overjoyed inside thinking that finally she may be able to reconnect with her child. "I will agree as long as you promise to listen to Sofia, she is a head strong child that needs someone just as strong, but being strong sometimes means being able to compromise….Entender?"

Paul chuckled, this woman was Sofia's mother. "I get it, but I have to have the lead on this particular matter, you will have to trust me on this one…" Paul softened his voice a bit, and the huskiness was less harsh. "And, I did listen and I will try compromising, but Sofia is going to have to try too and we both know that is going to take some work." Paul chuckled once again, deep down he loved that feistiness within Sofia, but this Piers thing he could not budge on.

Catherina shared in that chuckle, she was remembering how Sofia was as a child, it was her way or tears city. "We have an understanding…Well, I guess I should head back upstairs and face what I came to face…" Catherina reached out for Paul's hand, and held it softly. "You have my blessing, but don't screw up."

Paul grinned as he watched Catherina walk out of the small Chapel. He hoped that this was the right thing to do, and would possibly get things back on track with Sofia.

* * *

**_Sofia's Hospital Room…_**

Catherina slowly opened the door to Sofia's hospital room, she smiled warmly as she watched Sofia lying so peacefully. She almost hated to talk, but she didn't have time to step back out because Sofia had already opened her eyes. "Bonita…"

"W-what are you doing here?" Sofia asked in an irritated a voice.

Catherina took in a sharp breath as she walked inside further. She became overwhelmed as she watched her daughter hooked up to so many monitors. "Eddie called me, and I had to come here and check on you for myself."

Sofia closed her eyes tightly trying to swallow down her tears. Catherina was the last person Sofia wanted to see. She felt abandoned by this woman, the woman that gave birth to her and then walked away when Sofia was a small child. "You wasted a trip, I don't want you here."

Catherina pulled up a chair and sat closely by her daughter, she had no illusions, she knew this was going to be difficult, but it had to be done for both of them. "Baby, I'm not here to upset you…I just want to be here for you, to help you through this."

Sofia rubbed her hand over her belly, and used the other hand to wipe the hot tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Well, it is a little too late for us to make nice…I don't need you, just like you didn't need me…Remember how you walked out on me and Papa, like we were trash."

Catherina found herself with tears welling up in her eyes now. "Baby, things are not as they seem…I never stopped loving you or worrying about you…There is so much you don't understand, you were too little then, but now you are all grown up and Antonio is gone, which means we can fix this without his interference."

Sofia reared up, and looked hurtfully into her Mother's eyes. "Don't you dare say anything about Papa, he loves me, he always has loved me, and he never left me alone like you did!"

Catherina reached out for Sofia. "Baby please, let's not talk about your father, I'm here for you now and want to make things right…You are becoming a mother yourself…"

Sofia narrowed her eyes, the pain of all those years of being without a Mother, and all the stories of what Antonio had told her was making her angry. "You're right I'm having a baby, and I would never leave him…NEVER!"

The blood pressure machine began to ring out as Sofia's blood pressure was starting to spike. Catherina was desperately trying to reach out for Sofia. "Baby, please calm down, Mommy loves you so much and I want to help you."

The door flew opened and it was Dr. Sloan, he looked at Catherina and it was clear that he wanted her to leave by the tension in his eyes. "Ma'am you need to step out…Now!"

Sofia reared up more in the bed. 'GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK…I DON'T NEED YOU AND NEITHER DOES MY SON…GET OUT…!"

Nurse Renee Young came in as well, she began reaching towards Catherina to escort her out. "Ma'am please, step out."

Catherina backed out of the room and she was horrified. She stood trembling looking at the door closing in her face. It didn't take long for Paul, Seth, and Roman to come rushing down hallway to where Catherina now stood. "What the hell happened?!" Paul yelled.

Catherina stood with tears rolling down her face. "She got upset and then the Doctor came in and rushed me out…She hates me!"

Paul slammed his fist against the wall. "I thought you were going to help her, not go in there and make things worst!"

Roman found himself putting his arm around Catherina's shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean for this to happen."

Seth tried comforting his brother, but it was quickly shrugged off by Paul. "I want everyone away from Sofia's room, I'm going to take charge of this mess, just as soon as the Doc is done in there!" Paul again out of frustration slammed his fist against the wall. The after sound of his fist hitting the wall was sickening and the floor shook from the impact. He knew now that no matter what he was going in to see Sofia, and not depend on anyone to fix this.

Catherina found herself closer into Roman's embrace, and this did not go unnoticed by Seth. Roman leaned down within earshot of Catherina and whispered. "Why don't we go to the waiting area?"

Catherina could no longer feel her legs, she was expecting hesitation from Sofia, but she never meant for things to go like that. The two sat on the couch, away from everyone else. "I never met for that to happen, Roman...I love her so much, but she hates me, she truly hates me..."

Roman rubbed her shoulder as she leaned on him for support. "Sofia has had a lot to happen within the last twenty-four hours, she is tough and just needs a little a time, I'm sure she will come around."

Catherina pulled away from Roman, and held her head down and held onto his hands. "How much time? I have lost her for good, Antonio has won and he isn't even here…That bastard stole my baby….She will never be free of him and it because I wasn't strong enough…How can this ever be fixed?!"

* * *

**_TBC...Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review, I love hearing everything you all think...xoxoxo_**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, Princesspeace990, KingofKingsfan, and guest for your last reviews, also thanks to all that follow. The last chapter generated over a 150 hits, again thank you, it was greatly appreciated. I have thrown in a surprise within this chapter for those that asked for this before, enjoy!**

***I have no way to respond directly to Guest review, but I wanted to say that I appreciate your concern for the amount of chapters so far, but I promise things will begin to unfold slowly, I will also say this is a long story, with many more turn of events. So I hope you enjoy and will not give up on the story.***

* * *

Paul continued to stand in outrage at what had just happened with Catherina. This outrage was masking what he truly felt, which was worry and deep concern for both Sofia and his child, and at the same time a paralyzing feeling of helplessness because he couldn't get into see Sofia to make this right. He paced a bit before his cellphone began vibrating alerting him to incoming text message. He quickly retrieved the buzzing contraption from his pocket, and then read it. As his eyes scanned the text, they widened at the words from his friend Kevin. _"Shit…"_

Seth, Glenn, and Randy looked at Paul and could clearly see that whatever that text message said was not good because of the deepen frown on Paul's face. Seth stepped forward and spoke first. "Everything okay?"

Paul looked up at his brother with a deep sense of apprehension written across his face. "No, but I need to leave."

"What is going on now?" Seth interrupted.

Paul sighed loudly. "I can't go into it, but Glenn, you walk me out, and Randy, stay at Sofia's door, and I'll be back."

Glenn and Paul walked briskly towards the elevators, but Paul stopped suddenly as he caught a quick glimpse of Roman consoling Catherina. "You wait here, Glenn."

Catherina was still sitting with Roman's arm around her, but at least her tears had stopped. "Thank you Roman…I'm sorry for falling apart like that, I'm just so worried for Sofia."

Roman continued to massage Catherina's shoulder, he felt himself again at a loss for words and a sense of warmth at being so close to this woman. "Uh…Don't worry about it…I mean I understand."

Paul walked up on the two and cleared his throat. "Catherina, what the hell happened in there?"

Catherina slowly removed Roman's arm and stood up to face Paul, she had a stern look upon her face. "Now you listen Paul, I understand you love my daughter, but I will not tolerate your behavior, things are already stressful and you are not helping with your ill temper."

Paul narrowed his eyes at Catherina. "I'm going to let that slid for now…And, no one goes back into see Sofia, not until I talk to her."

Catherina put her hand to her hip as she stood straight up. Roman could feel what was coming next, so he stood between Catherina and Paul trying to avoid another war of words. "Alright…Alright…Everyone let's take a breather shall we?"

Paul arched his eyebrow and stared at Roman. "Roman…?" Paul stood with his arms folded to his chest, and waited until the younger man soften his stance, once Paul was satisfied he continued. "I have to leave to take care of something important, and I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone."

Catherina tugged at Paul's arm, realizing she needed him to get to her daughter. "Paul, just remember our conversation, listening and comprise, that is all I'm asking from you….And, that is what is needed to resolve this mess between you and Sofia…I only want what is best for my daughter."

Paul remembered the conversation clearly, and he also calmed himself realizing that he needed to get information from Catherina. "I know that, but I thought you were just going to check on her, not upset her, but that is here nor there now, I just need you to give her time and not push the issue…Remember Catherina, this distance between you and Sofia didn't happen overnight and it is not going to be resolved overnight, you need to take your time and let me settle things…Okay?"

Catherina marinated on Paul's words and they did make sense to her. She is so desperate to take Sofia within her arms that she was pushing the envelope thinking that Sofia would welcome her back with open arms, it was in fact going to take time. She nodded to Paul to acknowledge his words, and Paul returned the gesture.

Roman stood watching Paul and Glenn walk away towards the elevators, and then he turned back to Catherina. He found himself staring at her, but she wasn't saying anything, her eyes were only staring back at his. He felt himself getting hot, but not like a wild animal, but really hot, so he tried adjusting his collar to get any type of air. "God, it is so hot in here."

Catherina smiled warmly. "You must be tried…I can wait here alone, don't want you getting sick." She then touched his forehead to check for a fever. "You don't have a temperature, maybe it something else bothering you, I have been selfish going on and on about Sofia, that I haven't even considered what you must be going through."

Roman felt his knees get weak from her touch. _"What the hell is wrong with you man? She is Sofia's Mother…She is beautiful and sexy as hell…Stop it Roman, get your mind out of the gutter, this is wrong and you know it, you have a girlfriend for God sakes."_ He quickly stood straight up and cleared his throat, trying with no success to clear his head. "I'm fine, but you probably want to get checked into a hotel?"

Catherina sat and crossed her legs, and then sighed. "I didn't check into one…I thought I would be staying with Sofia, I know stupid, right?"

Before Roman knew it he was sitting right beside Catherina and opening his mouth with the worse suggestion that would surely make his predicament worse. "Don't be silly, you can stay with me…I mean, until Sofia is ready for you to stay with her…Unless you don't want to, but that is fine too…Uh, I mean it is no bother."

Catherina smiled again, she thought it very flattering that Roman was so shy around her. "If you are sure? I do hate Hotels."

Roman again quickly spoke before thinking. "Are you kidding me? I love for you to stay."

Catherina patted Roman's hand, and smiled again. Roman thought he was hot before, now he felt as though an inferno was right below his feet. "I will stay as long as you let me cook you a good meal or meals, I won't take no for an answer."

Roman couldn't speak, all he could do was smile widely and nod. This was a definite treat for him, it has been a long time since a woman has cooked for him. And such a beautiful woman Catherina was.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Paul turned to Glenn before stepping into the limo. "I need you to get me some scrubs and all that other shit Doctor's wear and have them for me when I get back…"

Glenn cocked his head to the side as he was confused by that request. "Huh?"

A small sigh escaped Paul. "I need to look like a Doctor, I'm going into Sofia's room when I get back, and also get Dwayne, Justin, and Ry here…All of you are going to have to detain Dr. Sloan and nurse noisy body while I'm in there."

Paul stepped into the limo leaving Glenn dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if they could pull it off, but he was going to give it the old college try.

Paul mapped through his plan as he rode to his destination, he couldn't wait to get this plan underway, because one way or the other he was going to have his woman back by tonight.

* * *

**_Damon's Condo…_**

Paul looked at the Barricade tape along the outskirts of Damon's condo as he walked to the inside and saw Kevin with his back to the door. "I'm here."

Kevin turned around and faced Paul, he had a look of distress on his face. "Sorry to drag you away, but I figured you would want to see this, I had to wait until the Investigators left."

"What the fuck is going on? Where is the little scumbag?" Paul huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dead…" Kevin said coldly.

"Shit…How?!" Paul walked inside a little further into the Condo, and he clenched his jaw as he looked at the black walls.

Kevin walked behind Paul, he was disgusted at this place. "Man, you were right, this guy was a real looney…I need to prepare you before you go into the living room."

Paul turned to face Kevin. "It gets worst? This place looks like a Vampire cave."

Kevin led Paul slowly into the living room, and as Paul came face to face with the shrine tribute of Sofia, he felt his stomach turn and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. He walked up closer to the pictures, and pointed at one in particular. "This was taken at the Air Strip…That little motherfucker…!"

Kevin folded his arms to his chest, he felt for Paul, because everything they were looking at was very disturbing. Whom would ever want to see the person they love all on display. "He was really sick…There are more photos in his bedroom, along with semen specimens."

Paul was sicken by those last words that this animal used Sofia's picture to masturbate. He hated to do what he was about to do, but he needed to make Sofia understand that she was surrounded by sharks, and he was not being overprotective, so he pulled out his cellphone and began taking pictures, with each click of his cell, he felt more and more sick, but he needed this to show Sofia. "Now you see why I have been worried? This is fucked up...How does someone get so fucking deranged?"

Kevin didn't have to ask why Paul was doing what he was doing, but he felt sorry for Sofia, no woman should ever have some sick freak like Damon after them. "That thing you wanted wasn't found."

Paul stopped, and turned to Kevin. "Have you personally tossed the place, maybe the person that offed Damon over looked it."

Kevin swallowed hard because he knew his friend wasn't going to like the next part. "There was no one else, this idiot killed himself, he left a note, and get this…He admitted to shooting Roman, but he wasn't the target, he meant to shoot Sofia."

Paul walked a little further and saw how the place was a mess. "Goddammit…Kev, that doesn't make sense, I'm no cop, but look at this place? If Roman wasn't the target, why would he kill himself, why wouldn't he finish what he started and then kill himself…? Something stinks to high heaven here!"

"I know, but there wasn't any forced entry, and we found the needle he used, lying with the note…Maybe everything is over now?"

Paul shook his head as he wasn't convinced. "No, that is stupid Kev, think about it? I bet the letter was typed, right? The real killer is out there trying to throw us off, and I would be willing to bet my Casinos that the person who did this has the fucking gun…Shit!"

Kevin knew Paul was right, but he was fearful to tell him the rest. "Okay, yes the letter was typed, but it was written on his laptop, it is downtown in the evidence room…Look Paul, the ADA has already called this a suicide, she isn't looking for a killer…This bitch has been on the horn all morning shutting this down, word is she has every available person in the DA's office working on any leads on Sofia's whereabouts the day of Dave's murder…She is officially reopening the case, this shit is getting ugly."

Paul undid his tie again, he was feeling hot and very irritated. "So, we have no gun, and both Damon and Dean are dead, the other two people that were at the Mansion the day Dave was found shot to death, aside from Sofia…Just fucking beautiful!" Paul hasn't told Kevin that Nicole was there, but he was getting a bad feeling that he would soon have to come clean to his friend.

Kevin placed his hand on Paul's shoulder. "Pretty much, but maybe Damon tossed the gun before he offed himself, either way you and I will make sure that Sofia stays out of jail…You have told me everything, right?"

Paul tensed up, and squeezed his cellphone tight. "Yeah, look I have to get back to the hospital…" Paul began to leave, but stopped. "Kev, please tell me you are quitting soon…" Paul hesitated and looked sheepishly at his friend, this was the second time today that Paul felt exposed, but he truly had no other choice at this point. He needed someone he could trust completely to help him. "I really need you man, this shit is getting deep for Sofia, and I really need the help."

Kevin could see this wasn't the same request his friend has done throughout the years, this request was truly sincere. "Okay Paul, I'll put my papers in tomorrow…Shit, I have my fifteen years and Vicki would love for me to retire from the force, but what exactly will I be doing?"

Paul felt some pressure being lifted off his shoulders. It wasn't as though Paul didn't trust the other members within his organization, but Kevin was his real friend from back in day, they both knew each other, from the good, bad, and the very ugly. "You will work directly for me, my right hand so to say…Look, I promise you I will take care of you and your family which that should go without saying…Once you turn in your papers, I will meet with everyone and lay out everyone's new roles…" Paul finally smirked as he put his hand around the back of Kevin's neck. "Man, this will be like old times, maybe we can get the old Kliq back?"

Kevin grinned wildly, he loved the sound of that. "Now you are talking…Kilq for life my friend."

That finally made Paul smirk like his old self. "Good…You have no idea what this means…There is so much shit going on right now…Sofia's Mom popped up, and that shit went straight to hell…I just don't know which end is up right now."

Kevin began walking out with Paul. "No more worries, you and me are going to straighten this out, so I can finally get your ass married, no sense in you not being like the rest of us and have a ball and chain around your ankle."

That made Paul stop and laugh. "You don't mean that shit, and I dare you to say it to Victoria's face, because she would whip your ass."

"Seriously, I wouldn't trade that woman for anything on this earth, the same way you feel about your little Latina Heat…So, stop worrying about this, Damon is dead and we will figure out something to shut up that bitch Addison."

Paul nodded, but wasn't thoroughly convinced because he felt that the real problems were waiting right around the corner, but he quickly put that aside because he needed to get back to the hospital. "Okay man, I got to go, but tomorrow I will be waiting for your call, and then it all begins."

* * *

**_Back at Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center…_**

Paul hurriedly went up to Sofia's floor and was sorely disappointed as Dr. Sloan came over to greet him as he stepped off the elevator. "Paul, we need to talk…Can I see you in the conference room?"

Paul swallowed hard as he followed Dr. Sloan. His mind was running wild, he had only been gone for an hour, what could have gone wrong now. "Please Doc, just spill it…No beating around the bush."

"It is not bad, Paul…Just follow me…"

Paul sighed and walked quickly on Dr. Sloan's heels. He felt the walk to the conference room was a mile. As soon as he and Dr. Sloan walked inside of the small room, which was an odd mint green, if this color was meant to soothe someone, the Hospital had missed the mark because Paul only felt sick from worry. "Get on with it."

Dr. Sloan sat down, and motioned for Paul to take a seat beside him. He put a file down on the table and opened it for Paul. "While you were gone, these tests came back and I needed to tell you the findings."

Paul cocked his eyebrow, he hated speaking to Doctor's because they spoke in gibberish to him. "Doc, I can't read that, so just tell me already…Is Sofia and my son okay…Can you just answer that without shoving that damn file in my face?"

It was Dr. Sloan's turn to sigh from Paul's curtness. "Yes, they all are fine…I wanted to tell you first that with what I discovered through these tests that being stress free is imperative."

Paul was counting to ten in his head, he was trying to control himself, but this Doctor was getting on his very last nerve. "Doc, seriously I don't want to be an ass here, but we went over this and I gave you my word that stress will no longer be an issue."

Paul was getting ready to get up, but Dr. Sloan took hold of his wrist. "You are so impatient, I don't know how you are going to handle this, so here it is, Sofia is carrying twins…Easy enough to understand that?"

Paul flopped back down into his seat, and he became numb from that small little word "twins", a smile crept onto his face, and a goofy stare was in his eyes. But then his mind went to him and this doctor sitting in a conference room, why couldn't this have been told to him on the floor? He felt the other shoe getting ready to drop. "Why didn't we know this before…And why did you bring me in here to tell me this…?"

"We missed it, Paul…Sofia is a little over sixteen weeks pregnant, and now things are a little clearer…Baby B was hiding behind Baby A, this sometimes happens with fraternal twins…Do you understand what fraternal twins are?"

Paul felt like his heart was going to explode from joy, he never thought in a million years him and Sofia would be having two babies. After several seconds of thinking of everything he would be doing with his sons, he finally was able to answer the Doctor's question. "Yes, they won't look alike, but they are boys right?"

Dr. Sloan smiled. "Not necessarily, Baby B is still a little shy, so we cannot tell the sex yet…It doesn't matter if it is a girl…Right?"

Paul had not prepared himself for a girl, but he knew he would love any child that he and Sofia created, but deep down he was scared if it was a girl. He knew all the shit he has done in the past and he would kill any boy if they tried that on his daughter. "No, of course not…But, I feel there is something else."

"Well, this complicates things, with Sofia's prior back and hip injury there could be a problem with carrying them to term, there is a lot of scar tissue and stabilization issues with her pelvis…Also, this means stabilizing her blood pressure is even more critical to both her and the babies…"

Paul was afraid of this, now he had to really get in to see her. "But they are all fine now?"

"Sofia is resting comfortably, no spotting today, and the cramping is minimal…I haven't told her yet, I wanted to wait and speak with you first…"

Paul gingerly rubbed his eyes, it was all so surreal and he wanted to share this with Sofia. "Can you hold off until tomorrow? So, she can get a good night's rest."

Dr. Sloan stood up, getting ready to leave. "That is fine…Congratulations, but I'm sorry to say she still doesn't want to see you or that woman that busted into her room earlier…But, I will keep you posted."

Paul watched Dr. Sloan leave, he knew that was not happening, because he was going into see Sofia tonight and there wasn't a damn thing anyone was going to do about. He had his plan formed and all he needed to do was change and get rid of Dr. Sloan, well not technically, but long enough for him to get inside of Sofia's room and talk everything out. He also was now busting open to share the news of their twins.

* * *

**_Addison Montgomery's Office…_**

Addison sat back in her office chair and stared at the woman sitting in front of her, and that woman was Nicole. "Nicole, I don't want to waste your time or mine, so I will get to the point of this meeting…I want your statement of what happened on the day of David Batista's murder…"

Nicole crossed her legs, and began to twist a strand of hair in between her fingers. She could already tell by Addison's body language that she was desperate, and this played right to Nicole's advantage, but she needed to toy with Addison just to feel her out more. "You have it right in front of you…That is my official Police Statement that you are holding onto for dear life…Right?"

Addison slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose, and stared at Nicole coldly. "Don't be flip…We are reopening the case, so I have to question everyone again…So I ask you, where were you on that day, and more importantly, when did you arrive home?"

Nicole leaned over the desk pretending to read the Police Statement. She sat back down, and folded her arms to her chest. "You know what? You need something from me, so I suggest you take the sarcasm out of your voice."

Addison was unmoved by Nicole's attempt to be strong will and cocky. "I know that I can easily put you and Sofia at the scene, so I suggest you start cooperating."

Nicole smirked. "If you had anything, we both would be locked up right now…Soooooo that tells me you got buckus…"

Addison laughed coldly. "Who is to say that won't happen? You are a smart girl Nicole, why don't we stop with the games…Sofia is the killer, right?"

Nicole was thoroughly enjoying this, Addison was showing her true desire to get Sofia behind bars. This was going to be child's play. "If you are so sure Sofia is the killer, why haven't you arrested her yet?" Nicole stood up and then hopped up on Addison's desk. "I'll answer that for you, because you don't have enough evidence…Am I right?"

Addison now threw off her glasses onto her desk. "I need the weapon that was used, along with an eyewitness to the crime…I thought you could help me with that."

Nicole ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. "We all want things counselor, but…Everything has a price…"

Addison stared at Nicole, she had a feeling that Nicole could be of great assistance, but was this woman stable or just a gold digger. "Well, if Paul Levesque was left with no fiancé, I guess that would make a single woman as yourself in the running for perhaps, well I don't know, Sofia's replacement into his world? I mean you two seemed to be awfully chummy at the Hospital, all while Sofia was laid up fighting for her baby. "

Nicole began to clap, and laugh. She stopped suddenly and leaned into Addison. "You are something else, you are aching to put my poor little cousin behind bars and leave Paul all alone…Now, that would benefit me, but I am going to have to think some more about what statement I give you…I want it to be accurate." Nicole hopped down suddenly, and smugly walked towards the door. "I want to consult with my attorney also."

Addison stood suddenly and walked towards Nicole. She could just feel that Nicole was going to cave. "You make sure to tell your Attorney that I am willingly to give you full _ammunity_ in exchange for your testimony, as long as it useful."

Nicole held out her hand to Addison's. "I'll let him know, and counselor, I'll call you, so make sure you have your popcorn ready."

Nicole walked out of Addison's office and was on top of the world, she had the gun now and both Dean and Damon were dead. All she had to decide was if it were better to kill Sofia quickly or make her suffer and rot in jail. "Decisions, decisions, decisions." Nicole hummed happily.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and please leave a review with your thoughts/opinions, they provide much encouragement…xoxoxo_**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, Princesspeace990, KingofKingsfan, and ****Rossi's Lil Devil****, also thanks to all that follow. The last chapter generated over a 100 hits, again thank you, it was greatly appreciated. I have struggled these past couple of days due to a personal loss in my life, so please bear with me if updates are somewhat sporadic. I love writing, but sometimes life changing events sends us a curve ball and it leaves you flat. Hopefully the sadness will pass over me soon.**

* * *

**_Later that evening at Centennial Hills Hospital Medical Center…_**

Paul sat in the small mint green conference room for at least another hour. He couldn't stop replaying all the images of what life was going to have in store for him and Sofia, and now their twin babies. He tried stopping himself thinking they were boys, but it absolutely terrified him thinking if the other were a baby girl. He knew Sofia could handle a little girl, but could he? It made him shudder thinking of all the women he has screwed around with in his life, and he knew himself well enough that if he did have a daughter, she probably would be locked away and home schooled. A quirky smile ran across his face thinking that maybe he was being silly, of course he would be a good father if it were a little girl, and she would be his little princess as his son would be his little prince. _"Shit, but you have to make things right with your queen first…So get your ass up and time to get dress…This will definitely be interesting."_

Paul quickly stood up and walked out of the small room and went in search of Glenn. Luckily, he did not have to go very far because Glenn was heading in his direction with a paper bag in hand. Paul smirked thinking Glenn came through as usual. Paul discreetly guided them around the corner and out of sight from others, he took the brown paper bag and opened it. When he pulled out the blue scrubs, he looked up at Glenn with a glint of devilment in his eyes. "Perfect…You guys ready to do your part?"

Glenn stood expressionless, but nodded his head. He knew that he and the other men could handle Dr. Sloan, but he wasn't quite sure about the rest, so he asked the question to ease his concerns. "We are ready, but how are you not going to get caught?"

Paul arched his eyebrow as he looked up at Glenn. "Because Randy is going to distract the head nurse and fix Sofia's monitors at the nurse's station so they won't go off…I'll be in the room and if she gets upset to where I think she needs help, I'll be the one to get somebody."

Glenn was impressed by the master scheme, and that reinforced why Paul is the leader and the rest of them are the workers. "Sounds good…We won't let you down."

* * *

**_Sofia's Hospital Room…_**

Paul stood before Sofia's door with his hand cupped around the silver knob ready to turn it and go inside. He gasped in a deep breathe, and pulled his face mask up and over his nose. He looked over his shoulder one final time and saw Randy chatting up a brunette nurse, when he saw Randy give him the thumbs up, his large fingers clicked the knob downward to open it. _"Now or never."_

Paul walked inside quietly and was relieved that Sofia was peacefully sleeping, he stood near the closed door for a brief few seconds and watched her growing belly go up and down from her even breathing. He thought to himself how on earth they had gotten to this point, because all he wanted to do was protect her. He walked quietly towards the monitors and slowly pulled each plug from its designated spot, he then looked to the door to make sure no one came rushing in. The plan was working perfectly as no one came bursting through the doors.

Sofia moved softly putting her hand to her belly, she was still asleep. Paul leaned down and removed the single strains of hair from her forehead and then placed his lips softly to hers. Sofia hummed a bit, and then fluttered her eyes slowly. She couldn't quite make out who it was at first because the sleepiness was still in her eyes, as she continued to focus more, her eyes narrowed realizing it was Paul standing before her. "You don't fool me Paul…I told you I don't want to see you…Get out…!"

"That would be a negative, Princess…You need to hear what I came to say." Paul stated matter of fact as he continued to lean over Sofia.

Sofia started to rear up in the bed and she reached for the face mask still partially covering Paul's chin. She was becoming irate and her face was beginning to redden. "I don't want to hear it…You stole those Piers and you know it, so go sweet talk them and when you are done, jump off!"

Paul slowly removed the mask from his chin and also removed the cap from his head and his blonde hair fell down around his face. He smirked thinking how smart mouth Sofia could actually be at times, but he wasn't giving up. He was prepared for this and felt it best to let her get it out, because when she was done it would be his turn. "Go ahead, get it all out with that Latin temper…I can wait, I have all night." He then held up the plugs almost tautening Sofia with them.

Sofia slapped his hands from her face, she was ready to take his head off. "EEWW…YOU MAKE ME SO MAD…I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT MY LATIN TEMPER CAN DO, COME A LITTLE CLOSER…!"

Paul laughed thinking what she wanted to do, and that was to kick him in the nuts. He knew her better than she knew herself. He also figured she needed the release, keeping everything bottled up was probably the reason her pressure was so high to begin with. "Oh no, you are not getting anywhere near my balls, trust me, you will thank me later when you want me to fuck you…And, don't even bother to insult me or yourself, because you love me and my cock."

Sofia's eyes widened as she sat up in the bed. "You have some fucking nerve to think that you will ever touch me again…You have made yourself perfectly clear that the only thing you want me from is to make me look like an idiot…NO MORE…And, you really fucked up bringing my Mother here too…GET OUT!"

Paul held Sofia's arms in order to look her squarely in the eyes, and then he laid her head back to the pillow, his face was intense and passionate above her, his honey brown eyes sharp in their brightness. Paul's breath touched Sofia's throat with unsteady urges. "Sometimes." He whispered. "Sometimes." He then cradled her head in both his hands, his mouth hot on her neck. "Sometimes." He murmured again. "I want to punish you a little…"

Sofia felt her heart begin to race, but not because of anger, but from the forcefulness of Paul's actions. She couldn't deny that was one of the things she loved most about this man. Automatically without thinking she questioned Paul. "Why?"

Paul's eyes continued to bore into Sofia's, he wasn't letting up on her, not this time. "God Sofia, I have to spell out everything, you can't see how crazy you make me, and why? For making me want you until I ache with it. For the way I wake at night just to watch you sleep…I want and love you more than I have ever loved anyone…Fuck, I worry for you more than I worry for my own damn life…And that is why I did what I did, I bought those damn Piers to protect you, never to make you look like a fool…" He grinned sexily and held his intense stare. "I'm your fool, and I will never stop being that as long as I live…You are like a damn fever that never leaves me…I can't be alone without wondering where you are, or if you are okay, or if someone has gotten to you…You belong to me, and me to you, and if that is "fucked up", I don't give a damn…You hear me?!" Sofia's lips were slightly parted because she was so overwhelmed by Paul's words, and Paul did not miss the opportunity to show her his passion because his lips possessed hers in a kiss that was both savage and tender, and she opened to him eagerly.

When Paul pulled away from Sofia's lips, she was breathless. Paul sat down on the bed, and then leaned over to kiss her belly. His lips lingered on her belly for a few seconds, and then he pulled back to look up at Sofia once again. He could see the softness returning to her eyes. "I want to tell you everything…Will you listen now?"

Sofia looked down at her belly and rubbed her hand where his lips were. "As long as you are truthful…I hate when you lie to me, it makes me crazy."

Paul took her hands into his, and looked almost like a school boy getting ready to give a confession to his teacher. He was prepared to talk, but sadly he couldn't tell her everything, not just yet. "I bought the Piers because I had to, this all goes back to when you first brazenly walked into my Round table meeting…You remember, when you took my breathe away?"

Sofia blushed a little and was trying not to smile. She also knew Paul, and she knew he was trying to flatter her to get his way. "Papi…? Truth…"

Paul couldn't help for his infamous smirk to adorn his face because she was lighting up by the Papi reference, but as he began to speak his eyes flashed with a seriousness and his jaw tightened from the stress of what he was about to reveal. "Fine little lady…Here it goes…After that flamboyant meeting the other bosses made it perfectly clear what they thought of you, because they asked my permission to take you out…They wanted to place a hit out on you…Sofia, this is an old boys club that don't take kindly to women just bursting onto the scene demanding to be a boss or give out orders…You always joke about The Godfather movies, but sometimes I feel we are stuck in those old times…"

Paul could see the disappointment forming into Sofia's eyes, and he let his thumb glide over her hand as he spoke, he hated bursting her bubble, but she needed to know the seriousness. "Now before you go getting all hot, I don't feel that way and neither does Sonny, the others are slowly coming around, but there are one or two that would have completely lost it if you bought those Piers, and I know damn well they would have gone behind my back and placed a hit out on you, which would have caused a war between the territories…I never told you because I felt that after sometime I could make this all go away, especially after we are married because no one would dare cross me…But, we are not married now and that threat still looms…And, I told you I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to you…"

Sofia felt a chill rundown her spine as Paul spoke because she saw the sadness and stress in his eyes. She softly removed one of her hands from his and lightly stroked his jawline. "You should have told me this a long time ago…" She stopped briefly and took his hand and kissed it. "I'm not a doll Paul, I'm a big girl and want to be your equal, not a liability...I'm careful and I knew the risk about getting those Piers, but I had to get them for Papa…You understand that, right?"

Pau felt a wave of anger course through his veins just at the slight mention of Antonio. He did his best to not show this to Sofia because he knew that was another argument just waiting to erupt between them. "I understand, but things are different now." Sofia began to part her lips to interrupt, but Paul placed his in index finger over them. "Please let me finish…" He waited with his finger against her lips and happily he was surprised there was no biting, which gave him the cue to continue. "Thank you my naughty little girl…There are other things I have been worried about, you think I'm overprotective because I think you are fragile, and that is completely untrue…You have had threats all around you and I needed to flush them out, but something has happened and they have taken care of themselves."

Sofia herself was trying to stay calm, and didn't want to argue with them finally communicating. She took a breath before speaking. "You are changing the subject, this has to do with Papa."

Paul could see they weren't getting away from the subject of Antonio, so he reached inside of the side pocket of his pants and pulled out his IPad. He pressed the small button on top of it and waited for the screen he needed to show to Sofia. "Baby, this is going to be disturbing, but I feel for you to completely understand why I have been so "overprotective" you need to see it. Please promise me you will stay calm."

Sofia nodded her head, and Paul continued. "A lot has happened since you have been in here." He paused trying to gather himself for the next part. "Both Dean and Damon are dead."

Just as Paul had figured, Sofia broke down within his arms and sobbed. Paul soothed her by rubbing her back and kissing the top of head. "Baby, please don't cry…You need to think of yourself and our…" he stopped himself.

Sofia pulled back from Paul's warm embrace and wiped the hot tears from her cheeks. "I don't understand any of this…Hooooowww?"

Paul also wiped her tears. "Baby, Dean died in a motorcycle accident, it happened the same night we fought…And well, Damon he killed himself." Paul again hated lying, but he had no physical proof of his suspicions.

Sofia shook her head from side to side, she was confused and devastated. "That doesn't make any sense…Why would Damon do such a thing, he had all of us, why not talk to one of us…Oh my God…Why…?!" The tears welled up again into her eyes.

Paul held up his IPad to Sofia and showed her the eerie tribute of pictures. "Baby, he was very sick, you were in danger and didn't even know it…See these pictures? They were taken at Damon's Condo…And the shooting at the Air Strip was done by him, he wanted to kill you, Roman was not the target."

Sofia's fingers scrolled along the small screen and she gasped at each picture she saw, because each picture became more and more disturbing because they were taken at such private moments during her recent life with Paul. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and the goosebumps on her arms were proof of her terror. She held the IPad close to her face as she stared at one picture in particular. "This was right outside of your plane…I can't believe this, Damon was always such a good friend…How did I not see this…"

Paul placed his hand to the back of Sofia's head, and rubbed her neck. He felt just awful showing this to her, but it was best for her to finally understand his worry for her. "You couldn't have known, he hid it from you, but this man was sick, he was stalking you…That is only one room, there were several other pictures there…But, now you see and hopefully you understand why I am how I am…You need to trust and listen to me."

The IPad fell softly out of Sofia's hands, she felt dirty and stupid. Someone she had trusted so dearly had been doing all of these things and she had no clue what so ever. "I feel like a fool, you were right…How could I've been so blind to Damon…God, I drove him to this…" She dropped her head because she could no longer hold Paul's gaze. "I was so focused on wanting to prove to you that I could be this successful business woman, and I wasn't this brat that came from money, I wanted to make my own success…I wanted you to be proud of me."

Paul lifted her chin up and then cupped her face. His features were soft as he smiled warmly. "This isn't your fault, Damon was sick…" He kissed her, and then pulled back slowly. "Wow…I don't communicate enough to you if you feel that I am not proud of you…Baby, you have come so far from when we met, you listen to me now and I see you putting it into action…You have done so much in a very short span of time, but baby, you are still young and learning…I'm older than you and have seen and done things you haven't…I didn't wake up one morning and all of this was mine, I had to scratch and claw my way to this, and I didn't have anyone to give me advice or help me out, I don't want you to have to go through that, I only want to be that person that gives you advice when you need it, but don't you for one minute think I am not proud of you, because I am damn proud to have you by my side."

Sofia pouted a little, his words met so much because she truly didn't think he felt this way. "Really? Even after all of this?"

Paul kissed her nose and then softly kissed her lips. "Yes really…I actually see more for you than just this life, I want you at the Casinos with me, in my legitimate businesses…You have so much to offer with your negotiation skills and people gravitate to your personality, you would be great with getting outside businesses to come in and do business with me, and also you love making a difference with the community, that is perfect to bring in good PR for me and the Casinos…Things like that would help me out with the Politicians, but we need to get you cleared of this Dave stuff, and the more you try and do this business with the Round Table, the more you are putting the spotlight on yourself for corrupt business, let me deal with it now, and later, I promise we will rule both worlds…Does that make sense?"

Sofia pondered for a few minutes, she loved the things that Paul had offered, but she felt there was more to this shift, and by more, she thought that Paul was hiding something about her safety. "Thank you Papi, but is that the real reason or is it more?"

Paul looked her right in the eyes and lied, he couldn't risk upsetting her any more then she already was. He knew there was still more threats out there, but he felt it had to be dealt with in his terms and that meant protecting Sofia and putting her into a new role where she would be with him more. "That is it, I want you to be happy, and I want us to focus on our new family." Paul flashed a devilish smile, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Speaking of our family, I had a lot of time to think while sleeping on that hard ass couch outside of your room."

Sofia looked perplexed as she took the keys from Paul. "What are you up to Papi?"

"So impatient…if you let me finish…I thought we should make the home in Paradise, NV our permanent home…You love it, right?"

Sofia was shocked, but she felt very tempted by this proposal. Her excitement couldn't be contained as she smiled with her dimples showing. "You know I love that place, but it is so far from Vegas, and it is so big."

Paul laughed as he pulled Sofia closer to him. "Ten or fifteen minutes away if you get use to using the helicopter, and besides we will need the space for our family."

Sofia cocked her head to the side. "There will be three of us, certainly we do not need seventeen thousand square feet of property."

Paul couldn't hold back any longer, and he felt this was the best time to turn their conversation into something pleasant. "Actually it will be four of us…" He chuckled at Sofia just staring at him. "Wow…The doctor and I had a chat about your test results, and it seems as though another little person was hiding from their Mommy and Daddy, a little camera shy. " He pointed towards Sofia's swollen belly and just waited for the explosion to happen.

Sofia stretched her eyes and held her belly. Her brain was being slow to catch up with what she was hearing. "W-what…Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Paul placed his hands over hers. "Yes…I will need another set of dog tags, because someone was trying to out fox us…Sweetheart, there are two little babies in there…We are having twins."

Sofia began to kick her feet like a child opening up their birthday presents, she was beyond overjoyed, and then she threw her arms tightly around Paul's neck. "OH MY GOD….WE ARE HAVING TWIN BOYS…I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, YOU GAVE ME TWO BABIES…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PAPI…!"

"Y-e-s…S-o-f-i-a…Calm down…" Paul choked out, he couldn't believe this woman's strength, because she was almost cutting off his air supply.

"Papi, you did this…I am having two babies at…one time." Sofia slowed her speech as it finally sank in that she would now being pushing out two little bodies from her own.

Paul held her hands as he witnessed her smile turning into confusion. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

Sofia swallowed hard and looked into Paul's eyes sadly. "I'm fine, but now there are two inside of me…What if my body can't handle it? What if my body fails me and them?"

"Stop that, I will make sure you get everything you need…Our babies will be fine, we just need to be on the same page and that means you letting me take the lead just for now…" Paul wanted to desperately change this conversation, so he went for the big surprise. "Look at me, I haven't told you the best part yet, they are not identical, so you may get your wish with a daughter."

Sofia peeked her eyes up to Paul's and she exploded again with a screeching yell of joy. Poor Paul was in fear of possibly needing a hearing aide after this. He tried several times to take hold of Sofia, and on his third try he was successful and began hugging her. "Are you happy?"

Sofia pulled back and kicked the covers from her legs, and swung them to the floor. Her feet bounced up and down as the happy tears flowed. "Are you serious? I'm having a girl!"

Paul was expecting this and he stood up himself taking her into his large arms. "Sofia…Sofia…I said maybe a girl, the other baby can't be seen fully yet to tell, it could be two boys…That is okay, right?"

Sofia stood looking up at Paul, her expression was so angelic to Paul, the thought of this woman in front of him was carrying his seed, she was going to be the mother of his children, and that was the only thing that mattered to him at this very moment, this woman before him and their children. They found themselves looking deep into each other's eyes. The slow smiles formed on their faces as they moved closer to each other. They tilted their faces and their lips touched. For a moment in time, nothing mattered and everything stopped. Their lips pressed stronger together and Sofia moaned. Their tongues reached across the void and danced with each other. Teasing as they continued to press their lips together more. Their embrace pulled her taunt large breasts into Paul's chest and they both moaned deeply. Slowly, Paul reached her face with his hand and caressed her cheek. She locked her arms around his neck as they pressed firmer together. As Paul touched her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes, and he did the same. They pulled apart, very slowly, feeling their tongues slip away from each other. Sofia touched his cheek, and he did hers. All while their eyes were locked. They both could feel one another's thoughts, and that was their life beginning as one right at this moment.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and thank you for all of the support of this story, it is greatly appreciated…Please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review…_**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit Content included in this chapter.

**A/N: Law and Order Benjamin Bratt will have a minor role, his name will be Reynaldo Martinez.**

***Special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, StoryLover82, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, Princesspeace990, KingofKingsfan, and Rossi's Lil Devil for last reviews, also thanks to all that follow. The last chapter generated over a 120 hits, again thank you, the interest was greatly appreciated.***

* * *

**_Next Morning…Sofia's hospital room…_**

Sofia smiled as she shifted within her nook that is what she liked to call her placed nestled on Paul's chest, looking up at him, she felt so happy that they finally were on the same page again. Paul had demanded he sleep with her last night, the night was filled with intense cuddling to say the very least, but no sex, it was actually just intimate fondling. Her fingertips made a short trip from Paul's chest up to his jawline as he lay asleep and then she softly stole a kiss from his lips. "Surprise attack."

Paul rubbed her arm and smirked down at her through groggy eyes, and then leaned down and kissed her back, his mouth lingering on hers, teeth grazing her lower lip, making Sofia shiver. "Surprise attack back."

"Sneaky." Sofia's voice was breathier than intended.

"Baby, I've missed you." Paul smirked again as he leaned more into her and his hand traveled down her lower back firmly squeezing her round buttocks. Sofia knew what he meant, it had been almost a week since they had sex of any kind. She moaned out at his eager touches, and now with her sexual senses rising she slid her hand down his muscular thigh, stoking and massaging his flesh, she knew this would drive her man mad with need, and she was right as she heard Paul grind out a small growl. Paul became more and more aroused by her touches, he groaned again shifting beneath the sheet realizing the immense aching in his testicles. He stretched his legs feeling just how hard and heavy his cock was now. "Fuck Sofia."

Sofia bit her bottom lip looking up towards Paul, the look on her face was devious and lustful, which made Paul harden more. Paul groaned again knowing his little Latin vixen liked this play. With a giggle she lifted the sheet, gazing down, they both saw that there was an immense tent in his blue doctor cotton pants. "You started this, so be a good little girl and give Daddy what he needs." Paul said in a gruff commanding tone.

Sofia bit down on her index finger, and wantonly looked at Paul. The thrill of doing this in a hospital room was off the charts for Sofia. Never had she done such a thing, but after their heartfelt talk and heavy petting of one another, this only seemed like the only thing left to solidify the closeness they now felt. "Okay Big Daddy." Her hands then descended, smoothing over Paul's chest, belly and waist before going to the tied string of his scrubs and then with a quick snap of her fingertips she pulled it loose. Paul arched his eyebrow as he lifted his ass from the bed allowing Sofia to pull down the fabric from his body, and just like that his pants were on the floor. Paul felt air hit his stiff cock when it was pulled out and a relieved groan passed through his lips, at last, blessed freedom. He glanced down and saw his thick long cock sticking straight up, longing to be rewarded by a touch. Sofia eyed it like a cat that's just sighted its next meal, a hungry grin spreading across her face and her lustful eyes lighting up like sun struck crystal.

"Suck Daddy off." Paul demanded. Sofia smiled up at him as she batted her eye lashes, and her teeth lustrous. "Yes Daddy…your naughty little girl can't wait for this." She purred.

Sofia eased in, lips brushing Paul's exposed thigh, trailing up the side, a ticklish spot she had discovered early on during their sexual trysts, and felt the strong muscles twitch under her lips. Sofia moved inward and nipped at the tender skin in the crease of his groin, nuzzling her nose into the light brown pubic hair and inhaled, breathing his scent in deep. There wasn't much of the light brown hairs as Paul kept himself perfectly groomed, the scent was clean, but the sweat from his arousal brought out the slight musky tang that bit her nostrils. Sofia shivered in delight, but restrained herself, she wanted to do a good job after all, plus after all the fighting she knew her man needed the release badly.

She kissed the base of Paul's cock, forcing herself to go slow, her lips drifting up the shaft, planting another kiss halfway up. She felt Paul's hip buck just a little and she smiled and brushed her fingertips up and down the warm hard flesh.

Closing her thumb and forefinger into an 'O', Sofia stroked him from base to head, tightening when she reached the top and loosening as she went back down, Paul sighed and pistoned his hips, keeping the slow rhythm Sofia had set up. He put his hands on Sofia's head, fingers weaving through her brownish-raven locks. Sofia planted a lingering kiss on the tip of the purple mushroom head, a bead of pre-cum lining her lips as they pressed against the warm skin. She slid her tongue over his slit, Paul's clean diet gave his cum a sweet flavor, they hadn't made a candy yet that compared to it. Sofia could never get enough of that flavor and she only wanted more.

Her grip on Paul's shaft tightened into a fist, and she jabbed the tip of her tongue into the slit, tasting salt and sweetness for a brief moment before pulling back to rub the flushed head with her tongue, tantalizing the highly sensitive skin. She rubbed it in a circle from top to bottom, slicking her chin with pearly pre-cum, Paul let out a shrill gasp and his hand gripped Sofia's hair tight as the other scrambled to fist the sheet below him, his shivering legs were spread and his body arched off the bed.

Paul's lusty moans and sharp hisses echoed throughout the hospital room, loud and proud, he couldn't be bothered to keep his voice down. What the fuck did he care? When had he ever cared? This felt so damn good, no way in hell was he going to be silent about it. Besides, the more noise he made, the better Sofia did. Luckily, with the wealth that both Paul and Sofia had it afforded them a much larger private room then the average Joe, and it was at the end of the hallway.

"Ahhh Shit…" He whined, tilting his hips up, begging for more when Sofia took her mouth away from his cock. Sofia wanted to heighten his pleasure to the fullest, as she saw Paul grimace for needing his release, she giggled and replaced her soft lips back onto his cock. "Mmmm…Princess…You're so good, you're so…AHHH!"

Sofia had pulled her lips back from her teeth like a snarling animal and scraped both her bottom and top rows of teeth over Paul's weeping head, running them over the width to nick with her teeth. Paul orgasmed in that moment, a dry orgasm, they'd worked together with diligence to reach the point where Paul could have multiple orgasms every time, and it was hard work that had paid off with interest every time. Before Paul could come down from his thrill, Sofia engulfed him, her mouth deep, her tongue stroking, she pulled back again to use her teeth on the head. Paul's legs were going weak from this pleasure.

Sofia was done playing, she gripped the side of Paul's hips and worked his shaft hard, Paul writhed against the bed, panting and firmly gripping Sofia's head, moaning as his mounting climax built up inside and bucking his hips. On the last withdraw, Sofia pulled her lips back again and let her teeth scrape up the length of the shaft, and the resulting scream and milky wetness that filled her mouth let her know that she had exceeded expectation. She sucked off the last of his pearly thick cum and swallowed, licking her lips. Paul's healthy diet did wonders for his flavor, she then kissed Paul's trembling waist and rose up to stroke his heaving chest. They stayed like that for a while until Paul was finally able to reach out for her and lay her head on his chest. "Is Daddy happy now?"

All the bliss was still coursing through Paul's body, but he somehow managed to give a happy lazy smile and tenderly stroked Sofia's back as he answered. "You know I did, naughty girl…"

Sofia giggled again, although she was very turned on, there was one thing that was trumping her urges and Paul knew exactly what it was as he heard the grumbling noises coming from her tummy. "Shit, you three are starved, huh?"

Sofia lifted up her body and nodded happily. "Yes, Papi…I want a big breakfast…Banana/strawberry waffles with lots of whip cream, and very crispy Pancetta…And, and…creamy fluffy scrambled eggs…"

Paul couldn't help but sit up to face her and laughed, because there were new cravings on the horizon, strawberries and whip cream. "Baby, you know that hospital food sucks, I will send out one of the guys to get your food."

Sofia began to pout and her fingertips made circular motions over Paul's left nipple. "I want you to get it for us."

Paul looked shocked at her request, usually she was okay with his boys completing her request, could it be the hormones he thought to himself. He stood up to put his pants back on and turned back around to face Sofia. "Wouldn't you rather me stay here with you? I'm not good at going to restaurants and standing around waiting that is what I pay my boys to do."

Sofia got up on her knees and threw her arms around his neck. She wanted her man to get her food, for whatever reason in her mind she thought the food would taste better. "Papi, please go for us, you know exactly how I want it, "your boys" will screw up my order and then I will have nothing to eat…Please…I love you." She then planted feathery kisses on his stubble face.

"Oh come Sofia, really…seriously…?" Paul sighed almost like a child.

Sofia continued with her womanly charms as she placed kisses all over Paul's face, and it was beginning to work as Paul started stroking her back. "Oh…Disculpe (Pardon me)…Senora…?" A well-dressed, tanned and handsome man said as he peeked inside the room.

Sofia didn't need to turn around as the voice of the man sounded very familiar. Her heart began beating rapidly and eyes widened because she knew this wasn't going to be good. Her instincts were right again because Paul's grip around her waist tightened as she struggled to get a loose in order to grab covering of her exposed backside. "Baby, let go…Please…My butt…"

"Who the hell are you?" Paul asked in a less than friendly way.

The tall brunette man stepped all the way inside and extended his hand to Paul, all while displaying a wicked grin on his face. He could tell by Paul's expression he was not wanted and didn't give a flying fuck about it. "Where are my manners…I am Reynaldo Martinez, a friend of the Escobar family…Are you Senora Batista's Doctor?"

Paul did not like this man already, he could tell by the man's demeanor that he was trouble. Paul stood stoically and did not return the handshake. "No, I'm **not** the doctor, and she is **not** Mrs. Batista and she is **not** accepting visitors, so you can turn right back around and go back to where you came from…**Good bye**."

Sofia's face reddened and she finally was able to gather the sheet and blanket to cover herself, she sat up and held onto Paul's hand trying to avoid him getting irate. "Paul, he needs to stay because I know why he is here."

Reynaldo without even asking took a seat and faced Sofia, again all while smiling wickedly. "I thought Americans where friendly, what happened my friend, someone didn't let you graduate into becoming a doctor and you had to settle on being a manly nurse…You should just listen to the future Queen of the Pacific…Or maybe you should run along and just let me and **Mrs. Batista** discuss our potential business."

That was it, because now Paul figured out this man must be part of a drug cartel by the implication of Sofia becoming the future Queen of the pacific, it was a direct comparison to drug cartel leader Sandra Ávila Beltrán, dubbed "La Reina del Pacífico" (The _Queen of the Pacific_). Paul snatched his hand away from Sofia and walked over to Reynaldo, he was inches away from Reynaldo's face, but didn't touch him. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you have no clue who I am, but I **strongly** suggest you leave and to not contact the future **Mrs. Paul Michael Levesque** again…" Paul smirked at the paleness now on Reynaldo's face. "Or, if you are not **smart enough** to believe that, take a trip on the Vegas strip and see the name on all those Casinos, because I'm that guy, and if you need a little more convincing take a good look around the hospital because my men are all around it and it will take only one order from me to have your ass thrown out…**Comprendo Rey-Rey**?"

"Ay Dios Mio (Oh my God)…" Sofia sighed as she covered her face from embarrassment.

Reynaldo backed away from Paul. He wasn't prepared at this time to deal with Paul or Paul's men. He moved a few inches to the side of Paul and took Sofia's hand and kissed it. "My apologies…If you change your mind, I will be in Vegas for one more day, I will let Javier know about our chat today."

Paul was about to grab Reynaldo, but Sofia pulled his arm to stop him. "I'm so sorry Reynaldo, and please tell Javier I will be in touch."

* * *

Reynaldo smiled at Sofia and stared one final time at Paul before leaving. As he stepped further down the hallway, he spotted Roman, and now a smile adorned his face. He was having an idea, if Sofia didn't want to do business with him and Javier, why not pick up one of her former employees. He laughed coyly to himself thinking either Sofia will deal with him voluntary or he or Javier will force her to by possibly losing her former right hand to the competition, along with her secrets. It seemed to be a no brainer for Reynaldo. He stepped inside a small corner of the hallway and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed the number and awaited for an answer.

_Antonio Escobar: "Hola."_

_Reynaldo: "Hola, mi amigo"_

_Antonio: "How is my sweet Bonita?"_

_Reynaldo: "Your daughter appears to be doing well…I found out from one of the nurses that she did not suffer a miscarriage, but I do have some bad news…She has forgiven Paul."_

_Antonio: "Hijo de Puta (Son of a bitch)…So, what about the partnership….Will she still work with Javier…?"_

_Reynaldo: "Paul interfered, but I have a plan to convince her."_

_Antonio: "Listen to me, I don't care what you have to do, I need this deal to be done…Paul thinks he is so smart buying those Piers, he thinks this will stop my baby from getting me out of hiding, the arrogant **Bastardo**, I will show him that I am always the smartest, he is too weak to beat me, but I or should I say we will out smart him."_

_Reynaldo laughed: "Don't worry about that piece of shit, once we get this deal done, there will be so much Basa (Crack Cocaine) in Vegas people will view your baby girl as the new __"Cocaine Godmother"…__Sofia will forget all about Paul, and then you will be out of hiding and help me to become your Protegido (Protégé)."_

_Antonio: "Yes…Yes…Yes, I will keep my word and you will be my next son in-law, there is no way in hell Paul is marrying my baby girl now…He is a mere cheap imitation of me and could never handle my business, he wasn't nearly as good as Dave…He doesn't have the stomach for the killings, he wants to be a "business man", he thinks that things have evolved from the way we Columbians do business." (laughs) "He thinks he can keep me down, my baby girl will do as I say and be happy with my decisions, she would never betray me and Paul will be left looking like the fool he is. I must go, keep me informed, and work quickly…I'm sick of this shit hole!"_

_Reynaldo: "Si, stop worrying, I have everything under control."_

The call ended and Reynaldo squeezed his cell phone, he had to work fast in order to get this deal done, and get what he felt is his, and that is getting the Escobar's fortunate via marrying the little mob princess herself, Sofia. All it took now was starting plan B and that was going to speak to Roman and persuade the younger man to join the ranks of Javier's Cartel.

* * *

Paul was incensed at Reynaldo's blatant attempt to disrespect him. He slammed the door shut and swiftly turned around back to Sofia. His eyes narrowed and he grunted before grabbing the table up and swinging it so hard it turned on its side as it hit the tile floor. "WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST DISCUSS? I TOLD YOU THAT SHIT ISN'T HAPPENING AND YOU WON'T BE CALLING JAVIER EITHER…GODDAMMIT…WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN AND DO AS YOUR TOLD…IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD?!"

Sofia watched Paul and she squinted her eyes at him, she was becoming sick and tired of being talked to like a child. And how sick of this came through loud and clear as her hands began flinging around as she started to yell back at Paul. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…ALL THAT TALK LAST NIGHT DIDN'T MEAN A DAMN THING BECAUSE WE ARE RIGHT BACK AT SQUARE ONE AGAIN…YOU LOSING YOUR DAMN TEMPER AND TREATING ME LIKE A DAMN CHILD…NEWS FLASH…I'M NOT A CHILD…I'M A GROWN WOMAN, BUT YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THIS BY MY BIG TITS AND ROUND ASS YOU LIKE TO GRIND UP ON…" (She drove that point home by squeezing her breast upwards)…"SO, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND OPEN YOUR EYES…!"

Sofia was beyond angry, and she was going to show Paul how mad she was right now because she flashed a deadly stare at Paul as his nostrils flared and she quickly turned to the bedside table and picked up the plastic water jug and tossed it hard in Paul's direction, let's put it this way Roger Clemens from the New York Yankees would have been impressed by her hard pitch, unfortunately her aim was off because it ended up hitting the wall instead of Paul, but it only missed by inches. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT PICKING UP ANYTHING ELSE AND THROWING IT, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL BED…AND I'LL DO IT MISTER, BUT YOUR ASS ALREADY KNOWS THAT...I MEAN IT, PAUL…!"

Paul held his hand to his hip as his chest heaved up and down. Never has anyone stirred him up like this, no one has had any guts to, well not until Sofia. That is why he loved this woman so much, she was just like him, fire and passion ready to erupt any moment. He smirked as he bent down and stared at the water jug, and then snatching it up as he playfully stalked into her direction. "You got one set of big balls on you…You Know that smartass…!"

Sofia arched her eyebrow and folded her arms to her chest. "I don't need balls to keep up with you…And, you love it because I call you out on this "Alpha Male" crap."

Paul sat down on the bed beside her, he shook the jug into her face, only taunting her in his cocky way. "I am the "Alpha Male" of our relationship…And, don't interrupt me…And, you love it, you wouldn't have me any other way…Now, c'mere…" Paul dropped the jug as he could no longer resist pulling Sofia to him. His movement was quick and forceful bringing her closer into his chest, he began with a soft kiss at first, but it quickly took a turn into intense roughness, but Sofia was not put off as her hands weaved their way into Paul's hair drawing him in closer. Neither could resist the other no matter how much they argued, they had that undeniable understanding of each other, meaning no matter what went on between them, they loved one another. When Paul finally pulled back Sofia's lips were a deep red, almost bruised, but she didn't care, she bit down on her bottom lip before smirking. "Papi, I'm still holding you to your promise of listening more." She flicked a small strand of hair from her face and looked into Paul's eyes. "I need that from you…I'm your woman, not your child." She curled her lips upward when she noticed the nasty smirk Paul had on his face, and then she nudged him in the arm. "You know what I mean…Yes, I'm your naughty girl when we are intimate, but, when we are like this I need you to respect me and my mind."

"Ouch…I told you about that…" Paul kiddingly groaned. He stopped playing around when he saw the seriousness in Sofia's eyes. He knew she was right and he meant his promise to her. "Baby, I'm really trying, but I will do better…I promise…So, will you please tell me what in the hell Reynaldo wanted?"

Sofia looked skeptical at first, but quickly realized that this is a two way street and she too had to do better at communicating what she wanted from Paul, which is being not treated like a child. "Okay, this is the deal, when we fought and I left your…Sorry, our house, I started thinking of ways to help Papa get out of hiding, those Piers were my last hope in raising enough money and property to gain more power which would have given me what I needed to make my move, but since you bought the Piers, I needed another option, so I figured reaching out to one of Papa's old business associates would be my best option to raise the money…Javier Gonzalez is a very powerful man in Mexico and he knows Papa very well and is willing to help me gain what I need to get Papa out of hiding…So when I called Javier he sent Reynaldo here to set everything up…"

This didn't sit well with Paul, for many reasons, but his primary concern now was making Sofia feel important. "I have to ask why call Javier now?"

Sofia feeling more comfortable and pleased that Paul was listening, she began making little circles on his arm as she spoke. "Well, when Heyman stopped by and told me you bought the Piers, he suggested I reach out to Javier…What does that matter? The issue is you blowing up out of nowhere again."

Paul's head was calculating as she spoke, and he knew this sudden suggestion from Heyman was not random, it had Antonio's markings all over it, but he focused on Sofia and trying to fix what he feels Antonio has now created. "Your right, and all I can do is give you my promise I will do better, but you have to hold up your end too…We agreed last night that all this stuff is behind you for now, until our babies are born, and for now you will work at the Casino with me."

A confused frown crept onto Sofia's face because the way she remembered the discussion was her scaling her duties back from the round table meetings, but nothing was discussed about helping her Father. "Okay Paul, I will do this, if you can promise me you will now do everything within your power to get Papa out of hiding…" She paused and looked down as she twisted her hands together. "I have never begged you for anything, but I'm begging now that you use your FBI contacts to get Papa back…Please?"

It was like a light bulb going off, **_"Son of a bitch"_** Paul thought loudly in his head, and the curses kept floating around as everything was slowly coming together for Paul. Antonio has been just biding his time knowing that Sofia would beg him to use his FBI contacts. Paul was beginning to seethe inside, because he had underestimated Antonio's narcissism. The only reason Paul had not made a move to kill Antonio were because of the few corrupt Columbian Official's that were assisting in hiding and protecting Antonio from the US Federal Government, and certain Mexican Mafia groups. Paul was smart enough to know that if he placed a hit on Antonio that would cause a mob war between his organization and the Columbian Cartels, and that was something Paul could not risk with his growing family, it would be basically putting Sofia and their babies' right into a minefield. Paul stared over Sofia's head as his mind continued with rants of Antonio. _"Lying no good prick, there is no way in hell I will use my contacts to help you...You created this mess killing that Federal Agent, if that wasn't bad enough you made your daughter's life hell by handing her over to that asshole Dave, it didn't even need to be because if you would have made the right choice, which was me, she could or we could have been happily married by now, but oh no…You had to be a little fucker, well we all see now how your choice turned out…Your golden boy Dave sexually and mentally abused Sofia and she had to protect herself and kill his sick ass, but you knew best Antonio, yeah fucking right…This is a mess I will fix and when your protection is gone, so will you, Antonio…Fucking bastard…"_.

Paul pulled himself out of his thoughts because he needed to answer Sofia quickly. "Baby, do you want me or both of us in prison…Because that is what you are asking, if I use my contacts at the FBI, that will be the end of our protection at the Casinos, they will freeze me out, and we will have nowhere to turn."

Sofia felt her heart contract because she didn't want Paul in prison, but she was getting desperate because there were little options left to raise the money needed to get Antonio out of hiding. She twisted her hands together for several seconds before taking Paul's hands back into her own. "Of course I don't want that, you and our babies are everything to me, you three are the only family I have left and I would give my life up for each of you if it were necessary…But, Papa is depending on me to get his freedom back, I'm failing him, Papi…"

Paul felt his heart breaking as he watched the tears build up within Sofia's eyes. He hated Antonio even more now for hurting the woman he loved so much. He took Sofia into his large arms and hugged her tightly. "Baby, you will always have me, but you have other family…Your Mom has been outside in the waiting room all night, she wants to reconnect with you, she loves you."

All of Sofia's muscles tightened at the mention of Catherina, she tried pulling away from Paul, but he wouldn't let go. He knew Sofia needed this truth. "You don't understand Papi, that woman gave birth to me, she is not my Mother, she abandoned me and Papa!"

Paul braced himself for the lie he was about to tell Sofia, it was not to be sneaky or hurtful, but this was the only way to protect Sofia until he could get proof of Antonio's plan. "Shhh…Sweetheart, look at me…" Paul pulled Sofia back to look at her, and her eyes were dripping with tears. "I will make a deal with you…I will try everything I can to help get Antonio out of hiding, not using my contacts of course, but I will do everything else, this is if you can promise to just have a conversation with your mother…You need to do this for yourself, I can see you really want to love your mother, but you need answers, and the only way to do that is to meet with her, I can be there with you if you need me there…"

Sofia looked into Paul's eyes and wiped her own tears. "I'm not sure, I want Papa back, but spending anytime with that woman will be torture because there is nothing she can say to make me forgive all those years of being alone…Paul, she missed my birthdays, holidays, graduating from High School and College, when I fell off that damn horse, sharing how I finally met the man of my dreams and having his children…She missed everything…I don't need her now…I-I…"

Paul sighed sadly as he listened to the hurt in Sofia's voice, which made him sure that Catherina was needed in Sofia's life. "I hear the words Sofia, but your eyes are saying something else, please baby do it for me and our kids, it will make you feel better and give you closure on that part of your life, or it could open another glorious door…I promise you won't be sorry and I will be searching for your father, it sounds like a win-win for you…Teflon is never wrong." Paul chuckled after those last words.

Sofia gave a half smile. "Okay, but I will talk to her after I get released from the hospital."

Paul tenderly kissed her forehead before speaking. "That's my girl…" He kissed her lips softly. "Maybe Catherina can help you with the wedding, you know we need to set a date for that."

Sofia looked sheepishly as she bit her bottom lip. "About that…Papi, don't take this the wrong way, but I want to wait until the babies are born before we get married…I want a big church wedding and the special dress, I can't have those things waddling down the aisle."

Paul sighed, it wasn't as though he didn't want her to have her dream wedding, but he had a sinking feeling this was not a good idea putting it off. "Sweetheart we could have a big reception after the babies are born, I really want to do this now."

Sofia began twisting her hands again. "Please Papi…I want to get married in a church and do it big…I purposely didn't marry Dave in a church because he wasn't the love of my life…I always dreamed about marrying my true love in a big church wedding…Your my true love, the love I have waited for all my life…Please can we wait..?"

How could Paul say no to that? Simple, he couldn't say no. "I hate waiting, but I hate saying no to you more...Okay, we will wait."

Sofia was so happy and threw her arms around Paul's neck. "Thank you, Papi…I can't wait until that day, I promise it will be so worth the wait."

"I'm pretty sure our bank account will not feel the same way." Paul chuckled as he hugged her tight.

"Papi…!" Sofia playfully scolded. "I'm not that bad…Am I?"

Paul rubbed her sides and smiled. "No, I guess not, and to prove it…I think we should have an engagement/house warming party at our new home…You know to celebrate the babies and us…What do you feel about that?"

Sofia clapped like a child getting a double scoop of ice cream. "OOOOH….I love it, Papi…"

The couple were about to kiss again, but a knock on the door stopped them. "What the fuck? Every single time." Paul groaned.

"Come in..." Sofia giggled in Paul's neck.

Roman slowly stepped inside and the look on his face made Paul know instantly this was not a social visit. "Good morning Sofia…I…I need to speak with Paul."

Sofia cocked her head to the side. "Oh no, I can see something is wrong, so whatever it is you need to talk about with Paul can be discussed in here."

Paul kissed Sofia on the forehead, and then stood up. "Your stomach is growling again, I will go get that special order for you…Like you wanted me too." Paul winked at Sofia as he headed towards the door.

"Oh, now you want to go…What happened to sending one of your boys to go get my food?" Sofia asked very sarcastically.

Paul continued to smirk cockily. "I'm only "listening" to what you want honey." And with that last comment Paul and Roman walked out of her room. As soon as the door shut, Paul heard Sofia cursing in Spanish, and it made him laugh out loud. The laughter did not last long as Paul turned to face the serious Roman. "What the hell is going on now?"

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review, it provides motivation and encouragement for the next chapter. _**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone for their constant support of this story, I'm truly grateful and humbled by the interest this story has received. This story has become my favorite out of all of my stories because I love Mobster type stories/movies. With that being said I have posted a poll on my profile page, I need your help in determining if there would be any interest of me starting a new story with another female leading character, and she would be Arianny Celeste from the UFC. She would be paired with Triple H and it would be a completely different Mobster type story plot. Also, there would Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins incorporated within the story(can't forget those two, lol) So, if any of you wouldn't mind, please take a few minutes and vote, again I would be grateful for your input. **

**As always special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, flowersNfreaks, ApSnowball, StoryLover82, ****Rossi's Lil Devil****, Princesspeace990,****KingofKingsfan, and guests for showing support with your last reviews, they are an inspiration for me, and provide motivation for me to continue this story.**

* * *

As Paul walked alongside Roman awaiting an answer, his attention was diverted towards Catherina, she was standing looking outside the large window in the waiting room. Paul could tell that Catherina was distraught by her tense stance, and she was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. Paul held up his finger to Roman, stopping the younger man from answering his question just yet. Roman sighed as he quickly followed Paul into the waiting area.

As Roman followed Paul he was becoming agitated because he needed to make Paul aware of yet another possible disastrous situation for them all. But what really had him nervous was he certainly did not want to be around Catherina with Paul being so close by, it was too late to stop Paul because they had reached the waiting area and Paul was already inches away from the woman he couldn't get out of his thoughts since she came into the hospital yesterday.

Paul cleared his throat and delicately tapped Catherina on the shoulder, as to not startle her. "Catherina, are you okay?"

Catherina slowly turned around and her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, however she couldn't help but give Paul a half smile because of his outfit, she thought this huge man dressed in a pair of hospital scrubs just to sneak inside of a hospital room and plead his love to her baby, if that wasn't the sweetest thing she didn't know what was. "How is my daughter? Will she see me now?"

Sadly Paul nodded no, but spoke in a compassionate voice as he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Not yet, but I made some progress…She will see you after she is released…I have some good news though."

Catherina held her tears back, she so wanted to see Sofia now. She felt each moment that went by she was losing Sofia even more. "What is it?"

Roman not even thinking, only going on his instinct walked closer towards Catherina, and now was behind her and stroking her back softly. And, this did not escape Paul, which became clear to Roman as he watched Paul's face go from compassionate to irritation and confusion. "Take it easy Catherina and listen to what Paul has to tell you."

Paul tightened his lips as he stared at Roman over Catherina's head. He wasn't going to lay into Roman now, but he made a mental note that he had to deal with this before Roman made any moves on his future Mother In-law. "We got great news from Dr. Sloan…Sofia and I are having twins." Paul couldn't control the big smile that just lit up his face at just mentioning the word twins.

Catherina teared up and before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around Paul, it was a hug of joy for her daughter. "That is wonderful, I can't believe it, two baby boys, my daughter deserves this…Please tell her I am so happy for her, and I want to help in whatever way she needs…She must be so overwhelmed, because now you two will need double of everything."

Paul smirked thinking at what he and Sofia were just doing a couple of hours ago, and she was far from overwhelmed, very turned on yes, but never overwhelmed. He had to control himself reminiscing too much because he could feel the aching coming back into his balls. "Um, she is fine and very excited, we both are excited…But, it may not be boys, we can't see the sex of the other, but hopefully we will be buying everything in blue." Paul had said that last part without even realizing it was said out loud.

Both Catherina and Roman looked perplexed. Catherina tried smiling as she realized that Paul must not want a little girl. "Or maybe we can buy pink and blue...A little girl wouldn't be so bad, right Paul?"

Paul felt badly because he didn't want to come off as one of those men that would only love his babies as long as they were males. He was just so terrified to even think it was a little girl. "Of course, I don't know why I said that." Paul could hear his own nervousness, so he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "You know Catherina, maybe you should go back to your hotel and get some rest, Sofia is being released later on this afternoon and Roman and I have to talk."

Thinking nothing of it, Catherina chirped in and announced she will be staying with Roman. Paul almost let his mouth drop to the floor with that bombshell, but he kept quiet not wanting to make another scene in front of Catherina, but Roman could tell that he was going to be on the hot seat once again. He quickly interrupted Catherina trying to get Paul the hell away from her. "Ah, Paul we need to talk…Remember?"

Paul forced a smile in Catherina's direction, he hardly was going to be rushed by Roman. "I didn't realize you and Roman were so…Close."

Catherina smiled as she hooked her arm into Roman's. "Oh, I have known Roman since he was boy." She laughed rather sexily as she turned to Roman, which made him start to feel a tingling in his balls. God, he needed to get away from Catherina before he grabbed her up into a kiss.

Catherina seem to sense that Roman was lacking any kind of warmth in his life, and she felt worried for him being up all night after his recent stay in the hospital, so she tightened her grip on his arm to say that she will be there for him, which inadvertently made Roman feel as though fire was beneath his feet. "When Roman offered for me to stay with him, I felt it would be a great way to catch up on how he has grown into such a fine young man, also he can catch me up on what has been happening with Sofia since you two got engaged…Eddie has been in the dark about that." She laughed again thinking how Eddie has taken all the credit for Paul and Sofia being engaged.

"Well, isn't that so sweet of Roman…." Paul paused as he folded his arms to his chest glaring at Roman. "Letting you stay with him…I'm sure Penelope will be thrilled with this news." Paul said sarcastically, but only Roman understood it, Catherina took it as male ribbing, but she was a little curious about who Penelope was.

"Who is Penelope?" Catherina smiled as she looked into Roman's direction.

Roman unhooked his arm and reached into his pant pocket for his keys and then handed them to Catherina. He certainly did not want to give Paul the satisfaction of explaining who his girlfriend was. "You know what? We can talk about that later, why don't you go to my place and get some rest, you can take my car and set the GPS to get there?"

Catherina really didn't want to leave, but she figured a hot shower would be nice and she could come right back to the hospital. She took Roman's hand and held it softly. "Don't be silly…How will you get home? I can catch a cab."

Paul had seen entirely too much, so he cut in. "That won't be necessary, I insist you stay at one of my hotels at the Casino, I can have you in the best room there."

Catherina curled up her nose just like Sofia when she didn't like an idea of something. "That is so sweet Paul, but I really do hate hotels, and besides, Roman needs some home cooking to get him on the road to a full recovery."

Paul sighed to himself, because he could see he wasn't winning this battle, it was Sofia 2.0, only twenty years from now. "Fine, but at least let one of my men take you."

Before Catherina could say no, Paul was already signaling to Glenn and giving him instructions on where to take her. He then watched as they both stepped onto the elevator, and once the doors closed he turned around to Roman. "What the hell are you doing…She is Sofia's mother for fucks sakes…?"

Roman was in no mood to be questioned about this, especially of all people, Paul. For one thing he didn't know what was happening himself. He had always found Catherina attractive, but seeing her yesterday stirred up something within him, his heart skipped a beat as soon as looked at her, and then her sleeping on his shoulder last night while they were in the waiting lounge had his mind spinning about all kinds of dirty thoughts about this woman. The problem for him was that she was not some random women he had met on the street, she was the mother of his best friend, and to make matters even more complicated, he has slept with Sofia, and if he would be honest, he hasn't felt like this since another certain women, he couldn't even say that women's name in his head because it felt so wrong. He began fidgeting with his collar, and then cleared his throat. "We need to talk about a real problem."

Paul narrowed his eyes, and pulled Roman towards the corner of the room, he didn't want his men to over hear this. "If you are thinking what I think you are thinking…That is a real fucking problem…You just don't do anything with those thoughts…That would be beyond terrible if you have sex with that woman…Understood?"

Roman sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous…I-I would never do that…I-I swear…!"

Paul's face grimaced as he felt he was in the twilight zone. First Seth, now Roman. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys? First my brother, now you…Can't you two fined women your own damn age…!"

Roman looked up at Paul as his head was down, and he arched his eyebrow. "Your one to talk, you are what thirteen or fourteen years older than Sofia, now that is what you call robbing the cradle…I think the correct term is mid-life crisis…" Roman stated flippantly.

Now that was the wrong thing for Roman to say as it spiraled Paul into anger. "Why you little…I'll show how old I am while I'm mopping the floor with your ass…"

Luckily Randy was not too far way and had seen what was about to happen, so he quickly made a beeline to the larger men. "Paul, remember what happened before…Just chill."

Paul sighed as he now faced Randy. He had made his men swear to not bring up his panic attack. "I'm fine you idiot…And, I told you not to bring that up again." Paul raised his hand up before speaking again. "Randy, I'm sorry…Please just have my limo brought to the front of the hospital." He then turned back to Roman. "I will meet you downstairs at the front entrance, I need to get out this and back into my normal clothes."

* * *

**_Paul's warehouse…_**

An hour later after Paul picked up Sofia's food order and had Glenn hand deliver it to her, he and Roman had finally arrived to the warehouse. This warehouse was primarily used for the illegal purposes of storing and shipping high end vehicles oversees, it was quite a lucrative side business selling these vehicles almost five times the original sticker price. Paul looking annoyed sat down into his black leather chair and motioned for Roman to sit as well. "Well, what is so damn important?" Paul had still not forgotten Roman's actions towards Catherina or his flippantness.

"Look, I know you are pissed because you said nothing the whole ride here, but what I have to say is important…Can't we please just try to forget about what happened earlier?"

_*tap, tap, tap*_ Paul's large fingers did aggressively against his oak desk. "I'm not pissed, but you were out of line and I told you repeatedly if you want to show me you are willing to learn, you need to know when to shut the hell up."

Roman nodded, despite being annoyed himself. "Fine, but I think once you hear what I'm about to say, you will know my loyalty is to you."

Now that got Paul's attention, and his posture relaxed. "Go on."

Roman sighed a little, before speaking. "I was offered another job by one of Javier Gonzalez's men…"

Silence fell over the room as Paul leaned back into his chair, he needed to piece everything together before giving his response. _"This should be no surprise, Antonio is desperate now with me buying those Piers and his plan B of getting Sofia and Javier to work together has failed, but why would Antonio allow Roman back into the fold? He hates Roman and sure as hell wouldn't trust him…Shit, wait a minute…Antonio probably doesn't know about Javier's move, he couldn't because there is no way in hell Antonio would trust Roman again…I need to get ahead of this bastard…"_

Roman shifted in his chair as he watched Paul in deep thought, but he didn't know if this was a good thing or not, so he snapped his fingers trying to pull Paul back to the now. "Paul, did you hear me?"

Paul placed his elbows on his desk and leaned in closer. "Let me guess, it was Reynaldo Martinez…Right?"

Roman looked at Paul with shock because Reynaldo had not mentioned seeing Paul or Sofia. "Yeah…How…."

Paul smirked at the confusion written on Roman's face, and quickly cut off his question. This was one part of the business Paul loved, and that was schooling the younger men and making them understand why he was the boss. "He came to see Sofia first…What answer did you give him?"

Roman frowned at what he considered to be a silly question. "I told him no…Why aren't you upset or worried?"

"Look kid, I'm trying to teach you…" Paul stood up and went around to the front of his desk and leaned his butt against it. He was now directly facing Roman. "You are going to call Reynaldo back and tell him you changed your mind…"

Roman's eyes stretched like golf balls. "WHAT?!"

Paul laughed knowingly at the nativity of the younger man before him. "Listen, there is something going on and I believe Antonio is behind it, but with this recent development of Reynaldo approaching you it makes me think that there is some kind of double cross looming, so what better way for us to get more information then you being on the inside and working for Javier…Remember, keep your friends close, but your enemies even much closer."

Roman thought of himself as a smart guy, but he had to admit he was totally lost at Paul's orders. "I'm not following."

"You wanted to prove your loyalty to me, so here you go…I'm giving you a direct order…Do you have the balls to do it or not?" Paul folded his arms to his chest and stated matter of fact.

Roman sat and thought for a few seconds, he definitely wanted to prove his loyalty, but he was very confused by this. "You know I do, and I keep trying, but I have no idea how this is going to prove anything."

Paul sighed before beginning to talk. "Kid, you will be working for me, but you will be a mole within Javier's organization….I figured out a lot while Sofia and I were talking and I figured out Antonio has been pulling strings behind the scenes to get Sofia to do his dirty work, and Javier is part of that dirty work." Paul stood straight up and began to pace a little. "The screwy part of all of this is Reynaldo approaching you, because you and I both know Antonio hates your guts and would never employ you again, so something is brewing and you working for Reynaldo or Javier will give me a leg up to find out exactly who is screwing who…Make sense now?"

Now things were making a little more sense to Roman, he rubbed his jaw and twisted around in his chair to face Paul. "Okay…But Sofia will feel betrayed by me doing this…"

Paul prided himself on getting people to do what he wanted, he didn't earn the nickname Teflon for nothing and his next speech to Roman proved this fact tenfold. "Let me deal with Sofia, in the end we will make her understand…Kid, this will be helping her and me…Consider this an initiation to gain entrance within the inner circle of my organization…You do this and things could end up being huge for you…You will be able to grab that brass ring and make your own ticket…That is what you want, right?"

Roman thought for several seconds, he would do anything for Sofia, but he had a sinking feeling there was much more to this story, but he had no choice but to do this if he wanted the real truth. "Yes, that is what I want, but I also want you to trust me, if there is something else maybe I can help with that too."

Paul stopped his mild pacing and looked squarely at Roman. "I think I am trusting you, this a huge opportunity, but if you feel you are not up to it…" He knew that would be the last dagger to get what he wanted.

"No, no, no….I'm up for it…I'll call him back when I get home."

Paul smiled. "Good, but make him sweat a little…Call him around midnight, and when you accept the offer, hint to him you are accepting his offer because I turned you down for more money and a higher position within my ranks…This will make him trust you and will let him know that you are pissed off with me…You need to make this bastard think you will do anything to make me look stupid and that you now hate me…" Paul laughed loudly. "That last part shouldn't be so hard for you."

Roman stood up and shook hands with Paul. "I will purchase some burner phones so we can be in touch."

Paul was now becoming impressed by Roman thinking ahead. He reciprocated the handshake and grinned wickedly. "Very good kid…All jokes aside, watch your back because you will be on your own on this one…The only contact will be those burners."

Roman nodded, but he couldn't help himself from bringing up the next topic. "I know you swore all of us to secrecy about your attack, but talking sometimes relieves stress, and I hate Antonio as much as you do, so if you want to talk about it, those burners could utilize another purposes…That is all I'm saying about it."

Paul arched his eyebrow, but it wasn't because he was angry, it was something else, he was really looking in Roman's eyes to see the true meaning of his statement, and Paul saw for the first time was sincerity, but he wasn't ready to divulge everything to the younger man in front of him. "The best thing you can do for me is stop this apparent lusting or school boy crush of Sofia's mother." Paul continued to stare at Roman, but it wasn't menacing, it was directness. "I mean it Roman, if you truly value your friendship with Sofia and want to prove your loyalty to me, you will not do anything with that woman…It is wrong and I shouldn't have to point that out to you, Seth has defied me, and I don't want to add you on that list, and that is all I'm saying about the matter."

Roman knew Paul was right, but damn if he couldn't help what he was feeling for this woman, but he was going to try his best to listen to Paul insight. "I hear you...Really I do..."

Paul nodded, and believed that his words have finally sunk in. He couldn't save his brother, but his hope was that he got through to Roman. "Good…You take the limo back and send it back for me, we shouldn't be seen together, at least for the time being."

As Paul watched Roman leave his office, he sat down at his desk and picked up Sofia's picture. His fingers outlined her face, and he began to think how things could have been so much different. _"I promise you baby I will make this right, even if it means your father has to go."_ Paul continued to hold her picture as he laid his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes to think back at the last time he and Antonio saw each other, which was over three years ago.

_Paul's flashback…._

_I don't know why Antonio had insisted for both Dave and I fly out to Florida to discuss this, everything always has to be a production with this man, he views himself as the master who holds the strings and the world are his puppets, yeah right…The man has never heard of the word discreet, shit he doesn't even know what it means, but here I am all the same. _

_As I walked inside of his mansion my eyes were in amazement, and not in a good way either__. I didn't like a single thing about this house. The interiors were just so tacky. If I had to pick one word to describe the place, I'd probably say it was offensive_. _Antonio has all the money anyone could ever want or need, but has no problem spending it on over the top nonsense. I couldn't stand one more minute looking at the supposed "avant garde" artwork on the walls, so I excused myself from Dave and Antonio's body guards and walked over to the French doors leading out to patio, my eyes were immediately drawn to a young very beautiful woman sitting in a lounge chair in a very small red bikini. That red brought out her tanned skin tone and it looked so inviting and soft, all while making me feel it was taboo. Damn she look good, those big tits have to be real, I can tell the way they sit so plump, their almost begging to be squeezed. I kept wanting for her to stand up so I could see if the face and ass matched the tits, and to my delight she did just that. She stood up and was looking at something, but I couldn't tell what it was, but her face was angelic and her raven hair hung down her back and that ass, well shit, I could hurt that for sure. God, I couldn't stop looking at her, and I could tell she was a feisty one because one of the gardeners got to close and the debris from his machine flew right into the pool and they were going to just play it off and keep working, but she was having none it and she began cursing them in Spanish, I couldn't help but laugh a little because I am the same way when someone pisses me off, minus the Spanish part. _

_I was pulled from my thoughts of this stunning woman by Antonio slapping me on the shoulder. "Ahh my friend, you have noticed my beautiful Bonita." _

_My instinct was to turn around and punch this man, I hate people hitting me, but of course I turned around and smiled. "She is stunning." I had to be careful not to say what I wanted to say, which was his daughter was sexy as hell._

_"__She is my baby and I love her dearly, which brings us to the reason I asked you and Dave to come…I need someone to temporarily step into my positon, to head the Escobar organization."_

_I knew this wasn't going to be good, but because I am the sole power in Vegas and soon California, Antonio had to ask me here out of respect. Most would find this offer attractive, and I do myself, but Antonio's ways of running his business are outdated and that is why he is in this quandary. I'm no fool, word had gotten back to Vegas that Antonio is in real trouble with the Federal Government and could be facing some serious jail time. The idiot killed an FBI Agent for god's sake, how on earth did he think he would walk away from that. But, that is his problem, who am I to tell him otherwise. "So, what are you asking exactly?"_

_Antonio attempted to stare me down, but his futile attempt did not work. I don't scare that easily, besides I am a boss too, we should be trying to work together since he needs me, but typical Antonio wants to try and show he is who he used to be and that is the big boss and I was still a solider within the ranks, well news flash Antonio that ship sailed long ago, I'm now a boss just like you, hell my bank account is probably double yours. We stood like that for several minutes before Antonio broke the silence and laughed that stupid laugh of his when he thought he was making someone nervous. He went to his bar and poured himself a shot of Tequila, of course I denied a drink, but took a bottle water instead, this was business, not a party. Finally he sat down and spoke. "Paul, I want a strong man who will continue to follow my vision of my organization, I need someone to marry my little girl and run things with her while I straighten out this little mess I have going on."_

_I almost spit out my water from my mouth. Was he actually trying to marry off his daughter? Don't get me wrong she was beautiful, but shit I haven't even thought about ever getting married. Not because I didn't think I couldn't settle down, but it would be dangerous for any women to marry me. My enemies would view a wife as my weakness and go after her, but then again if I did consider this offer I could take over the Escobar Organization and that would mean getting the east coast connection. I have to admit I was actually beginning to feel moist from sweat. "Does your daughter know about this?"_

_There went that annoying laugh again. Antonio was such an egotistical boss and it made even my skin crawl. He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Paul, my daughter will do whatever I tell her…She realizes that I'm in a bit of trouble and she is willing to do whatever it is to help me. So, do you think you could handle this?"_

_I sat my bottled water down on the table and then adjusted my tie, this man was actually serious. His daughter and I have never met, and he just wanted us to get married. How could this man say he loves his daughter and is willing to just hand her off to man he really knew nothing about other than I was a mob boss. "Antonio, I'm flattered, really I am, but I need more details, and what do you want in return?"_

_I watched as Antonio was clearly getting irritated with my questions. Was he really assuming that I would say yes right off the bat and not ask questions? See, that is the difference between me and Antonio, formulating a plan before you react, not going all cowboy and say yes to everything. Maybe if Antonio had thought more before killing that FBI agent we wouldn't be having this very discussion. Again I sat and waited as Antonio did his strut around the room. I cleared my throat, and began to speak again, maybe this would further this conversation along. "Antonio, what is it? You didn't expect me to ask any questions?"_

_A loud sound echoed through the room, it was Antonio slamming the Tequila bottle into the fireplace. "YOUR QUESTIONS ARE STUPID…I'M OFFERING YOU AN OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME…DON'T BE AN IDIOT!"_

_I swallowed down my temper because I wanted to knock this man out. Who in their right mind wouldn't ask questions? I slowly stood up and faced this ignorant prick. I have to admit I started raising my voice too. "First off, I'm nobody's idiot…And secondly, you are asking me for a favor…No man would offer up his child, but since you have, you must really want something from me in exchange, so why don't we both take a step back and talk like business men and come to a resolution!"_

_I could see in Antonio's eyes he knew he had to get hold of himself because he really needed something from me. He threw up his hands and sat back down facing me. "Look Paul, I get a little, how do you say, ah, passionate about my business…You marrying my daughter will afford you to run my organization while I'm away, merging our businesses so to say…It would make us both quite wealthy, and with those FBI contacts of yours, it would be a short time that I would be away."_

_There it was, he needed my contacts to get out of this jam. "No disrespect Antonio, but using my FBI contacts would be a foolish move for both of us, I need them to keep my business running, if they did that kind of favor for me, my protection would be gone."_

_Antonio laughed once again as he slapped my shoulder. "Paul, don't worry, once the FBI does that favor for you, we can retaliate against them if they start freezing you out…We can take on those bastards…"_

_This man was either high on his own supply or was a complete idiot. "Antonio, you do realize no one wins when they take on the FBI, we would both be looking at life sentences in prison."_

_"__What happened to you Paul? You use to be a real badass and didn't mind the killings…You have gone soft since being appointed the top dog out there in Vegas….All this talk about business and not being able to beat who ever…That is bullshit, I kill whoever gets in my way…The same as you used to do…Maybe I made a mistake thinking you would be the man for this job."_

_I could feel my blood begin to boil. And, I stood up quickly towering over Antonio, no one talks to me this way. "You are living in the fucking past…That shit you are talking about no longer applies…Do you fucking realize why they call me The Teflon?! I'll tell you why…Because I have never been convicted of a goddamn thing…I'm smart about how I run my organization, a dead fucking man cannot pay me! If he cannot pay then he disappears, but "those" fucking people are not FEDS, they are us…I kill when I have to, not because I get a hard on when I do it!"_

_Antonio now stood up and attempted to intimidate me, but it was laughable at best. When that wasn't working he kicked the coffee table side ways. "YOU STUPID GRINGO…YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR MY DAUGHTER OR TO RUN MY BUSINESS…STUPID JUST LIKE YOUR OLD MAN, THAT'S RIGHT YOUR OLD MAN THAT IS LOCKED UP AGAIN...THAT IS FINE BECAUSE I HAVE OPTIONS AND THAT OTHER OPTION IS RIGHT BEHIND THOSE DOORS…DAVE BATISTA WILL DO AS HE IS TOLD AND HE WILL MARRY MY LITTLE GIRL…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_I cracked my neck as I stepped into Antonio's personal space. He had really ticked me off, not only had he insulted me, he doesn't give a damn about his own flesh and blood. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, AT LEAST HE WAS MAN ENOUGH TO DO THE TIME...LOOK AT YOU SCARED SHITLESS BECAUSE YOU KILLED THAT FEDERAL AGENT AND NOW YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO GO TO JAIL...YOU ARE PATHEIC SCARFICING YOUR OWN CHILD TO SAVE YOUR OWN DAMN ASS...IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A FUCKING "YES" MAN, THEN I GUESS DAVE IS YOUR GUY, BUT YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE, BUT I CAN ALREADY TELL IN YOUR EYES YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS, BECAUSE I WOULD BE THE BEST CHOICE FOR YOUR DAUGHTER AND ORGANIZATION…" I took a few steps backwards because I felt my hands wanting to snatch up this bastard. "YOU KNOW WHO IS REALLY GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKE? IT IS YOUR DAUGHTER, BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M WEAK, BUT THE REAL WEAKER MAN IS DAVE, HE WON'T BE FAITHFUL TO HER, HE WON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER...BUT I GUESS THAT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS YOU GET YOUR "YES" MAN…BE MY FUCKIG GUESS, BUT I GURANTEE YOU WILL LOOK BACK ON THIS DAY AND BE ONE SORRY MOTHER FUCKER…!"_

_I stormed out of the room leaving Antonio standing in his study yelling curse words at me. I looked to Dave and patted him on the back. "He is all yours."_

_End of Flashback…._

Paul squeezed his eyes tighter and held Sofia's picture to his chest. It felt like his chest was going to explode from regret. _"Baby, I shouldn't have lost my temper, maybe things would have been different…I didn't know it then, but I had found my love and didn't even know your name back then…Shit, I have to fix this, but I know if I kill your bastard father you will never be the same, and could you forgive me?"_

Paul dropped Sofia's picture in his lap, and reached for his cell phone. He sent a text message with much determination written on his face.

_"__Meet me at the house tonight."_

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, please remember to check out my Profile page to take the poll…As always your thoughts/opinions would be truly appreciated within a review…_**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone for their constant support of this story, I'm truly grateful and humbled by the interest this story has received. Also, thank you to all that voted on my Poll. There was interest for a new story and I wanted to say it is up, and the new story is called Vendetta, please take a look, it is another Mob type plot, but totally different than this one, so if you have the time check it out and hope you will enjoy.**

**As always special thanks to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, StoryLover82, Rossi's Lil Devil, Princesspeace990, APSnowball, FreaksFlowers, and KingofKingsfan for showing support with your last reviews, they are an inspiration for me, and provide motivation for me to continue this story.**

* * *

**_The Next Morning, Paul &amp; Sofia's Mansion…._**

Sofia walked down the basement stairs and her eyes wondered around looking at all the various gym exercise machines such as treadmill, gliders, dumbbells, barbells, weight machines, and of course the large five hundred pound tire which Paul was now lifting up and tossing it over to hit the gym floor. Paul had his basement customized and would easily put any trendy franchise chain gym to shame. Sofia looked to the far side of the room and noticed Joanie and a man with long blonde hair, his hair was styled with three braids pulled into a ponytail with the rest hanging out, Sofia knew he looked familiar, and then it dawned on her this was one of Paul's closet friends, it was Shawn Michaels, she had seen many pictures of him and talked over the telephone with him, but they had never met face to face. Sofia felt a bit awkward as she was only in her knee length red silk bath robe, she had only expected to find Paul and his trainer, but with such an audience she quickly adjusted the fabric to cover more of her cleavage. As she stepped closer inside she began overhearing Paul, and she immediately pulled back to listen.

"Duuude…Very good workout, whatever is eating you, you certainly let it out this morning." Joe DeFranco yelled out with enthusiasm.

Paul held his hand to his waist as sweat ran down his back. "Yeah, a lot on my mind, but this always helps."

Shawn gave a half smile, he knew what was up because he had talk with Paul last night. After receiving Paul's text yesterday he immediately flew out from Texas to Vegas and later met up with Paul at his mansion. Shawn had walked away from the business years ago, but when his best buddy said he needed his help it was a no brainer but to clean up all his weaponry and prepare to rejoin the fold, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Paul. "It is a little more than "a lot on your mind", and your body let you know that Goldie Locks."

Paul grimaced from Shawn's words, he had mentioned the episode that happened with himself at the hospital, but he made Shawn promise to keep his mouth shut, but of course Paul should have known better. "Shawn, will you please shut up about that…!"

Sofia eyes widened because she didn't know what Shawn meant, but she was about to find out as she walked inside front and center of all four people. She looked squarely at Paul and held her hand to her hip and her voice was curt. "Paul, what is he talking about…What happened to your body…?"

Paul looked to Shawn with anger but turned back around to Sofia with a smile. "Baby, you're up." He then walked over to Sofia and held her by her hips, he tried to lean down and kiss her, but she turned her face away. "He was fooling around, come on and meet my old friend." Paul trying desperately to change the subject. In his mind that was a weakness having a panic attack.

Sofia squinted her eyes as she looked at Paul. "No he wasn't, what is wrong?"

Paul pretended to pout as he pulled her closer to his sweaty torso. "I thought you came down to say you loved the rack of clothes that were in our bedroom this morning…I picked them out myself." That was not completely true, he had help from his personal secretary Trish Stratus. Paul picked the clothes out from his IPad while he waited at the hospital and had Trish do the shopping and Joanie dropping the clothes off at 4:30 am that morning.

Sofia gave a pouty smile and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, she absolutely loved her new maternity clothes and that was the reason she had come downstairs to the gym was to thank her man, but now she felt Paul was hiding something and it worried her. "I do love them, Papi…But, you're hiding something, what is wrong with you really…?"

Paul slapped her buttocks with a sly grin on his face. "I'm fine, we were playing around, really…" He pulled their embrace apart and led Sofia to Shawn and properly introduced the two.

Shawn stepped back and took a long look at Sofia and then smiled boldly. "Your pics do not do you justice darlin, I see now why Goldie Locks here is head over heels with you…" Shawn slapped Paul on the back. "You better be good to her, she is gorgeous man."

Sofia blushed profusely from Shawn's words. She really didn't feel very attractive at being over four and half months pregnant. Her belly was now starting to poke out some and her breast were getting bigger. "You are too kind, I really don't look like myself."

"Nonsense, there is nothing more attractive than a woman with child, I loved my girlfriend even more when she was pregnant, and we have two children." Shawn said warmly and truthfully.

Paul snaked his arms around Sofia from behind and kissed the back of her head. "I keep telling her that…She is the sexy woman I know."

"Thank you, Papi…But it is nice to hear it from someone else." Sofia feeling more relaxed and she smiled.

"Shawn and Joanie, why don't you two head upstairs for breakfast so you both won't be late for our meeting…Joe, thanks for the workout session." Paul said as he also tried leading Sofia towards the stairs, but she was being stubborn and wouldn't move. She turned back around within Paul's arms and looked up into his honey brown eyes. "Papi, you need to be honest with me…Are you sick?"

Paul was not having this conversation, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss began soft and sensual, but soon their tongues were touching, and Sofia shifted so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. Paul moaned softly into her mouth as he pulled her tighter into his body, Sofia moaned the same as she felt Paul's erection press into her stomach. "Mmm…Papi, what about…" Sofia murmured into their kiss, but Paul didn't care as he began to pull open her robe and fondled teasingly at her nipples and backed her against the wall. "Fuck them…And I'm healthy as a horse, and I'm about to show you…" He groaned in a commanding tone.

Sofia's arousal heightened and she pulled the waist band of his tracks pants, and pulled them down to release his now straining cock. Satisfied, Paul repositioned them against the wall so that he could guide his thick length into her entrance. He grunted as he pressed past her tight wetness. Sofia groaned, instinctively trying to wrap her legs around his waist to facilitate the penetration of his hard cock, but being pinned with her protruding stomach and supported by Paul's incredible body limited her success. Paul grinned to reassure Sofia this was going to be successful, he then buried his face into her neck. "I got you honey…"

With his words burning into her flesh, Sofia tighten her grip around his neck and Paul eased a few inches inside her, paused for a moment, and then eased a few more. He was pleased that his lover's tunnel was so warm, so moist. It was so arousing to feel how passionately Sofia's body craved him.

"Papi." she sighed, arching as much as she could. Paul took the hint and began pistoning his cock in and out of her warm and wet womanhood. His movements were rhythmic, sensual. He loved the way her body clung to him fully, her arms, legs and womanhood ... He buried his face in her neck as he continued, and the languid pace allowed him to milk out the encounter, allowed him to pierce her sweet spot again and again. He smirked on her neck listening to her soft panting and groans.

Eventually, Paul shifted his head back so he could look at her, and the visual stimuli alone nearly made him burst. Her beautiful face ... that closed-eye, heated expression ... the way her breasts bounced as he shoved his cock deeper within her. With a grunt, he pulled out of her. Sofia opened her mouth to protest, but Paul hastily repositioned her body. Within moments he had her bent at her waist, hands pressed into the wall and her rump lifted high in the air for him.

"Oh my God, Papi…!" She cried out as his large cock was stuffed back inside her. Paul used his grip on her hips to pull her body into his fierce pumps. He was convinced her sweet honey pot was the perfect fit, hugging his enlarged cock so thoroughly. Repeatedly plunging into her was the most intense feeling in the world.

The sounds of smacking together filled the room and soon Sofia's desperate gasps and Paul's repeated grunts were added to them. At this moment the pleasure and physical exertion made Sofia feel dizzy. Paul was so powerful, and oh so satisfying. The forceful movements of his cock claimed her over and over, and soon a pressure within her warm womanhood was enveloping her senses. She groaned wildly as electric pleasure coursed through her swollen walls, her thighs, the tips of her breasts ... The intense orgasm forced her entire body to tremble. "Papi…I'm cumming…!"

Paul wasn't far behind. He was huffing out quick breaths in time with his plunging movements. He speared her tight walls several more times and hissed out. "Fuck Sofia ...So am I…! "

Paul's hands dug tighter into her ass, and he gave a few shallow thrusts and, with a sharp animalistic groan, he exploded his thick pearly essence within her. After several seconds of both panting for air, they slowly pulled apart and slid down to the floor, both still reeling from the most powerful, connecting, and eutrophic orgasm.

* * *

**_Two Hours later…Meeting with both groups at Paul's Mansion…_**

Both Paul and Sofia dressed in black from head to toe slowly stepped inside the dreaded room of gloom, Paul's dungeon as his men like to call it. Sofia was quite happy to be a part of this meeting and was very happy with clothes that finally fit, she wore a black stretch jersey dress, the design had a sweetheart neckline and cut out cold shoulders and the hemline was diagonal, it was stylish and sexy which made her feel almost like her old herself, of course Sofia cheated a little by wearing her Jessica Simpson five and half inch leopard printed round closed-toe platform pumps with ankle strap details. Her hair was pulled up into a sleek genie ponytail. The couple looked as though they stepped right out of a Mob novel.

Paul cleared his throat to regain order and silence among all of those in attendance, and held Sofia's hand as he led them to the head of the table. "I asked all of you here to go over the new chain of commands."

Sofia squeezed Paul's hand and looked to him with admiration, she was so proud of how calm he was. Paul turned to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He usually would not show such affection amongst his men, but he felt this was appropriate seeing how this was about Sofia and making her as safe as possible. "First off I want to express my condolences to Jey and Jimmy for your fallen associates, your lost is our lost amongst the Levesque Organization…"

Sofia squeezed Paul's hand a little tighter in order to speak, surprisingly Paul took a step back to let her lead. "Jey and Jimmy, I want to say that I have spoken with Dean and Damon's mother and have paid for all of their burial expenses on behalf of the Escobar's." Sofia took a few minutes because she became choked up, Paul moved up some and took over. "What Sofia is trying to say is the funeral for both men will be held next Friday, here in Las Vegas…Both Sofia and I expect both sides to attend, I will have Trish provide all the necessary arrangements and time to all of you." Paul placed his arm around Sofia and wiped the small tears that have fallen.

Both Jey and Jimmy went to the front of the table and both hugged Sofia, and then both men shook Paul's hand. "Thank you Paul, that was real decent of you…Damon had his issues and we all know that now, but he and Dean were our brothers for such a long time and being able to send them off properly speaks volumes to what kind of man you are Paul…" Jey said speaking for both brothers.

Sofia looked on at Paul accepting the olive branch from the twins and she felt over joyed that things were working out the way she had hoped for from the start. Paul shook both twins' hands and motioned for them to be reseated. "Jey and Jimmy, thank you for your loyalty to Sofia, trust me when I say this, I reward those that walk in the path I set before them…And, I guess that should start off this meeting…" Paul said as he took Sofia's hand back into his.

Seth shifted a bit in his chair, he knew that last statement was directed towards him and his defiance regarding Addison. He looked around the table and he didn't see his friend Roman. That didn't seem right, so he cleared his throat and stood up. "Paul, if I may…We are missing a member."

Paul stared coldly at Seth, but was not going to lash out at him just yet, this was not the time or place to air their dirty laundry. "I would appreciate all questions be left to the end of this meeting, we have a lot to cover…So sit back down Seth."

Seth was already feeling disjointed by being ignored by Paul, but now he felt lower than dirt. He has called leaving voicemails nonstop for Paul, and still nothing. He waited at the hospital and Paul wouldn't even acknowledge him. He has never missed anyone so much in his entire life, and to be honest he didn't know what else to do or if he could continue on without his brother, really his father because that is what he considers Paul to be, his father because his biological father has been in and out of jail and is a drunk when he is home, Ric was never a father to him, and for the life of him he didn't understand why Paul loved him so much. He just sat back after Paul's curt words and listened.

Sofia turned to Paul and could see what no one else saw, and that was a hurt Paul, and she knew in her heart Paul missed Seth too, but she knew enough not to embarrass Paul in this forum, but soon she was going to have to sit her man down and talk some sense into that thick head of his.

Paul scanned the room, and once he felt everyone was ready, he continued. "I called everyone here for the new chain of command…I will be heading up the Escobar side of the business."

Paul was interrupted by a very tight squeeze of his hand from his dearly beloved. He thought for sure extending that olive branch to the twins would distract Sofia and she would not bring up coming back to the round table after the birth of their babies, honestly in his mind she was not coming back at all, but his ground work of getting her more involved with the Casino side of things have not happened yet, but you can bet your ass Paul will be speeding up that process quickly, but for now he had to play along. "Excuse me, my partner here just reminded me, I will be taking over until Sofia comes back from maternity leave." He smiled to her and the grip of her squeeze lighten.

Paul cleared his throat once again and continued. "As everyone has probably noticed, Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels are present for our meeting today, so with that being said…Kevin will be working directly with me as second in command and Shawn will be working at Sofia's club overseeing Jey and Jimmy, now boys don't worry, you two will now co-manage the club and only use Shawn when problems arise that you cannot handle…Also, Shawn will be in charge of security at the main Casino."

All rumblings broke out amongst the men sitting down at the table. All felt their jobs were being eliminated. Paul let go of Sofia's hand, and reached underneath the table for his golden sledge hammer, within seconds it was raised over his head and slammed down onto the custom made mahogany king Arthur style table. "ENOUGH…!"

Needless to say everyone in the room jumped and silence was restored. Sofia blinked several times before reaching for the sledge hammer, she didn't snatch it out of his hand, it was more of a let me hold that. "Paul, I think everyone is listening now." She even thought the babies were now alert at their father's action, and that made her grin a little and Paul looked to her and knew exactly what she was thinking and he even softened a bit by adorning a small smile.

"They know me and I do not tolerate interruptions…If all of you would let me finish, you will all know that no one is losing a job, it will be a shift for some, but no one will be ousted." Paul smirked.

You heard sighs of relief throughout the room. Glenn normally would never say a word, but he truly had concerns as he was older than the rest of Paul's men. "Paul, you know I say nothing, and my loyalty will always be to you, but where the hell am I going?"

Paul walked towards Glenn and placed his hand on Glenn's shoulder. "You will now be Director of Operations at my main Casino, along with miscellaneous duties I may have for you." Glenn smiled because he understood the undertones of what Paul was saying by miscellaneous, which meant he would be still within the inner circle, but Kevin would now be the first guy up. Glenn could live with that and was grateful. "Thank you Paul, and you can count on me."

Paul walked back to the head of the table and regained Sofia's hand. "Good…Now, Sofia my love I have a surprise for you." Paul felt that tight grip again, but continued on. "I have brought in a new driver for you and he will also be your body guard…"

"What…!" Sofia pulled her hand back, she bit down on her bottom lip trying not to curse in Spanish at Paul.

"Now hold on…" Paul waved for the door to be opened, and then a large man with cropped blonde hair entered the room. "Everyone this Brock Lesnar, he will now be Sofia's driver and body guard, Mark Henry will now resume his position of being my driver and body guard." Paul and Brock exchanged a manly embrace, and Sofia was furious. "Sofia, I have known Brock for many years, I sponsored him when he was a fighter, but due to an injury, he had to retire…You will be pleased with Brock, he is tough and doesn't put up with nonsense, which will make your life so much easier."

Sofia began to tap her foot, and folded her arms to her chest. She was incensed that Paul just hired this man without consulting with her first. "No disrespect Mr. Lesnar…"

Brock cut in, and extended his hand to Sofia. "Please, call me Brock…"

Sofia cut her eyes to Paul, and the look could have killed Paul. "We need to talk…NOW…"

The room became silent again, and Paul rolled his shoulders and adjusted his suit jacket. He wasn't surprised at Sofia's reaction, and to be honest, he felt he got off easy. "Meeting is adjourned…"

Everyone other than Seth, Randy, Shawn, and Kevin remained behind. Once the others filed out of the room, Sofia whipped around to Paul. "We need to talk alone."

Kevin smirked and stepped forward, he knew exactly why Paul wanted Brock, and it was to keep strict tabs on Sofia, and to be fair, Brock was a beast and could kill anyone with his bare hands and Sofia would be safer than what she has been in a long time. "Sofia…Believe me when I say this, Brock is a good guy and he will be an asset for you, Paul only wants the very best for you and his babies."

Seth stepped forward and needed to say his peace. "Paul, where does this leave me with Brock coming on?"

Paul cracked his knuckles as he stepped into Seth's personal space. He was so angry with his younger brother, and hurt that Seth deliberately went behind his back and defied him. "I haven't decided yet…So, consider yourself lucky..."

Sofia squeezed in between both men, and started backing Paul back. She and Paul had already discussed what Seth did, and even though she didn't like what Seth did to Paul, she felt that this rift had to be repaired. "Oh no you don't Paul Michael Levesque, if you get to choose Brock for me, then I want to keep Seth on as my second in command…He knows me now and knows how I like things, I don't want to start all over again with someone new…I'm pregnant with your babies and you owe me this much."

And there it was, the baby card Paul thought to himself, Sofia knew damn well he would not say no now, and that was a hard pill to swallow. "Fine Sofia, but Seth will be treated as if he is within a probation period, meaning his work will be reviewed by me on a weekly bases, if it isn't up to par, he will be replaced, and there will be no discussion about it." Paul said in a very curt voice.

Seth felt as though a knife was piercing through his heart. His posture began to slouch and he stepped backwards. It was clear to everyone but Paul how distraught Seth was with this rift between them. His clothes were crumpled and that was a definite sign as Seth always dressed to impress. The life and spirit were gone from his bright eyes. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Shawn stepped up, and tried to lighten the mood and also help his closet friend to at least smile. So, he flicked Paul's ponytail. "Maybe you let that straightener thingamajig get too hot when you were straightening your hair this morning…That would explain why you are being a grumpy ass."

Everyone busted out laughing, with the exception of Paul and Seth. Paul turned to Shawn with a less than happy face. "For your information I don't use girlie things."

Shawn looked incredulous as he turned to Paul. "That is horse shit…That is why I call you Goldie Locks, you have naturally curly hair…Corporate Paul…"

Paul turned red and began to stalk into Shawn's direction, but Sofia stopped him. "Papi, don't be like that, it is no shame that you use a straightening iron…The results are what matters, and believe me the results make you very sexy…"

"SOFIA…!" Paul pulled her to the side as he was becoming redder in the face from embarrassment. "_That is private, between you and me_." He gritted through his teeth.

"Ay Dios Mio…! They already know…What is the big deal…? We are amongst friends." It took everything Sofia had not to laugh, she thought it was so silly to hide such things.

Paul folded his arms to his chest and summed up Sofia. He knew this would shut her up because she prided her hair as much as he did. "Well, would you like me telling everyone that you spend hour upon hour at the beauty salon getting those highlights in your hair, and it isn't "God's way of giving you a splash of sunshine" like you boast about?"

Sofia was about to go off on Paul, but her cell went off for the third time and Kevin figured it would be a good time to hand it off to her and break up what was going to be fight. "Sofia, you better take this."

Sofia snatched her cell and squinted at Paul. "Eeewww, you are such a Tiron (jerk)…And, I'll have everyone here know that this is natural…!" She shouted as she flicked her ponytail.

"Oh not so pleasant honey, is it?" Paul mouthed as she stepped to the side to use her cell.

Kevin shook his head at Paul. "You are an idiot, you don't do that to your woman…What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She started it, and she got it back." Paul barked back.

"Ugh Paul…When your woman does that, just let it go and move on because we never win." Kevin tried explaining and Shawn nodded in agreement.

Sofia stepped to the far side of the room and began to read the text which was from Reynaldo.

_Text message: Sofia, I regret to inform you that Javier and I have moved into a new direction due to your hesitation about our potential deal…We have now brought on one of your former employees…Roman Garcia…If you change your mind in the future, I will be staying here in Vegas for another week…Hope to hear from you soon…Ciao…_

Sofia's eyes became wide as golf balls while reading Reynaldo's text message. She couldn't believe that Roman would betray her by working with Javier. She quickly rejoined the group and distressed was written all over her face.

Paul stepped forward to her and held her shoulders lovingly, the fight well removed from his mind. "What's wrong baby…?"

Sofia looked up at Paul and fury were in her eyes. "Did you know Roman has taken on another job?"

Paul not missing a beat, put on a shocked a face. He had thought overnight that this would be perfect to kill two birds with one stone, Roman doing his bidding as a mole and creating distance between Sofia and Roman. He knew after everything was said and done, he would be able to repair the damage between Roman and Sofia, but it would weaken the need of Sofia always running to Roman. "No I didn't, he and I had a difference of opinion about him wanting more money, but he said nothing about working for someone else….Who is it…?"

Sofia reached up and kissed Paul on the lips. "It doesn't matter...He apparently has screwed us both…" She turned to Seth. "We need to start our work day, let's go." Sofia was furious and needed to see Roman right now.

Paul was pleased with himself and knew things were moving exactly the way he had planned it out in his head. "Okay, but you are not going to see Roman?"

"No Papi…Seth and I need to see my new office at the Casino…I'll see you later." Sofia kissed Paul again as she walked upstairs to leave the mansion and go see Roman.

Paul watched her, Seth, and Randy leave, but yelled at the bottom of stairs to give the right effect. "Okay babe, see you in a little while."

As soon as he turned back around he was face to face with Shawn and Kevin. "What…?"

"Something ain't right Goldie Locks…" Shawn said skeptically.

Paul paid no attention as he now headed upstairs and flicked off the lights. "See you two at my office."

* * *

**_Roman's Apartment…_**

Sofia walked with a purpose as she headed towards Roman's door and Seth was on her heels. Seth looked and already knew this was going to be an ugly confrontation. "Sofia, maybe you should calm down before you talk to Ro."

_*Bang, Bang, Bang*_ this was Sofia's knuckles hitting against the door and the sound that all of Roman's neighbors could hear. "Open up Roman…I'm not leaving!"

Catherina looked towards the bathroom and heard the shower going, she figured it must be urgent by the loud knocking at the door, without thinking that she was only dressed in a bathrobe she hurried to answer it. "Ay Dios Mio…!" Catherina screamed as she headed towards the door. "I'm coming, you don't have to breakdown the door!"

The door flew opened and Catherina froze as she saw her daughter standing on the other side of it. "Bonita…?"

Seth ran his hand over his face and flinched at what was going to come next, before he could even grab Sofia, she was bulldozing her way inside of the apartment. Seth was not wrong with his fears because Sofia was irate at seeing her mother. "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

Catherina and Seth both found themselves chasing behind Sofia into the living room area. "Bonita…Please…"

Sofia whipped around, but not before knocking over a vase that was sitting on a stand, and it crashed to the hardwood floors, breaking into several pieces. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE STAYED AWAY…LOOK AT YOU…DRESSED LIKE A…!"

Sofia's words were cut short, and thank goodness because the word she wanted to use was not very daughter like. Roman had not heard the shouting because of the running water from the shower and he stepped out of his bedroom dripping from head to toe in only a towel wrapped around his waist, his wavy hair was slicked back which made the stretching of his grey eyes more pronounced. He tried stepping towards Sofia, but she slapped his hands away. "Baby girl this is not what you think…Please let's just all sit down…"

Roman didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Sofia's hand was going across his face, and the sound of her palm hitting his face was deafening to say the very least. "HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DO THIS TO ME….I TRUSTED YOU…BUT NO MORE…" She laughed almost devil like before looking back up at Roman who was now holding his face because of the burning sting her hand just left. "FIRST YOU BACKSTAB ME BY GOING TO WORK FOR JAVIER…AND NOW I SEE YOU ARE FUCKING MY MOTHER…!"

Seth was dumbfounded by Roman's actions, and he felt frozen in his tracks for a few moments, but then snapped out of it, and tried pulling Sofia back towards him. "Sofia, please calm down, think of the babies."

'GET OFF ME…" And there it was again, Sofia reared her hand back and slapped Roman so hard that his body jerked a few inches. "AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, YOU DO THIS TO ME…I GUESS PAUL WAS RIGHT…YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME…I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE BEEN CARRYING AROUND HATE FOR ME SINCE PAPA BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE…!"

Roman finally able to rebound from the sting of Sofia's slaps, pulled her by the arms to bring her closer to him. "Baby girl I would never hurt you and you have this all twisted…I-I…"

Sofia twisted and turned within Roman's grip and now the hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME…I'M WARNING YOU ROMAN…GET OFF…!"

Catherina had seen enough and moved Seth aside and motioned for Roman to let go of her daughter. "Bonita, please…You don't understand and if you would calm down we could explain."

Sofia turned to her mother and moved within inches of Catherina's face. Her voice dropped to an eerily tone and her eyes became as cold as ice. "Don't you say one word to me…You have destroyed everything in my life…You abandoned me and abandoned Papa…You are a cold hearted witch…Stay the hell away from me and Paul…" She walked back over to Roman and grabbed him by his face and pulled his face to hers and planted a hard kiss on his forehead, it was the coldest kiss that Roman had ever felt in his entire life and he knew the meaning behind it. It was a Columbian message, the kiss of death.

Catherina felt the bottom of her stomach drop, not only from her daughter's cold harsh words, but the message she just witnessed Sofia giving Roman.

Seth tried to speak, but Sofia held up her hand in his face and began to storm out. Roman started to chase her. "SHIT…SOFIA WAIT A DAMN MINUTE…!"

Seth placed his hand on Roman's bare chest to stop him. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Catherina, but you need to let Sofia cool off…I'll take care of her and get in touch with Paul."

Roman shoved Seth. "Get your damn hands off me, I'm not letting her leave like this…She doesn't understand…!"

Catherina pulled at Roman's arm and nodded to Seth to go after her daughter. "Stop Roman…Seth is right, she needs to cool off and you talking to her like she is will only make matters worse."

Roman looked towards Catherina as he racked his fingers through his wet hair, and then stomped towards the door and slammed it shut. Catherina jumped out of her skin because the floor shook after the door was almost taken off the hinges. Roman held his hand to the door and his entire body shook. "Why did you open the door?" His words felt like venom to Catherina.

Catherina held her hand to her waist and studied Roman's body language, she was becoming overwhelmed with shock of watching how upset Roman actually was. It appeared to be more than a friend being hurt. "The question is why are you so devastated by my daughter's actions…You appear to be more like a jilted lover rather than a friend."

Roman breathed heavily as he walked towards Catherina, he stood in her face for several seconds with glassed over eyes, before he headed into his bedroom. And, again the door was shut so hard that the floor shook. He couldn't deal with Catherina's question now, nor did he want to feel anything, but that would be impossible because his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and it walked out of his apartment with Sofia.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review._**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: As always special shout out to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, StoryLover82, Princesspeace990, APSnowball, FreaksFlowers, and KingofKingsfan for your continued support and time with your last reviews, all of you are an inspiration and I truly appreciate it. Your motivational words keep me going with this story.**

* * *

**_Roman's Apartment…_**

Catherina had been pacing for almost a half hour waiting for Roman to reemerge from his bedroom. All thoughts fluttered her mind, from worrying about Sofia and her health, and the blatant fact her daughter had given Roman a warning of death. This truly worried Catherina because it reminded her of Antonio's ways, which were to kill those that had betrayed him and to hell with reasoning. This truly made Catherina feel sad and guilty because she had not been there to raise Sofia properly within a loving nurturing environment. The biggest elephant in the room however was Roman's actions after this big fiasco, Catherina wasn't sure what was going on with either her daughter or Roman, but she was going to find out, enough was enough of this silence. So she went to Roman's bedroom door and knocked two times. "Roman, we need to talk about this…Please come out."

Roman sat on his bed, still in only his towel and hair still damp. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Paul had let things get like this, plus the hurt of Sofia and what she did, still stung his insides. He looked towards the door as he heard the knocking, and flicked the wet strains of hair from his face and stood up to answer the door. He stood stoically leaning with his arm blocking Catherina entry, and his grey/blue eyes were still cold from pain. "Please Catherina, I don't want to talk right now."

Catherina arched her eyebrow as to say she wasn't taking that as an answer, and she ducked her head underneath Roman's arm and proceeded to go inside and sat on the edge of his king size bed. "Well, this mess is not going to fix itself…And, you need to talk to someone, look at you, all broken, that simply will not do…So put on some clothes and then sit with me and tell me exactly what in the hell is going on….Apúrate…! (Hurry up)

Roman couldn't help but turn his lips into a half smile, it was evident to him now that Sofia had a vast mixture of assertiveness from both Antonio and Catherina, poor kid couldn't help to turn out like she has. "You sure are bossy being in someone else's home." He said half-jokingly and sarcastically, and then walked over to his dresser and yanked out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he then went into his en-suite to change.

Catherina crossed her legs and smirked at Roman. "Well, I take charge when people need a swift kick in the ass…You are better than this Roman, and you know it…So move it…"

Roman found Catherina very beautiful, but he had to admit that this side of her was a surprise, and for some odd reason he didn't get ticked off by it. He quickly slip into his jeans and t-shirt and re-entered the bedroom. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and stared at Catherina. "I really don't want to get into this with you."

"Tuff…You are obviously upset and my daughter was as angry as her father, and that right there is enough to let me know something is going on…So spill it…" Catherina stated firmly and held her arms to her chest.

Roman sighed heavily thinking that he wasn't getting out of this talk. He had hoped to avoid discussing this with Catherina, but at the same time he thought that he was being foolish because the feelings he has been experiencing about Catherina would mean that if he ever acted upon those feelings, she would have to know or they wouldn't even get out the gate. He walked slowly towards her and sat down on the bed besides her. "It is a long story."

Catherina could see that Roman was being tortured at whatever it is that has happened, so she figured that she would take a stab at beginning this difficult conversation. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

Again Roman sighed heavily, and racked his fingers through his raven locks. "W-what?"

"I didn't stutter…Are you in love with my daughter…?" Catherina asked sternly.

Roman stood up abruptly, for some reason that was not an easy question to answer. "I'm not in love with Sofia, but I have love for her in my heart…It is a fucking long story." Roman than angrily walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get a bottled water.

Catherina was right behind him, and stood face to face with him after he shut the refrigerator door. "We have all day…I need to know what is going on…This is my child."

Roman totally frustrated at the whole Sofia and Paul thing, acted out his aggression by chucking the glass water bottle against the wall, and it burst on impact. "WHY CAN'T YOU LET THIS GO…I DON'T WANT TO DISCUSS THIS WITH YOU…IT IS BETWEEN SOFIA AND ME…!"

Catherina held her ground and did not move. "Wow…Then you do love her…"

Roman squinted his eyes and began to tower over Catherina. "WOW FUCKING NOTHING…JUST DROP IT OR I SWEAR…!"

Catherina held her hand to her hip, and walked into Roman, almost bumping him in the chest. "Or what…You will finally tell me the truth…?!"

Roman's chest heaved in and out, and his words came out through gritted teeth. "GOD…JUST GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK ALREADY…WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY…!"

Catherina decided to change her tactics because clearly being aggressive with Roman was getting her nowhere, so she lightly placed her hand on Roman's chest and soften her tone. "I want you to talk to me, to trust me…Roman, you need someone to be here for you, and I'm telling you, I'm here to listen, to your side of this story."

They stood that way for several seconds, and then Roman couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't deny he was developing feelings for this woman, and also he was about to explode from guilt of hurting Sofia and the cherry on top of all of these feelings was the anger felt towards Paul. After so many minutes of staring at the beautiful Catherina, he pulled her close to his hard chest and buried his head onto her neck. "I loved her once, but so much has happened since then, and now we are the best of friends, I don't want to lose that….And-" His words trailed off into a whisper, his breath warm and inviting on Catherina's neck.

Catherina held onto Roman for what seemed like hours, but really it was only several minutes. Her heart was breaking for Roman, she felt all the pain he was going through. She also felt his rapid heartbeat and it did something to her heart as well. "There is no shame in that…Sofia is lucky to have such a good friend…Just get out whatever it is you to say to me…I'm here, hombre dulce (sweet man)…"

Roman continued to hold Catherina in his arms, his mind was going rapid with how to say what he needed to say. "Catherina, I don't know how to say this…Sofia and I have been together, in an intimate way."

Catherina had figured as much by both Sofia and Roman's actions. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was a little disappointed by this admission. Roman was not the only one feeling shivers at their little touches. But, she had to push that aside for now and help Roman to deal with this. "I see, but you don't love her now?"

Roman pulled away from Catherina, and took her hand softly and led them into the living room. They both sat down on the couch facing one another. "It is hard to explain…We were both young, and things happened…I don't regret what happened…It was special in so many ways and if you would have asked me this question ten years ago, the answer would have been yes, but after I went to jail, I had a lot of time to think about my life and what I wanted in a partner, and I realized she is not the one, that lifetime partner…" Roman continued to have direct eye contact to make Catherina understand his point of view. "Being in jail made me discover myself and discover my best friend, and that best friend is Sofia…Sofia and I are so different and we would have never made it in the long run, but that doesn't mean I don't still have love for her in my heart…" Roman flicked his hair and sighed softly. "I have love for Sofia, but I am not in love with her…Does that make sense?"

Catherina took Roman's hands into hers. "That is the most touching thing I have heard from you and it makes perfect sense."

Roman ran his thumb over the top of her hand, making small circles. "The other part of this is you…I have a girlfriend and would never think about cheating on her, but since you walked into the hospital, well I can't stop thinking about you, and it is not in a motherly way either." He smirked after the last few words.

Catherina moved in a little closer. "That is funny, because I have been feeling the same way…But, with you and my daughter being together."

Roman stopped her from talking by moving in and kissing her ever so softly on the lips. "Don't say it, I already know this is wrong…And, I made a promise to Paul to not let anything happen."

Catherina felt butterflies in her stomach during the kiss, something she has not felt in years. Truthfully, she has not opened up to any man since her failed marriage with Antonio. Sure she has had relationships, but none of them made her feel tingly inside or made her skin feel on fire, well not until that kiss Roman just gave her. "I don't want to not do something because Paul said so, but I will not do it because of Sofia."

Roman nodded, but he couldn't help stealing one more kiss, and this time Catherina was in a trance as Roman's mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than the last time. The kiss again started off gentle, but now it was more insistent, loving and possessive. Catherina closed her eyes to better enjoy the sensation of his tongue lightly sweeping across and between her now parted lips, she figured this would be the last and only time to feel his full lush lips on hers. There was an edge of urgency now to this kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous at the same time. The hardness of his body pressed into hers as the kiss went even deeper. She grazed her tongue along his bottom lip, and Roman moaned with pleasure. He held her harder seizing what was to be their last kiss. The sensual kiss got slightly wilder, and then Catherina pulled back, her eyes were dark with lust, but she stood up. "As great as that kiss was, it will be our last, and you already know this, but it doesn't make the ache in heart any less." She said softly and headed towards the spare bedroom.

Roman watched her walk away, his adrenaline and arousal pumping high with desire, and his conscious swollen with guilt. He knew she was right, but why in the hell did it feel so right, and what was he going to do with this bottled up lust for her? He couldn't share this with his girlfriend, and certainly not Sofia. He was stuck in his personal hell, with no ending of light in sight.

* * *

**_Paul's Office at the Casino…_**

"I don't know Trish, this doesn't seem right…You sure the contractor sent over the right figures?" Paul said as Trish stood bent over his shoulder, and her large breasts were pressed a little closer than they should have been.

"Paul, I went over them twice with the guy…This is the final total." Trish began to massage Paul's shoulder, she really thought nothing of it, she used to do it before Sofia came into the picture, and it always relaxed her boss. She smiled outwardly thinking of the times her and Paul had fooled around in this very office, but as soon as Paul made up his mind to settle down with Sofia nothing ever happened again, but today for whatever reason Trish was feeling that itch again and Paul was the only one that could scratch it. "Look at it now…Does it look right now?"

Paul cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat. He could tell this was not a friendly rubbing to remove the tightness in shoulders, this was an attempt at changing his mind about fucking her. "Uh Trish…We had this discussion…"

"Oh relax Paul, I know you are spoken for…But, remember how I use to be able to get your mind off of stress?" Trish giggled sexily.

Paul lightly removed Trish's hands, and arched his eyebrow at her. He didn't want to make a big deal of this because Trish has been the best secretary he has had in years, but he needed to make himself clear. "Trish, that was a long time ago, let's stick to business…Please don't make me have to do something we both will regret…"

Neither Paul nor Trish realized they had an audience that is until Sofia had seen enough and yelled out in anger at what she just witnessed. "PUTA…CONSEGUIR SUS MANOS DE ENCIMA…!" (Slut…Get your hands off him).

Seth and Brock were right behind Sofia, and neither had any idea what was about to come next.

Paul jumped up out of his seat and practically knocked Trish over in the process. "Shit…Baby…Its-Its…Not what you think…"

Sofia stormed all the way inside of the large office and pushed Paul aside to get to Trish. She was about to dish out her third slap of the day, and Trish was going to be the recipient of it. "You little Puta…He is my fiancé…I should…No I will whip your ass if you don't get away from him!"

Sofia was quickly stopped as Paul really was not moved that far away, and he snatched Sofia's arm midway of her dishing out a bitch slap. "Baby, please it is not what it looks like…!"

Both Brock and Seth turned to one another and knew immediately what the other was thinking, and that was Paul's lame attempt to convince Sofia was not working. Although they knew this, neither dare to get into the middle because Sofia was way passed fired up, and they actually both feared she would slap them.

Sofia was already irate from what she saw at Roman's and here she was faced with the same thing, but Trish was not her mother, so in her mind this was a great way to release her aggression. She began flaying her arms in the air to express her words more strongly, all while Paul was trying to separate her from Trish. "TRAMPOSO (cheater)….I AM CARRYING YOUR BABIES AND YOU ARE FUCKING YOUR SECTARY…GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT…!" Sofia becoming more and more angry because Paul kept trying to grab her arms, so she got one opening and reared back and slap him harder than she had hit Roman. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU…NOW MOVE SO I CAN GET TO HER…!"

Everyone stood in shock, except for Paul because he held his jaw, which stung like hell. He was making a mental note to stop buying Sofia such large diamond rings. "Fuck Sofia…Calm the fuck down…!" Paul yelled out and his face became a dark shade of red. All while Trish was squirming trying to hide behind him, which was making Sofia much madder. "YOU SEE…SHE ALREADY KNOWS YOU WILL PROTECT HER…SON OF A BITCH…COME HERE…!"

Paul finally found his opening and lifted Sofia carefully by her arms and sat her down on the couch. "You stay right there…!" He pointed at Sofia and then turned to Trish. "You get out…Now…!"

Brock slowly approached Trish and guided her out of the office, he made sure to sit her down and now watched her like a guard dog. "You heard the boss, you stay out here…I'm not afraid to use force to back up my words, so listen and don't make a move."

Sofia could no longer hold back what was bubbling up inside her, and that was tears. She looked at Paul with betrayal and hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to me…Nicole said you would tire of me as I got bigger…But you promised you would love me at any size…Well, I was a fool, because here you are getting ready to fuck that bitch in your office…" She then covered her face from shame of being cheated on, and cried uncontrollably.

Paul was beginning to feel like a jerk, he didn't do anything, but just hearing Sofia cry like she was made him feel helpless. He attempted to sit down next to her and placed his arm around her. "Baby, it is not like that…You have to believe me."

Sofia started to melt within his embrace, but then the image of Trish pressing her large breasts onto Paul flashed back into her head, and she slapped Paul's arm away. "No…No…No…Not this time Paul Michael Levesque…!"

Seth cleared his throat as he squatted down in front of Sofia. "Hey…Look at me…" He then slowly lifted Sofia's chin up so she could do as he asked. "I can tell you for a fact that Paul is not cheating on you…Yes, he has had many, many, many women before you…"

Paul frowned at Seth. "You are not helping."

Seth waived Paul off and continued. "What I'm trying to say is that Paul has gotten that shit out his system, he is a changed man because of you, a much better man with values and a sense of commitment to family…Before you he couldn't give two shits about how any women felt, but with you his whole life has changed, he is focused on you and my nephews…" (Paul secretly was praying that Seth was right and they were in fact two boys inside of Sofia, instead of possibly being a girl and boy)

Seth stopped and watched Sofia sniffle as the tears began to slow down. "All he ever talks about is you, and now it is you and the babies…Cut him a little slack, he has never been in a committed relationship and he didn't handle this situation correctly…Yes he should have fired Trish, but she is a damn good worker and has worked for Paul for years now and he just didn't want to fire her and she end up homeless, he was trying to do the right thing and be professional."

Sofia sniffled a bit more and stared at Paul. "I am going to ask one time…Have you fucked her before, and if so, when was the last time?"

Paul looked to Seth and that instant brotherly connection snuck into the room, his eye contact was asking Seth should he come clean, and Seth nodded slightly to confirm that Paul should tell the truth. Paul wasn't sure, his old playboy ways was telling him to lie, but then he looked into Sofia's eyes and he hated he caused her upset. This was the mother to be of his children, and he knew he couldn't live without her. "Yes, but it was way before you and I committed, I swear to God there is nothing going on now." Paul sighed, there it was, he was being human and telling the truth, but was it the right decision in protecting his ass.

Seth smiled and held Sofia's hands. "See, Paul was honest, he could have lied to you…Doesn't that prove he is a changed man and loves you?"

Sofia ran this through her mind, she was feeling very vulnerable after what happened with Roman and her mother, but she loves Paul so much. She was agonizing in her head, but then she felt Paul's hand rubbing her stomach and that flutter he always gave her was stronger than ever. "Okay, I believe you…But, she must go…I don't want her around to try that shit again…"

Paul was about to protest, but luck had it that Joanie was also there during this meltdown and she cleared her throat walking further inside. "Sorry, I heard everything and I think I can solve everyone's problem."

Paul sighed from frustration and Sofia looked to Joanie. "Anything other than Trish not being Paul's secretary anymore is unacceptable."

Joanie smiled because she had the perfect solution. "I agree, but Paul and Seth are right about Trish being a good worker, and you don't have a secretary yet, so why not let Trish work for you and Paul give my girlfriend Beth Phoenix a try?"

Seth nodded in approval. "Paul that is a good idea, Beth has worked at the Casino for five years, and we can trust her, seems like a win-win to me."

Sofia stood up, she wasn't liking this idea. "I want Trish gone, PERIOD."

Paul wasn't thrilled about the idea of a new secretary, but it would save Trish her job. Paul knew Trish needed a job because her boyfriend is locked up in jail and her income is all she has. He figured Trish had a moment of weakness from missing a man pleasing her. "Baby, I've made concessions regarding Roman, and I trust you…Isn't this the same thing? Besides, Trish needs this job, her boyfriend is in prison, she made a mistake, I'm sure it is because she misses him and feels alone…Can't you understand that?"

Joanie placed her arm over Sofia's shoulder. "It would really help me out, my girlfriend has worked her ass off and can do this job…Besides, you are a modern woman and we don't let past relationships make us crazy, and Trish will work for you and you can keep an eye on her, although I agree with cuz that she will never try this again…What do you say?"

Sofia looked to Paul first, and then Seth. She saw in their eyes they were telling the truth, and Paul did have a point that he has accepted Roman despite their past history, which was much more than what Paul shared with Trish. "Fine, it will be on a trial basis."

"Good." Seth smiled boldly. He felt that maybe he and Paul were making some headway to forgiveness.

Sofia looked to both Seth and Joanie. "Can you give Paul and I a minute?"

Seth didn't want to go because he too wanted to know Paul's reaction to what he and Sofia had just witnessed, but he guided Joanie out by the waist knowing that Sofia would tell him what happened.

Sofia shut the door and leaned against it as she stared at Paul. "We still have a problem."

Paul was still reeling from what just happened, but he sat down waiting for the next shoe to drop. He patted the seat next to him wanting Sofia to sit down. "Come on baby, sit with me and tell Big Daddy what else has you all worked up?"

Sofia walked slowly and then sat down, she was starting to feel tired after all the excitement that has happened. She sighed softly. "I lost control because I felt like everyone close to me is betraying me."

Paul moved in closer and pulled her into his lap, and then wrapped her close to his chest. "I would never betray you…So get that thought out your head."

Sofia shifted and tilted her head to look up at Paul her eyes looked tired and sad. "I know that, but I went to see Roman and my "wonderful mother" and him are sleeping together…I went there to confront him about working for Javier, but I was the one who got punched in the stomach." She turned more into Paul's embrace and her body trembled a little from getting mad again. "Can you believe that shit…He goes and works for Javier and then is fucking my mother…"

Paul was beginning to get heated as well because he had specifically told Roman to not do that. "Are you sure?"

Sofia got up hastily. "Yes, I'm fucking sure…My mother answered the door in a bath robe and Roman stepped out of his bedroom wearing a towel…HELLO…They were fucking!"

Paul's jaw tightened because this was not his plan, he wanted Sofia to be mad about Roman working for Javier, but now this has put another monkey into the barrel. "Fuck…!"

Sofia turned around to face Paul, and she saw his anger now. "Right? How do you think I feel…My God, Roman has been with both of us…Oh God, just saying it makes me want to throw up!"

Paul stood up to hold Sofia, he was boiling inside. But he had to contain it to not show his plan. "Baby, I'm sorry, but maybe nothing happened, I mean maybe Catherina wasn't dressed yet and…"

Sofia immediately cut Paul off. "No, I know what I saw…And, speaking of my mother, I don't want you talking to her anymore either, I forbid it…She is not going to get a chance to try and make moves on you too."

Paul sighed thinking this has really back fired on him. "Baby, we had a deal that you would talk to your mother and I would look for your father…"

"No Paul, this changes everything…You can't possibly think this deal still holds up…" Sofia spat.

Paul stepped in close to Sofia and pulled her into a hug and stroked her back. "Baby, a deal is deal, and you need to do this for closure. Remember?"

Sofia snuggled into Paul's chest, and he could feel Sofia pouting. "No….That woman has taken everything from me, I can't do it."

Paul kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back. He knew he had to come up with another plan now, but his first action would be to see Roman and figure out what in the hell is actually going on.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Seth waited outside of Paul's office and figured something had to be done to further prove his loyalty, so he pulled out his cell phone and began to place a call to Addison.

_Addison: "Well, well, well…I knew you would be calling."_

_Seth squeezed the phone tightly, Addison's words were grating his nerves: "I'm calling to tell you this is over…I can't betray my brother anymore."_

_Addison laughed coldly: "Really, things are about to get interesting."_

_Seth: "Stop with the bullshit Red I'm serious…This will be our last call."_

_Addison: "Okay Seth, but you need to do me a favor…I need Paul to back off on his campaign efforts for Jackson (he is the current DA of NV)…Besides it is a waste of time anyways, I had a little visit with Nicole, and let's just say it was very insightful."_

_Seth: "Why can't you just leave this alone? We could have had something, but your endless obsession over Sofia has ended any chance of that."_

_Addison smirked, and her voice became cold: "I warned you up front what we shared that night was a fuck pure and simple, nothing is going to stand in my way of becoming the new DA…But, if you don't get your brother to back off, your precious father will be denied parole…I will see to it personally…Now, how would Paul feel about that? I'll tell you, he will be pissed."_

_Seth moved closer to the side of the office, and his voice dropped down into an eerily cold whisper: "You fucking cold hearted bitch…You know Paul wants Ric out…I wish I never laid eyes on you."_

_Addison laughed once again: "Aw poor Sethie, you just get your brother to back off, if not, Daddy Ric will serve out his sentence and he will be wheeled out of prison…And, guess who Paul will have to thank for that, you…If you would have left me alone I would have had no leverage of knowing that you are not close to Daddy Ric, but Paul is…Sucks being you."_

_Seth: "Fuck you bitch…I promise you will be sorry for fucking me over…!" _

Seth ended the call and slammed his fist against the wall. He now is seeing exactly what his brother had warned him about, but unfortunately it was too late and he was somehow going to have to figure out a plan to shut down Addison.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts/opinions with a review, they would be greatly appreciated. xoxox_**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

**A/N: As always special shout out to Prettycrazytriplehfan, Loveme3135, StoryLover82, Princesspeace990, APSnowball, FreaksFlowers, and KingofKingsfan for your continued support and time with your last reviews, all of you are an inspiration and I truly appreciate it. Your motivational words keep me going with this story.**

* * *

**_Next Morning Paul's Office…_**

It was early morning, seven o'clock to be exact, and Sofia sat at the head of the conference table staring at Trish, she was dressed for combat in her black and white designer energetic zigzag pattern maternity dress, it had subtle ruching which gave a defining figure flattering form with black leather sleeves, the hemline was mid-thigh, which showed off her 4.5 inch Bebe peep toe black ankle boots. Her raven-brownish hair was pinned up into an Empress bun, needless to say her face was stern and her target of prey was Trish. "I'm going to get right to the point Trish, you will report to me only, no contact is to be made with Paul under any circumstances…" She stopped and arched her eyebrow at Paul, and then looked to Seth. "If I'm unavailable, you can discuss any problems with Seth…Is that clear?"

Paul sat reclined back facing Sofia at the opposite end of the conference table. He felt this meeting was unnecessary because he had no romantic feelings towards Trish whatsoever, it had only been a couple of meaningless fucks to release stress, but he couldn't exactly tell that to Sofia or any other woman because they wouldn't get it. He loves Sofia and she is his future and his everything, but after last night listening and watching the tears shed by Sofia he felt terrible because nothing he said or did ease the upset, neither of them had gotten much sleep either, and it was clear by the tension written on both of their faces. After pondering these thoughts in his head, Paul felt it was best to let the meeting go on, as uncomfortable as it was.

Paul rolled his pen through his fingers and started to notice the nervousness in Trish, who could blame her with the look Sofia was boring into her. Paul knew his bride-to-be was very hormonal and any words of what type of a good worker Trish is would only make Sofia feel insecure, he knew he had another battle that needed to be discussed and that was Catherina, due to Trish's stupid stunt yesterday, he couldn't even bring up Catherina's name last night. He waited patiently to make sure Trish did not open her mouth and make matters worse before he decided to end this torture. "I think we are all agreed on our work assignments."

Trish felt her face getting hot, she was grateful to have a job, but felt a little intimidated by Sofia. She knew she screwed up and wanted to try and make it right, so she cleared her throat. "Sofia, I promise I will not let you down and I appreciate you agreeing to keep me on…I want to apologize about yesterday, I just lost my senses, Paul has been such a kind and caring boss-"

Paul sighed heavily, things were going so well and Trish just couldn't sit back and be quiet and now Sofia was sitting up in her high back chair with a very unforgiving face. "Trish, just drop it and let's all get back to work." Paul said as gently as he could in his gruff voice.

"No, I want to hear how Trish feels about you Paul…Please, Trish let's hear how Paul satisfied you, how you took care of his every need…How you worked late and how Paul rewarded you." Sofia spat sarcastically.

_"__Shit…"_ Seth mumbled as he stood up the same time as Paul did.

"I only meant that Paul was a great boss, and you don't have to worry about what happened yesterday happening again…" Trish dropped her head down.

Paul and Seth stood alert in case they had to pull the two women apart, to their surprise Sofia stood up and walked slowly into Trish's face. Sofia did not raise her voice, but it went very low and cold, and her facial expression was hard and showed no weakness for the blonde standing before her. "Trish, I am going to say this one time, I agreed to you staying on because of Joanie, but if you are playing a game and trying to get Paul back, you are in for a hell of a fight, Paul and I are going to be family and I won't let anyone else try to destroy us by pulling our family apart!"

Trish held eye contact with Sofia, and felt Sofia was not joking. "I understand….I should go set up my desk." She turned and walked out quickly.

Paul walked behind Sofia and held her warmly as he nuzzled into the nape of her neck. "I'm proud you, you handled that like a real professional, and for the record, you never have to worry about our family being ripped apart, we are not your parents, and I'm not going anywhere…Ok baby."

Sofia held onto Paul's arms, she exhaled hearing his words, he knew exactly how she felt. She was afraid of losing him because she has always lost people in her life, first her mother leaving, marrying a man that didn't love her, her father is gone, and now Roman has betrayed her. "I love you so much…And I will fight for us…" She trailed off as she sunk back more into Paul's embrace.

Paul kissed the back of her neck, and smirked on it as well. "You will always be Daddy's naughty girl."

"PAUL!" Sofia scolded a bit and blushed because Seth was in the room.

"That is enough that is how you two got those little surprises." Seth said jokingly while pointing at Sofia's protruding belly.

Paul pulled apart from Sofia, he almost grinned in Seth's direction, but things were still touchy regarding their brotherly bond. "I need to go to another meeting."

"Wait, I need to talk to you Paul." Seth said as he walked towards Paul.

"Papi, he is right…You two need to squash this…" Sofia gathered up her Dell Business Tablet and walked towards the doors. "I'm leaving to take an official tour with Joanie and Brock, so you two stay here until you have made up…Lo Tengo (Got it)…" She also winked at Paul and blew him a kiss just as the doors shut.

Paul walked uncomfortably near the window and started adjusting his slate blue silk tie to avoid eye contact with Seth. He missed his younger brother, but the defiance of sneaking around to see Addison hurt him, of anybody in his life he never thought Seth would be the one he had to worry about not following his orders. This went beyond just business, he also had a dreadful feeling in his gut that this woman would somehow hurt his brother. "Seth, I really need to go, and there is nothing to discuss…You know what you did and how I feel about people going against what I tell them to do."

Paul began walking towards the double mahogany doors, but Seth lightly grabbed his arm. "Please, just talk to me…I'm your brother for gods sakes…Please?"

Paul had his hand on the brushed brass colored knob of the door, it clicked once, and then his hand slowly fell to his side and he slowly turned to face Seth. "I would have given up my life for you, how could you go against me?" Paul said in a husky whisper.

Hearing Paul's words and how somber they came across, Seth felt himself getting overwhelmed and his eyes actually became moist. Being overcome he sat down roughly into one of the conference room chairs and dropped his head down. There were small light whimpers heard as his shoulders shook, it was not a feminine motion, but pure remorse of his recent actions. "I-I, never met to hurt you…You gotta believe me…"

The normally stoic and all business side of Paul was missing, a sharp tug pulled at his chest seeing his brother break down, for Paul the walls of betrayal were slowing coming down and the protector walls were going up, protector of his brother's wellbeing, it was just automatic like the day turning to night. Paul lightly placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and squeezed it. "Kid, look at me…Look at me…"

Seth lifted his head up and stared at his older brother, and then stood up quickly and the brothers embraced. Paul held the back of Seth's head and whispered into his ear. "You can't do this again, I love you kid, but you can't go against me again…Understand…?"

Seth nodded within the brotherly embrace and gathered his emotions. Seth pulled back and quickly wiped his eyes to avoid looking weak in front of Paul. "This is a fresh start and I want to be honest with you…I fucked up, but I will fix this."

Paul felt the other shoe getting ready to be dropped, and his body tensed. "Fix w-what?"

Seth knew this was not going to be easy, but he felt telling Paul the truth was the only way to play this thing out. "It is about Ric-"

Paul didn't even let the rest of the words leave Seth's mouth before his eyebrow was arched and his jaw was clenched. "What about Pop?"

Seth rolled his shoulders back to stand up straight, he made this mess and was prepared to deal with like a man. "Just let me finish before you interrupt…" Seth paused for a moment. "Addison, has threaten to revoke Ric's parole unless you back off with your support of the current DA." Seth stood motionless as he watched the anger build up within Paul.

Paul came within two inches of Seth's face and then suddenly stopped himself before things became violent. This sudden news hit Paul like a lightning bolt. He has been secretly counting down the days of when Ric was to be released. Ric had already been locked away too long for Paul's liking, but he couldn't fathom his father serving his full sentence which would be another eight years. "All because you couldn't listen to me…I knew some shit like this was going to happen!"

Seth could see the disappointment written on Paul's face, it pained and angered Seth all at the same time all because he fell for that red headed bitch. "Paul, I made this mess and I will correct it."

Paul roughly unloosened his tie and his eyes became a darker shade of amber, he was furious. "I warned you…But, no you couldn't Goddamn listen…Pop is too old and too sick to be left in that shit hole…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE DONE!"

Seth looked perplexed by Paul saying Ric was too sick. "What are you talking about…Too sick?"

Paul paced for a bit and then suddenly stopped and gripped onto one of the conference chairs with his right hand. He started to feel his heart race and he felt as though he may choke at any minute. He wobbled a little and Seth tried to reach out for him. "Paul…Take it easy."

Paul shoved Seth away, and quickly held himself up by the chair. His face was flushed and he felt as though his heart was beating a mile a minute. It was another panic attack coming on. "Do you realize what you have done…No of course not because you don't go see Pop…He has liver and heart problems, he needs to be out of that place…If I go along with that bitch's demands that means she is free and clear to go after Sofia…MOTHER FUCKER…!" Paul tossed the chair over on its side. "That evil bitch is making me choose between Sofia or Pop's freedom…FUCK!"

Seth stood in disbelief hearing about his father. They never got along because Seth felt Ric was nothing more than a drunk and a bad luck gambler that never cared enough for his family. Seth was basically raised by Paul and he was who Seth considered to be his father. Now he had to face the harsh reality that he just screwed the one person that means the most to him, and that was Paul. "Please let me help you…You are having another panic attack, just sit down for a minute."

Paul shrugged Seth off again, but did finally manage to sit down and place his head between his legs. He took in slow steady breathes to ease his anxiety. After a few minutes Paul was able to look up at Seth and the stare was hollow. Seth stood with his hand to his waist watching over Paul to make sure he was alright. He was about to offer what he thought would be the solution. "Paul, I can take her out and that will take care of everything."

Paul stood up quickly and readjusted his shirt and began putting his tie back on. "NO…What have I ever told you?!" Paul was now gathering his things to leave the office. "Killing a public official is suicide…You want to join Pop? I'll handle this mess my damn self…Along with everything else!"

Paul stormed out of the conference room leaving Seth behind, he thought his day began badly, but it was quickly becoming a hellish nightmare for Paul. Not only did he have this mess now, he had to go deal with Roman, and whatever nonsense happened yesterday.

Seth watched the doors fly open and his brother walk away. He felt lower than any snake right now. He needed to figure out another plan to outsmart Addison because there was no way he was losing his brother over her bullshit. He thought for several moments and decided on how to outsmart Addison, and then suddenly it dawned on him, maybe the only way to do that was taking her ace in the hole away.

* * *

**_Nicole's Home…_**

Seth had decided in order to stop Addison he needed to go to the source and that is what brought him to Nicole's doorstep. He rang the doorbell for a third time and finally Nicole answered. She was dressed in workout attire and her hair was sprawled around her face. She adorned a smirk as she looked Seth up and down. "What do I owe for this pleasure?"

Seth breezed by Nicole and walked inside. "I came to make you an offer."

Nicole shut the door and led them into the living room. She sat Indian style on the plush white couch facing Seth. "I'm listening."

Seth couldn't believe he was about to this, but he was desperate to make things right for Paul. "I want you to not give Addison a statement, and I'm willing to pay you to keep your mouth shut."

Nicole twirled a strain of her hair and smiled devilishly. She stood up and headed towards the bar. "Is it hot in here? Want a drink? I'm thirsty, long hard workout."

Seth sighed knowing Nicole was playing games, and he was starting to get pissed off. "Stop with the games Nikki…Addison already told me she talked to you, so how much?"

Nicole poured a glass of ice tea and stood in front of Seth as she pulled out an ice cube from her glass and began rubbing it on her huge breasts. "I said, isn't it hot in here."

"Seriously? I'm trying to make you an offer and you are trying to entice me with your over injected Silicone enhanced boobs…Please Nikki, I thought better of you."

Nicole was not put off, but she did push the envelope by taking off her top and now stood in her black sports bra. She smiled wickedly before sitting back down. "Oh please Seth, you are not my target, Paul is, but you can go back and tell him how great my tits really look."

Seth shook his head in frustration. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so hell bent on my brother? He hates you."

Nicole took a long sip of her tea and licked the rim of glass before speaking. "He will change his mind in time and realize that I am the better choice for him."

Seth couldn't help but think Nicole was flat out crazy. "Even if Sofia is out of the picture, you think my brother will magically jump into your arms? You are fucking nuts!"

Nicole already had a plan on how to get Paul, and she knew it was full proof. "No, Paul is no different than any other man, he will succumb and do it gladly."

Seth racked his fingers through his hair and took a deep breathe. "Why gamble? I can pay you right now and you walk off into the sunset…All you have to do is keep your mouth shut around Addison and not give her a statement."

Nicole leaned back into the couch and took another sip of tea. "Who's to say I haven't already?"

Seth felt Nicole was bluffing, but what if she wasn't, Paul would be fucked. "A million dollars."

Nicole pretended to choke on her tea. "Pff…Paul is worth way more than that, nice try though, I give you an A for effort."

Seth studied Nicole very carefully and he got a chill, he actually felt that she had something and was going to use it by giving it to Addison. He figured he needed to change strategies here. "How can you hurt Sofia this way? She is your blood."

"Fuck her…Do you think I care if she riots away in prison? No, I don't care, her and her slutty mother deserve everything that comes their way, and I'm going to make sure I am the one to serve it up to my dear cousin!"

Seth stood up and stared coldly at Nicole before grabbing her up by the arms. "You are a sick little bitch!" Seth reached for his gun and held it to Nicole's head. "I should blow you away right now and this will be over!"

Nicole didn't flinch, she pressed more into the gun and smiled at Seth. "Go ahead, pull the trigger, because my statement is sealed away and if I should die, it goes straight to Addison….And wait for it…And the Feds…You are screwed bitch!"

Seth was breathing heavily as he squeezed Nicole's arm, and he clenched his teeth together. They stayed connected like that for several seconds, before Seth threw Nicole down onto the couch. "UGHHH….FUCKING CUNT BITCH!"

Nicole laughed loudly as she watched Seth become beside himself. "Awe poor baby, nothing personal, I just want my dear cousin Sofia to pay and watch her be left with nothing…Just like my mother was left with nothing!"

Seth pointed the gun in Nicole's direction and fired it an inch away from her head. "I promise you this isn't over and no matter what I have to do, I will make sure that both you and Addison are sent to hell!"

Nicole sat up on her knees and leaned over the couch to watch Seth storm out. "Hey Seth, tell Paul the clock is counting down and Sofia is going to be sent straight to hell by me!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile across town…._**

Paul had sent word to Roman via their burner cell phone's to meet at a vacant lot across town from the Casino's. Paul wasn't sure if Reynaldo was having Roman followed, but he felt taking a chance meeting in the open was just too greater risk for Roman's safety and the plan. Paul stepped out of his limo as Roman pulled up. He messaged into the intercom to Mark Henry before getting out. "You stay here."

Roman stepped out of his vehicle dressed in all black and his hair was pulled back into a bun that fell to the nape of his neck. His face was harden and his eyes were an icy blue color. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, all he could think about was the predicament he was now in with both Catherina and Sofia, and most importantly how Paul had orchestrated this whole ugly situation.

The two large men met in the middle of their two vehicles, after several seconds of staring at one another, Paul finally removed his designer sunglasses. "I am going to give you one warning…I'm in no mood for your bullshit…Just tell me what the hell really happened with Catherina, just that and nothing extra."

Roman cocked his head to the side and stared deadly at Paul. "You are not going to warn me about a damn thing…This right here…" Roman started pointing between himself and Paul. "Is your fucked up twisted way of trying to make a point…I'm not an idiot, and I'm damn sure not your fool!"

Paul smiled devil like to gather his anger, he stepped in real close to Roman. "Well hot shot you sure didn't pass, now did you?!"

Roman's nostrils flared and he opened his mouth wide, doing the motion twice, his fury was almost at the tipping point with Paul. "You are a sick fuck…I'm risking my ass to protect your interest and all you are worried about is keeping Sofia away from me!" Roman glanced down at his feet and it looked to Paul as though he was counting, but what came next Paul was not expecting.

Roman launched into Paul, lifting him off his feet, and both men crashed down to the concrete. Roman was now on top of Paul and had his collar with one hand and his free hand balled into a fist getting ready to punch Paul. "I should beat the hell out of you…Do you know how much you hurt Sofia?! No…You don't and you don't care…All that fucking matters is your damn ego and controlling everyone!"

Paul locked his stared into Roman's blue eyes, and he smirked cockily. "Go ahead…Hit me…Because I am going to fuck you up afterwards…DO IT BOY!"

Roman's fist was starting to come down, and Paul reached into the side of his belt and pulled out his gun. Now both men faced off, Roman with fist in the air and Paul pointing his gun directly at Roman's head. "I am no one's boy…You are such a fucking asshole…I'm trying to help your ass and you are too jealous and controlling to see what is really happening…!"

Paul didn't move either, he had a clear shot to Roman's head. "Do it young buck…Make yourself famous and get a cheap punch…I dare you…!" Paul barked out and neither man looked away.

* * *

**_TBC…Thank you for reading…Things just heated up…Please leave your thoughts/opinions within a review…xoxoxo_**


End file.
